


【架空仿欧洲古代paro同人/柱斑/柱扉/斑泉】灯火

by SakuraRin



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 仿西方古代paro, 架空, 长篇同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 136,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRin/pseuds/SakuraRin
Summary: 最重要的：全文13万字，包括最后一个超级没节操的柱斑女仆play超长车番外，写了8000字，我都不知道自己怎么开的……打算看完的需要有心理准备。背景设定：设定大概是仿欧洲古代的paro，可惜欧洲古代史没学好，一会儿觉得自己在写中世纪一会儿觉得自己窜到启蒙运动……反正都是架空就瞎jb写吧……因为火影本身的paro我实在是有很多点看不明白，所以不敢按自己的逻辑瞎写，只敢写AU。人物设定：斑斑是意气风发的国王，柱间是温柔的傻白甜骑士，扉间是有点冷酷的伯爵，泉奈是个善良的明白人。为了剧情需要带上了原著斑斑死去的弟弟玄（好像是叫这个吧？），然后有一对原创男女cp。cp：柱斑、柱扉、斑泉【都有车】【都有车看好了不要忽视这一条】，柱斑最后是HE，中间有虐，柱间死亡然后被救注意。至于柱扉和斑泉……我觉得不算BE，不过玻璃心的还是别看了。设定奇怪，play变态，画面牙白，逻辑崩坏，情节什么的都不存在……唔，情节还是存在一点的。之前写这个文在lofter被tag警察骂到删号，本来是不打算接着写的，后来看了看自己写完的四万字没舍得弃qwq这玩意比我的学年论文还他娘的长随便弃了感觉对不起自己码的字……于是一不小心就胡写了这么多废话，为了躲清闲就发到AO3来了。火影这种热圈不好混啊……不过发到AO3能不能看到那就完全凭缘分了，也挺好的哈哈哈哈哈。本来写这个文是想脱离原著paro那些乱七八糟的破事让他们好好谈个恋爱，然后好好开几发创世组的车，但是斑&扉和扉&泉的车我实在是写不出来了……所以就只剩了上面的三对，不能接受的快快退散。关于OOC，因为我感觉在不同的paro下角色的性格肯定会发生变化，所以写的时候也努力想不OOC，但是不保证完全不OOC……以及，泉奈的性格我实在是琢磨不太清楚毕竟原著里一共也没出现几分钟啊……所以还是小小预警一发。【看完了以上的一堆啰嗦，确认要看的，可以GO了→】





	1. Chapter 1

那个年代，这片土地上，正是邦国林立的时候。大的国家恃强凌弱，将弱小的国家逐一吞并；弱小的国家要么接受被吞并的命运，要么依附强国而生。有一些不愿放下自尊的小国，被吞并之后还利用王位更替的契机，再次独立出来。就这样，国际关系变幻无常，国境线也就不停地变动，云诡波谲的政治斗争和血流成河的兵戎相见便成为了这个时期最为显著的标志。  
塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国却好像一个例外。一百多年前，塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国签订了互保协定，若有他国侵犯任何一方的国土，另一方必须出兵相救。瓦尼拉王国是这片土地上的列强之一，塔斯公国只是拥有几座庄园的弱小国家。弱小国家要想和强大的国家签订条约，必然要付出代价。当时的瓦尼拉王却十分慷慨，只要求塔斯公国的王接受瓦尼拉王的爵位，并且定时觐见朝贡即可，并无割让领土或者强制回收税权这样的苛刻条件。不过一百年前的条件与现在已不可同日而语。  
那是一个下雪天，塔斯公国的伯爵带领两个儿子来到瓦尼拉王国觐见，完成日常的义务。  
马车在堆满积雪的小路上慢慢行驶着，车门上挂的铃铛也随着马蹄声叮铃作响。扉间围了个白色的狐皮围脖，披了件绀色的羊毛斗篷，却还是浑身发冷。虽说是早晨，天却阴得和下午五六点似的。看着一旁的大哥柱间饶有兴致地在冰凉的玻璃上哈着气，画着什么奇怪的图案，扉间的心里就没有由来地烦躁。如此大的雪，却还要行这么远的路，着实无法让人开心。  
好在马车已经行了三五日的路，雪中要走的路程并不是很远，大约傍晚时分，马车终于停在一座古堡门口。古堡在朦胧的月色下显得有点阴翳，大片的玫瑰花田在白雪的覆盖下变了颜色。随着黑色的大门吱扭扭地打开，马车驶进了庭院。塔斯伯爵带着两个儿子下了马车，向古堡大门走去。扉间看到通向古堡的路上站了人，大概是引导他们觐见的官员之类。人群中间，有个和柱间差不多大的少年，批着红色的羊毛斗篷，一身白色的礼服和雪色融为一体。那少年站在路中央，眉间尽是不羁，贵气逼人，仿佛一朵玫瑰花盛开在皑皑的雪山之巅。  
扉间同样出身贵族，加之略为冷淡的性格，总能让身边的人顿生敬意。但这个少年却着实让他吃了一惊。这便是这片土地上最为强势的贵族——瓦尼拉王室的气场，令人生畏。  
扉间身边的柱间也是一脸惊讶，但表情却没有扉间那么复杂，只是恍如见到了人间美景那样的叹为观止，如孩童一般天真。  
一行人走到古堡门口，那玫瑰花般的少年发话了：“我是瓦尼拉王国的王子，名叫斑，今天由我为各位塔斯公国的客人引路。”  
这时，扉间身边的大哥柱间突然迈出一步，单膝跪地，拉起王子的手，在手背上印了一吻。  
“今日我父子三人代表塔斯公国前来觐见，愿两国世世修好，永无纷争。”  
在场的所有人几乎都被吓到了，不外乎柱间身旁的弟弟扉间和柱间的父亲。斑也愣了，一时间不知如何招架。沉默了几秒，斑听到身后有官员和家仆“嗤嗤”的笑声，脸颊发热。笑过之后，瓦尼拉王国的官员们突然鼓起掌来，于是塔斯伯爵也便微笑地为儿子的越轨之举鼓掌。  
斑清了清嗓子，抽回了自己的手：“两国必然会永世修好，共御外辱。各位请吧。”  
扉间的脸色很是难看。虽然一百年来塔斯公国确实是依附瓦尼拉王国才能生存，但大哥好歹是塔斯伯爵爵位的继承人，完全没有必要用这等方式向瓦尼拉王国宣告忠心，尤其是在这样的场合。况且那时，大哥的眼中只有那少年一人，实在让人怀疑大哥是不是仅仅为了宣告忠心才这么做。  
无论多少年匆匆过去，那场雪依然埋伏在三个人的心里，悄声无息。

柱间十四岁时，兄弟二人一同被父亲送到瓦尼拉王国和塔斯公国交界的城市索门念书。身为贵族，两兄弟一直跟着家庭教师学习外语、骑射、天文、算数、逻辑等课程，但父亲觉得，为了塔斯公国的未来，不能一直把孩子圈在家里。送到瓦尼拉王国，一方面可以锻炼孩子们的能力，另一方面也可以让两个孩子熟悉瓦尼拉的风土人情，为将来的外交工作做准备。索门是一座很小的城市，但因为处于两国交界，工商业非常发达，城市文化相当繁荣，是数一数二的教育圣地。于是塔斯伯爵便为孩子们打点好行装，送孩子们上学去了。  
三年的求学时光简单质朴。校舍建在河边，河中时常有摇着船唱歌的揽客渡人。午后的阳光透过窗户，洒在教室里。扉间一面听着老师的讲解，一面飞速地记着笔记。然而身旁的柱间则是一头雾水，不大跟得上老师的进度。  
于是以下的场景在扉间的生活里时常出现。  
“呜哇，怎么办呀我的宗教史又挂掉了，补考过不了的话就不能毕业了——”  
大哥坐在自己的床上，双手抱膝，满脸黑线，眼眶发黑。  
扉间黑着脸，从牛皮书包里掏出自己的笔记本，对柱间说：“你，把所有的划线部分都背下来，晚上回来我检查。”  
“这……这么多……我怎么背得下来呀……”  
扉间拿玻璃笔狠狠敲了一下柱间的头：“闭嘴！不许埋怨！”  
通了一宵，柱间终于把所有的知识点都背了下来，参加了第二天的补考。后来，扉间为了省去“补考”这道惊险的程序，干脆考前就未雨绸缪，等他所有的考点都能倒背如流的时候才肯放过他。寒假前的考试，扉间和柱间又在挑灯夜战，扉间看着已经快睡在自己的笔记本上的大哥，心里有点无奈。  
下雪了。  
宿舍的玻璃窗外飘下了洋洋洒洒的雪花，外面的街景不大看得清楚。  
那天，好像也是下了这么大的雪。  
扉间觉得，哥哥作为爵位的第一继承人，塔斯公国的未来也就只有大哥能够撑得起。可是这个门门红灯的大哥，真不像能撑得起来的样子。虽然这样吐槽着，但扉间知道，自己信任的人只有大哥一个。什么合约，什么瓦尼拉王国，都不是能真正保护塔斯公国的力量。只有自己和大哥才是能保护这个国家的人，再无他者。  
多希望我们能快些长大，快些成为彼此的力量。哪怕要我背负你所有的阴暗，我也毫无怨言。  
但世事本就常常不遂人愿。  
别看柱间虽然文化课一塌糊涂，但要是说道骑射和剑术，全学校的人怕都不是他的对手。今年的剑术考试，柱间三下五除二就刺中了对战老师的要害，丝毫不见拖泥带水。看着自己的兄长摘了头盔还不停地挥手朝自己喊加油，扉间有一种捂住他的嘴的冲动。扉间带好护具，连过几招躲过了攻击，抓住一个破绽毫不怜惜地刺了下去。  
“嘛，不愧是塔斯公国的伯爵继承人啊。”老师摘了护具，一脸教科书式手下败将的笑容，在成绩簿上录入了两个人的成绩。  
柱间第一，扉间第二。  
看来不靠谱的大哥还是偶尔有靠谱的时候的。


	2. Chapter 2

三年的时光匆匆过去，眼见柱间已经十五岁。  
只要通过了明天的最后一门考试，最后的两个学分就到手了。为了让自己准时回家，不用给自己的兄长留校陪考，扉间一如既往十分敬业地做着考前辅导的工作。正是春夏之交，昏黄的油灯吸引了几只小虫。早就对知识点倒背如流的扉间，一会儿看看柱间纠结的表情，一会儿望着油灯旁的飞虫发呆。  
突然隔壁传来了奇怪的声响。  
“唉，扉间，你有没有听到什么动静……”  
学校的宿舍一般都是单人间，而柱间的房间则是在走廊的另一侧。对这种“奇怪的声响”已经习以为常的扉间并没有当回事，在这种工商业发达的城市里，时常有男学生之间或者是男教士之间发生性关系，而隔壁又住了个三天两头就拐骗男同学到自己房间里的男生，所以扉间面不改色地看着大哥，没理他。  
“是不是隔壁的人和室友吵架了？”  
“……我们住的是单人间，哪来的室友？”  
“啊，不会是隔壁进小偷了吧……”  
“……这种事情有巡警，轮不到你管。”  
“可是……”  
明明书都背不完，这家伙怎么还有心情关心隔壁的事？！  
扉间忍无可忍，从书架上掏出两个红酒瓶的木塞，塞进柱间的耳朵：“你要是实在受不了就把耳朵堵上！”  
柱间便满脸黑线眼眶发黑地去背提纲了。  
今天这声响持续得蜜汁地长，怕不是隔壁因为快毕业了要进行一发漫长的战斗。扉间听着也觉得有点烦，又掏出两个红酒塞子把自己的耳朵也塞得严实。

有惊无险，三年的求学时光终于要结束了。  
看见柱间穿着黑色的学士服，胸前别着康乃馨，扉间开始感叹自己那么多的挑灯夜战没有白费。  
两人十分罕见地去参加了同学举办的毕业派对，平日里这兄弟俩基本是不参加这种集体活动的。一来是举办这种活动的一般都是当地商人的子女，扉间觉得去了有失贵族的身份，二来是因为扉间考前的所有时间都用来给柱间补习，平常的时候就不得不抓紧一切时间温习功课。成绩优良的扉间都不去，柱间就更不敢去了。于是，平时别人在酒吧里嗨皮的时候，扉间是看书看到眼花，柱间则是躺在扉间的床上，用笔记本盖着脸睡觉。  
但毕业派对毕竟还是和平时不太一样，抱着尊重仪式感的目的，两个人还是去了。扉间挑了身银灰色的燕尾服，柱间则选了身黑色的条纹西装，两个人打扮得有模有样，乘着马车去了酒吧。本来就难得一见的塔斯公国兄弟花两位，又穿得这么煞有介事，一下子就成为了派对的焦点。一堆小女生端着高脚杯过来搭讪，引得其他的男同学极为不满，霎时间酒吧里怨气冲天，要是谁这个时候画个倒五角星，说不定都能召唤出梅菲斯特来。  
柱间这个马大哈基本上来者不拒，只要有人端着酒过来，不论红酒还是香槟，都一饮而尽，然而脚步已无章法。扉间被身边的人吵吵得也有些心烦了，看着兄长周边围了那么多星星眼的小女生，兄长还在一边大笑一边不知道和她们说着什么，自己就更心烦。这种派对一般都要闹到第二天早上，扉间看时间已经不早，觉得是时候回去了，把自己的哥哥从人群中央生拉硬拽出来，说了几句客套话，把柱间塞进马车，自己也走了上去。  
这个傻瓜怎么就不知道推拒两杯酒呢？  
扉间看着月光下哥哥的脸，显得有一些发白，不像平时那种健康的小麦色，顿时娴静了不少。柱间醉得有点不省人事，一上车就倒头大睡。柱间胸前原本别了朵香槟色的胸花，还是出门前扉间给他戴上的，也不知道什么时候被哪个小女生顺手给摘走了。月光下扉间的脸色越来越黑，柱间要是这个时候睁了眼，绝对被自己的弟弟吓到失神。  
马车到了校舍楼下，平时灯火通明的宿舍现在基本没什么人在。扉间费了九牛二虎之力才把自己的哥哥抬上楼，放在自己房间的床上。扉间叹了口气，伸手开始解柱间西装的扣子。脱下了西装外套，隔着薄薄的衬衣，扉间似有若无地触到了柱间发烫的皮肤。真的喝得太多了。扉间感到自己的头上沁出了细密的汗珠，觉得一定是因为夏天来了，但吹进房间的晚风却还有几丝凉爽，令人窘迫。  
脱掉衬衣，柱间小麦色的胸膛就显露无遗。扉间一瞬间有那么一点儿恍惚，柱间在梦中咳嗽了两声，翻了个身，把扉间从恍惚中惊醒。  
就一次。  
就放纵这一次。  
扉间下定决心，扳过大哥的脸，对准嘴唇吻了下去。

柱间醒来的时候，床笫之间，两个青年，已经翻搅得一塌糊涂。  
睡过一会儿之后，柱间觉得自己的酒醒了不少，然而身上却阵阵发烫。他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，却看见自己的弟弟坐在自己身上，双腿大开，对准自己的挺立之处坐了下去。  
柱间有点懵，但他知道自己身上的人是扉间。他扭了下身子，扉间感到身子里突然震了一下，本就不是扩张得很充分的那处突然一痛，差点惊叫出声。  
“别……别动……！”  
弟弟被哥哥的小动作吓了一跳，条件反射般地吼道。  
“哦……好……”  
平时就有点天然呆还爱垂头丧气的柱间听扉间这么一说，立刻就不敢动了。扉间不知道是不是因为自己平时凶他凶得太多了，心里又好气又好笑。  
柱间就这么听话的躺着，扉间感到自己的身体逐渐适应了，就说：“你……动一下试试……”  
肉体相触发出淫靡的水声，一股腥咸味儿在房间里扩散开来。虽然扉间是弟弟，但哪怕在这种时候，他还是保持着一副高高在上的样子。柱间透过月光看到扉间的一头银发，突然有种想要摸一摸的冲动。  
“扉间……”  
“什……么……？”  
“我来吧……”  
“嗯……？”  
霎时间，已经是柱间在上，扉间在下。柱间从身后握住扉间的肩，从后面直接进入。扉间惊叫了一声，差点瘫软下去，却被柱间扶住了。柱间的另一只手抚摸着扉间柔软的银发，突然间柱间意识到自己好像从来没爱抚过弟弟的头，顿时怀疑自己是不是个真正的好哥哥。身下的动作越来越快，交合的水声仿佛象征着生命的律动，又好像夏日鼓点式的雨点儿声。柱间一只手探入扉间的嘴中，挑逗着他柔软的小舌，另一只手则捏住了右边未成熟的浆果一顿揉搓。  
酒精带来的刺激已经让两个人忘记了这是在异国的校舍由两个兄弟进行的禁忌活动，一切的一切都已经被抛到九霄云外。这个时候能做的就只有潮起潮落，再潮起潮落，直到这场梦境的尽头。柱间看到自己的手覆盖在弟弟的身体上，就好像春季来临时白雪融化，露出黑色的土地，明显的色差再一次激起了欲望的膨胀。于是又是一场潮起潮落，又是一番迷失自我。柱间含住弟弟的唇，将所有粘腻婉转的声音都吞进胃里，融化在炙热之间。终于不知道反复了多少次，一声低吼，白色的亮光终于从梦境照射到了现实。  
口水、汗水和白色液体沾满了白色的床单，像是未解的乐谱，又像是未完的画作。扉间呼哧呼哧地穿着粗气，柱间很贴心地把弟弟嘴边的两道水痕擦去，又给两人盖上薄被。  
睡吧。  
明天来临的时候，哥哥带你一起回家。


	3. Chapter 3

晨光熹微。  
两人坐在驶向塔斯公国的马车上，扉间虽然一脸淡然，但实际上心里还是有点儿烦躁。不知道从什么时候起，自己好像就很容易因为柱间燃起怒火。前几天的一夜露水让扉间觉得有点难以启齿，他有点想和柱间谈谈，但又觉得没什么好谈的。而且柱间也绝口不提这件事，就仿佛什么都没发生过。  
临出发的时候，自己因为行李箱没摆好吼他，他只是笑呵呵地跑过来把歪了的行李箱扶好。自己又因为大哥把通关文牒忘在了宿舍吼他，他也只是笑呵呵地跑上楼把文书拿下来，什么都没说，一如既往。  
不知道是应该为这种正常而开心呢，还是应该难过。  
这种纠结，在到家的那一刻达到了顶点。  
瓦尼拉王国的王储就任仪式就在年底了，父亲要求柱间和扉间代表自己出席就任典礼。  
按照瓦尼拉王国的皇室法律，王国的土地是要平均分给各位王子的。斑是现任国王的长子。除斑外，国王还有泉奈和玄两个王子。等到斑十八岁时将继承国王的王位，因为那时的泉奈和玄还未到十八岁，所以斑将暂时摄政两人继将继承的土地，等到两人十八岁时再将两个王国分离出去。  
而现在的斑马上就要十五岁了，瓦尼拉王国将为第一位成人的王子举办王储继任仪式，并在仪式上公布未来王国的版图。这场继任仪式对周边所有的大国小国都非常重要。一来，瓦尼拉王国本就是大陆上最强盛的国家，如此一分为三，就给了许多大国可乘之机。二来，三位王子的关系也成了政治角逐中可以利用的工具，借此机会一探究竟也成为了许多来宾的意图。  
扉间很清楚父亲的意思，大概父亲是要他们两个感受一下国际的风云变幻，另外让他们增强一下政治敏感度，为继承爵位打下基础，说白了就是“能不能守护好塔斯公国”的考验罢了。这些事情在扉间眼里都不算什么事，真正让他别扭的，是那个如雪中玫瑰一般的人。  
但是作为塔斯公国的政治任务，扉间就算心中不悦也必然会认真对待。因此他只能耐下性子等着，等到冬季再次和哥哥前往瓦尼拉公国。

时至七月，正是塔斯公国天气炎热的时候。  
塔斯伯爵在领地的南部拥有一套别墅，背山靠河，是个避暑的好地方。因此，每年的七月，伯爵都会带上两个孩子到南部的别墅里住上一段时间。  
扉间不是很喜欢长途旅行，所以对这些暑期活动总有些耐心不足。加之今年还有些别的事情让他感到有些紧张和不愉快，对此次出行便更是有些介怀。然而柱间则是非常开心，每年都能激动好些日子。尤其今年，兄弟二人都已经成为了毕业生，不用在暑假的时候为学业费心，更让柱间能全心全意地享受乡村生活。除了乡村生活外，还有一个让柱间如此兴奋的理由，就是塔斯公国南部某些村庄特有的节日——丰收节。为了祈求秋季的丰收，某些村庄的村民在这一天点上篝火，举办露天晚会，以乐舞取悦神灵，舞会时还会在河边放起天灯，甚是壮观。  
今年，柱间又和伯爵软磨硬泡了好久，伯爵才答应让他带着扉间去村子里看村民们的祈祷仪式。  
柱间得了父亲的允许，欢呼了好几声，拉着弟弟的手就往外跑。扉间还没来得及反应，就被哥哥拉着出了别墅的门。伯爵站在书房里，看着柱间拉着扉间跑过了白色的大理石小路，正是欢乐的少年模样。兄弟二人一直从别墅往山下走，然后沿着河流走了段路，正好找到了那几个特殊的小村落。  
然而此时时间还有些早，正是夕阳西下的时候。柱间跑累了，就一屁股躺在河边，看着火红的夕阳。扉间无奈地挨着自己的哥哥坐下。两兄弟突然发现，这个时候从家里跑出来，两个人都还没吃晚饭。顿时，柱间觉得自己好像干了件傻事，然后还连累了弟弟，满脸讪笑。此时，刚好两个人的肚子都适时地叫了出来。  
巧的是，不远的地方坐着个正在钓鱼的农民。他看见这两个小孩如此窘迫的样子，哈哈大笑，把自己随身带的一块硬煎饼送给这两个兄弟。柱间看了看那个煎饼，通体发红，饼面上还印着三片叶子的图案，不是平时自己看到过的煎饼的样子，便很好奇地问那个垂钓的人，这是什么吃食。  
“这是我们村子特色的一种煎饼，”那人觉得这两个小孩子甚是有意思，“这饼上印的叶子是我们村能找到的植物，叫荻叶。”  
柱间煞有介事地点点头，看着手里的煎饼，觉得自己不好意思坑了弟弟还和他抢吃的，于是就全部塞到了扉间手里。扉间也不想让哥哥饿肚子，于是又把煎饼塞给了哥哥。那个渔人觉得两个穿着丝绸衬衣的贵族小孩居然为了一个煎饼推搡来推搡去，颇为有趣。  
“你们若是想吃，我家里还有。不介意的话，到我家里去看看？”那个中年人哈哈地笑了笑。  
那人所住的村庄，名字有些奇怪，叫做尤。但他的家倒是很好找，进了村门数三间木房子就找到了。中年人的后院里铺满了沙子，种着红色叶子的植物，映着已化为紫红色的夕阳，甚是好看。柱间觉得有趣，就凑过去多看了两眼。扉间觉得自己的哥哥真的是像个小孩，看什么都觉得新奇，但还是跟了过去。那人揪下几片红色的叶子，让两个兄弟尝尝。两人放进嘴里，觉得酸酸甜甜的。  
扉间看着哥哥在夕阳下笑得好像得到了什么宝贝，终于也舒口气笑了两声。  
“一般，这种植物都是在沙漠和草原交界的地方生长的，有的时候还能治疗疾病，所以许多人采了野生的来卖钱。这东西不太好种，我也是试了好多次才种下了这么一点。”那中年人从房间里又拿出几个煎饼，送给两个兄弟。  
柱间本想给那农夫付钱，但是被拒绝了。  
“唉，说来，你们来这里是做什么的？”  
“我们想看看晚上的丰收节。”柱间回答道。  
于是夜幕降临之时，农夫带着兄弟二人来到河边。  
河边的村民们点着一垛又一垛的篝火，手挽着手跳着最原始的舞蹈，脸上都挂着满足的微笑，仿佛能看到秋日丰收的场景。少女们穿着格子裙，少年们穿着薄衬衫，围在篝火边，一边拍手一边踏步，有的姑娘则因为能和心仪的小伙子搭伴儿而羞红了脸。温暖的火光照在所有人的脸上，而所有的人都是那样的朴实而自由。  
不多时，村民们开始在河边放起天灯。看天灯是柱间最喜欢的丰收节活动，小的时候经常闹着伯爵带他来看。但和村民一起放飞天灯，柱间这还是第一次。柱间从农夫手里拿过一个天灯，点燃蜡烛，在河边慢慢放飞。哥哥的眼睛里也都是明亮的光斑，他专注地看着所有的天灯飞向天空。一盏又一盏的天灯就像寻找自我的年轻人去往自己向往的方向，那样的义无反顾，勇往直前。  
扉间就静静地坐在河边，看着自己的哥哥满足地望着漫天的灯火，笑得温暖。所有的灯光都是哥哥的映衬，扉间蜷起双腿，把头支在腿上，享受着这片刻的欢乐，仿佛那些难解的谜题从未在生活中出现过。  
淳朴的村庄，淳朴的村民，还有天真的哥哥。这些属于自己领地的美好，构成了扉间保护这块土地的所有理由。


	4. Chapter 4

秋季已至，冬天便也不远了。  
虽然瓦尼拉王国上下都因为王储就任仪式忙得不可开交，但斑并没有把这件事放在心上，每天按照日常作息看书射箭，仿佛那些聒噪都与他无关。有时和弟弟泉奈一起练练骑射，然后去看看玄有没有好好背书。就如这一天，斑和弟弟泉奈正在皇家马场练习马术，两人各骑了一匹白马在练习跳栏。  
泉奈比斑小一岁，身形看起来也比斑瘦小一些。斑则是很熟练地驾驭着胯下的马，轻轻松松就跳过了所有的矮栏。作过示范，便叫弟弟学着跳。泉奈开始还有些胆怯，但听着哥哥非常细心地讲解着驭马的技巧，也逐渐放松下来。缰绳一握，不一会儿就越过了几个围栏。有了成功的经验，泉奈的胆子渐渐大了起来，动作也不像一开始那样紧张了。斑很高兴，笑得很是开心，比看到自己的剑术精进还要开心。  
泉奈又跳了几圈，觉得马儿也有些累了，打算再跳一圈就下马休息。就在跳过最后一个围栏的时候，马掌突然被木栏结结实实地绊了一下。眼见泉奈就要摔在马蹄之下，斑眉头一皱，双腿一夹，左手一捞，直接把泉奈从半空抱到了自己的马上。当时在场的所有人都被突如其来的意外吓了一跳，等反应过来的时候，泉奈已经在斑的怀里了。  
好在泉奈没什么事，只是僵在斑的怀里半天说不出话，看来着实是被吓到了。斑也很是后怕，若自己不在旁边，泉奈轻则摔断腿，重则被马踩出内伤。虽然遇到这样的情况就畏畏缩缩、瑟瑟发抖，实在不应该是瓦尼拉贵族做出的事，但斑看见自己心爱的弟弟被吓住，还是不忍心把他轰下去，干脆就抱着弟弟从马场骑回了古堡。  
父亲听说了这件事，眼见泉奈没受伤，而且最近因为王储就任仪式，大家都忙得不可开交，也没说什么，安慰了泉奈几句就去工作了。而斑却好像非常把这件事放在心上，直到吃过晚餐，写过日记，看过几本书，心里还在后怕。  
就寝时，突然有人来敲门，佣人去开了门，发现是泉奈身旁的老妈子。  
“王子今天好像不太愿意一个人睡……”老妈子皱着眉说。  
就在两个佣人左右为难的时候，斑罕见地开口了：“让泉奈和我一起睡吧。”  
夜越来越深了，兄弟两个人躺在床上，却谁也睡不着，各怀心事。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“大家都在说王储就任仪式的事。”  
斑没有接话。  
泉奈翻了个身，抱住哥哥：“有的时候，我听到他们那样说，就觉得过不了多久我就要离开哥哥了。”  
斑也翻了个身抱住怀中的弟弟，用手温柔地揉搓着他的头发：“不要去在意那些事，不论我和你身在哪里，我都会一直保护你的。”  
泉奈无言。过不了几年，自己和哥哥就要身在不同的国家。泉奈把头放在哥哥的胸前蹭了蹭，抱得更紧了一点儿。  
“哥哥，我想送你一件庆祝的礼物。”泉奈闷在斑的胸前说，“我想要，把我未来的国土送给你。”  
斑没在意泉奈这样的傻话，笑了笑，没再接下茬。  
透过红色的帷幔，窗外，正是一轮白色的弯月。

秋去冬来，斑的就任典礼还是来了。比起这个，让扉间更不高兴的是，哥哥居然好像还很开心。看着柱间一派欢喜地收拾着自己的行李，扉间就有点不爽。虽然他不知道哥哥的开心里面，有几分是因为能见到那个即将成为王储的王子，但是哪怕只要有一分，他就很纠结，何况他还知道肯定不止一分。  
塔斯公国的冬天并不算得很冷，但还是冷到了不点壁炉就不能御寒的程度。柱间的房间里，壁炉烧得正旺，木柴噼噼啪啪的爆裂声不断地钻进扉间的耳朵。柱间把一堆又一堆的衣物堆在床上，杂乱无章。扉间站在大哥的房间里，看着凌乱的行李箱，有点儿无奈。  
“……你不用带这么多东西去吧，毕竟我们就去几天而已。”  
柱间选好了几件羊毛斗篷，折好，回答道：“瓦尼拉比塔斯要冷一些吧，厚衣服还是要多带一点的。要是扉间忘了带什么衣服，还可以穿我的啊。”  
扉间在心里“切”了一声，心想，每次丢三落四的也不知道是谁。但是听见哥哥还是在想着自己，又不由自主地有一点开心。扉间看见柱间的床上放着那件黑色的条纹西装，突然想起了什么。那夜的旖旎，肉体的触感，心中燃烧着的炙热，一下子就从脑海深处翻滚升腾，汹涌地出现在眼前。柱间背对着扉间，一边收拾着自己的衬衫，一边哼着家庭教师刚教的什么曲子。柱间的黑发在灯火的照耀下，发出丝绸般的光泽，一派贵气。扉间突然很想冲过去抱抱自己的兄长，可他只是皱了皱眉，宛如只是被冬季的寒气搞得措手不及而已。  
“早点休息吧，明天你可别起晚了。”  
“哎呀，我不会啦。”  
转身关门离开，扉间叹了口气，呆呆地看着自己叹出的气化作袅袅白雾。  
冬天可真是来了呢。  
也不知道为什么，每次去瓦尼拉王国的时候，都要天降大雪，仿佛是为命中注定的邂逅埋下应有的伏笔。踏上去往典礼的路，扉间的心情反而没那么烦躁了，他望着漫天飘落的雪花，有一种宁静悠远的美。柱间坐在扉间的旁边，在充满水汽的玻璃窗上画着什么奇怪的东西。  
“扉间扉间，你看看像不像你？”  
扉间转过头去，唔，还真看不出哪里像，倒像一只猫在射箭。  
【著者注：扉间巨巨的声优和《鬼灯的冷彻》里猫好好的声优是同一个人，因此大家可以自行想象……】  
柱间嘿嘿嘿地傻乐着，两只手因为一直在摸冰凉的玻璃，冻得通红。  
“大哥，你下次要再把我画这么丑，我就要生气了。”  
扉间虽然这么说，看见哥哥通红的手，还是攥住哥哥的手塞进自己的羊毛斗篷，稳稳地握住，用羊毛斗篷的温度和自己的手焐着。柱间笑得有点不好意思，好像是为自己拙劣的作画感到惭愧。扉间虽然生气的时候会吼得很可怕，但是温柔的时候还是非常体贴的。因为是自己的弟弟，所以柱间心里很明白。嘛，不过丢三落四神经大条也确实是自己的毛病啊。弟弟的温度让人感到安心，不一会儿柱间就靠在扉间的肩上睡着了。  
天上的雪还在允自下着，林间的一切也睡着了似的，悄无声息。


	5. Chapter 5

马车赶了三四天的路，终于到达了瓦尼拉贵族的古堡。一切都是似曾相识的景象，和几年前并无区别。但扉间没有心情去思考那些，对于塔斯公国来说，此次典礼也非常要紧。瓦尼拉王国的国土主要呈西南至东北的走向，而塔斯公国则在瓦尼拉王国西南边。所以三个王子中，谁分得西南部的国土，对于塔斯公国未来的外交非常重要，但现在还不清楚瓦尼拉王国打算怎样把国土一分为三。扉间倒是觉得，无论怎么分，他都不希望西南部的国土被分给斑，因为他不想和那个人打交道，更不想让自己的哥哥和他打交道。但是，由于纬度差，西南部的国土是最为肥沃、农业最发达的国土，所以这一部分分给长子的可能性非常大，扉间着实不安。从塔斯公国的角度来说，因为瓦尼拉王国的力量在某种程度上被削弱了，塔斯公国的力量也就相当于被削弱了许多，何况西南部是瓦尼拉最为肥沃的国土，自然会成为众矢之的。是继续和瓦尼拉合作，还是转向别的更好的出路，以及是否要考虑加强二者之间的关系，也是塔斯公国需要考虑的问题。  
塔斯公国拥有这片大陆最为肥沃的土地，这些年来的休养生息，让塔斯公国已经不是原来的塔斯公国了，如果考虑向外扩张，塔斯公国的军备也可以支撑。但唯一的问题就是塔斯公国的国土面积本就不大，擅自行动并不是个好的选择。如果转而依靠别的国家，有没有比瓦尼拉王国更好的选择，也是个要考虑的问题。  
仪式被定在下午。柱间实在是不能理解为什么弟弟的脸色如此凝重，好像冬天的寒气全都聚集在了弟弟的脸上似的。扉间因为思考得太认真，并没有发现自己的大哥在一直盯着自己看。会场中的其他参会者好像也都心怀鬼胎，不知道在想着些什么。  
典礼开始，瓦尼拉王和三位王子相继入场。斑跟在父亲后面，身穿绀色燕尾服，脸上尽是不羁，好像并不把在场的人们放在眼里。  
还是和几年前一样那么讨人厌啊，这个人。扉间心里这么想。  
柱间从未有过那样强烈的直觉，那是一种见到一个人，就明白自己即将和他发生某些故事的直觉。  
瓦尼拉王和三个王子在宫殿中站定。此时，不知是巧合，还是别的什么原因，斑胸前戴着的白色胸花突然掉了下来。台下有一点细小的骚动，毕竟这样盛大的仪式，有这种差池实在是不应该。瓦尼拉王有一点惊讶，正打算开口说话，泉奈却很平常地蹲了下来，捡起掉在地上的胸花，帮哥哥重新别好，眉眼间虽很淡漠，笑得却很甜。斑有点无奈地笑了笑，摸了摸泉奈的头。  
台下的人惊了。  
别国的人巴不得这三个王子之间闹出什么不共戴天的矛盾，尤其是年长些的斑和泉奈，可是这兄友弟恭的样子，实在是不像有什么可乘之机。  
扉间皱了皱眉。这难道是什么表演吗？这两个人的演技未免也太好了吧？  
瓦尼拉王也被这个场景小小地冲击到了，他清了清嗓子，展开了一幅地图，开始正式宣布斑未来即将继承的国土区域。瓦尼拉王宣布，国土将被分为面积相等的三部分，北部被切割出国土的三分之一，而南部剩下的三分之二，则会按照中部的山脉分为东西两部分，斑要继承的则是西面的一部分。斑虽然没能直接继承南部的部分，但是塔斯公国偏偏就好死不死地与斑继承的部分接壤。扉间的心里几乎是咯噔一下，脸色立刻就黑了下来。旁边的柱间看到自己的弟弟表情寒气逼人，心里很是发毛。  
然而瓦尼拉王并没有宣布泉奈和玄谁会继承哪一部分。就今天的形势看来，扉间觉得八成会派这个看起来性格很是温驯的二王子继承北部的国土，将农业较为发达的东南部继承给三王子。不过如果刚才那一出是两个人演的，就是另一回事了。不过不久之后这些也能见得分晓，塔斯公国到时候再选择应对的方法也来得及。  
就任仪式结束后，晚上还有一场晚宴。虽说是以王储继任为由宴请各国贵族，但怎么看怎么像是各国贵族互相打探情报的战场。那些推杯换盏让扉间感到很是局促，但是还是以体面的客套话一一推诿而过。许多贵族问起塔斯公国的未来，扉间只能一个一个搪塞过去。毕竟这些事情，如果没有大哥拿定主意，自己是不能贸然发言的。对于塔斯公国的未来，扉间还没考虑清楚，但他明白，只要有自己和大哥在，塔斯公国一定不会有事。  
宾客还未散去，扉间就觉得精疲力竭，早早跟随着仆人来到准备好的房间。装修得还算精致，两张床铺，挂着香槟色的帷帐，书桌两旁的书柜里塞满了各种书。瓦尼拉王国的气候比塔斯公国还要冷一些，仆人燃了壁炉，鞠了一躬就离开了。  
刚才席间大哥就不知道去哪里了，扉间以为大哥是早就回到了客房，但房间里并没有人。扉间走到窗前，第一次接手塔斯公国外交任务的他感到有一点疲惫，却又有一点欣喜。窗外的雪已经停了，乌云却还有些厚，月光时有时无。扉间突然看到，古堡外的阶梯栏杆上坐着两个人。  
他眉头一紧，心里也猛地一揪。

柱间吃了留学时毕业派对的教训，在宴会上一口酒都不敢喝。但是面对着那些如狼似虎的他国贵族们，自己实在是找不到什么不喝酒的理由，干脆直接和仆人讲自己肠胃不适，悄悄从古堡里逃了出来。站在古堡门口，柱间狠狠地伸了个懒腰。外面的雪还在下，空气一派清新。柱间突然发现有个人在庭院里，披着深蓝色的羊毛斗篷，哈着白汽，头发和斗篷上都粘了细细密密的雪花。  
“喂！”柱间打了个招呼。  
那人回头，正是已经成为王储的斑。  
柱间不知道他在干嘛，于是便走近了去看。  
然而斑什么都没有做，只是在雪里静静地站着。  
“你在干什么呀？”柱间有点傻兮兮地问道。  
斑很嫌弃地看了他一眼，没搭理他。其实斑什么都没打算做，最近弟弟的事情让他觉得有点在意，王储就任仪式也让他倍感疲劳。宴会上那些本来就心怀鬼胎的人让他觉得很不舒服，便逃到庭院里来看着雪放空自己。如何在国家三分之后保护泉奈和玄的安全，是斑必须要考虑的。在这片大陆上，祸起萧墙的事情早已屡见不鲜，但斑不想让自己的任何一个家人面临危险。  
尤其是想到那晚泉奈说的话，他总觉得有点恍惚。  
“恭喜你了。”  
“那我也应该提前恭喜你。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你马上就要继承塔斯公国的爵位了吧。”  
“啊，我大概是不会了。”柱间抖了抖自己斗篷上的雪，“为了我的国家，我想成为瓦尼拉王国的皇家骑士。”  
斑愣了一下。  
这是他这些日子来听到第二个人说傻话了。  
难道自己一当王储，所有人的智商就都不正常了吗？  
“你……知不知道你在对我说什么啊？”  
“我知道啊，成为皇家骑士就意味着要一直跟在你身边，保护你的安全。”柱间很认真地说，“啊，你不会是讨厌我吧？”  
斑看见面前的男孩子眼圈发黑、一脸沮丧，突然想起很久之前，也是在这个地方，他在那么多人面前单膝跪地、对自己行吻手礼的事。一时间，斑居然不知道该怎么回答他。  
“讨厌……倒是不会……”  
“如果我作为王子来到这里，一定会加强瓦尼拉王国和塔斯公国的关系。尤其是在现在这种非常特殊的时期，瓦尼拉王国一旦被一分为三，你的国家和我的国家是怎样的关系，一定会被所有的国家关注。”柱间的语气里带着难掩的自信，“而且啊，有像我这样一个靠谱的人跟着你，肯定很让人放心啊。”  
靠谱……还真没看出来哪里靠谱……  
“但是瓦尼拉王国的骑士，也不是那么容易就能让你当的，你就准备好接受我的挑战吧。”斑瞥了他一眼，满不在乎的眼神里藏了一点点期待。  
柱间嘿嘿地笑了两声。  
雪渐渐地停了，月光下的两个少年并肩坐在栏杆上，在第一次相遇的地方谈着未来的梦想。泉奈站在窗边，看着自己的哥哥和另一个男孩子坐在一起，不禁有些失神。泉奈晃动着高脚杯的手也停了下来，旁边的人群还在聊着什么，也没有认真听。  
再耐心等等吧，不久之后，一切便都明了了。


	6. Chapter 6

时间如水般匆匆流逝。  
柱间继任后，已经过了将近一年。塔斯公国的内政也逐渐稳定下来，官员的交接活动已经完毕，父亲也将所有的政事交给了兄弟二人。虽然说柱间继承了爵位，但说起工作，好像还是扉间比柱间做得更多一些。但扉间很满意，他不在乎谁继承爵位，他只希望自己和哥哥都好好的。在柱间和扉间的努力下，所有的事情都在有条不紊地运行着。扉间有的时候会到庄园去看一看，那些勤奋的果农和收割的农民让他感到安心。尤其是来到南部那些村庄的时候，扉间时常想起哥哥在河边放起天灯的模样，自己也不自觉地染上难得的笑意。  
斑成为瓦尼拉王也将近一年了，瓦尼拉即将分割出第一份国土。这就意味着，塔斯公国即将要面临重大的政治抉择。  
扉间明白，兄长和父亲已经做出了选择，虽然柱间还没有和他说过，但他知道柱间会和他谈。从现在的情况来看，父亲大概还会选择继续依附瓦尼拉王国。毕竟瓦尼拉王国的国土还剩下三分之二，而且泉奈和斑的关系看起来并无什么隔阂，随时都有可能组成同盟。在这种情况下，安分守己大概就是最好的选择了。  
这天，柱间叫扉间来书房谈事情。扉间隐约预感到兄长要和自己谈什么重大的事，大概就是要通知他，父亲和自己准备继续和瓦尼拉结盟。虽然扉间对新的瓦尼拉王总有一种天生而来的排斥，但是眼不见心不烦，比起塔斯公国的命运，那都不是事儿。  
“扉间。”  
柱间唤了他的名字，久久没有下文。  
扉间突然有一点心虚，因为他不知道为什么哥哥如此迟疑。  
“唔，这件事我和父亲商量了很久，”柱间心下一横，“塔斯公国的爵位，我即将要传给你。”  
扉间愣了一下：“哥哥，你说这话是什么意思？”  
“我决定放弃爵位，成为瓦尼拉王国的皇家骑士。”柱间说。  
哥哥的意思是说他要离开塔斯公国吗？  
就塔斯公国现今的情况来看，的确更适合依附瓦尼拉王国。如果哥哥成为皇家骑士，就能随时注目瓦尼拉贵族的一举一动，一旦有什么异常情况可以立刻通知塔斯公国做出反应。如果有国家攻打塔斯公国，他可以立刻带兵援救。如果瓦尼拉王国形成三分之势，塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国的关系却更加紧密，这对另外两方也可以造成压制，确实是一个既利于塔斯公国又利于瓦尼拉王国形势稳定的选择。  
可是，从另一方面来看，这不也就代表哥哥要成为人质吗？  
扉间呆了好一会儿，实在是想不出反驳的理由。  
“我觉得，塔斯公国需要我去，瓦尼拉王国也需要我去。”柱间沉吟了一下，“斑，他也需要我去。”  
可是我也需要你啊。  
所以扉间什么都没说，他淡淡然地问：“什么时候走？”  
语气淡漠到自己都觉得害怕。  
扉间不是一个用国家利益去换个人私情的人，何况这还是哥哥冒着成为人质的风险做出的决定。  
“三天之后。”  
扉间点了点头，表示知道了，回答道：“希望哥哥一路顺风。”  
初春的风让人觉得有点凉，扉间站在房间的阳台上，感觉有什么东西哽在嗓子里一样，吐不出来又咽不下去，让人难受。  
临走时，扉间称病在屋里躺着，没有给柱间送行。  
柱间有点担心，他把自己所有的厚衣服都留在了家里，并且留下了自己所有的药，还嘱咐家仆勤叫大夫来问诊。柱间本来想进扉间的房间和他告个别，但是敲门的手却犹豫了。  
还是算了吧。  
扉间在窗边看着柱间的马车慢慢驶出城堡，放下了手里永远打开着第一页的书。  
仆人敲门进来，后面跟着父亲。  
父亲把柱间留下的厚衣物放在扉间的床上。  
“柱间说如果他得不到瓦尼拉王的认可，就会回来。”  
以哥哥的剑术和骑术，怎么可能会得不到瓦尼拉王的认可？何况，新的瓦尼拉王知道哥哥要去，恐怕高兴还来不及吧。  
“柱间去瓦尼拉王国的事，我们很早之前就开始筹划了。”  
要不是哥哥和父亲都同意，自己也不会没有理由反驳。  
“现在柱间走了，国不可一日无主，你可要快点好起来啊。”  
父亲也没说别的，嘱咐仆人好好伺候着，又让扉间记得按时吃药，就出了房间。  
扉间走到床边，看着哥哥给自己留下的一沓羊毛斗篷，有他们第一次去瓦尼拉王国见到斑时穿的，有他们在索门留学的时候带了去的，有那年他们去参加斑的任职典礼时穿的。一件又一件，厚厚的羊毛斗篷摸起来很是温暖。突然，扉间发现斗篷中间夹着一套正装，那是一件黑色带有白色细条纹的正装。正是那一天，柱间穿的衣服。  
那一天，柱间在自己的身后温柔地摸过自己的头发。  
那一天，柱间温柔地吻过自己的后背。  
那一天，自己曾被柱间的炙热从里至外地贯穿，留下过情不自禁的泪水。  
虽然那天只是个意外，但是扉间总觉得哥哥好像什么都明白，但有的时候又觉得他可能什么都不明白，就像父亲一样。柱间尽量选择了不让自己难过的方式，作了最后的道别，也作了和过去的道别。  
柱间颠簸在小路上，看着窗外的景色。夏季的林间一派翠绿，阳光从叶间洒下，形成点点光斑，甚是好看。起初，成为皇家骑士的意见是父亲提出的。从索门回来后没多久，父亲就对自己如此说了。柱间明白父亲为什么用这种有些极端的方式来向瓦尼拉王国宣誓效忠，现在的情况下，一旦瓦尼拉王国和塔斯公国之间起了什么纷争，其他的国家就会立刻见缝插针。但柱间隐隐感到，父亲想送自己去斑身边，有弟弟的原因在，只是这样一种直觉，无法言说。  
那么自己就遵从父亲的意愿，跟随在斑的身边吧。不过，只要自己还活着，就会尽全力守护扉间，不论自己身在哪里。

这已经是柱间第三次来到古堡了。  
和第一次来时一样，斑站在门口，等待着他走来。  
不过第一次来的时候，斑是以王子的身份迎接柱间的，这次应该请泉奈或者玄引导来使。作为一国之君，按理说是不能亲自迎接来宾的，斑这样做明显是逾矩了。不过谁让他是国王陛下呢？想见的人谁都拦不住，不想见的人谁都强迫不了，这也正是一国之君的气场吧。  
这是柱间第一次在夏季见到斑，斑穿了薄薄的白色衬衣，下身穿了黑色的紧身裤，蹬着一双黑皮靴，非常简单的便装，还是一脸放荡不羁的表情，仿佛这整个世界他都没放在眼里。柱间如第一次一样，单膝跪地，亲吻了斑的手背。  
斑又和第一次一样，生硬地把手抽了回去：“你可别高兴得太早，我还没答应你做我的皇家骑士呢。”  
话虽这么说着，但是斑的眼中难掩喜悦的色彩。斑没想到，柱间真的会写来文书，要求将爵位依照顺序继承给扉间，然后亲自前往瓦尼拉王国成为国王的骑士。斑虽然明白塔斯公国这样做有自己的政治目的，但斑不在乎，整个什么所谓的国际局势他都不在乎，因为他相信自己有能力处理任何的意外情况。尤其是现在柱间来到了他的身边，他就更有了这样的勇气。  
柱间笑了笑，没回答他，只是跟在他身后进了门。  
你会亲自出门迎接我，我就已经知道你不会拒绝了。


	7. Chapter 7

斑的话虽然放得狠，但还是没对柱间下狠手。  
斑吩咐家仆给柱间安排了客房，就派官员传话过去，明天一早在皇家剑术场，只要柱间能赢得和斑的剑术比赛，斑就答应他成为皇家骑士。  
这么放水的考试，要让那些真正的皇家卫队听见，恐怕不是要哭出来了。  
皇家卫队的选拔虽然严格，但要真的和斑拼起剑术，可能还真的无人能敌得过。不过无论说什么，斑也是按照继承人的水准来培养的，必然是剑术、骑术、兵法都要精通，不然怎么能镇守住这么大的帝国？说这考试放水，无非就是因为，只要斑想让柱间过，柱间肯定能过得了罢了。  
柱间听了传话，很开心地应了声。  
虽然柱间觉得自己胜券在握，但仍然没敢放松警惕，第二天还是全副武装地去了皇家剑术场。  
斑已经穿戴好护具在等他，神色傲慢，咄咄逼人，正是国王那种灼人的气场。  
裁判一声指令，剑拔弩张的气氛霎时弥漫开来。开场时两个人都不敢轻举妄动，因为自己对对手都并不了解。斑象征性地出了几招，都被柱间轻易挡下了。斑便开始认真起来，一招比一招快，一招比一招准，但是柱间还是回得很轻松。这让斑觉得不得不全力对待这场比赛，虽然斑是想让柱间留在自己身边的，但也想通过这次机会摸一摸柱间的底，一面希望自己能更加了解他，一面也是看自己有没有能力对付这个异国来的人。现在看来这个人的剑术应该不在自己之下，斑决定全力以赴。柱间好像也意识到了斑的剑术和自己几乎平分秋色，在这种情况下，谁在细节上出了问题就会立刻落败。  
其他的士兵、官员、家仆突然觉得剑术比赛精彩了起来，两个人静时则不动如山，动时则出其不意，但所有的攻击好像都被对手看破，一时之间难分胜负。过了许多招，斑渐渐觉得满意，主动露出了个破绽，败下阵来。别说柱间这样的高手看出来，斑是故意输给他的，就是边上那些小卫兵，也看出来国王陛下是有意想要这个人当自己的护卫。  
于是这场比赛，一方面向众人展示了柱间是个有能力的人，另一方面也相当于斑认可他了。  
就这样，柱间成为了国王贴身护卫的将军。本来，国王的护卫队是没有将军的，斑硬是给他安了这么一个官职。柱间觉得有点哭笑不得，不过官职这个东西也没那么重要，既然是斑甩过来的自己就接着，笑得很是乐呵。  
可是这个官职的实际工作没什么意思，柱间的房间安排在护卫队宿舍的旁边，斑还特意给他挑了一间装潢比较豪华的宿舍。每天，国王陛下从寝宫出来，护卫队就跟在国王身后。国王传唤官员，他们跟着；国王去会见外宾，他们跟着；国王批阅文书，他们在书房外面站着。除了三餐，其他时候基本都在国王身边站着。柱间躺在床上，想着，到底是之前看公文的工作更无聊呢，还是现在天天跟着斑跑来跑去的工作更无聊？  
这天晚上解散之后，柱间从宿舍出来，在城堡外找到一条小河，打算在里面冲个凉。夏天还真是热啊，尤其是每天都要和一群青壮年站在一起，真的是无比燥热。柱间靠在河岸上，望着空中的明月，突然有点想念扉间，打算过两天写封信给他。  
斑听到仆人说柱间从宿舍溜出去了，突然有点好奇，就带了两个仆从蹑手蹑脚地从城堡里跟了出来。没想到这个粗人居然在河里冲凉，一点都不像个贵族。斑在心里“切”了一声，嘱咐身后的人在森林里等着，不要靠近。然后就自己走向了小河边，准备吓他一吓。  
唉，其实这也一点不像国王有的做派啊。  
斑一走近，柱间就听见了背后有人，突然一转头，倒把斑吓了一跳。  
于是斑先开口嘲笑他，企图扳回一局：“你身为一个贵族，居然在河里冲凉，不觉得有失身份吗？嗯？”  
柱间也不示弱，捂着嘴斜着眼：“倒是你这种金贵的国王陛下，恐怕是连河都不敢下吧？”  
这话挑战了斑的自尊和权威，敢说本王不敢下河？本王在河里撒泼打滚的时候你还不知道在哪呢！于是斑三下五除二就褪掉了身上的便服，一个猛子扎到了水里。这下换成柱间懵了，他只是和斑开个玩笑，没想到斑居然真的跳下来了。可是这激将法是自己激的，又不能说让斑再上去，好歹斑也是自己的上司。于是两个人就泡在水里，依着河岸一起看月亮。  
“我之前，在索门留过学，”柱间先开口了，“有假的时候，我也经常和弟弟一起跑到森林里游泳。”  
斑也毫不示弱说：“我小的时候不知道在这条河里游过多少次了，这河里的每一块石头我基本都摸过。”  
两个人这么一说，反而都笑了。  
柱间嘿嘿一笑，仿佛起了什么坏心眼，他推了一把，说：“我来帮尊贵的国王陛下洗洗后背吧。”  
被推了一把的斑突然慌了：“不行……”  
“来嘛来嘛……”  
说着，柱间就往斑的后背上泼水，斑挣扎着想逃，被柱间一把逮住，于是柱间就很温柔地帮斑洗着后背。因为从小练习骑射，两个人的皮肤都十分紧致，肌肉也十分均匀。斑不做声了，扶着河岸喘着粗气。  
柱间突然怀疑自己是不是玩过头了，便问斑：“国王陛下你没事吧？”  
斑低下头说：“我……我的后背最敏感了……我最害怕有人站在我后面……”  
说罢，斑回过头，双眼微红，溢着盈盈的水汽，面色也有点泛潮。  
柱间愣了一下。  
鬼使神差般的，柱间拉过斑，从背后吻上了他的双唇。

所以为什么会变成这样呢？  
本来是斑好奇柱间为什么半夜溜出城堡，于是偷偷跟在了他后面。然后被柱间一个激将跳进了河里。再然后柱间闹着玩摸了自己的背。再再然后，瓦尼拉王国尊敬的国王陛下，现在就在一条河边，在不远处就有自己的家仆的地方，和自己的护卫队队长野合。  
柱间从背后握住斑身前的挺立，慢慢搓动。斑则是仰起头来向柱间索吻，柱间也很配合地吻住他。吻过一会儿，柱间放开了斑。然而国王陛下好像并不满意，依旧倔强地抬着头盯着他。柱间一脸无奈，只得又把双唇奉上，任他品尝。吃够了柱间嘴里的甜，斑很满意地舔了舔嘴唇，好像一只餍足的老虎舔着自己的胡须。  
抚摸着斑的肩胛骨，柱间明显感到怀里的人儿抖了一抖，对这样的反应，他很满足。修长的手指从颈椎一路滑到尾骨，怀里的人儿抖得更厉害了，身下的东西也立刻就释放了出来。  
“国王陛下的后背真的很敏感啊，从后面来的话应该会很兴奋吧。”  
斑没回答他，用慵懒而危险地目光瞥了他一眼。  
国王陛下果然是国王陛下啊，不论什么时候都有这种气场。柱间很喜欢斑这种光芒四射的气场，那种光芒迷得人眼睛都睁不开。  
依靠着手中的白浊，柱间伸进了一根手指。斑应该是第一次，所以柱间的动作异常缓慢。等一根手指能任意进出了，才敢挤进第二根。  
柱间没想到身下的人居然不满意了，斑吐槽说：“我觉得你比我批文书都要慎重。”  
不知好歹。柱间报复似的用两根手指狠狠捅了一下，巧的是，不轻不重刚好就捅在兴奋点上，斑一歪差点就摔在地上。斑回过头一脸怒气地看着身上的人，柱间讨好似的吻住他，抱得更紧些。第四根手指挤进去之后，柱间才把自己楔入斑的体内。本来就已经很燥热的夏天，却怎么也比不上身下人体内的热度。柱间只觉得自己快要融化，汗珠儿止不住地往下落。  
“吻我。”  
听见这样的指令，怎能不从？  
唇上吻了许多次，身下才敢有动作。刚刚巧合间探到了兴奋点，便每一次都正好捅在那处。国王陛下的嘴里止不住地流出体液，滴在河滩上。小河岸，森林边上，夜深之时，一片凉意之中，交合的水声几乎要和河水流动的声音融合在一起，成为自然的一部分，两人的精华先后泄出，和白色的月光合为一体。  
两个人在河边躺了一会儿，又到河里去洗了洗身子。柱间温柔地抱着斑，仔细帮斑清理了后面，又好好洗净了别的地方，才把他从河里拉上来，穿了衣服。  
那天之后，柱间的寝室就搬到了国王陛下的隔壁。  
明眼人一眼就知道这俩人之间发生了什么。不过各个国家的国王，养几个男情人女情人什么的在这个大陆上并不是什么稀罕事。虽然把自己的护卫队队长变成情人还让他睡在自己隔壁，这个路子的确是够野的，很有国王陛下的风格。斑也知道会有很多家仆和官员在背后说什么闲话，不过啊，管他的呢，在意这种事才不是斑的作风。


	8. Chapter 8

柱间还是做着和往常一样无聊的工作。  
不过不同之处在于，现在的斑遇到了某些事，会让他进书房来和自己谈。柱间明显感觉到两个人之间的关系不一样了，毕竟那种事情都已经做过，关系变得不一样是必然的。现在瓦尼拉的国土上没有出现战事，今年的雨水供给也算正常，国家一派河清海晏，每日的文书上也没有什么特别值得注意的。斑看完文书，有时也会叫柱间进来陪他下下棋。  
柱间看见斑超级没有防备地伸了个懒腰，就好像刚睡醒的老虎一样，便恶作剧般地凑上去亲了一口。  
斑双眉一挑：“别以为这样我就会对你手下留情了。”  
柱间挠了挠头，不好意思地哈哈笑了一阵。  
除此之外，还有个不同之处，就是有时候，斑会非常耿直地求爱。  
“柱间，今晚你来我房间。”  
耿直到这种，能让身边的侍女摔了茶壶的地步。  
嗯，不愧是国王陛下，看来家里有很多陶瓷茶壶可摔。  
多次性事之后，两个人的身体相合度越来越高了。柱间还是非常喜欢从后面挺入，斑也就由着他。然而斑还是更喜欢和柱间接吻。国王陛下的作息都是要非常规律的，有的时候，斑还会为了能在早上和柱间吻上几个回合早起一会儿，由此可见斑对接吻体验的满意程度。做爱的时候，只要斑一个仰头，柱间就会很听话地把自己的双唇奉上。这种默契度，在多次实践之后不断上升，可见“实践是检验真理的唯一标准”不是一句空话。  
不过床笫之间的事情呢，只有床上的两个人说得清楚。  
看起来好似很和谐的性生活，终于在“第三者”出现的时候，产生了危机。  
这个“第三者”，正是吃喝嫖赌中的四弟，赌博。  
斑作为国王，接待他国使节是日常工作的一部分。有一些使节喜爱参加酒会，斑就会在城堡里开几瓶酒，摆一些纸牌类的赌博游戏作为招待。因为柱间不大会喝酒，所以有这种酒会的时候基本都在门外等着。斑也不喜欢和这帮人疯玩，基本上就是喝过一圈，说几句话，就回去和将军大人腻腻歪歪，留下其他好赌好酒的官员作陪。  
但斑还是希望柱间的酒量能涨一些，毕竟在这片大陆上，如果酒量不行那是很危险的，各种意义上的危险。不过斑不喜欢在癖好上强迫别人，所以只是和柱间谈了谈学喝酒的必要性。柱间也想克服自己对酒精的恐惧，便开始每天喝一两杯红酒。在受到了国王陛下的召唤时，可能会多喝两杯，其中原因可想而知。  
对自己的酒量有点自信了的柱间，终于在斑的允许下和斑共同出席了一次酒会。然而谁知，柱间碰了赌之后一发不可收拾，玩到后面连斑离席了都没注意。斑忍无可忍，找了仆人去喊了七八次，柱间都没有出来的意思。那个去叫柱间的女仆几乎是哭着出来的，生怕挨了国王陛下劈头盖脸一顿骂。不过斑一般不会随意迁怒别人，忍着一腔怒火抖了抖自己的大红袍子，回房去了。  
于是接下来的三天，斑都没再让柱间进过他的房间。看着自己的爱人不找自己下棋了，也不找自己喝酒了，也不找自己聊天了，也不找自己做爱了，柱间深深地感觉到自己错了。于是柱间去找城堡的管家要来了国王寝宫的备用钥匙，管家看柱间是斑身边的人，也没起疑。斑生气的第五天晚上，柱间借口自己身体不适提前离了队，埋伏在了斑的床上。  
家仆伺候着国王陛下洗过澡，换过睡衣，这么长的时间，他们愣是没发现床上躺着个人。柱间觉得这可真是个重大的安全隐患，以后每天睡前自己一定要来国王寝宫检查一下才行。不过自己要是每天都来检查，那还能走得了吗……  
等到家仆都退了，斑吹熄了灯，拉开被子爬上床，立刻就被埋伏好的柱间一把按在了床上吻了下去。  
斑的第一反应自然是被吓了一跳，然而发现自己身上的人是柱间，国王陛下的脾气上来了，伸手想把他推下去。好歹柱间也是练过的，怎么能那么容易就让人推下去呢？柱间使出全身的力气按住斑躁动的双手，整个人都压在了国王陛下身上。柱间越吻越深，直到他感到斑的抗拒已经慢慢变成了回应，才松开禁锢着他的手。斑的脾气好像要通过亲吻发泄给身上的人似的，死死按着柱间不让他撤退。两个人的舌尖仿佛纠缠在了一起似的，怎么都不愿意分开。吻过好一阵儿，直到两个人快要窒息在这种体液交换中的时候，才依依不舍地放开，透明的唾液在白色的枕头上蜿蜒爬行着，空气中都弥漫着情欲的味道。  
喘了一会儿，柱间主动认错：“对不起，我不应该因为玩过了头就无视你。”  
“知道就好，”斑看自己身上的人态度还不错，顿时消了气，“好了，我原谅你了。”  
柱间三下五除二地褪去了斑身上的睡衣，从额头吻到脸颊，从脸颊吻到喉结，从喉结吻到胸前，细细品尝着国王陛下的每一寸肌肤。虽然，生气是真的生气，不过气过了也就算了，何况这两天都没被抱，经过亲吻的一通撩拨，斑也有点忍耐不住。  
斑主动翻了个身，把后背留给柱间，回头说道：“吻我。”  
看到爱人这样的邀约，自然是再也忍不住了。  
于是后面的情节，可想而知。  
从那之后，斑还是会带柱间参加酒会。但如果是很想做爱的时候，就直接叫柱间去房间里等着。如果不想做，那就随便柱间玩到开心，甚至偶尔还会慷慨地拿出点赌资赞助一下他。  
“你要是赢了钱，记得分给我。”斑从腰间解下自己的钱袋。  
柱间嘟了嘟嘴：“你这算是高利贷吗？”  
“你有见过主动给别人钱的高利贷吗？”斑眉头一皱，凑到柱间耳边悄悄耳语道，“要不接下来的五天，你都到我房间里来？”  
柱间突然喜笑颜开：“好嘞！”  
然后柱间就活蹦乱跳地进了舞厅。  
斑身边的侍女稳稳地拿着手中的茶壶，一脸如临大敌的表情，生怕又摔出什么声响。


	9. Chapter 9

眼见柱间已经来了四五个月。  
自打柱间住进古堡，泉奈就再也没进过哥哥的房间，甚至都很少再和斑碰面了。泉奈知道自己马上就要成为一个新的国家的主人，每天都闷在房间里读书。练习骑射也专门挑哥哥最忙的时候去，比如接待使节或是和官员商讨政事的时候，这样哥哥就不会突然来看他。就算哥哥做完工作问起身边的仆人，仆人也会说自己已经去练过骑射了，斑也就不会再想着陪他练马术或是射箭。泉奈努力地疏远着自己的兄长，大概是因为他明白自己马上就要离开了，害怕离开之后再留下什么不该有的念头。古堡里的人都在对国王陛下和新来的护卫队队长津津乐道，泉奈见过柱间两面，但是没太留意。听着那些你来我往的流言，泉奈甚至还有一点高兴，至少自己走了之后，哥哥不会是一个人。  
但泉奈也有一种强烈的预感，他知道自己会回来的。  
有的时候人的预感就是如此，自己也说不清是自己的愿望，还是说真的只是一种预感而已。  
冬天就这么悄无声息地来了。  
扉间批阅过今天的文书，觉得有点心烦，按了按自己的太阳穴，从窗口眺望远方。庭院里的植物也变成了深绿色，两排松树肃穆地站着，仿佛在迎接检阅。不久之后，天地之间大概就会变成一派肃杀的景象。天色渐暗，扉间点了桌上的油灯。家仆走进来告知伯爵该用晚饭了，扉间听罢摆了摆手说马上就去。家仆又问今天需不需要燃壁炉。  
原来哥哥已经走了这么久了啊。  
居然，就这样又到了该燃壁炉的季节。  
扉间“嗯”了一声。  
家仆走到壁炉前，用火柴点燃了木头，又鼓了一阵风，熊熊地火焰就在壁炉里燃烧起来。  
家仆鞠了一躬，关上门离开了。  
打开抽屉，里面搁着两沓信。左边一沓是厚厚的，叠得异常整齐。右边一沓是薄薄的，信封上沾着污渍，一看就是在路上奔波过的样子。每次收到哥哥的信，扉间读过之后就会折好，放在右边。提笔想要回给他，却每次都文不达意。哥哥的信约莫半月来一封，总是写得又臭又长，没什么重点，吃了什么做了什么之类，尽是些生活中微不足道的小事。扉间为此总是又忧又喜，喜的是瓦尼拉王国没发生什么政变，也没什么需要哥哥操心的，忧的是，看到哥哥写着这样无忧无虑的信，就觉得他可能永远都不会再回到自己身边了。  
然而左边的一沓，全部都是扉间拟给瓦尼拉王国的战书。  
哥哥刚走的时候，扉间坐在哥哥每天工作的书房里批阅文书，他脑海里回想的全都是哥哥在时的场景。半夜失眠的时候，会坐在哥哥坐过的地方，魂不守舍地盯着油灯发呆，然后想起许多年之前，自己和哥哥也守着这样的油灯，背诵着宗教史的笔记。扉间抽了张牛皮纸，拿起手边的蘸水笔，寥寥草草写了一堆字，写完一看，才知道自己写下的是给瓦尼拉王国的战书。  
多么想就这样把哥哥抢回来啊。  
可是不能这么做，无论如何都不能。扉间颤抖着手折好了那封战书，藏在抽屉里。日积月累，这样的战书居然写了厚厚一沓。  
他望着抽屉里厚厚的那一沓信，有些失神。哥哥走了近半年，自己好像也越来越少想起他了。与其说是越来越少想起他，不如说是公务多到没有心情再去想他，抑或说故意把自己沉迷在公务里以防想起他。半夜坐在这里失神的日子也变得少了许多，这些战书的高度也就没再增加过。扉间觉得这些东西若让别人看见了终究不好，本来想把这些信扔进壁炉里，然而他迟疑了一下，还是把抽屉关上了。  
用餐时，扉间拽了拽身上那件红色的羊毛斗篷。  
那也是哥哥临走时留下的。  
天的确是冷了。

泉奈的加冕仪式依规矩便也定在年末，斑按照父亲的指示，将最北部的那块国土分割给弟弟。泉奈真的按照扉间猜测的那样，对这件事情没有发表任何意见。玄也到了该考虑未来的年纪，望着即将离开古堡的泉奈哥哥，玄的心里还是有些五味杂陈。  
泉奈的加冕典礼需要筹办，从礼仪维持到邀请嘉宾，然后再到准备晚宴餐点，这些事情斑都没在意，全部交给了手下的官员去操办。斑的心里很清楚，这些才不是麻烦的事，麻烦的，是弟弟离开之后，周边的国家大概就要有什么行动了。泉奈仿佛也对这些并不怎么在意，每天依旧看书射箭，能躲着哥哥就躲着哥哥。明明是即将加冕的王子，却好像个透明人一样躲藏在古堡里。  
“哥。”玄从射箭场的另一头呼喊站在中央的哥哥泉奈。  
泉奈回头，发现是自己的弟弟，便放下了手中的弓，向自己的弟弟走过去。  
即将分离的兄弟二人就坐在射箭场的边儿上，随便聊着些什么。  
“哥，我好像好久没看见你和斑哥哥在一起了。”玄望着正在喝水的泉奈说道。  
泉奈手里的动作顿了一下。  
“哥，我不希望我们的家族也发生那种事。”  
泉奈明白玄的担心，摸了摸他的头：“不会的，我和大哥都会尽全力保护你，保护这个王国。只是哥哥是一国之君，有很多事情要处理，我不好打扰他而已。”  
玄看了看泉奈，低下头。  
于是兄弟二人好像是心照不宣了，谁都没有再对即将发生的离别发表自己的感想。  
半晌，玄笑着说道：“哥哥过几天就要走了，今天我们来用射箭一决高下吧！”  
泉奈拿起弓，说：“好啊。”  
疾风箭雨，兄弟两人仿佛在用自己的方式进行诀别。

加冕的日子如期而至。古堡又被从四处聚集而来的马车围了个水泄不通，穿戴好铠甲的柱间从楼上望下去，一阵惊叹。坐在王座上的斑，脸色异常阴沉。柱间看着斑的表情，有点揪心。仅有两个人的休息室，气氛很是凝重。  
“我的国王陛下不是害怕了吧？”  
斑瞪了他一眼：“你是不是又想被我关在外面了？”  
作为国王，他当然不会傻到以为泉奈和自己这么久没见面是一种巧合。每次问起家仆，家仆都说泉奈已经去过射箭场了，自己也就好像一笔带过似的应几声，避着不去探听泉奈的心思。每次遇到玄的时候，偶尔随口问两句泉奈的近况，玄可能也已经感觉到泉奈在避着自己。自从那天泉奈说出那样的话，斑就觉得有些忐忑，但又说不出来自己在忐忑些什么。泉奈从小就是个安静的孩子，很喜欢黏着哥哥跑。那天晚上之后，斑才突然觉得自己好像并不了解自己的弟弟，虽然泉奈总是追在自己身后，自己也喜欢泉奈追在身后，但分离和诀别好像就是皇室兄弟必须要接受的命运。  
这么久过去了，泉奈的心意改变了吗？  
但斑也并不清楚泉奈的心意到底是什么……  
柱间握住斑的手吻了一下：“不管发生什么我都会陪着你的。”  
国王陛下果不其然地“哼”了一声：“只要你别遇见危险第一个跑我就谢天谢地了。”  
唉，还是一如既往地不坦率。  
柱间瞧着四下无人，偷偷在国王陛下的脸上亲了一口。斑的脸立刻就红了，闭着眼睛不看旁边那个坏笑的人。  
于是，柱间就这样扳回了一局。  
沉重的木门开着一条窄缝，门外的泉奈哈了一口白汽，消失在走廊尽头。


	10. Chapter 10

扉间坐在马车上，裹着一件黑色的羊毛斗篷。从马车上下来，刺骨的寒风让他和家仆的脚步都赶了一赶。又是这个令人讨厌的地方，又是这个令人讨厌的场合，怎么都觉得很让人烦躁。自己与大哥已经半年不见，也不知道大哥有没有什么变化。允自想着，扉间走上楼梯，走进大厅。大厅里已经站了许多周围国家派来的官员，他们的眼里藏着难以捉摸的光彩。周围不停有人向自己鞠躬，扉间都一一无视。  
嘈杂了许久，国王和王子在礼乐声中入场了。斑依然顶着一张扉间不喜欢的脸，挂着那样不羁的表情。柱间就站在斑的旁边，仿佛很庄严似的目不斜视。扉间一边行礼一边低下头，避过哥哥的脸不去看。泉奈穿着红色的羊毛斗篷，跟在哥哥身后，脸色淡然。玄则是跟在泉奈身后，一脸一本正经的样子，带些天真的味道。  
接下来便是神官唱念经文，扉间听得有点头痛，只是和周围的人一样，低着头默默想着什么。一切都是刻板的仪式，并无新意。典礼的最后一项，是公布新的国土范围和国名。  
泉奈上前一步，在牛皮纸地图上随意一指：“今后，我即将继承瓦尼拉王国北部的国土，至于国名，我想沿用原国名，就称为瓦尼拉公国。”  
台下突然传出了窃窃私语的声音。  
居然运用原国名？这岂不是迟早要吞并瓦尼拉王国的意思？  
“之所以这样，是因为我想让我的国民都明白，泉奈永远都是瓦尼拉王国的人，永远都是……斑的弟弟。”  
台下又传出了窃窃私语的声音。  
斑也没想到泉奈竟然会这样。按理来说，新王国的名字的确应该是由新国王自己来取的，所以此前斑也没问过泉奈打算起什么国名。  
这回，斑是真的有点害怕了。  
如果说之前还不明白弟弟心意是一种逃避的话，现在身边已经有了人，这种害怕是害怕自己会辜负。泉奈和自己一样，同是一国之君，不应该因为自己的私欲来处理一个国家和它的国民。因为斑把国王的荣耀看得十分之重，所以他不希望泉奈放弃自己的土地和人民，即使这可能也并不失为一种好的选择。  
人生之中充满了选择，但只要是选择，就意味着放弃。  
晚会上，斑的脸色越来越不好。  
一个家仆走过来，在斑的耳旁说了几句，斑愣了一下，叫仆人下去了。  
“柱间，今晚你不必来我这里了，”斑说，“你弟弟好不容易来一次，你去陪陪他吧。”  
柱间很开心地应了一声。  
斑摆摆手，提前离开了。

泉奈坐在国王寝宫里，看着壁炉发呆。壁炉是泉奈早些叫了家仆来点上的，希望哥哥回来的时候，房间里能暖和一点。  
“今天不用你们伺候了，先下去吧。”  
斑的声音从寝宫门口传了过来。看来斑是遣走了所有的仆人，只留了护卫队守在门口。  
“泉奈。”  
泉奈听见背后传来哥哥的声音，回过头应了一声。  
斑还穿着厚厚的斗篷，泉奈怕他在房间里捂得慌，走过去帮他把斗篷解下来，掸了掸土，叠好放在沙发上。斑看泉奈不说话，走过去拽住了他的手。泉奈有一点被吓到了，抬头看着自己的哥哥。  
“泉奈……我想……听听你是怎么想的……”  
泉奈低下头，好像还是几年前那个在哥哥面前腼腆胆小的孩子，回应道：“我……其实没怎么想……”  
斑带了十分正式的羊皮手套，皮料光滑冰冷的质感从泉奈的手掌心一直传到心里。泉奈不喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢哥哥略显粗糙的温暖的手。泉奈握住斑的手，帮他把手套也摘了下来，放在沙发上。斑不说话，仿佛在等着泉奈继续讲。  
“我只是想保护好哥哥，只要哥哥没事，我怎么都无所谓。”  
“泉奈，你那个时候说……”  
“只要哥哥不愿意那样，我就不那样，只要哥哥没事，我怎么都无所谓。”  
斑听得出，泉奈话里有话。如果瓦尼拉王国真的一分为三，遭遇战乱是迟早的事。但只要自己能凭自己的力量把一切打点好，让泉奈放心，他就不会再起放弃国家的念头。  
“我明白了。”  
原来弟弟的想法就是这样简单。  
兄弟两个人之间沉默了一会儿。  
“泉奈，很长一段时间，你好像都在躲着我。”  
“因为我在做准备。”  
“什么？”  
“我在做离开的准备，”泉奈别过头去看着炙热的炉火，“我需要很大的力气和充足的心理准备离开这个地方，抱着再也不会回来的念头。”  
有的人，只要多看一眼，就能让所有的准备功亏一篑。  
泉奈深吸了一口气：“哥哥，抱我一次吧。”  
斑愣了。  
泉奈走过去解下斑的绶带，好好地放在沙发上。泉奈又开始解礼服的扣子，礼服上别着的军功章碰在一起，发出清脆的响声。斑握住泉奈的手，泉奈就停在了最后一颗扣子上。  
“哥哥，我想让你留给我最后一个难忘的夜晚，在瓦尼拉王国的。”  
因为明天的时候，我就将在异国他乡，拥着记忆中的体温独自入睡。  
“用你一晚的体温，温暖我剩下的人生，对于兄弟之间，不是什么苛刻的要求吧。”  
“还是说，你只能和隔壁的那个人做？”  
斑顿了一下，放开了泉奈的手。最后一颗扣子也被解下，斑壮硕的胸膛就呈现在泉奈的眼前。

柱间和管家问了扉间住的客房，便出了会客厅。今晚八成又要有酒会，可是弟弟还是比赌博重要，柱间管住了自己的手，心里却还有一点点不舍得。  
柱间站在门前，突然回想起自己临走的时候，那双犹豫着不敢敲门的手。迟疑了一下，敲了敲门，却发现门没有锁。于是柱间推了门进去。偌大的房间里只点了盏油灯，扉间坐在桌前，昏暗的灯光若隐若现。扉间的表情有点严肃，看到哥哥，眉眼间染了些柱间读不懂的色彩，表情还是一样地凝重。  
“你啊，也不叫个仆人来生个火。”  
柱间走到壁炉旁，熟练地划了火柴，鼓了几口气，壁炉里就燃起了炙热的火苗，房间里也霎时变得亮堂起来。映着火光，扉间的表情也染上了些温柔的颜色。柱间搬了把凳子在桌子旁边坐下，两个人四目相对，扉间觉得有点尴尬，扭过头去不看许久未见的兄长。  
柱间揉着扉间的头，问道：“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是好久没见，突然觉得有点陌生。”  
柱间不好意思地笑了笑，问：“塔斯公国最近怎么样？”  
“很好，气候正常，粮食丰收，外无战乱。”  
“父亲呢？”  
“也很好，搬到南部的那套别墅去住了。”  
柱间的眼睛里染上了一些温暖的颜色，仿佛能看到冉冉升起的天灯。  
柱间笑着说：“嗯，有了你，父亲也该闲一闲了。”  
扉间顿了顿，问：“你呢？”  
“我啊？我很好啊，每天都守在斑的身边，来来往往的。不过现在瓦尼拉王国也没什么战事，一切如常……”  
现在没有，估计不久就要有了。  
扉间深吸了口气，问：“你今晚不用陪着瓦尼拉王？”  
“是斑让我来找你说说话的。”  
恐怕事情没那么简单吧，扉间不答话了。虽然今天在古堡只待了一天，那些斑和柱间的事情也早就灌满了自己的耳朵。  
柱间说：“扉间啊，把爵位交给你，我和父亲都很放心。”  
可是，你知道吗？大哥你让我很不放心。  
炉火渐渐温暖了整间房子，柱间觉得暖和多了，便解下斗篷挂在衣架上。扉间的斗篷也挂在上面，是一件黑色的羊毛斗篷。  
“啊，这件。”  
扉间看了看站在衣架旁的大哥，眼睛里跃动着火光。  
柱间打量着那件自己留下了的斗篷，好像比临走时又破旧了些，估计是扉间时常穿着。  
“估计今天我不太方便回去，”柱间挠了挠头，“要不我就和扉间一起睡吧。”  
“好啊。”扉间淡淡地应了一声，就好像兄弟年少时同吃同睡一样。


	11. Chapter 11

斑的衣服基本上都被泉奈叠好了完完整整地摆在沙发上，泉奈的反而被斑扔了一地，散得到处都是。逮住弟弟的唇吻了好一阵，泉奈被斑直接逼到窗台上，赤裸的身体碰到了冰凉的大理石，不由得震了一下。  
泉奈推开哥哥，脸颊通红，颤抖着说：“哥哥……凉……”  
斑一脸歉意地从沙发上抽了条毯子，裹着泉奈，打横抱起，把他放在床上。  
泉奈的身体纤细瘦小，皮肤也比斑更白嫩一些。斑揉着弟弟的头发，仿佛是在安慰他，让他不要害怕。斑收回平时面对柱间那种“有本事你来啊”的态度，很温柔地对待自己第一次的弟弟。细密的吻从额头落下，一直延续到腰部，直到含住那段凸起。一上一下，一吞一吐，有节奏地、温柔地鼓动着。斑的双手温柔地按摩着泉奈两个还很娇小的囊袋，轻柔地按压。未经性事的少年忍不得这样强烈的刺激，纤细的腰颤抖着抬起，两只手也紧紧地抓着身下的丝绸床单，仿佛要把床单撕裂。  
从未得到过这样的欢愉。自己的一切都是哥哥的，这样明显细微地感受到。哥哥的唇舌每蠕动一处，自己的身体就会有这样强烈的反应，自己的神经也会这样鲜明地跳动，让自己感受到自己仿佛和身上人如此难以割舍地紧密相连。  
一浪高过一浪，潮退之时，身下的少年终于射出了白色的精华。  
泉奈紧抓床单的手松了下来，他眼角流出透明的泪水，在炉火的映照下发出点点的光芒。泉奈大口地喘着粗气，他抱着哥哥的脖子，向他索吻。斑先是吻去了泉奈的泪水，再与他唇舌相接。泉奈从哥哥的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，腥咸腥咸的，带着许些少年的鲜嫩气息。  
终于，自己的气息也沾染到哥哥的身上了。  
“泉奈……你要是受不了的话……我们就……到此为止吧……”  
“不行……我……要做……”  
如果不能把你的一部分楔在我的身体里，我该如何熬过那些冰冷的夜？  
如果不能把你镌刻在我的生命中，剩下的日子我又拿什么去怀念你？  
斑看到泉奈喘得很辛苦却依然坚毅的眼神，沉吟了一下，从床头柜里摸出一个盒子。

夜已深了，扉间和柱间背对背躺着。黑暗的房间里什么都看不见，扉间只能听见兄长均匀的鼾声。之前的时候，两兄弟也不是没有一起睡过，但半年未曾感知到的气息就这样萦绕在自己身边，扉间觉得自己的心跳得不能自已，怎么都无法入睡，又不敢转过头去对着大哥的后背。所以扉间就这么僵着，动也不能动。  
想起过去许许多多的事，扉间觉得有点揪心，没有来由的揪心。他突然有一点很任性地怪斑，半年来居然都没让哥哥回塔斯公国去看看。扉间不是个喜欢撒娇的孩子，但是不知为何，在哥哥身边会突然有一点矫情，大概是因为哥哥的气息总能让自己感到安心。这么久都不见了，扉间更是觉得心中有把火烧个没完。  
那把邪火压不下去，化成了催情的荷尔蒙，激着下身的东西逐渐挺了起来。在家里的时候，扉间看着哥哥留下的那套衣服，偶尔也觉得心里难受，但一次都没有自慰过。今天和哥哥睡在同一张床上，居然自己会这样，他觉得有些窘迫。这种窘迫不是因为自己对兄弟起了情欲，而是因为自己应该把这种情欲压制下去，自己应该能够很成功地控制自己对任何事物的感情。感情总是会掩盖住人的理智，让人做出互相伤害的事。可惜的是，就算能控制住思想，却控制不住诚实的生理反应。这种生理反应已经冲出了自己可以控制的范围，以危险的速度急速膨胀。不过转念想想，兄弟之间什么没有做过？性事在几年之前索门的校舍里就已经发生过了。那时的自己骑在哥哥的身上，毫不犹豫地坐了下去，让哥哥的一切都在自己的身体里扩散胀大。  
扉间的手伸到了睡衣下面，想看看自己已经难以忍耐到了什么程度。现在身下那诚实的部分，只需轻轻揉搓就能让自己呻吟出声。就在此时，身边的人突然咳了一声，扉间还什么都没做，却被吓得停住了动作。  
只听柱间叹了口气，说：“真是没办法啊，算了，就当是对斑的报复吧。”

未经开拓的后庭如花蕊般粉嫩，斑怕伤到弟弟的私处，只得先用口舌开拓，再入手指。斑又怕伤到泉奈的腰，在泉奈的腰下垫了个枕头，抬高了弟弟的腿，才用舌尖小心地刺探着洞穴的反应。粉色的小嘴一张一合，仿佛是急切地要他赶快光临。可是斑不能心急，万一让泉奈受了伤，自己会心疼一辈子。一面用口舌小心地探索着，一面用手抚慰着弟弟逐渐挺立的凸起。斑突然想到自己之前讽刺柱间谨慎得宛如批阅文书，而自己现在这样又算什么？心中有点哭笑不得。  
泉奈感到自己敏感的肌肤被炙热而又柔软的舌尖刺探着，浑身上下都抖得厉害。想到等一会儿就要和哥哥合而为一，身下的挺立又胀大了几分。情果然是欲最好的春药，只需一滴就能让人沉醉其中。斑觉得干燥的后庭已经逐渐湿润了，便用手指沾了些盒子中的膏状物，谨慎地从细小的穴口捅了进去。泉奈明显感到身下一阵刺痛，不禁呻吟出声，但又怕哥哥停下，只能咬着嘴唇忍着。  
斑亲吻着大腿内侧雪白的肌肤，仿佛是在安慰他。  
再等一下，再等一下就好了。  
斑又向前探了探，用舌尖安慰着雪白胸部上凸起的果实，希望能渐轻身下人的疼痛感。轻柔的噬咬仿佛小虫爬过少年稚嫩的心，温驯的舔舐又好像水从身上流过。听到弟弟口中的呻吟逐渐变得粘腻婉转，身下的手指又多了一根，并且开始有律动地抽插。电光火石之间，不知是捅到了哪一处，泉奈突然扬起脖颈喘了一声，眼神迷离。  
“哥哥……可以了……进来吧……”  
泉奈把手绕到哥哥背后，想抱住斑宽大的后背，斑却解下弟弟的手束缚在头顶，另一只手对准了久经开拓的穴口，刺了下去。宽阔的寝宫里回荡着交合的水声，跳动的炉火也染上了情欲的色彩。泉奈用尽所有的神经想要铭记斑的温度，想要铭记哥哥的形状，想要留下那呲呲作响的律动。泉奈也明白，这兄弟之间禁忌的事，是第一次也是最后一次了。  
即使是噩梦，即使是噩梦也会醒来，漫游梦境的时候，还是会欺骗自己，假装不知身处其中。

此时，朦胧夜色下的两兄弟已经是赤裸全身，坦诚相见。  
弟弟的下身已经在哥哥的抚弄之下泄过一次，粘腻的液体挥洒得到处都是。柱间从自己的衣物中摸出了个盒子，扉间不用想也知道这个东西是给谁准备的。但他别过头去闭上眼睛假装没看见，等着哥哥对自己的后庭进行开拓。扉间已经明显地感受到柱间的一根手指从自己的后面捅了进来，稍微有些痛。柱间看着自己的弟弟留下了滴滴泪水，便疼惜地吻着他胸前的浆果，希望能减轻这种深入带来的痛感。扉间突然很害怕，自己会在哥哥的眼睛里看到另一个人的影子。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“你可……不要把我……当成别人……”  
“怎么会呢……你是我唯一的弟弟啊……”  
听见这话，扉间有点眼眶泛酸，也不知道是因为情事带来的刺激，还是心中的纠结导致的眼眶酸痛。柱间温柔地吻上扉间的唇，小舌探入弟弟的体内寻找禁忌的花蜜。不管心中有多么难过，接吻和交合的时候带来的愉悦却是真的。这种愉悦真的令人惊喜，又令人害怕。不管自己身上的人对自己是怎样的心意，但在两人交合的时候，的的确确是只属于对方的。扉间很明白，自己身上的人和寝宫中的那个人，心情大抵是相似的吧。来自弟弟的要求，哥哥怎么能拒绝呢？  
许久不经抚慰的后面开拓起来有一些犯难，但是柱间依然耐心地用手指抽插着，等待着，就像年少时被扉间因为一点小事训斥了，也依然是一副笑脸，从来没有不耐烦过。哥哥俯下身来亲吻着弟弟的锁骨，又啃噬着弟弟的喉结。扉间的皮肤白得发亮，即使是在黑暗的环境下也能看得仔细。柱间的手抚在弟弟的胸前，那明显的色差让他想到了几年前的那个晚上，那如化雪一般的场景。  
不知不觉，已经过了这么久了吗……  
终于，三根手指可以随意地进出后面了。柱间对准已经湿润了的穴口，慢慢地顶了下去。这种被充盈感激活了扉间已被公事压抑许久的神经，粘腻的喘息立刻就从口缝间溜了出来。情至深处，也顾不得什么体面不体面了。扉间挎住哥哥的脖颈，顶起自己的腰，奋力配合哥哥的所有动作，让他更深地楔进自己的体内。  
那么多想说又没说出口的话，化成了情欲，随着体液，一点一点地排泄而出。


	12. Chapter 12

那天晚上，泉奈被正着压了一次之后，又要第二次。斑从后面又给了泉奈第二次，泉奈还想再要第三次。斑真的很害怕自己的弟弟经受不住这么激烈的情事刺激，但还是最后又把他压在床上做了一次。但无论怎么做，斑都不让弟弟碰自己的后背。去过三次，泉奈知道哥哥应该不会再给了，就自己下了床，走到浴室里去清理身体。  
有些地方，是只属于某一个人的。  
泉奈蹲在浴缸里，任凭白色的液体从自己的后面缓缓流出。他这么想着，大概也明白了其中的缘由。但是有些事情不能说破，就像哥哥对自己，也像自己对哥哥，因为说得太明白，对谁都没好处。斑推门走进来，拿了浴巾，也下到浴缸里，温柔地帮弟弟清理后面。毕竟是第一次情事，就算斑再小心，后面还是肿了起来。斑有点心疼，眉毛扭得很是难看。泉奈很听话地蜷缩在哥哥怀里，一动也不动。洗过身子，斑叹了口气，觉得夜已经很深了，就用浴巾裹着泉奈，打横抱起，放在床上。自己也爬上床，给两个人盖好被子。好像很多年前的那个夜晚一样，泉奈从马上摔下来，也是这样依偎在哥哥的怀里安然睡去。  
另外一边，扉间也在柱间的怀中去了好几次。柱间倒是很慷慨，扉间不喊停，他就真的不会停。这一点和斑很不一样，柱间和斑做的时候，往往知道斑什么时候就可以结束了。况且斑是个很直肠子的人，如果哪天斑突然很欲求不满，柱间突然在他不喜欢的地方停了，他肯定会很不高兴地爬到他身上说继续。柱间突然觉得对自己的弟弟好像很不了解，但兄弟之间在这种事情上了解好像也很不正常。不知道是出于什么样的心情，柱间一直在扉间身上压着。做过第三次，扉间在柱间的耳边说“够了”，便推开大哥，跌跌撞撞地往浴室走。  
虽然炉火烧得很旺，但是房间里还是有些冷。柱间拿了浴巾和毯子，跟着弟弟进了浴室。两兄弟在浴缸里坐下来，慢慢地洗着身子。房间里除了水声，什么也听不到。  
“扉间。”  
扉间没搭理大哥，等着他往下说。  
“如果你心里很难过，不如直接了当地和我说，虽然，人不可能不痛苦地活着，但是你说出来，至少你我都会好受一点。”  
“嗯。”扉间应了一声。  
大概是还需要些时间吧，不过好在我还能等。柱间心里这样想着。

第二天早起，泉奈出行的队伍已经晚了很久。不过斑向来也不在意那些奇奇怪怪的规矩，就让弟弟在自己的大床上多睡了会儿。等到泉奈穿着好白色的礼服，披着红色的斗篷出现在古堡门口时，所有的贵族都报以热烈的掌声。玄觉得这次的掌声尤其热烈，尤其真挚，明显地表达出了大家对于不用再站着干等了的喜悦。  
斑拉了拉泉奈的斗篷，说：“有什么事情，立刻写信给我。”  
“嗯。”泉奈笑得很开心。  
然后也没再说别的，该做的事情都做完了，兄弟之间还用说什么多余的话吗？  
“你啊，”泉奈左跨了一步站在柱间面前，“好好照顾我哥。”  
泉奈又往前走了一步悄悄说：“我哥的后背可是一直都留给你的。”  
明明很木讷的柱间听泉奈这么一说，居然很敏锐地明白了这句话是什么意思。  
于是就在众目睽睽之下，斑和柱间双双脸红了。  
“时候不早了，出发吧。”泉奈走下楼梯，没有回头。  
望着消失在古堡门口的队伍，一个男仆人从旁边走来。  
男仆人说：“塔斯公国的伯爵在清晨就已经离开了。”  
“嗯，留下什么话没有？”斑瞥了柱间一眼，好像很随便地问了句。  
仆人回答道：“没有，什么都没说。”  
柱间也没答话，眼神悠远，好像是看着故乡的方向。  
“嗯，那就随他去吧。”  
泉奈的队伍已经消失在视野内，斑抖了抖身上的斗篷，转身回去了。  
斑坐在书房里批了好些积压的公文。这些日子因为处理泉奈加冕的相关事宜，文书留了好多没来得及看。不过好在国王陛下的效率十分可观，不到傍晚就看了许多。斑打了个哈欠，又满足地伸了个懒腰。  
“把柱间叫进来。”  
仆人一低头：“是，国王陛下。”  
于是两个人站在夕阳下，看着古堡的庭院，说着什么悄悄话。  
“你是不是有什么话该和我说啊？”斑又打了个哈欠，盘问似的问道。  
柱间笑了两声。早起的时候，柱间明显地发现，扉间客房附近的房间居然都是空的。  
唉，国王陛下就是国王陛下，什么都瞒不过他的眼睛。  
“大概，”柱间捏了捏自己的下巴，“哥哥真的是没有办法拒绝弟弟的要求啊。”  
斑瞪了他一眼，没搭话。  
“那，我们就算扯平了？”柱间嘿嘿笑了一声。  
“扯平？有那么便宜的买卖吗？”国王陛下一挑眉，“接下来一个星期你都得乖乖到我房间里去，听到没有？”  
有您发话，别说一个星期，就是一辈子每天都去，也行啊。  
“好好好，我的国王陛下。”  
柱间从后面吻住斑的唇。  
两个人在窗前拥抱，然后把那些该说的不该说的都融化在一个吻里。  
嘛，睁一只眼闭一只眼，这也是帝王之道。


	13. Chapter 13

正如许多人预料的那样，泉奈的加冕仪式打破了瓦尼拉王国的宁静。泉奈继承的北部领地不仅纬度高，而且多高原，这个时候出兵攻打瓦尼拉公国并不是个明智的选择。于是瓦尼拉王国北部的两个小国就组成了联军，联合从东北部入侵了瓦尼拉王国，想要先夺下瓦尼拉王国的东北部，再呈扩散之势向南北扩展。两军正在边境交战，等待中央的军队支援。斑早已料到会有这样的结局，打算亲自带兵到东北部灭敌。  
“你不能亲自去。”柱间看着稳稳坐在书桌前的斑。  
斑头都没抬：“身为国王，亲自出征是这个大陆上常有的事。”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“那你是什么意思？”斑抬头看着他。  
我……我当然是怕你出事……  
两个人沉默了一阵。看着斑这样不把战事当回事，柱间心里莫名地窝火，好像这位国王陛下对自己的性命极其不珍惜。这是斑成为瓦尼拉国王以来，第一次被其他国家入侵。而这位国王好像是因为年轻气盛，总是一脸胜券在握的模样。其他的官员看见这两个人好像要吵起来，顿时觉得插不上嘴了。  
“要去的话，也是我去，你不能去。”柱间心下一横，突然说道。  
斑又抬了头，眼神里有一点动容。  
“不如，请将军带兵到东北边境，再求助于泉奈陛下，两军相合共同作战，胜率或许会更大一些。”  
斑拧着眉头，他不想麻烦泉奈。  
柱间明白斑的心思，说道：“如果你亲自去，万一出了什么闪失，泉奈陛下一定会问罪于我。况且，如果你的国土被侵犯，就算不向邻国求助，泉奈也一定会出兵。”  
斑想起那天晚上，泉奈提出的条件就是，自己不能出事。  
根本无法对这个理由进行反驳，斑只能叹口气，有点无奈地答应了。  
当晚，两个人躺在国王寝宫里，谁都没有动作。要是搁往常，不是斑把柱间往床上一压开始上下其手，就是柱间往斑身上一压就开始大摸特摸。但今天两个人好像都没什么心情，就这么木头人似的躺着。  
“你去的话，我感觉比我自己去都担心。”斑说。  
柱间说：“我也是。”  
但是这种时候，国王留在王都静观其变，确实是比较明智的选择。柱间不想让斑那么担心，他知道瓦尼拉王国即将要迎来很困难的一段时期，他不想让斑分心，他想让他好好地守护自己的子民，还要好好守护自己的弟弟。  
“斑，如果我去的话，最后赢得了胜利，能在很大程度上获得官员和贵族的信任，人们也会相信塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国之间的联系坚不可摧。而且，作为你身边的亲信，如果我能立下战功，肯定能更大程度上巩固我在贵族中的地位。”  
柱间企图分析其中的利害给斑听，可他就是不敢说如果败了会怎样。  
但是，他也不允许自己失败。  
国王陛下明显地烦了，他不想再听这些胜胜败败的事，尤其是想到柱间即将离开自己很久，他心里就很纠结。他不喜欢这种纠结，这不是一个王者应有的心态。作为一国之君，他应该是什么东西都拿得起放得下才行。但是柱间的出现，让他害怕自己做不到。拥有弱点真是一种让人开心却又让人忧虑的感受。  
“行了行了，你别再说这些了。”斑一个翻身跨到柱间身上解开柱间的睡衣，“反正你给我完完整整地回来，听见没有？否则我就骑着马跑到东北去亲自把你揪回来。”  
柱间也很默契地把斑压到身下，热烈地亲吻如暴雨一般毫无预兆地降落。  
反正明天才走的人，今天就先在欢愉里沉浸一阵再说吧。

斑坐在空无一人的书房里，盯着面前的文书看了好久，一个字都没看进去。一般来说，将士出征，国王是应该在城堡前亲自送行的。但是他不太敢去，他怕自己反悔。要是换成别人，他肯定是淡定地去送行再头也不回地回来。如果是柱间去的话，自己就没有了那样的勇气。  
临走之前，两个人连面都没见。斑一直闭着眼睛假寐，直到听见柱间的军队出了城堡，他才敢从床上坐起来，唤了仆人来洗漱。国王的作息是要一直很规律的，但如果斑晚起了，其实也没人敢叫醒他。斑是个自律且严格的人，尤其是在作为一国之君这个方面。就算是早上想和柱间腻歪一会儿，也得故意早起一会儿以防误了时间。今天他实在是不敢目送自己的情人带着军队从这里出去。柱间好像也很明白，临走之前也没叫他，帮他掖了掖被子就出门了。  
现在正处于战时，宫中的一切都是沉默严肃的。官员们也收起了往常的嬉笑怒骂，该觐见的时候觐见，该离宫的时候离宫，该交文书的时候交文书。国王陛下这些天尤其地不苟言笑，大家都明白是因为城堡里的某位青壮年不在，才惹得国王陛下这样易怒。但大家也都明白，现在不是调侃这些事情的时候。  
柱间已经走了将近十天。斑躺在空荡荡的大床上数着日子，发现柱间只走了七天，但他觉得柱间好像走了有一个世纪那么长似的。七天，估计柱间也就刚刚到达东北部的营地，和泉奈的部队汇合，所以前线的文书一封都没有发来。他难受，但他不能说，因为他是一国之主，这个国家里，谁都能因为自己的情人离开了而难受，唯独他不能。斑躺了很久，愣是睡不下。他坐起来抱着被子，仿佛被子上还残留着两个人交合时留下的味道。斑唤来了仆人，让仆人把文书拿到寝宫里来看。反正最近的效率出奇地底下，睡不着的话还不如起来工作。  
柱间已经走了将近两周。前线发来了第一封文书，斑好像很不动声色地把那本文书从一大堆文书里翻出来，拿在手里细细地阅读。是柱间的笔迹，斑立刻就放心下来。旁边的官员看见这么多些天以来，国王第一次笑了，差点惊得胡子都掉下来。前线发来的文书里写道，泉奈的军队和柱间的军队已经顺利汇合，边境的情况已经开始好转，请斑放心。斑放下那份文书，顿时觉得心情好了许多。他开始批阅别的公文，甚至觉得自己手上的笔都变得轻快了起来。  
柱间已经走了将近二十天。收到第一封文书之后，斑的心情暂时变得好了一些，但是没多久，他就变得更加烦躁了。其实距第一封发来，也没过多久，斑却觉得好像就是过了很久。国王陛下每天都在问觐见的文官，有没有新的前线文书发来，每次得到的回答好像都是没有。斑又变得很烦躁了，他躺在空荡荡的大床上，依然是夜不能寐。第无数次地坐起来，唤了家仆搬了文书进来看。  
然而，今夜的一封紧急文书打破了平静。  
“国王陛下，西南部有紧急文书发来，请您立刻批阅！”


	14. Chapter 14

西南部的文书里写道，原来此次联军不止两国，还有西南部的两个小国也加入了联军，其中一个还是个实力不菲的国家。这支军队已经从西南部打了进来，企图骚扰塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国的边境。  
斑正愁一腔怒火没地方撒，现在突然好死不死地来了支军队，这不是正中他国王陛下的下怀吗？然而整顿军队也需要很长时间，于是斑传下命令，国王先行率领护卫队和两支小部队向西南部行进，和西南部的边境军队汇合，由国王亲自坐镇指挥作战。然后由五个军官相继整顿军队，依次从都城进发，支援边境。  
其实这是个很冒险的做法，但无奈没人敢拦这种状态下的瓦尼拉王斑。即使如此，守卫队的其他成员还是长了个心眼，偷偷发了封加急文书给塔斯公国的扉间。因为以斑的傲气，他宁肯死在边境，估计也不愿意向塔斯公国求助。  
虽然瓦尼拉王国的都城离西南部边境比较近，但是还是要走个三四天的路。国王小队因为人少，行进得也比较快，大概走了两三天，就快到边境大营了。斑骑着白马在乡间飞驰，他觉得现在好好打一仗，说不定就会身心轻快一些，完全忘记了自己是个从未实战过的理论家。  
就在这个时候，突然从近处飞出了一支箭，小队中的一个成员应声倒地。  
斑一拽缰绳停下了马。  
国王小队被敌军埋伏了！  
就算是在如此紧急的情况下，斑都没有失了气度，他很淡然地从马上下来，飞快地要求小队排好阵型御敌。这支偷袭部队的人并不是特别多，看来是宫中有什么奸细把他独自出行的事情泄露给了敌国，敌国在紧急情况下才组织了一支军队来偷袭他。但从人数上看，偷袭小队的人数还是比国王小队的人要多，几乎是国王小队的两倍。  
一场恶战一触即发。  
斑抽出腰间的剑，定了定神。  
那就开始吧！  
虽然国王小队的人的确武艺精湛，但是面对对面两倍的人数，还是抵挡起来有些吃力。斑的身上已经受了几处刀伤，但都没有致命。虽然是第一次真枪实弹地在战场上和别人针锋相对，但是斑却丝毫不害怕。也不知道是不是柱间的离开已经让他提心吊胆够了，反而显得自己被砍两刀好像没啥。短兵相接的金属声响彻田野，突然，斑的面前冲过来一个人砍向他，斑轻易地抵挡住了正面的攻击。然而背后却突然出来一个人，向他背后砍了一剑。斑感到有人从背后袭来，然而手里的剑还挡着面前的人，无法攻击。护卫队见此情状，立刻聚拢在国王身边。斑的背后伤得很重，一吃痛差点没有站稳。  
护卫队有点慌了，阵型也显得有一些零散。  
就在国王小队要处于劣势的时候，护卫队多长的那一个心眼儿救了他们的命。  
扉间带着一支军队赶来救援了！  
扉间的铠甲银光乍现，他骑着一匹棕色的马，带领大部队出现在田野尽头。  
斑“切”了一声，还没来得及问“是哪个把这个消息传给塔斯公国的”，就突然倒在了人群之中。

扉间真是无言以对。  
本来是来支援塔斯公国的瓦尼拉国王居然差点死在瓦尼拉王国的田地里，这简直能够扉间笑话一辈子了。  
斑背上中的一剑淬了毒，扉间只能把斑从战场“运送”回塔斯公国的城堡加以治疗。另外，为了抵御西南部的入侵，扉间也派了三五支军队和瓦尼拉王国的军队汇合，共同向边境进发，以防不测。  
过了三天，斑终于醒了，身上的刀伤也开始愈合。  
然后，斑就吵着闹着要从塔斯公国的古堡去边境参战。  
扉间心想，这个家伙不是因为哥哥不在就疯了吧？  
“国王陛下，就算哥哥现在在东北，你也不能这样自暴自弃还送死。”扉间走进斑的房间，对着床榻上一脸不服气的人说。  
扉间遣散了房间里的仆人和医生，坐在沙发里望着床上的人，一脸难以捉摸的表情。  
斑不搭理他。  
“就算你现在想再去边境犯傻，也等身上的伤好了再去，可以吗？”  
“而且就算你想去送死，你好歹也……想想我哥哥的心情……”  
斑愣了一下，他抚摸着身上的伤口，顿时没了动作。  
果然一听到柱间，斑就平静下来了。  
扉间头痛地摆了摆手，出去了。  
唉，真的不知道把哥哥托付给这种人，能不能放心啊。

受到扉间的“柱间暴击”，斑在塔斯公国的城堡里安生了几天，仿佛也对自己失了智的做法进行了深刻的检讨。但是国王小队的那些人明白，让国王陛下开口认错是不可能的，只希望他拾起自己因为柱间丢弃的智商，清醒一点带领战争走向胜利。  
斑的伤好得差不多了，瓦尼拉王国的大部队也已经到达西南边境。扉间的部队也已经整顿完毕，于是按照约定好的时间，他们打算第二天中午启程，从塔斯公国的都城进发去往西南边界，与边境部队共御外辱。  
时间已到，大军在城堡门前集合完毕。斑还是一如既往地英姿飒爽，仿佛挨的那几刀已经是上辈子的事。他抖了抖身上的斗篷，走在大军最前面。扉间还是一脸不爽的表情，穿着件绀色斗篷跟在斑后面，这件斗篷也是柱间走时留给他的。  
塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国的联军已经形成了人数上的优势，斑根据地形制定出了详细的作战计划。不出十天，塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国的联军就可以乘胜追击了。扉间看着斑捡起智商之后还是有模有样的，对这位国王的看法也有了那么一扣扣的改观，从一个只会送人头的傻冒变成了一个不仅能打几场胜仗还能送人头的傻冒。  
但是斑根本就不在乎扉间对他的看法，现在的斑，更在乎赶紧打赢了西南边陲的仗，赶紧赶回王都去。前几日，王都发来了文书，说柱间的军队和泉奈的军队已经将东北部的军队驱逐出境，甚至还在那几个小国的边境深入了几十公里，闹得那几个小国人心惶惶。柱间的军队已经回到了王都，等着国王陛下回来处理接下来的相关事宜。  
于是，在斑到达西南边境部队坐镇指挥的第十二天，西南边境的敌军部队也被驱逐出境，西南两国见事不好，为了避免瓦尼拉王国的军队入侵本国领土，便直接投降了。斑也早就没有心情再往别的国家打，况且瓦尼拉王国一直以来都不主张入侵周边国家，基本上军事准备都是为了防御而设。于是，瓦尼拉保卫战的第一战就此宣布胜利，虽然是在国王差点就因为没了智商而惨死敌手的情况下。  
斑当晚就决定赶回王都，当然这次是跟随着大部队一起回去。扉间和斑就在瓦尼拉的西南军营分别。  
“帮我转告我哥哥，有时间的时候回家来看看。”  
这是扉间和斑说的最后一句。  
斑则是很有帝王气度地摆了摆手，骑着马走了。  
扉间叹了口气，唉，果然还是很讨厌啊，这个人。


	15. Chapter 15

回到王城的时候，柱间在古堡门口，等待迎接国王圣驾。斑从马上下来，走向自己的护卫队队长。往常都是斑在门口等待着柱间，这次却反了过来。柱间单膝跪地，亲吻了国王的手背。但是柱间的眼睛里明显闪烁着异样的色彩，这一点都不用斑验证，就冲他刚回来，柱间就把他往寝宫里拖，就能看出来柱间的异常，各种意义上的异常。  
寝宫门口的家仆们很知趣地挥了挥手，散了吧散了吧，后面的情节估计要少儿不宜了。古堡门口的军官和其他官员也明白接下来要发生什么了，便都摆摆手，散了吧散了吧，战争也结束了，先回家看看老婆孩子，签协议的事情，等国王陛下和护卫队将军办完正事，我们再谈。  
今天的柱间真的是反常地粗暴，他几乎是一把扯下斑的斗篷，就把他压在了床上。斑也不说话，仿佛知道他是因为什么而生气。柱间扯下斑的礼服，还没反应过来，斑身上的黑色礼服就已经变成了碎片，落在了国王专用的大床上。  
“我……”  
斑刚想开口，不料柱间随手拾起身边的破布片在他的嘴上绕了一圈，就封住了他的嘴。柱间把他的手按在头顶上方，咬住斑手上带着的黑色羊皮手套，一拽一甩，就把两只光滑的羊皮手套扔在了地板上。然而斑也没打算挣开，静静地等着柱间的教训。  
“你为什么这么冲动？！”  
“你为什么不等我回来就自己跑到西南边境去了？！”  
“你为什么自己去送死？！”  
“你要是死在外面了我怎么办？！”  
国王陛下平时看起来很有气势的脸，在爱人的逼问之下顿时反而显得有点楚楚可怜。斑知道自己理亏，只能瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛，看着柱间发脾气。柱间的一腔怒火好像才刚刚开始发泄，他又随便抄了一条碎布片把斑的手也捆了起来，于是国王陛下现在就赤裸上身被自己的情人压在下面，等着被宰割。  
“你知不知道我收到文书的时候，差点就被吓死了？”  
那是柱间活了这么多年，第一次深刻地感受到什么叫恐惧。从塔斯公国发往瓦尼拉王国东北边境的文书，要穿越很长的国境线。柱间读到文书的第一句，就是“国王陛下带领的小队在西南部的田野中了埋伏”。那个时候柱间连文书都没拿稳，“哐啷”一声就掉在了地上。现在才发来被埋伏的文书，斑不会已经被俘虏了吧？旁边的泉奈看着自己身边的这个勇武大将居然是这个反应，也知道八成是哥哥出事了。他赶快捡起文书，读到后面才知道扉间的部队把斑救了下来，这才放心。  
斑的身上多了好几处刀伤。曾亲吻过斑每一寸皮肤的柱间知道，这是这次战争中造成的伤痕。有的已经留了疤，有的痂还没有脱落。  
于是斑就眼睁睁看着自己高头大马的情人，在自己的身上哭了。一滴一滴的眼泪就滴在斑的身上，顺着伤痕流下。看着柱间这样无声地流泪，斑的眉毛都拧在了一起。这种感觉比柱间不在自己身边还难过，比自己被敌人用刀砍还难过。  
今天的柱间是面对着斑的脸，进入斑的身体的。他一直盯着斑迷离的双眼，仿佛是必须要明确地感受到身下人的存在才能安心。他疯狂地亲吻着身下的人，用尽全身的力气去抱他。斑也挺起自己的腰，尽全力去感受自己的爱人。释放前的一刻，柱间解下了捆绑在斑嘴上的布条，深深地吻上他，把所有的呻吟都吸进肚子里。  
然后就这样，两个人要了一次又一次，一次又一次亲吻，一次又一次含住对方的敏感，一次又一次在对方的注视下宣泄出来，直到精疲力竭，直到深刻地感受到对方的存在，直到清晰地感受到对方还活着，才瘫软在寝宫的大床上。  
斑手腕上的布条早已被挣脱，留下了红色的痕迹，身上也是刀伤和吻痕重叠在一起，嘴角的水痕也早已干涸。两个人再也爬不起来，才相拥着在床上睡去。

然而醒来的时候，斑发现柱间一个人抱着膝盖坐在床头的角落里，满脸泛黑。  
柱间后悔了。  
他不该那么冲动。  
呜啊啊啊啊要是惹恼了国王陛下估计会被关在门外一个月吧！  
斑觉得自己浑身酸疼，几乎就要起不来床。唉，就算好久没见，也不能做到这种地步啊，毕竟现在还要考虑和邻国签订合议的事情。  
“喂。”斑慵懒地呼唤了一声。  
柱间听到斑的声音，浑身一震，仿佛是在等候宣判的犯人。  
“扶我去浴室。”  
昨晚要了太多次，斑的小腹都好像有点过分地鼓了起来。斑蹲在浴缸里，等着柱间给自己做清理，自己则洗着身上残留的种种液体。毕竟等会儿还是要和各位官员会谈的，要是以这种样子见人——好像也无所谓，反正那帮老老少少八成也知道自己昨天被情人拖进寝宫的事，都这么明显了，除了为爱鼓掌还能干嘛呢？不过终归要维护王族颜面，还是应该洗干净一点。  
斑看着自己的爱人一副要哭出来的样子，又好气又好笑。  
“我错了。”斑忍着笑说。  
柱间手上的动作停了下来，以为是幻听。  
“我说，我错了，对不起，让你担心了。”  
斑说这话的时候，满脸挑衅的表情，一点也不像个认错的人。  
柱间还是没反应过来。  
等等，这个浴缸里的人真的是自己那个放荡不羁的情人吗？真的是瓦尼拉王国的国王吗？是不是敌国已经把斑抓走了，放了个奸细回来啊？  
“我就是你天天压在身下的情人，瓦尼拉王国的国王，斑，不是什么敌国的奸细。”斑一挑眉。  
哇靠，这个奸细还会读心术！  
“况且，之前我们俩不说做过一千次，一百次总是有的吧？在我体内的感觉你还记不住吗？”斑斜靠在浴缸上，“昨天你要了我那么多次，如果我是个奸细，你应该早就感觉出来了吧？”  
唔，好像说的有点道理。  
斑有点不好意思地说：“好吧好吧，我承认你走了之后我有点——智商不正常，不应该自己带着小部队跑出去打仗，应该派大部队去支援，等你回来再做下一步决策。”  
柱间还是一脸惶恐地看着他。  
“不过你昨天也把我压在床上……唔……那个样子了……”斑甚至还有点脸红，“我们这次就算扯平了吧。”  
柱间还是一脸惶恐地等着国王陛下的下文。  
“我不会把你关在外面一个月的，或者说，难道你比较想让我把你关在外面一个月，让你清静清静？”斑一挑眉。  
嗯！这才是原汁原味的国王陛下！  
柱间听他这么一说，有点急了。毕竟两个人一来一往，也分开了不少时间，要是刚回来就被关在门外，这也太惨了吧！  
“那可不行！”柱间一着急几乎把斑压在了浴缸里，“我才不要被关在外面！”  
柱间第一次看见斑笑了，斑笑得很好看，很开心，从来没有过那样开心的笑。就好像盛开在雪山之巅的玫瑰，即将拥抱春天那样的笑。那是一种安心的、轻松的笑，是只有在自己的爱人面前才能做出来的笑。柱间看得有点呆了，在狭小的浴室里，在他的怀里，他的爱人笑得那样舒心，那样自然，那样满足。  
柱间俯下身去，吻住身下人的唇。  
斑没有挣脱，也没有动作，就这样被自己的情人吻着。  
真的很喜欢和爱的人接吻，比起做爱，接吻更让人觉得安心。  
柱间把斑从浴缸里抱出来。斑的身形还是属于肌肉偏多，紧致有型的那种。虽然比柱间稍微矮一点点，但柱间抱起来还是有点吃力。柱间一步一步小心地走着，生怕怀中的人因为自己的不慎摔在地上。把怀中的人抱到床上，柱间又吻了上去。两个人唇舌相接，尽情地交换着昨晚没说尽的担忧和思念。  
就在柱间一把握住身下人的那一处时，斑却很果断地把他的手推开了。  
“今天早上不行，”斑一挑眉，“今天要谈协议的问题，这可是大事，不能因为做爱耽误了。”  
柱间识相地从斑的身上爬了起来，他知道那个意气风发的国王陛下又回来了。  
斑找了条浴巾擦干身体，打开衣柜开始选今天的衣服。昨天自己的礼服被某个怒气冲冲的男人撕成了废布，大概要通知仆人做身新的。做衣服要赶快，说不定签订协议的时候要穿。今天要商量的内容，大概有赔偿军费和割地的问题，虽然自己也不稀罕他们那点儿地，但是不给他们点儿教训，估计他们不会引以为戒……  
斑已经开始飞速地思考一系列正经事，也穿好了今天面见官员要穿的衣服。他一回头，发现自己的情人一脸怨念地穿着外套，叹了口气，走到柱间面前。  
斑凑到柱间耳边说：“早上不能做，晚上我早点回来补偿你。”  
柱间一听到自己的爱人这么说，顿时活蹦乱跳了起来，在斑的脸上啄了一口，跑出寝宫去和护卫队集合了。  
唉，我们真是两个傻瓜。国王陛下这么想着，无奈地摇了摇头。


	16. Chapter 16

当国王陛下走出寝宫的那一刻，所有的家仆都惊了。  
他们以为，小别胜新婚，不说国王陛下要和自己的情人做个三天三夜，但怎么也得一天一宿吧？居然这么早就出来了？还这么准时？  
呜哇，我们的国王陛下真的是太宵衣旰食了！太勤政为民了！  
然而自己身旁那些没有来由自我感动的目光，斑都一律无视。他像往常一样，一边往餐厅走着，一边交代着等会儿要和哪些官员在哪里见面，以及要准备什么东西。身边的家仆听得很仔细，听罢便离席去办了。  
这次行动暴露在敌军的注目之下，估计城堡里应该有敌国的奸细。斑有点怨恨自己早应该想到，列强不会那么容易就放过自己和自己的国家，对于铲除奸细也不能掉以轻心。  
柱间在书房门口站得笔直，听到斑在书房里和一众官员你来我往地说着话，自己也很舒心。在边境打仗的时候，别说斑在宫里害怕得提心吊胆，柱间也担心斑的安全。现在终于又能每天同出同入，两人就在互相伸手可及的地方，在能感受到对方气息的距离内，对于两个互相爱着的人来说还有什么是更好的呢？  
要说一国之君的必备素质，言出必行肯定是第一位的。于是斑非常守信用，吃罢晚饭就推掉了所有的公务，将有关事宜安排下去，回了寝宫等着和自己的情人恩爱。护卫队也早早就回去休息了，只留下寝宫门口定时交班的队伍。护卫队的人真心感谢自己的队长，有了队长在，每天早下班简直不是梦啊。  
柱间又恢复了一如既往的温柔，斑突然觉得还是热烈一点儿更好。柱间看到自己的情人还是一如既往地不知好歹，觉得自己真的是瞎操心，直接把斑逼到床头，从后面猛烈地挺入。看见自己的情人这么听话，斑自然是很开心。他回过头去索吻，柱间也非常热烈地迎合他。两人难舍难分，一片旖旎。柱间害怕斑的身体会受不了，还特意在斑的体外射了两次。然而，没想到国王陛下一个转身，一脸不满地看着他。柱间一脸无语望苍天，这个人真的是不——知——好——歹——啊！  
“我答应你要补偿你的……你这就满足了……？”斑不可置信地问道。  
看着自己的爱人软踏踏地倚在床头，双眼迷离，脸庞泛红，身上还混着透明的和乳白色的体液，鬓发也杂乱地黏在身上，一脸没吃够的表情质问自己……  
这是挑衅吧！这绝对是挑衅吧！  
于是两个人又脸对脸做了两次。柱间俯下身子去啃噬身下人的肌肤，斑则是更猛烈地挺起腰部回应身上人的冲刺。又是一番翻云覆雨之后，两个人都满足了。斑吃饱了之后，显得很慵懒。他背朝天地趴在床上，一只手臂耷拉在床边，脸上带着不羁的神色，好像困倦的老虎似的，盯着自己的情人看。柱间明白国王陛下的意思，便抱了国王陛下去浴室冲洗身体。  
其实之前斑不是很喜欢柱间抱他走来走去。一是柱间看起来实在是不靠谱，说不定哪天一个失手就把自己摔了，自己的命可是连着国家的命运，这要是出点什么事，那简直就是对这个国家不负责。二是因为斑强势的性格，被人抱来抱去让他觉得自己好像很废物，他不喜欢那种感觉。但是现在不太一样了，他明白柱间抱他并不是因为他被侵入而走不动路，而是真的很爱他。斑明白了这种拥抱中的爱意，便觉得怎么都无所谓了。  
斑在浴缸里洗着身体，柱间帮他清理着后面流出来的白浊，顺便也把自己洗洗干净，好让爱人抱着自己睡的时候能舒服一点。两个人清理结束，柱间又把斑抱到床上，盖好被子。刚好到了国王该就寝的时间，柱间吹熄了灯，摸着黑也爬上了床。  
“唉，要是每天都这么抱你，估计我的胳膊就快要散架了。”柱间非常没有求生欲地和自己的情人开玩笑。  
斑转了个身背对着他：“那你就别抱啊。”  
不抱？那怎么行啊！那怎么舍得啊！  
柱间明白，对于斑来说，肯让自己背对着他才是真正的信任。于是柱间从背后抱住胸前的人，埋在他的头发里闻着爱人的味道。  
“喂，你什么时候回去看看吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“回塔斯公国看看，扉间想见你。”斑说道。  
柱间抱着他，仿佛是在等着他接着说。  
斑的声音有些闷闷的：“你要去就快点去，省得哪天我不想让你去了，你可就再也去不了了。”  
柱间还是没说话，接着等他说。  
“我们都很清楚，在性事上并不是彼此的唯一。我们也都很清楚，这些话不能和自己的弟弟说，但是我们之间是可以坦诚地说出来的。”斑的脸埋在阴影里不甚清楚，“我总是觉得，不论发生什么事，不论我们和谁做过了，我们都不会离开对方。但是你是不是这样觉得，我没有十足的把握。”  
柱间觉得有点好笑，他埋在斑的头发里好一会儿，才接了他的话继续说：“我觉得这可不像是你的作风，一边害怕还一边假装自己很无所谓。”  
“什么？”斑愣了一下。  
“你害怕吧，你害怕我离开吧，那你就原原本本说出来就好了啊。”柱间亲吻着面前人的脖颈，“你这样说，因为害怕我会为了扉间离开你不是吗？与其到时候我走了让你很没有面子，不如现在催着我离开，在你还有把握承受的范围内给我离开的机会。”  
斑有点心虚，不想回他的话。  
“你如果害怕我离开，那就在我耳边轻轻地告诉我。我会拥抱你，亲吻你，或者激烈地贯穿你的身体，用任何一种你喜欢的方式告诉你我就在这里，我不敢走，也不想走，因为我也在害怕着同样的事情。和对弟弟不一样，不论是因为血缘相隔也好，还是因为情意不够深也好，弟弟若是提出那样的要求，我们是不能随意满足的，我们不能坦率地将一切身心都交与对方。但我们是心意相通的人，不应该有着这么多的顾忌，应该相信对方。如果你想要我向你表示衷心，随时随地，只要你喜欢，我都可以满足你。”  
斑觉得自己脸颊发烫，埋在柱间的胸前闷声说：“这可一点都不像木讷的你说得出的话。”  
“面对着你就说得出了。”  
柱间扶起斑的脸，与他四目相对。黑暗之中，两个人的脸都看不清楚，但却看得到闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
“但你也是一样，我需要你告诉我你爱我的时候，你也必须要满足我，不然不是太不公平了？”柱间说，“而且，你千万不要再做出任何可能会伤害自己的事，不然我就把你绑起来，和你猛烈地做爱，然后再哭给你看，就像上次一样。”  
斑叹了口气。  
于是，斑用蜻蜓点水般吻了柱间的鼻子，说道：“我爱你，所以上次在你走了之后才会变成那种样子。你走了之后，我从来没有像那样害怕过一个人不能回来。所以我理解了你的心情，我向你保证，以后再也不拿自己的生命开玩笑。”  
柱间很满意这个回答，安抚了一下自己的爱人，结束了这场悄悄话。  
月色深沉，寝宫里慢慢地飘出了两个人熟睡的鼾声。


	17. Chapter 17

瓦尼拉王国和剩下四个国家的和谈，必然是要经过一番龃龉才能议定。西南部的两个国家因为没有被斑的部队入侵，相对来说谈判的筹码还稍微多一点。而东北部的两个国家还驻扎着柱间迁过去的部队，所以在谈判中尤其惶恐。斑虽然对东北两个小国的地盘并不怎么感兴趣，但是为了威慑现在还对瓦尼拉王国有企图的国家，他必须提出非常严苛的条件。所以，对于西南部的两个国家，斑只提出了赔偿军费的条件。但是对于东北两国，斑直接提出，必须割让柱间驻守的地区作为赔偿，否则就让驻扎部队继续深入。本来东北两国的国力就很衰弱，现在战争结束，西南两国肯定是以自保为重，更不可能在谈判上帮助东北两国解除危机。  
这日，东北两国发来了和谈文书，一个国家表示愿意割让土地，但希望在面积上再和瓦尼拉王进行商讨。而另一个名为腓尼王国的国家则表示希望把公主送到瓦尼拉王国来，再谈和谈的问题。斑看着那份文书，觉得很好笑，一个国家犯下的错误让一个女人来承担算什么？况且自己也不缺一个女人。  
斑放下那份文书，感觉恐吓东北两国的目的已经达到了，在和谈条件上退两步也无所谓，恩威并施才是帝王之道。不过这个女人……  
通过城堡中官员和亲信的排查，已经锁定了几个看起来和外国有沟通联系的嫌疑人，但腓尼王国的奸细好像很难排查，不知是因为他们做事谨慎还是有别的什么原因。如果这个所谓的什么公主也是腓尼王国想要安插在城堡中的人，她必然会和本国人想尽办法取得联系。不如利用这个机会，试试放长线钓大鱼。反正整个古堡都在他的掌控之下，量她就算有天大的本事也不能闹出什么动静。  
于是斑就此事回复了一封文书，大概意思是，你愿意把你家公主送过来给我养着，我无所谓，反正我瓦尼拉王国地大物博不缺那一口吃的，但是你要是想把她嫁给我，我不稀罕。  
嘛，的确很像是斑写得出来的话……  
于是，过了大概一个星期，腓尼王国的公主娜娜就被送到了古堡。古堡里的仆人都对这件事不知情，所以大家都以为这个公主是要嫁给国王为妻的。但没想到的是，贵国的公主来了，斑连头都没抬，接着看着手里的文书，然后应了一句，让仆人好好照顾着，就没了下文。  
在场的官员和家仆都愣了。  
“娜娜公主只是来做客的，腓尼王国送她来只是表示和谈的诚意。”  
斑见他们傻不拉几地没有动作，于是补了一句。  
众人在心中意味深长地“哦”了一声，活动活动筋骨，抖擞抖擞精神，各做各的一份事儿去了。  
说白了，不就是除了那谁谁以外，谁都爬不上您老人家的床嘛。  
那谁谁是谁，也不用多说了，明眼人啊一眼就能看得出来。

娜娜公主只是个十几岁的小孩，和玄差不多大。斑派亲信每天在暗中注意着这个公主的行动，但也不要打草惊蛇。娜娜公主好像对嫁不嫁给这个国王也没有什么所谓，每天都在古堡的玫瑰花园里呆着。早上来禀告的时候，娜娜公主在给玫瑰花浇水；中午来禀告的时候，娜娜公主在给玫瑰花施肥；晚上来禀告的时候，娜娜公主在摘玫瑰花做花环。斑的玫瑰花园好像都快被这个小妮子给薅秃了，但是斑不在意，不就是几朵玫瑰花嘛，秃了就再种，总不能失了我们的大国气度不是？  
玄也早就不是之前的那个傻孩子了，作为王子的他多多少少也察觉到古堡里有奸细，仅从上次哥哥犯傻遇袭的时候他就明白，于是玄也在暗中做了很多的摸排工作。生于皇室，或多或少都有一些政治直觉，玄就凭着这些虚无缥缈的政治直觉暗中行动着，也探听到了许多信息。但因为哥哥还没有做什么，所以玄也没有把这些事情摆在明面上说，每天来来往往，看书骑射，该干嘛干嘛。  
这天，玄从射箭场回来，刚好看见娜娜又蹲在花田里编花环。夕阳的余晖染红了古堡的庭院，温暖的春风迎面吹来。年少的公主穿了件十分简朴的鹅黄色裙子，不像是个公主的做派，反而像是个农村姑娘。玄觉得这个女孩子八成有什么不为人知的故事，而且现在她的国家还很有可能策划着不为人知的阴谋。看着她脚边堆着的玫瑰花，玄觉得有点好笑，下了马走过去和她搭话。  
“喂。”  
娜娜转过头，看见是王子殿下，便从地上站起来，拍拍身上的土，行了个礼。  
玄点了点头，看了看娜娜身后的玫瑰花园，唔，好像确实是快被薅秃了。  
“你这么喜欢玫瑰花啊？”  
娜娜拎着三个玫瑰花环，“嗯”了一声，解释道：“我的母亲最喜欢玫瑰花，城堡院子里的玫瑰花也都是母亲种下的，但是哥哥们从来不让我靠近。”  
“特别是我的二哥。”娜娜这句话说得尤其平淡。  
玄不知道该怎么接话。  
于是，娜娜还商业互吹似的补充了一句：“国王陛下真大方。”  
玄第一次听见有人用“大方”这个词形容自己的哥哥，心里的滋味还真是复杂。玄知道在这片大陆上，公主是远没有王子受重视的，何况娜娜所在的国家还有不止一个王子，这也大概说明了为什么她会被送到异国他乡做人质。但从娜娜说的那些话里，玄觉得可能事情还不仅仅是这样。  
“你……没能嫁给我哥哥，会不会觉得有点可惜？”玄很没有头脑地问了句。  
“有什么好可惜的，反正我踏进了瓦尼拉王国，作为战败国的人质，死在这里不是迟早的事吗？”娜娜用剪刀修剪着花环上的刺。  
玄“唔”了一声：“你放心吧，我哥哥肯定是不会杀你的。”  
前提是你别在这里搞事情。  
娜娜笑了笑，不置可否。  
“反正国王陛下都已经有将军陪着了，他也不在乎女人吧。”娜娜说得很是淡然。  
玄叹了口气，“嘘”了一声。大概是进了古堡之后，娜娜也听到了不少仆人之间的传闻。在这个腐男腐女聚集的古堡里，大家总喜欢说国王陛下和情人之间的闲话，不过斑也无所谓成为人们口中的素材。别的国家可能是一个国王有那么三四个女情人，这个国家的国王就那么一个男情人，但大家说起来好像比好几个女情人还激动。玄也不是傻子，自打上次泉奈走的时候就从中悟到了一些事情。想想自己的两位哥哥，玄深深地预感到瓦尼拉王国的未来肩负在自己的身上。  
嗯，有些东西啊，不可说，不可说。  
娜娜拿了一个花环戴在玄的头上，行了个礼，离开了玫瑰花园。玄叹了口气，估计马上这些人就该有什么行动了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春药梗出没注意！

娜娜公主自打来到瓦尼拉王国，谈判就一直僵持着，双方就割让的国土面积争论了很久，一直都没能达成协议。斑仿佛在故意拖着两边，看看他们能有什么动作，或者说，看看他们能在自己眼皮子底下搞出什么事情来。斑的心态完全不像是想预防这些人即将给古堡带来的祸端，倒反而是对这些人的手段和智商感到新奇，看来是已经完全把自己犯傻遇袭的事情抛在脑后了。  
玄也没有对排查奸细的事情掉以轻心，但他好像对这个公主也上心起来。大概是娜娜的神秘感让玄觉得很是有趣，当然也有可能就是眼缘不错，觉得聊得来想多说几句。玄空闲的时候偶尔也到公主的房间陪她读读书。娜娜公主不是个吵吵闹闹的孩子，有的时候听玄读什么文学名著还会靠在沙发上睡着。然而更多的时间，娜娜公主是眼神悠远地望向窗外，不知道在想些什么。  
这天，腓尼王国的国使又一次来觐见。为了和谈，两国国使来来往往也已经是稀松平常，所以斑并没怎么放在心上。然而这次国使的行动却极其正常，让玄起了疑心。一般情况下，这些国使都会找个机会和古堡中安插好的奸细碰个面。和谈期间，这种会面尤其频繁。但这次，国使只是和娜娜公主说了几句话，谈话内容也多是远在腓尼王国的大王子对娜娜公主很是牵挂之类，完全没有任何信息，这让玄觉得不对劲。  
国使如往常一样送了一批东西给公主来，大致也就是些宝石脂膏类的日常用品。玄趁着和娜娜闲谈，偷瞄了两眼国使送来的东西。桌上堆着奇奇怪怪五颜六色的小盒子，八成就是首饰、化妆品之类，琳琅满目。  
“你要打开看看吗？”娜娜注意到玄的目光一直在瞟，就直截了当地问了句。  
玄眨了眨眼：“女孩子的东西，我不好乱动吧。”  
娜娜走过去，每个盒子都打开来给他看。不是闪闪发亮的首饰，就是白色的面膏，看起来的确不是什么异常的东西。玄随手拿了两盒脂膏放在鼻子旁边，香香的味道，的确是女孩子用的那种护肤品。  
但好像，还是哪里有点奇怪……  
“原来你每天这么香，都是因为用了这些东西啊。”玄合上盖子调侃道。  
娜娜公主笑了笑，没有再接话。

这次来的国使是个好赌之徒，每次他来的时候，斑基本上都会在舞厅里摆棋牌游戏招待他，今晚也是一样。斑觉得柱间好像也很久没沾赌了，就很开明地把自己的钱袋解下来放在他手里，告诫了几句，自己先回去了。没有性事的国王陛下睡得很是准时，睡前读了两本书，斑便早早上床就寝。这一觉斑睡得很轻，夜半三更的时候，斑突然被寝宫前的嘈杂声吵醒，有个人摸着黑闯了进来。  
斑从床上翻起来，听见那人的声音，发现是玄。  
“哥哥，你去看看吧，柱间出事了。”  
事情要从酒会开始说起。陪国使吃过晚饭，玄就回到了自己的房间读书。读了两页书，玄觉得心里有点烦躁，所以就早早洗过澡上了床躺着。玄心里有一种不祥的预感，他觉得今晚那帮人要搞事情，但是又说不出要搞什么事，以及今天下午在娜娜房间里那种没有来由的奇怪，他非得搞清楚来由才能睡得着。于是玄穿好衣服，蹑手蹑脚再次潜入了娜娜的房间。娜娜并不在屋里，可能是去参加国使的酒会了。  
玄又在那堆盒子里看了看，摸了摸，发现数量好像不太对，貌似少了一个紫色的小盒。不过话说回来，那个紫色的盒子自己下午看过，好像没什么异常。玄又随手拿了个盒子掂了掂，又放下了。又拿了个盒子掂了掂，又放下了。  
突然，玄终于明白自己为什么会觉得很奇怪。  
自己下午拿了三个盒子在手里把玩过，而且三个盒子的大小是差不多的，里面装的好像也是同样的脂膏。既然是同样的东西，同样的体积，那重量也应当一致。但那个紫色小盒明显比另外两个轻，所以自己才会觉得异常。玄瞬间明白了，那个盒子下面估计是中空的，里面应该还有什么自己没发现的东西。  
想清楚这一层，玄问向门口的仆人问了哥哥的去向，得知哥哥已经回了寝宫，玄长吐了一口气。那这帮人如果不是冲着哥哥来的话……  
“柱间队长去哪里了？”  
仆人皱了皱眉，想了想，说：“好像去参加酒会了。”  
我的天啊，玄抬起头长吐了一口气，这帮人还真是。他们难道不知道吗？要是柱间队长出了什么事情，明天的早饭估计就要吃他们几个了。  
想清楚一切的玄赶紧下了楼去往舞厅，现在只能祈祷那个盒子里面的东西最好不要是什么无解的毒药，也希望那帮人能带点脑子千万别对柱间队长做什么过分的事。  
夜已经很深了，舞厅之前还充斥着吵闹声，现在却已经没了什么声音。玄有点害怕地走过去，听见有窸窸窣窣的声响。从身边拿了个烛台，一步一步靠过去，里面黑漆漆的。玄不敢妄动，贴在门上听了一阵。里面传来一阵柱间的声音，不知道是在打酣还是在干什么别的事，玄又长吐了一口气，还好还好，还活着。突然，里面叮叮当当地响了一阵，好像是什么很沉的东西落在了地上一样，接着，玄就听见了娜娜的声音。  
“不对……你不是斑……”  
玄一愣，刚打算冲进去看看怎么回事，然后柱间就从里面推开门冲了出来。  
“柱间队长！你没事吧！”玄赶紧扶住从里面冒冒失失冲出来的男子。  
柱间的身上很烫，脸色很不好，嘴里还喃喃地喊着哥哥的名字。玄也不傻，一看这个样子，大概知道那个紫色小盒子里面装的是什么东西了。玄一个箭步冲进舞厅，赶紧从沙发上拽了条毛毯把衣冠不整的柱间裹起来。娜娜的衣服也被扯开了，她面无表情地坐在地上，看着玄。  
玄叹了口气，脱下自己的斗篷把她罩住，又把地上那个紫色的小盒收在自己怀里。  
“唉，你让我说你们什么好……”  
这样的行为，无异于找死。  
玄赶紧喊来两个仆人好好在这里看着将军，三步并作两步地去寝宫叫醒了自己的哥哥。

于是斑带了所有的护卫队下了楼，把柱间扛到了寝宫里。  
“国王陛下，是扛到将军的房间还是扛到……”  
居然有人问这么傻冒的问题，剩下的人真是无语望天。  
等到所有的护卫队都退到寝宫外，斑才揭开裹在柱间身上的毯子，柱间满身酒气，面色绯红，浑身滚烫，大概是被人下了什么药。斑面色一沉，这家伙把我嘱咐的话都当耳旁风了。生气归生气，看到股间肿得和什么似的地方，斑还是拉开他的裤带，脱下裤子。只见那个地方被药催得已经肿胀起来，甚至有点发紫。  
可能是被碰到了敏感的地方，柱间喊了声痛。  
这样的情况，自己也没扩张，不能直接就做下去。斑只能脱了身上的便服，一边开拓后面，一边用嘴先做稍稍的舒缓。柱间迷迷糊糊之中感到熟悉的气息充斥了全身，身下的那处又被温暖的口舌包围，顿时放松下来，哼了两声。在斑的抚弄下，那处很快就泄了两次。斑咽下嘴里的白浊，感觉后面也差不多了，爬到柱间身上正准备坐下去，然而柱间迷迷糊糊睁开双眼看见了自己的情人，一个翻身就把他压在了自己的身下，从背后直接冲了进去。  
斑被吓了一跳，下面一痛。可能是因为有药物的催情，今天的柱间有点粗暴，上一次他这么粗暴还是因为斑犯傻而生气的时候。还没来得及反应，柱间的攻击就已经占据了斑的大脑，他只觉得体内埋着的东西比往常还要炙热，烫得自己四肢无力，无法反应，只能任由背后那个人随意作乱。斑的两只手狠狠地抓着床头的栏杆和帷幔，才支撑住不倒在床上。柱间的冲刺还在继续，一点都没有停下来的意思，两只手从背后绕过来，胡乱地抱着斑的腰，一次比一次激烈地挺进。  
虽然背后的情人很粗暴，但是斑也很喜欢这样，不论柱间是温柔的、沮丧的、讨好的、憨傻的，哪怕是上次那样束缚住他的口舌和手腕的粗暴，都让他觉得很喜欢。哪怕是这一次他因为某些药物失了智，疯狂地冲击着自己的敏感点，他还是觉得很喜欢。  
柱间迷迷糊糊地觉得自己身下的人这次好像很听话，往常的斑老是一副不知好歹的样子，在床上挑衅他，这一次是不是被他吓到了？心里虽然这么想着，但是生理的冲动好像怎么也抑制不住。这样听话的爱人反而让柱间有点爱怜，他也很喜欢斑的各种样子，不论是霸道的、生气的、挑衅的、不羁的、意气风发的，那一次被自己压在身下楚楚可怜的，或者说现在已经懵到一派驯顺的，都很喜欢。  
从背后要了几次，柱间又让斑翻过身来，面对面地进入。柱间更加猛烈地冲刺，两个人十指相扣，难舍难分。柱间俯下身去吻身下的人，今天的吻带着酒精的味道，不过也不坏。又是放肆的一晚，不知道在这种潮起潮落中迷失了多少次，两个人终于瘫在床上，再也起不来了。


	19. Chapter 19

于是第二天的腰疼几乎是斑预料之中的事。醒来的时候几乎整个人都僵在床上动不了，柱间的那个地方还连着自己的后面。斑颤颤巍巍地从床上爬起来，后面还不停地滴着某种白色的体液。摸索到浴室，斑坐在浴缸里洗着自己的身体。这次又做得太放纵了，浑身上下都留着昨天的吻痕，甚至有的地方还被柱间掐出了血。唔，不过这次也不能算是他们两个人的错。斑捂着脑袋想，今天恐怕要穿一件高领衬衣才能把脖子上的痕迹挡住……  
斑从浴室出来，便听见柱间在床上哼哼着头疼。  
让你不长记性，活该。  
虽然心里这么想，但还是没舍得把自己的情人晾在床上不管。斑黑着脸走过去，把柱间从床上扶起来掺进浴室，很严肃地命令他赶紧洗干净，关上浴室的门换好了衣服，又叫仆人来赶紧把昨天的床单被褥什么的换上新的。一众家仆进来的时候都愣了，偌大的床，偌大的丝绸床单上几乎就没一个好的地方，各种难以言说的液体泼洒得到处都是，有的干了凝结成块，有的还湿着。  
哇靠，这也太狂野了吧！  
斑明显地听到了啧啧声，但他假装没听见，一边看着浴室的门一边催促他们快一点。在家仆们努力忍住自己的八卦心态下，终于在柱间洗完之前换好了新的被褥，这张床单估计又够古堡里的腐男腐女们八卦上一段时间了。斑叫来个亲信，将今天的事情安排下去。  
“今天会见外宾的事宜全部推掉，把三餐都送到寝宫里来，还有文书也拿到这里，另外，找人盯好了昨天那批使节，还有娜娜公主也不能掉以轻心。”  
一切准备停当，斑拿了件睡衣进了浴室，只看柱间满脸黑地靠在浴缸里，一脸生无可恋的表情。  
“赶紧穿好衣服躺到床上去。”斑把睡衣扔给他。  
柱间头疼欲裂，一脸可怜兮兮的表情望着自己的爱人。  
斑双手抱胸就这么看着他。  
唔，好吧，我输了。柱间这么想着，努力从澡盆里爬起来，擦干身体，穿好睡衣。斑一脸“真拿你没办法”的表情，扶着他出了浴室，把他安置在床上才算完事。  
文书还没搬过来，早餐也还没准备好，两个人就在床头说着悄悄话。  
柱间拉过斑的手，把丝绸衬衫的袖子撸上去，斑有力的手臂上全都是昨天留下的吻痕、掐痕和牙印。柱间又支撑着坐起来，解开斑的扣子，看见他的胸膛上也全都是同样的痕迹，有的还流着血。  
柱间有点眼眶泛酸，说道：“是不是很疼啊？”  
斑白了他一眼，不理他。  
“昨天我怎么也控制不住，然后就……”  
斑还是没理他。  
“你是不是很生气啊？”  
斑忍无可忍，吼道：“我能不生气吗？昨天我嘱咐了你的话你都忘了是不是？幸好是被人下了这种药，你在我身上作一通乱再头疼两天就没事了，万一是什么没办法救的毒药可怎么办？”  
柱间瘪了瘪嘴：“我哪有这么重要啊，就算给我下了毒药，对他们也没什么好处啊。”  
那倒也是，没听说过毒杀就毒杀一个将军的。  
斑很生气地回嘴道：“可是你对我很重要啊好吗？”  
“你说啥？”柱间以为自己幻听了。  
斑不理他，故意扭着头不看他，一看他就来气。柱间嘿嘿一笑，扭过闹别扭的人的脸，对准双唇吻了下去。两个人腻歪了一阵，柱间看斑的怒气也消了，抱着他在床头坐着。  
“昨天到底发生了什么事？”斑问道。  
柱间挠了挠头：“我也不知道啊，就是在赌桌上玩了两局，喝了两杯，后来大家就散了，再后来我就睡着了，再再后来我发现我身上有一个人，我以为是你，然后……”  
斑一挑眉示意他继续说。  
“然后我就扯开了那个人的衣服，但是那个人明显不是你，我就从舞厅冲了出来，后来就在床上和你……”  
斑做了个停的手势示意他打住。  
难怪他靠在舞厅门口的时候还不停喊自己的名字。  
“你都混乱成那个样了居然还能知道身下人不是我。”斑一脸挑衅的表情看着他。  
“唉，那不是你说的嘛，咱们俩就算没有做过一千次，也做过一百次了吧，要是别人，我只要摸一下就能感觉出来。”柱间的回答居然意外地正经。  
斑本来是想瞪他一眼的，结果没抑制住地笑了出来，仿佛是被爱人气笑了的表情。柱间看见自己怀里的人笑了，也就跟着笑了。他把头靠在斑的肩膀上，一团团热气哈在斑的脖颈里有些痒痒的，斑不情愿地推了推身上的人，奈何没推动。  
“好啦好啦，昨天不应该对你那么粗暴，弄得你浑身是伤，是我不好。”  
斑摆出一脸不羁的表情，说道：“经过昨天，我越来越觉得你之前和我做爱都好像没吃晚饭。”  
于是柱间就僵住了。  
好的，今天我的爱人还是一如既往地不知好歹。  
柱间咬牙切齿，迟早有一天我让你后悔说出这句话！等着吧，斑！  
看见柱间这样的表情，斑很满意。斑憋住笑出了寝宫，发现来送早餐的女仆已经在门口站了好久。摔过几个茶壶，女仆对于这种场合的避让已然变得非常熟练。

玄站在书房门口等着护卫队的通报。  
手里攥着那个紫色的小盒，玄觉得有了这个东西，前两天自己的哥哥应该相当愉悦。  
进了书房，玄把那个紫色的小盒放在斑的桌子上。  
“这个东西，我觉得还是应该由哥哥来收好。”玄说道。  
斑看了一眼，“嗯”了一声。  
玄问道：“下面的事情哥哥打算怎么处理？”  
“自然是送使节和那些奸细回国去。”斑随意翻看着文书答道。  
看来就算是抓住了古堡内的奸细，斑也没打算严惩那些人，只是打算送他们回国。玄皱了皱眉，想起了娜娜公主对斑那句“很大方”的评价，他其实也不是想问这些。  
斑放下了手中的文书，看了眼面前的人：“你是想问娜娜公主怎么办吧？”  
玄愣了一下，没答话。  
“你要是喜欢她，就把她留下好生看着，然后把她带来的人全部都送回去。”斑说，“现在拖了这么久，也知道这些人能玩出什么手段，和谈的问题也该解决了。”  
玄有点无奈，哥哥的口气倒好像是故意想引导他们搞点事情让自己见识见识似的。  
嘛，不过这种弱智的计俩也只能给国王和他的情人之间增添点儿情趣，真的挺失败。  
玄叹了口气：“哥，有的时候我觉得你太心软了。”  
斑抬头望天，回答道：“唔，不杀来使向来是瓦尼拉王国的规矩，何况现在又不是战争时期。你要是喜欢，我也可以把他们都杀个精光，反正你知道我向来也不怎么遵守那些规矩。”  
玄被自己的哥哥气笑了：“当我没说。”  
临走之前，玄还不忘调侃两句：“那个东西，希望哥哥使用愉快。”  
玄觉得，要是某国国王知道自己好不容易搞出来的什么特效药变成了瓦尼拉王的情趣用品，不知道会是怎么样精彩的表情。嘛，不过这本来就是情趣用品啊！  
斑叹了口气，这孩子越来越没大没小了。  
于是在一系列奇奇怪怪的波折之下，东北部的和谈协定终于达成了。瓦尼拉王国只要了原定土地的四分之一作为和谈条件，娜娜公主就暂时留在瓦尼拉王国，其祖国若是愿意，可以将领土折合成军费赔偿给瓦尼拉王国。  
使节临行前，护卫队从古堡里押上来几个绑得严严实实的人。  
斑很淡然地在所有人面前说：“既然你们来了那么多天，临走也不能让你们空手而归，就送你们几个仆人当做送别礼吧。另外，烦请贵国管好自己国家内的各位药学人才。以及，如果想要挑拨我和我身边人的关系，还是早点歇了。”  
瓦尼拉王国是没有国王送使节离开的规矩的，斑打了个哈欠，就在大家面面相觑的表情中回去了，留下一堆官员想笑又不能笑地目送着使团离开。  
玄来到娜娜公主的房间里，带了束玫瑰花。  
玄好气又好笑地叹息一声：“所以说，你们到底是为什么觉得这种奇怪的手段就能挑拨国王和柱间将军的关系呢？”  
“我母亲就是因为这种奇怪的手段死掉的。”娜娜面无表情，“何况我只是做了别人让我做的事情而已，为了我的哥哥。”  
玄听说过，虽然娜娜是王后的女儿，但现任的王后好像并不是娜娜的亲生母亲。腓尼王国大王子是娜娜的亲生哥哥，但国王一直不喜欢大王子，想尽办法要废黜大王子立新王后生育的二王子为王储。在这种情况下，虽为长公主的娜娜应该也不会怎么好受。此中的曲折，玄也不想再多问了。  
“那你们可能是低估了我大哥的气度。”  
以斑的性格，就算柱间真的和别人发生点什么，最多也就是拖进寝宫狠狠地再发生点什么，发生到他再也不敢和别人发生什么了，然后完事。果然啊，没有什么是鼓一次掌解决不了的，如果有，那就多鼓几次。  
“所以说，你们的国王陛下还真是……大方啊。”娜娜拨弄着手里的玫瑰花瓣，说道。  
玄眨巴眨巴眼睛，这么想来，确实有点道理。

这天晚上，两个人又在国王寝宫里吻得难舍难分。  
吻过几个回合，斑睁开眼睛的时候才发现柱间已经把自己的手绑在了床头的栏杆上。  
斑也没打算挣脱，反而看着自己面前的情人，仿佛在猜测他又研究了什么有趣的play。  
斑慵懒地问：“你想干嘛？”  
柱间狡黠一笑，从床头柜里摸出了一个紫色的盒子。斑眨巴眨巴眼睛，玄确实是让自己收好来着，然后自己就放在床头柜里那个每夜必备的白色小盒子旁边了。  
唔……这样应该算……收好了吧……  
柱间用食指沾了些盒子里的白色粉末，在床头的玻璃杯里搅了搅，然后就着水喝了下去。  
斑这才发现床头柜上居然多了杯水。  
看来今天这个人是有备而来。  
柱间又凑上去和斑吻了一会儿，他凑到斑的耳边说：“我今天可是好好吃了晚饭才过来的，让你感受一下吃饱了的我力气有多大。今天不把你做到求饶，我绝对不从你身上下来，把你绑住是怕你受不了半路跑掉。”  
斑“切”了一声，这个人还真记仇。  
看着自己面前人的某处以肉眼可见的速度壮大，斑也毫不示弱，他凑在柱间的耳边，舔舐着柱间的耳根，眼神迷离，用沙哑的嗓音说道：“要是今天你不能把我做到求饶，接下来的一个月你都不用来了。”  
这是挑衅吧！这绝对是挑衅吧！  
接下来的情节，可想而知。  
至于那天晚上，国王陛下到底有没有被自己的情人做到求饶，咳咳，我们还是给这对恩爱的小情侣留下一点私人空间吧，不可说，不可说啊。


	20. Chapter 20

夏季将至。  
扉间从成堆的文书中抬起头来。  
最近有几件棘手的事情，塔斯公国南方的几支商队之中，爆发了奇怪的疾病。虽然扉间已经快速安排下去，要求相关官员赶快对此采取政策，不仅要研发新的药物，而且还要对出现疾病的有关地区进行消毒。从小被作为政治继承人培养的扉间是有一定的政治直觉的，他觉得这次绝对不仅仅是发两场病那么简单。  
有点头痛。  
扉间捂着头。不知道该不该把这件事情告诉瓦尼拉王国的哥哥。  
前些日子瓦尼拉王国战役之时，扉间曾和斑说过，让哥哥有空就回来看看。可是现在突然出现了无药可治的瘟疫，扉间反而希望哥哥离这片土地远一点。  
庭院中种上了新的蔷薇花，开过几度。夏季，绿色覆盖了这片土地，然而扉间却感受不到这种生机带来的快乐。  
“伯爵。”  
门口传来一阵敲门声。  
“嗯，有什么事吗？”  
“疫区的病情越来越严重了。”  
“唔。”  
“即使之前研制出了特效药，病情好像是被控制住了一段时间，但现在那病可能已经产生了抗药性。”  
“之前我吩咐的消毒，你们可都做好了？”  
“每天三次，以药水喷洒疫区。”  
“嗯，那就再催催那些教授。”  
“伯爵。”  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“现在疫区已经快要扩大到这里了，你不考虑和……”  
扉间知道他想说什么：“我作为塔斯公国的伯爵，理应和我的国家共存亡。”  
这可已经是父亲和哥哥留下的，最后的东西了。他怎么能因为害怕命丧于此就逃到别的国家去呢？  
那官员抿了抿嘴：“还有一件事。”  
“你讲。”  
“昨天北部边境传来消息，柱间大人昨日已经进了塔斯公国的国境，今天下午或者晚上应该就会到这里来了。”  
扉间愣了一下，有点头痛地点了点头，可真是怕什么就来什么。  
“我知道了。”  
柱间的马车停在熟悉的庭院里，是傍晚左右的事。  
扉间听见哒哒的马蹄声踏在庭院的大理石地砖上，合上了手里的文书。转身从落地窗看下去，正是黄昏时候，夏季的夕阳总是温文有礼的，金黄色的光芒溢出地平线，又和远方的紫色相接，煞是好看。哥哥好像比走的时候长得高了一点，穿着暗红色的铠甲，配着把骑士专用的剑，双眼神采奕奕，意气风发。好像是很久没见过了吧，但又好像不是很久。两个人在庭院中嬉戏的童年又好像就在昨天，染着好闻的蔷薇花味道，又带着清新的露水，若隐若现，宛如幻影。  
“扉间，我回来了。”  
扉间背对着自己的哥哥，带着一点儿不敢回头去看的情愫。  
“欢迎回来。”  
柱间也没要自己的弟弟回过头来看着自己，就像临走的时候，扉间也没有硬要把他留下。  
柱间走到桌前，随便翻着桌上的文书：“最近还好吗？”  
“都还好。”扉间说。  
柱间有点不好意思：“我觉得你比我做得要好很多呀。”  
扉间没接话，心里有点害怕他翻到那本疫区的文书。  
好在柱间明白自己现在是瓦尼拉王国的人，过度干涉塔斯公国的事务是不应该的，所以只是粗粗随便看了看，就没有再仔细翻。  
想到这一点，扉间不知道自己是应该伤心还是应该高兴。  
“扉间。”  
“什么事？”  
“我之前和你说过……”  
“……”  
“因为我们是兄弟，所以你的愿望我会尽我所能来满足你。你若是想和我做爱，在不对你造成伤害的前提下，我是不会拒绝你的。但是，只有一件事，我做不到……”  
“我知道。”扉间打断了哥哥的话。  
柱间愣了。  
扉间还是倔强地背对着自己的哥哥，而窗外的夕阳已经渐渐消失了，仅仅在天边留下了几片紫色的火烧云。  
“再抱我一次吧。”扉间闭上眼睛。  
最后一次，用最后一次激情将所有多余的东西焚烧殆尽。  
总是有那样一个人，在触碰之后要用一生去回味。  
果然床笫之间的事情，只有床上的人才能说得清楚。  
扉间一直都没敢睁开眼睛看自己的哥哥，不论哪里的敏感点被身上的人挑逗，他都一直闭着眼睛忍着不出声。直到被进入的时候，流下了两行泪水，他才颤抖着把眼睛睁开。对于某些人，高潮就是流泪的唯一一个正当的理由。除此之外留下的泪水，都是心灵的负担。所以他忍着，直到这个时刻才敢光明正大地哭出来。

月亮已经升得很高。  
来叫晚餐的佣人已经在门口等了很久。  
扉间抱着躺在自己胸前睡得正熟的人，手里把玩着他柔顺的长发。他看见圆圆的月亮悬在半空，柔和的月光透过落地窗，洒在自己的书桌上，悄声无息。这么多年就无声地流过，带走时光能够带走的一切。所有的所有都在变化，远方的国境线，院中的蔷薇花，身边的人，还有自己的心。世间诸事，皆以自己的规则有序地运转着，日复一日，年复一年。而那月亮就在高空中看着一切，带着怜悯和无情的嘲笑。  
心中的烦乱随着刚刚挥洒的汗水排泄至体外，扉间感受着哥哥射入自己体内的液体缓缓地从体内流出，想起那年的丰收节，哥哥在河边放飞天灯的场景。温暖的火光照亮天空，留下稚嫩的少年味道。现在两个人又相拥而卧，就好像回到了很久很久之前，兄弟二人在花园里打打闹闹，或者是在射箭场共同练习骑射，累了就躺在地上一起哈哈大笑。  
有些人注定要离开，就如同有些人注定要相遇。  
有些事注定要忘记，就如同有些事永远都无法忘怀。  
任世间诸事再如何百转千回，有些人，经年之后还能毫无隔阂地互相拥抱，对于这场相遇，就已经十分值得了。  
扉间感到怀里的人动了一下，哥哥的手抱得又紧了些。  
“醒了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“醒了就早些回去吧。”  
扉间没有用催促的语气，倒像是在给哥哥一个温和的建议。柱间听着扉间这么说，反而觉得有点不寻常。但是柱间也没有多问，他坐起来摸了摸弟弟的头。  
“需要我帮你清理一下吗？”  
“不用了，我自己来。”  
听着弟弟这么说，柱间觉得不论出于什么原因，弟弟是真的希望自己早点离开。于是，柱间也没有再问，爬下床去穿好衣服。  
兄弟之间，有些事情不需要说得过于明朗，便已经可以心意相通。  
“回头我再来看你。”柱间站在门口这么说着。  
扉间没有应声，也没有回过头去看他。他看着远方的月亮，仿佛是在想着什么。  
哥哥走了有些时候，扉间才回过神来。他走下床，走到桌旁，点了盏灯。打开书桌的抽屉，那一沓战书还好好地摆放在里面。展开其中一封，就着油灯点燃，然后扔进手边的黄铜盆里。然后再点燃一封，再扔进去。再燃一封，再扔进去。望着发黄的牛皮纸一点一点被火焰吞噬，化成灰烬，仿佛经年的思念也随风逝去。  
这么多年来，美丽的土地，朴实的子民，还有温柔的你，依然是我保护塔斯公国的所有理由。


	21. Chapter 21

柱间回到古堡，是一个傍晚。  
斑和往常一样，站在古堡门口等他。  
夕阳洒满了大理石柱，斑的身边一个人都没有站。他穿着丝质的白色衬衣，悠闲地倚在柱子上，眼中带着灼人的光芒，看着马车慢慢行进至门口。  
“回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
柱间单膝跪地，亲吻了国王的手背。  
“真罕见啊，国王陛下居然独自在这里等一个骑士回来。”  
“很罕见吗？”  
“很罕见。”  
“我可是在这里等过你许多次了。”  
“这次可不一样啊，”柱间两手扶在柱子上，居高临下地看着怀中的人，“你这么孤独地站在这里，一个人等着，我从没见过你这样。”  
“大家都在忙，不好意思让他们陪我而已。”国王陛下仰着头直视他，“你这次出门又不是为了公务，要是让大家像之前那样等着你就太失规矩了。”  
“你是那么在意规矩的人吗？”  
柱间一点点靠近，斑就淡淡然等着自己的骑士吻上来。  
夕阳之下，一片旖旎。  
唇舌相接了一会儿，恋恋不舍地放开。  
“不是，所以我才一个人在这里等你。”斑的脸有一点点红，“你这次回来得真晚。”  
“在国境线那边逗留了几天。”柱间的神色显得有些严肃，“我估计，塔斯公国出事了。”  
“是扉间告诉你的？”  
“不是。”  
“那你如何得知？”  
“国境线附近有些异常。”柱间说，“北部边境的检查现在非常严格，不像是正常时期应该有的事情。”  
“哦？”  
“在我盘问之下，北部的边境士兵才告诉我实情。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“是疫病，据说是塔斯公国南部的几支商队带进来的。”柱间说，“可是我在回国的路上，发现有些北部的村庄好像也出现了一些病症。既然塔斯公国内都已经出现了大范围的疫病，就是说……”  
“恐怕瓦尼拉王国内也已经出现了，只是还没有发现而已。”斑接下了柱间的话。  
两个人沉默了一阵。  
“所以你晚回来是去探查塔斯公国内的情况了？”  
“唔，其实也不是。”柱间挠了挠头，“因为据说这种病的潜伏期是七天，我在瓦尼拉王国南部的隔离站呆了七天。”  
所以说……  
他回来晚是因为……  
斑一下子就明白了，假装很不屑地“切”了一声。  
“毕竟一回来就要做那种事，我总不能冒着让你染病的风险啊，对不对？”  
不知道柱间是不是以为斑没有明白自己的意思，恰到好处地把这件事情捅破了。  
两个人越挨越近，柱间几乎要把斑逼仄到不能动弹。  
但是国王陛下也不在乎能不能动弹，他思索了一阵，说：“那你和扉间说过没有？按照你的说法，这种疫病应该出现了有段时间了，他却没有向瓦尼拉王国上报，你现在知道了，应该把你的想法说给他听听。”  
不愧是国王陛下，泰山崩于前而面不改色，在这种情况下还能淡然处之地思考国家大事，实在是令人佩服。  
“我在隔离站的时候写信给他了，包括一些北部村庄的情况，而且还有一些关于这种病症的特征，希望能让他早日做出决断，控制病情。”  
“塔斯公国王都附近有出现什么病症吗？”斑看似随意地问了句。  
我不在乎你和别人做爱，但是你要是死在和别人做爱上，那我恐怕会气死。  
“王都附近目前没有，”柱间回忆说，“王都处于塔斯公国的东北部，北部地区的蔓延速度看来是比南部要慢一些。这疫病对于温度的敏感度貌似很强，潜伏期是七天，貌似是通过空气和体液传播，塔斯公国之前研究出过有效的药物，但很快就产生了抗药性。”  
“这么说来，瓦尼拉王国若是出现了瘟疫，应该也会比塔斯公国的情况要好，毕竟温度会低一些……喂，你能不能把持一点。”斑实在是被挤得有点喘不过气，扶着柱子，声音发虚。  
柱间的手扶在斑的腰上，头也靠在斑的肩上，每说一句话都有气流喷在怀里的人身上，两人之间一点儿距离都没有。  
你难道刚回来就想在这种地方来一发吗？  
“我们都半个多月没见了好吗……难道你就不想我吗……”  
国王陛下算了算，确实，从古堡出发到塔斯公国的王都要三四天，加上他赶回来，期间还去看了看其他村镇的情况，又在瓦尼拉王国的隔离站呆了七天，再加上瓦尼拉王国国内的路程，确实有十几天的时间了。  
古堡大门内站着一批国王护卫队的士兵，他们很明白自己的头头刚回来那种急切的心情，一看见柱间的马车就赶紧传令下去，准备去花园里修剪玫瑰花的别去了，准备出门去马棚梳毛的也别去了，准备出门喝酒玩乐的贵族也别经过这里，这才导致这俩人在门口腻歪了半天愣是没有一个人出现。  
佣人在门口等着请国王用晚饭，现在也只能默默站着。  
嗯，那也比摔了茶壶强。  
斑叹了口气，谁让这是自家爱人呢？自己不宠着还能怎么办？  
“那你吃过晚饭就别归队了，早点回房等着我吧。”  
“说话算话？”  
“我什么时候骗过你？”  
柱间嘿嘿地笑了两声，他当然知道国王陛下一直把说话算话当做自己的行事准则，大到国家政事，小到床笫之欢，从来都没扯过谎。

吃过晚饭，斑把预防疫病的事情先安排了下去。首先排查各地是否有外来商队，以及是否有入境不久的居民，凡是可能染病的，先聚集到一处进行检查，再行处置，进行治疗。其次是研究相对的药物，以防病情扩大。再次是要在各地执行好消毒的工作，每日每次都要适量适时。最后是要恰当地安抚民众，还要和塔斯公国联系沟通。  
既然他们已经对塔斯公国染指了，瓦尼拉王国自然是不会放过。  
斑继任以来，第一次遇到这样的事，难免有一些烦乱。而且现在对于这种疫病，自己什么都不清楚，恐怕要闹得全国上下都不安生。而且现在又是夏季，正是这种疫病扩散的最佳时期。若是大病之后又有人举兵侵入瓦尼拉王国，谁都不知道结果会是怎么样。  
再算算，不久之后，玄的继任期也快该到了，这一件又一件事的确是有些棘手。  
好在柱间去了塔斯公国及时发现了病情，还没到不可控制的地步。  
唯一让斑比较放心的，就是泉奈的北部地区应该不会受到太大影响，纬度高加上高原地形，让这个地区现在显得比较安全。  
总之现在也只能走一步看一步了。  
斑想着这一堆有的没的杂事，刚走进寝宫，就被柱间按在了墙上。  
仆人们霎时懂了。  
好了好了，散了散了，吃瓜的歪歪的都可以退下了。  
“唔，”斑着实被吓了一跳，“你今天怎么这么着急？”  
“你不是很喜欢被强硬对待吗？”柱间眨巴眨巴眼睛，人畜无害地看着他。  
斑被怼得没话说，只得承受爱人的热吻。两只手都被按在墙上，心爱的人就在自己面前，唇舌被疯狂地掠夺，刚刚想的事情立刻就烟消云散了。  
吻过几个回合，柱间的唇离开了斑的唇。  
“今天想怎么做？”  
听见这样的问题，斑心里有点好笑：“你可从来都没问过我这种问题。”  
“偶尔问问也不错啊。”  
斑一挑眉：“你想怎么做？”  
柱间放开他，很正经地思考了一番，然后抱住了爱人的腰，在他的耳边说：“我想把你绑起来，然后倒一杯红酒在你身上，一点点舔舐干净，品尝你身上的每个角落，冲撞到你再也起不来为止。”  
斑思索了一番，说：“你这个设想倒是没什么问题，但是，你有没有考虑过红酒要是洒在床单上可怎么办？前一段时间你误喝了什么奇怪的药，那个时候你已经毁了我一张丝绸床单了。现在正是国家多灾多难的时候，因为这种事情又浪费一张丝绸床单，好像不太划算吧？”  
斑一脸正经的表情看着他。  
嗯，国王陛下的床单可是进口货，很贵的。  
唔，为什么这个时候他还能头脑清醒地和自己算账啊……  
“要不，从你工资里扣？”  
国王陛下一挑眉柱间的脸色就很难看。  
“要不，给你打个八折？”  
国王陛下再一挑眉柱间的脸色就更难看了。  
真想把这个不知好歹的人按在床上贯穿得一塌糊涂，看他还能不能说出这种话来。  
柱间咬咬牙说：“那就换成香槟？”  
斑又思索了一阵，好像没什么问题了。  
国王点点头，传唤了一声：“来人，拿香槟来。”


	22. Chapter 22

夜快要深了，月色一派潋滟。然而床笫之间的狂欢，才刚刚开始。  
斑的手被束在头顶上方，身上的香槟混着唾液和体液，靡乱而又诱惑。已经和爱人有段时间没做了，经过冰冷的香槟刺激和爱人的口舌抚弄，身下的两颗玉丸胀得鼓鼓的。  
柱间抚上那两颗饱满，温柔地揉搓着。  
“好涨啊，是不是因为没做积了不少……”  
斑感觉到敏感之处被轻柔地撩拨，难耐地喘息了两声，白了他一眼：“唔……那你说这怪谁啊？”  
柱间嘟着嘴看着他，满脸发黑。  
斑刚刚被那种奇怪的play撩拨了半天，身上香槟冰冰凉凉的触感和下身被抚弄的温热实在是让人欲火焚身，难以自持。这种时候他还在沮丧个什么啊！赶紧该干嘛干嘛啊！  
“明白了还不赶紧做！”国王陛下快要不耐烦了。  
斑的手被束缚着，做不出什么动作，干脆就伸出脚来踢他。然而情事之中的国王陛下虽然有点着急，但是脚上也使不出什么力气，虽然是生气地踢踹但做出来反而像是温柔的摩挲。柱间看到自己的爱人都已经这么说了，后面也已经被开拓得差不多，无须再等。于是他在斑的腰下垫了个枕头，对准洞口开始了冲刺。先面对面做了很多次，又把爱人翻了个身，从后面再来。柱间伏在斑的耳边，叫他的名字。斑感受着体内的热度，也混混杂杂地应着。捅到敏感点的时候，斑很舒服地“嗯”了一声，粘腻婉转地如同饭后的奶油蛋糕。  
香槟和体液洒得满床都是，一派腥咸。  
柱间把手绕到身前，坏心眼地搓着硬挺那敏感的出口。感觉到两处敏感都被毫无保留地掌握，斑依循本能，包含情欲地哼出声来。两手还被束缚着，这种想要纾解却又不能纾解的快感激得他只能更加配合身上人的动作，才能把心里灼灼燃烧的火焰浇灭。身后的冲刺和身前的撩拨两面夹击，国王陛下的头脑里现在已经什么事情都思考不了了，只想和身上人离得近一点，再近一点，让原始的欲望更多地吞噬自己的神经，让身体的愉悦蔓延到身上的每一个细胞。柱间把手指伸入斑的口中，探着他柔软的小舌。斑也很满意地给足了配合，诱惑地用舌尖舔舐着。  
有的触感，一旦感受过，就想用一生去练习，再用一生去铭记。  
有的时候是柱间觉得还不够，有的时候是斑还觉得没有满足，一来一回，难舍难分，潮起潮落之后，两个人终于疲惫地瘫在了床上。  
柱间揉了揉肩膀，觉得有些酸痛。他温柔地抱起斑，走向浴室。  
月光照在爱人的脸上，温柔安静。  
柱间一点一点帮斑洗着身子，斑也听话地靠在他怀里。两个人沉默了一阵，那是一种安心的沉默。  
“今天晚上还好吗？”柱间问。  
斑不太明白他是在问工作办得好不好，还是在问做爱做得好不好。于是国王陛下思索了一番，很认真地回答道：“有你在就很好。”  
柱间被自己的爱人撩拨得说不出话来，笑了两声。  
“你脸红了？”看见自己的爱人这幅样子，斑有点好笑。  
柱间哼了一声：“还不是因为你说了这种话……”  
“你把我绑在床上倒着香槟还不停叫我名字的时候，也能有这种自知之明就好了。”斑毫不示弱地怼了回去。  
柱间把他从浴盆里捞出来，裹上浴巾：“可是你也很舒服呀，对不对。”  
把斑安置在床上，吹熄了灯，柱间爬上床，如往常一样从背后抱着他。  
半晌，斑回了句：“舒服是因为你，而不是因为你那些奇怪的play。”  
于是话题好像又回来了，柱间还是一如既往说不出话。  
“斑。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说这种话，我听了会想哭。”  
“你一个大男人，哭什么劲。”  
柱间从背后紧紧抱着他，两个人毫无缝隙地贴合：“我感觉很开心。”  
“你开心的话，我也开心。”  
被爱人紧紧抱着，斑有点透不过气。嘛，不过这样也不错，于是他没有让柱间松手。  
“你今天等我，是因为怕我不回来吗？”  
“怎么这么说？”  
“你会害怕我留在塔斯公国不回来吗？”  
“不会。”  
“唔。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我有点想听你说‘会’，但是好像又知道你不会这么说。”  
斑翻了个身，面对着他：“你要是留在那里，我会直接带着兵铲平你们家的城堡，你不用想那么多，尽可以试试。”  
“你每次都这么说，你每次都没能下得去手，有的时候我觉得你嘴硬心软。”柱间在斑的胸前点了两下。  
“那你就试试吧。”国王陛下又翻了个身，背对着柱间，表示不想理他了。  
柱间嘿嘿笑了两声，从背后抱住他。  
斑不说话。  
柱间在他脸上亲了两口。  
斑不说话。  
柱间撇了撇嘴，想了想，起身一个跨步把斑按在了身下。被吓到的国王陛下还没反应过来，柱间就在斑的腋下挠了数记。斑被这么一刺激，失声笑出来。  
“喂……你……你别闹啊……”  
柱间很久没看见斑笑了，突然看到，仿佛觉得有光芒眯了眼睛。他俯下身去吻他，情欲的气息又充满了整个房间。  
吻了一会儿，斑推开他，喘着气：“你怎么和小孩子似的。”  
“你刚刚不也和小孩子一样在和我怄气吗？”  
斑无言，笑了出来。  
柱间看到斑笑了，自己也笑了。  
两个人再次相拥而卧。  
“你之前和我说过的，只要我愿意，你可以随时用各种方式向我表示你爱我，所以我不会怀疑你。”斑说，“我相信就算你想走，也会郑重地和我说，不会不辞而别。现在这个解释你满意了吗？”  
斑想了想，又说：“不管你到哪里，只要你想回来，我都会去找你，把你接回到我身边，回到我们熟悉的这个地方。”  
“那你等在那里是……”  
“当然是因为……”斑停顿了一下。  
国王陛下翻了个白眼：“我想你了啊。”  
柱间对这个回答很是满意，附身又想亲吻自己的恋人。  
斑却很罕见地躲过了。  
“现在可是非常时期，要是你不想让你的弟弟还有别人死在病魔手下，就放过我让我明天好好工作。”  
柱间噘着嘴看着他，一脸沮丧。  
斑叹了口气，很无奈地笑了。  
唉，就是半个月没见而已啊，他怎么变得这么黏人……  
不过黏人也不是什么坏事，谁不喜欢自己爱的人天天在自己身边蹦跶撒娇啊？  
斑本来是想蜻蜓点水地给爱人一个吻，没想到柱间硬生生按着他的头不让他离开。对面很霸道地想要撬开他紧闭的牙关，冲进门禁森严的城池，然后再进行一番翻天覆地的翻搅。斑知道了一个浅浅的吻还不能满足爱人的欲望，只得屈服于爱人的攻势，双唇轻启，允许他在自己的地盘上肆意作乱。  
觉得柱间的侵略也差不多够了，斑赶紧按住他躁动的双手，又把他推开，安抚地说道：“好啦好啦，睡吧。”  
于是两个人都满足了，半个月来的情愫也在肢体接触中诉说得差不多了。和着月光，两个人在相拥中进入梦乡。缠绕着的肢体和略弯的嘴角，仿佛夜晚的梦都带着香甜的气息。


	23. Chapter 23

果然，在斑发下了排查病患的文书之后，瓦尼拉王国南部的城市和村落里纷纷表示发现了类似症状的病人。由于这种疫病的初期症状是头晕恶心，类似于中暑，所以在夏季的迷惑性尤其高。到了中期，会发展为高烧、过分发汗，有些病人甚至出现了呼吸道肿大，由于呼吸困难致死的病例。到了后期，则会更大程度上影响呼吸系统工作，有些出现了肺炎、肺水肿等症状，最后导致窒息、呼吸不畅等情况，最终因呼吸系统无法进行正常工作而死亡。  
如此推测，这种疫病的传播途径，应该是主要通过空气传播和飞沫传播，所以一旦大面积发病，病患的数量必定会急速上升。  
斑要求官员立刻整理出各地疫病情况的分布图，以更多地了解这种疾病的传播方式和传播途径。斑还立刻传文书到塔斯公国，要求马上上报目前的疾病多发区域，并且将病患数量、致死人数、药物研究情况等立刻写明传书到瓦尼拉王国的王都。  
扉间看到斑传来的文书，颇为头痛。  
最后，还是没能瞒住哥哥。  
扉间看了看桌上最新绘制的疫病感染区域分布图，塔斯公国南部的大小村庄和城市基本都已经沦陷，北部的局部地区也已经发现了疑似病例。这样下去，王都迟早有一天要发生感染。  
“伯爵，”塔斯公国的官员表情凝重，“我们是不是应该把现在的所有情况立刻传书给瓦尼拉王？”  
扉间有点心烦，他不知道该怎么办。他不想让身在异国的哥哥为了家乡的事情烦心，但是现在肯定是已经瞒不住哥哥了。扉间看着地图上的红色区域，仿佛魔鬼一般吞噬着塔斯公国的领土。现在，多一个人就多一份对抗疾病的力量。或许，瓦尼拉王国的药物研制机构还能想办法控制塔斯公国的疫情……  
“如实将这些情况上报给瓦尼拉王。”  
斑看过了国内所有与疫病有关的文书，又看过了塔斯公国发来的文书。立刻下达了新的紧急命令。首先，在各个疫区立刻建立起大型的病患收容所，将塔斯公国之前研究的特效药下发下去，虽然不能完全解除病情，但还是能在一定程度上降低致死率。所有收容所的工作人员要穿着皮革制成的工作服，尤其要将口鼻呼吸道严密地遮盖起来。其次，每天都要定时定量用药水喷洒疫区，进行消毒，若是疫区内出现了鼠患或者是虫灾，立刻进行治理，并且及时上报王都。再次，要求包括索门在内的多座大学城内的医药学人才加紧特效药研究。最后，从现在开始，对王都的人员进出进行严密把关，一定不能让疫情扩展至王都。  
从最近自南部地区发来的文书看，南部地区的感染率明显上升了，可见疫情已经由塔斯公国扩展到了瓦尼拉王国。斑的眉头皱得仿佛无法展开，他看着红色感染区越来越大的地图，感觉很是无助。药物研制的速度完全跟不上疫病扩散的速度，这让斑觉得仿佛这场即将席卷瓦尼拉王国的疾病好像根本就没有治愈的可能。  
斑深吸了一口气。  
绝对不能这样想。  
看着瘟疫如同势如破竹的军队，这样下去，不出两个月，王都肯定就会被感染。现在能做的，就是和疾病争分夺秒了。  
还有那么多处于疾病之中的子民等着自己去拯救他们……  
“国王陛下。”书法门口有人敲门。  
“有什么事？”斑连头都没有回。  
“根据您的命令，王都四座城门下都建立了隔离区，隔离室也已经搭建完毕。其他疫区的隔离区也都已经设置结束，现在已经开始进行病患的转移。”  
“病患的数量变动如何？”  
“因为用了塔斯公国研制出的特效药，致死率的确是有所降低，但是感染率也在不断升高，因此很多疫区的隔离室很快就被塞满了。”  
斑很头疼：“塞满了就继续建新的。”  
“是。”  
“索门大学城那边有没有传来什么消息？”  
“根据昨天自索门传来的消息，索门城内也出现了确诊病例，可见索门现在也已经受到感染。”那人回道，“现在正是疾病扩张最为快速的时期，这样下去，教授们可能就无法正常进行工作……”  
如果药学和医学教授都不能正常工作，那么特效药的研制就会被一再拖延。不能对症下药的话，再温和的疾病都不可能治愈，就不要提现在这种突然席卷大江南北的瘟疫了。  
“在还未感染的地区建立研究所，立刻将教授和学生进行转移。如果需要的话，将其他地区的教授也送到研究所里去，让他们一起合作研究新的药物。”  
“是。”  
“疫区内的消毒每日都在做吗？”  
“是的。”  
斑捏了捏太阳穴：“好的，我知道了，辛苦你们了。”  
“还有一件事……”  
“你说。”  
“泉奈陛下给您发来了文书。”  
“……”  
斑从那人手里接过从泉奈手中发来的文书。  
斑都不用打开来读，他就知道泉奈在文书里写的是什么。打开一看，果不其然。泉奈询问哥哥要不要到北部地区去避难。由于泉奈继承的地区是高纬度的高原地区，夏季的温度远比瓦尼拉王国南部地区要低得多，可以说几乎是瘟疫的天然屏障。  
但是斑怎么能在这个时候丢下自己的国家北逃呢？  
“我会回复他的，你先去忙吧。”  
那官员本来还想说什么，但是看国王含糊带过，便也不好再说，应了一声就离开了。  
斑看着疫区图，仿佛想要从其中找出一些蛛丝马迹。这种疫病的传播速度和气温有着相当紧密的关系，由于瓦尼拉王国南部的地区气候温和湿润，是全国非常重要的农业区，塔斯公国更是这片大陆上尤其肥沃的土地，这两片区域受难，那必然对全国的粮食供给都会产生不利影响。看来那些带来疫病的商队，真的是经过精心谋划才把瘟疫传染到塔斯公国的。要说在这个最适宜疫病传播的季节，刚好在最适宜传播的地区出现了致死率极高的瘟疫，这种几率，说其中没有人为因素，怕是都很难让人信服。  
斑盯着地图来回地看。  
突然，地图上一处奇怪的地方引起了斑的主意。  
塔斯公国南部的大小村落和城市几乎是全部感染，然而在这整片的红色之中，居然还有一处是没有感染疫病的白色。  
斑很奇怪，这是为什么呢？  
国王陛下就这个问题提出了各种假设，从午后思考到晚饭时间，还是没能找到答案。


	24. Chapter 24

自打爆发了南部的瘟疫，斑已经很久没有叫柱间到自己的房间里去了。  
由于疾病情况的紧急，时常有官员半夜来禀告疫区的状况和药物的研究进度，斑也没有时间和心情和柱间再恩恩爱爱，干脆就不让他来自己房间了。然而这一天，临护卫队解散前，斑找到柱间，要他晚上到自己房间来。  
柱间明白，斑绝不是无缘无故要他去的，一定是做了什么决定要告诉他，才会让他去。  
夜已经深了。  
柱间在寝宫里已经坐了很久。  
而斑还一直都没有回来。  
昏暗的寝宫里就只点了一盏灯，柱间看着烛台摇摇曳曳的火光，甚是缥缈。  
现在早就已经过了国王应该就寝的时间。  
难道这些日子，他每天都休息得这么晚吗？  
柱间的眉头皱得越来越深。他知道现在的瓦尼拉王国和塔斯公国都处于十分急迫的时期，恐怕扉间也在故乡忙得不可开交。前几日，斑要他写信给扉间，让他赶紧到瓦尼拉王国的王都来，别在塔斯公国等下去了，等也没什么用，反而会把自己的命搭进去。柱间写得委婉了点儿，然而弟弟根本就没有给自己回信。扉间不回大哥的信，这还是第一次。  
柱间有点迷茫，他不知道该不该继续催弟弟来到自己身边。  
他又想起现在的斑，每天都是愁眉紧皱的样子，仿佛永远都不得舒展。自己每天跟在他身边，每时每刻都有不同的官员来觐见，要么汇报疫区的情况，要么汇报新药研制的进度，要么汇报又有什么物资需要调配，自己连话都和他说不上。柱间其实也不在乎能不能和斑说得上话，但是他看着斑难受，自己心里也难受。  
在风卷残云般的疫病面前，一个人的力量是何其渺小。  
柱间叹了口气。  
大概弟弟之前也是这样的无助和迷茫吧。  
不多时，柱间听到了寝宫门口传来了脚步声。  
“吱呀”一声，寝宫的门开了。  
斑从厚重的木门后进来，脸色不大看得清楚，不过柱间觉得他的脸色一定很不好。  
斑看见柱间坐在床上，问：“等很久了吧。”  
“没有。”柱间有点心疼，“你每天都回来这么晚吗？”  
斑没有回答柱间的问题，他走到床边，直接把柱间推倒在床上，对着他的唇吻了下去。斑主动把自己的舌尖送进柱间的嘴里，撩拨他的小舌。不多时，柱间就在这一回合里取得了主动。他用自己的舌把斑的舌推回去，直接侵略斑的口腔。可能是之前和别的官员谈了很久，斑的嘴唇有点干涩。两个人纠缠了一会儿，斑放开了身下的人。  
国王陛下伸出手来，解着将军大人的扣子。  
“斑，你要是累了，我们今天就不做了。”  
斑没搭话，依旧自顾自地解着他的扣子。  
“斑？”  
斑还是没搭话。  
“你怎么了？”  
斑依旧没搭话。  
柱间直接坐起来，翻了个身把斑压在下面。动作虽快，却很轻，生怕把斑弄痛。束缚住斑解扣子的手，柱间觉得斑的身子真的是疲惫到了一定的程度，几乎都没有和自己挣扎的力气。  
“做爱吧，别说别的了。”  
映着烛火，柱间能清晰地看见斑的眼中布满了血丝，眼袋也十分深重。  
“你要是累了，就好好睡一觉，我抱着你睡。”柱间很温柔地和身下人说。  
“我明天要走了。”  
柱间愣了：“你去哪？”  
斑毫无感情地回答：“塔斯公国，还有南部的疫区。”  
柱间一时间居然说不出话来。  
“其实，我本来是打算今晚离开的，毕竟现在，能多一秒的时间就多一秒的可能性。”斑的声音越来越动摇，“但是……”  
我舍不得你。  
就这么几个字，斑还是说不出口。  
柱间明白了他的意思。  
黑暗中，时间一点一滴地流逝着，距离日出已经不剩多少时间了。  
柱间开始动手解自己的扣子，然后又把身下人的衣服剥了个精光，两个人在昏暗的寝宫里坦诚相见。柱间扶着斑的腰，感觉他最近好像突然瘦了许多。多日没能好好休息，整个人的身体都是软塌塌的。柱间甚至觉得面对这样的爱人，自己都不能下得了手去和他做爱。将军大人心里非常难受，他抱着斑，埋在他颈窝里好一阵。  
“你若是真的累了，就不要做了……”柱间闷声说，“我实在是心疼你……”  
斑没说话，仿佛是在用全身的力气在抱着他。  
“若我问你，能不能带我一起去，你是不是会生气？”  
“我不会生气，但是，我不能带你去。”斑说。  
“为什么？”  
“我是为了保护我的子民，你也是我的子民，我不能搭上一个人的性命，让他无畏牺牲。”  
“可是我爱你，我不放心你。”  
斑的声音都在颤抖：“正因如此，你更不能去。”  
两个人都沉默了。  
“快做吧，再不做就要天亮了。”  
柱间沉吟了一下，摸上了斑的分身，揉搓挑逗。斑的喘息越来越急促，明显地听出疲惫的味道。柱间想停，但他知道身上的人不想停。疫区那么远，又那么凶险，现在他要一个人去那么远的地方，和那么可怕的东西作斗争，说不定，就那么回不来了。柱间觉得这场性爱实在是过于残忍，然而却不得不进行。他想赶快草草了事，让斑能休息一会儿是一会儿。但他又害怕这真的是生命中最后一场和斑的性事，他不想让他留下不好的回忆。  
斑也摸上了柱间的分身，努力撩拨着爱人的性欲，仿佛是用尽全身的力气。柱间按住斑的手，想要自己来。斑对此有点不满，用腿勾着柱间的后背，摩挲着，表示让他赶快开拓自己。柱间摸了摸斑的后面，很是干涩，便从床头柜拿出白色的小盒，挤出一团脂膏，用一根手指慢慢地捅了进去。灼热的体内突然被冰冷的膏状物刺激，斑喘息了两声。一根手指抽插顺利后，柱间便慢慢增加手指的数量，斑的喘息也变得更加粘腻婉转。两个人都觉得可以了，柱间将自己的下身放进爱人的身体里。  
柱间紧紧箍住怀里的人，开始动作。一番水声之后，两个人先后泄了出来。斑喘着粗气，揉了揉柱间的头发，便想爬下床去清洗身体。两个人都明白现在不是无节制地做爱的时候，所以谁都没有再提出进一步的需求。柱间望着斑跌跌撞撞的背影，还是走到他身边，把他打横抱起走进浴室。  
柱间掂了掂，感觉他真的比前段时间瘦了。  
把爱人放进浴缸里，柱间一边洗着爱人的身体，一边用手沾着水，帮他轻轻地揉着太阳穴。斑闭着眼睛仰着头，一脸疲惫地坐着。月光下，爱人的脸显得有些缥缈。柱间甚至有一种他去了就不会再回来了的错觉，他低头吻上了斑，和他唇齿相接，斑也回应着，但是明显毫无力气。柱间第一次看到瓦尼拉王如此无力的样子，好像心脏被人狠狠地攥了一把似的。  
“等我到塔斯公国之后，会尽快派人把扉间送到这里。”斑闭着眼睛说道，“但为了保险起见，估计会把他送到王都的隔离区呆上一段时间，确保没有感染之后再送到古堡里来，你记得照应一下他。”  
柱间没说话。  
“之前我还对他救我的那个人情耿耿于怀，这次也算是还上了吧。”  
“那你怎么办？”柱间问。  
“我在地图上发现了一些奇怪的事情，可是只在这里妄加推测也不能解决问题，所以只能亲自去一趟。”斑说道，“如果能解开问题的谜底，说不定你的国家和我的国家都能得救。”  
柱间又没有答话。  
“我走之后，你一定要照顾好玄。”斑说道，“如果我回不来……”  
柱间低下头，吼道：“你别说了。”  
“你还有弟弟陪着你，我就很放心了。”  
“你别再说了，”柱间俯下身去抱着他，“你必须要回来，你和弟弟对我来说，一个都不能少。”  
斑不再说话了，柱间也就不再要求他说话。把斑从浴盆里捞起来，正好是日出时分。夏季的日出总是很早，现在柱间倒觉得这种提前到来的黎明无比令人心慌。柱间把斑放在床上，斑坐起来推开他，走到衣橱前开始穿衣服。柱间望着他挺拔的背影，透露出拯救整个国家的责任，就算是天塌下来也不能断掉的脊梁骨，国王陛下的气场还是一如几年前他们初见。  
柱间再也忍不住了，他冲过去从背后抱住斑。  
“我该走了。”斑的声音很轻，从来没这么轻过，仿佛是在安抚身后的人。  
柱间不愿意松手，仿佛是害怕一松手爱人就会消失了似的。  
斑用手摸摸他的头。  
柱间还是不愿意放开他。  
想到这可能是两个人人生中的最后一面，斑也不再人心叱责他。斑收起自己一脸的无奈和疲惫，转过身去看着自己的爱人。  
“我会尽快回来的，你在这里乖乖等我。”  
语气轻柔得仿佛哄骗。但其实两个人都知道这就是哄骗。

柱间从寝宫的窗户往古堡门口望下去，斑依旧意气风发，还是那个执掌天下的国王陛下。临走前，斑给留守在古堡的官员交代着接下来的事宜，包括文书的接转、疫情接下来该如何控制，以及扉间来到这里之后该怎么处理。一桩桩一件件都讲清楚之后，斑走到马车前，用余光瞟着楼上窗边的人，他愣了几秒，还是打开马车门走了上去。为了防止传染，马车的四周都盖上了厚厚的皮革。因为窗户被封住了，柱间完全看不到马车内斑的脸。  
他在舍不得自己吗？  
柱间这样猜想着，可惜没人能给他答案。  
在岁月的打磨之下，斑也不再是之前那个面对什么困难都无比自信的人了，尤其是面对目前这场恐怖的疾病。初生牛犊不怕虎的国王陛下也变成了面带憔悴的统治者，不再像当初一样天不怕地不怕。  
但他的眼睛还是那样灼人而闪亮，他的嘴唇还是那样的温柔而诱人，让人无法割舍。  
柱间突然之间就明白了，他带兵去东北打仗的时候，斑站在窗口看着自己远远地离开，大概也是一样的心情。


	25. Chapter 25

马车在路上行驶了许多天。  
斑看到瓦尼拉王国南部的许多民众为了逃离疫病而北迁，但是为了不让较北的子民面对染病的风险，斑下过命令，离开疫区的人必须在隔离区待够七天才能到别的地方去。于是有的人就没熬过那七天，直接就死在了隔离室，被拖到焚尸炉里火化，然后再有新的人被送进来，仿佛是在疾病面前逃脱不出的轮回。  
大街小巷都充满着刺鼻的消毒水味道，泛着苦的草药味儿冲破天际，就算斑一直坐在马车里，都能感觉它们无孔不入，坚定地钻入自己的鼻孔。有一些疫情比较严重的村落，由于医疗条件落后，已经变成了死城，再无人迹。  
视察隔离区的时候，斑不得不在炎炎夏日穿上厚厚的皮革保护服，将自己的呼吸器官都遮蔽起来。那些隔离区里散发着再多的草药药水都无法掩盖的尸体味道，臭气熏天，令人恐惧。跟随斑的官员都已经忍不住趴到隔离室外呕吐起来，斑却只是皱着眉，定了定神走过了所有的隔离室，脚步坚决。  
索门原本是瓦尼拉王国南部最发达的城市，现在却人迹罕至，大学区的学生和教授也已经被转移。河上原本摇着船的摆渡人现在也看不到了，仿佛只有秃鹫徘徊在城市上空，再晴朗的阳光都不能抵消这座城市的衰亡。  
还没走进塔斯公国的领地，斑就深深地感受到了这场疫病对于所有人的威胁。  
塔斯公国的城堡里，扉间还坚定地站在抗疫第一线，他看着桌上成堆未被批阅的文书，感到心力交瘁。  
“伯爵……”门口传来敲门声。  
“有什么事？”  
“瓦尼拉王陛下……到了……”  
扉间瞪大了双眼。  
这个家伙要来，为什么没有提前给他发过文书通报？  
为了保险起见，斑一进入塔斯公国的领地，就穿着厚厚的防护服。他目中无人地穿过城堡，本来是自己情人儿时生活过很久的地方，自己应该好好欣赏参观一番，但现在的斑完全没有那种情趣。他直接一进门就问了句“你们伯爵在哪”，知道了扉间房间的位置，就无视所有人的一一鞠躬行礼，直接上了楼。  
官员话声刚落，斑就出现在了扉间的书房门口。  
扉间被斑的突然袭击着实惊到，他连礼都忘了行，直接问：“你怎么来了？”  
“别说那么多废话，赶紧跟着我的人到古堡去。”  
扉间皱了皱眉，不明白他在发什么疯。  
“你听不懂我的意思？”斑问道。  
“我之前已经拒绝了哥哥的提议。”  
斑已经没有了耐心，尤其是在这种根本就没有时间和精力浪费在别人身上的时候：“我已经听说了，塔斯公国王都内出现了确诊病例，你要想在这里陪葬，我一点意见都没有。但是，现在我身为国王，不得不亲自视察疫区，找到控制疫病的办法。既然我来到这里，那就说明我很有可能再也回不去。”  
斑停顿了一下。  
“如果我死了，至少柱间还有你陪着，你要是也死了，柱间就再也没有别人了。”  
斑又补充了一句：“我知道你作为这里的领主，也不愿意放弃自己的子民。但是，如果我们两个至少要死一个，反正我来都来了，就当我还之前你救我的人情，我是最不喜欢欠别人人情了。如果你能放心把这里交给我，就赶快去王都找柱间汇合。”  
接下来，两个人都沉默了。  
扉间的眉毛已经拧巴得怎么也揉不开，他叹了口气：“好吧，那你要先说清楚你来这里有什么意图。”  
斑抄起桌子上的疫区图，指给扉间看：“塔斯公国现在基本上是所有区域都已经出现了确诊病例，但是这个区域，却没有出现，你有考虑过是为什么吗？”  
扉间看了看，那片区域正好是父亲别墅所在的区域。  
“这里本来就多山，住的人就少，所以没人感染也是很正常的。”  
斑思考了一阵，觉得这个说法不能说服他：“恕我冒昧，令尊可曾感染疫病？”  
“没有。”  
斑点了点头。估计是考虑到如果把父亲带到这里来，染病的风险可能会更大，所以扉间没有这么做。  
“我知道了，这次我的目的就是去这里视察。”  
扉间挂着一脸复杂的表情。  
斑用很不信任的声音说：“任何人的答案都不能说服我，除非我亲自看到。”  
扉间从手边抄了张牛皮纸，写了封信，交给斑：“如果需要，就让家父照顾你一下。”  
斑又点了点头，从后面唤来了王都的官员，让他尽快带扉间北上。  
于是，两个男人结束了这场及其简短的政治谈话。

算着弟弟到达王都的日子，柱间提前在隔离室等着他。  
因为有些疫区的病情非常严重，每一间隔离室甚至会安置五六个病患，如果工作人员随意进出室内的话，被感染的危险就会很高。因此，在设计隔离室的时候，就在每个隔离室的玻璃旁边制造了一个按照物理原理工作的传声喇叭，以此来向隔离室内的病患发布命令或者传递信息。虽然目前王都还没有出现确诊病例，但是为了保险起见，也为了统一规划，王都的隔离室还是安装了一样的喇叭。  
柱间对着喇叭和自己的弟弟说话。  
扉间看见玻璃外的哥哥也穿着厚厚的防护服，露出一双眼睛，感觉有点揪心。  
“扉间，你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”  
扉间摇摇头：“没有，一切都很好。”  
听到弟弟说出这句话，哥哥放心了许多。  
“哥哥现在还好吗？”扉间又问。  
在这种瘟疫横行的特殊时期，能活着就已经成为了最大的幸运。  
“嗯，我一切都好，疫病还没蔓延到王都，所以我没什么事。”  
扉间点点头。  
“这次的疫病，几乎摧毁了瓦尼拉王国的农业支柱。”柱间眼里尽是担心，“南部地区都被染病，加上塔斯公国也沦陷其中，这个时候要是有国家打进来，怕是要紧得很。”  
扉间倒有着不同的看法：“虽然如此，可是国王弟弟泉奈陛下的北部领地还很安全，瓦尼拉王国未染病的地区也还有一半左右。再者，入侵之后还要考虑自己的军队会不会染病，因此，至少目前来看，别的国家是不会擅自出兵攻打瓦尼拉王国的。”  
但是如果病情蔓延到了王都，那就是另一回事了。  
两兄弟沉默了一阵。  
扉间又开了口：“我见到他了。”  
柱间知道他说的是谁，眼中燃起不一样的光彩：“他还好吗？”  
“我见他的时候，他还好。现在，不知道。”扉间很诚实地回答。  
柱间无奈地笑了笑。虽然说斑的文书时常从南部传回王都，但因为自己是武将不涉文政，所以一本都没看过。玄读过斑的文书，有的时候会和柱间将军讲一讲哥哥的近况，让他放心。柱间有时候也会写信给斑，让情报官员帮忙一起捎带到南部。但是柱间现在也不知道能和他说什么，大部分内容就是王都内的情况下一直都很好，自己很好玄也很好，让他不要担心。可能是行程紧急，也可能是斑不知道该写什么，所以一次都没回复过。  
柱间接着问：“他还说了别的什么吗？”  
“他说塔斯公国南部有一片区域在疫病如此猖獗的情况下都没有感染，非常奇怪，想要自己去看看怎么回事。”  
柱间皱了皱眉：“是哪里？”  
“父亲的别墅所在的地方。”扉间说。  
柱间之前收到扉间的信，里面有写到父亲目前没有染病。但当时柱间就是感觉谢天谢地，也没有对这件事情多想。现在扉间说起来，柱间突然就想起儿时在那段别墅的时光。  
“是我常常去看天灯的那里吗？”柱间的眼睛里带上了一点温柔的颜色。  
“嗯。”扉间的音调也温柔了许多。  
扉间想起那个夜晚，兄弟二人在河边放飞了橘黄色的天灯，那时的心愿和希冀都是如此温暖，那里的人民也都是朴实而善良的。现在却时时刻刻面对着死亡的危险，不得不吊着胆子活着。扉间觉得有些心痛，不想再想下去。  
突然，扉间想起了些事情。  
天灯……  
丰收节……  
莫非……  
“哥！”扉间突然抬头，音调也升高了，“我有了一个想法，想说给你听听！”


	26. Chapter 26

斑刚刚到达塔斯公国南部的村庄，就接到了玄从王都来的紧急传书。一刹那间，斑还以为是王都出了什么事情，定了定神，打开文书一看，双眼立刻就发出了惊喜的光芒。  
事情是这样的。  
扉间想起之前兄弟二人在南部村庄度过丰收节的时候，曾经遇到过一个农夫，他给他们介绍过那里的一种特色植物叫做荻叶。那里的村民时常把它当做调味料加入到其他的点心之中，成为当地的一种特色吃食。他还记得，那个农夫和他们说过，这种植物可以入药。  
于是，扉间想起，与塔斯公国在西南接壤的两个国家，就是上次出兵攻打瓦尼拉王国的两个国家，其中一个的特产就是荻叶。因为塔斯公国南部的生活习惯可能是受到了这个国家的影响，所以只有几个村落有以这种植物为食的习俗。正是因为持续地食用这种植物，所以人们对这种疫病产生了免疫力，疫病才没能侵袭这个地区。塔斯公国南部是草原气候和沙漠气候的交界之地，如此特殊的气候才能少量出产这种植物。而那个南部的小国，国土面积的三分之一都是沙漠，正是荻叶生长最适宜的地区，人们以此为食，非常普遍。  
怪不得塔斯公国的疾病泛滥，却从来没听说邻近的国家有病例出现，恐怕就是这种植物刚好就是瘟疫的对症之药。  
如此以来，一切都能说得通了。  
大概是这两个国家在国内发现了外来的商队，从其他地区带来了这种疫病，而自己特产的植物刚好就是这种疫病的药物，如果塔斯公国染病也不会威胁到自己的国家。而且塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国都不产出这种野生植物，几乎可以说是无药可救。意识到这一点，便通过其他手段将这支外来商队引入塔斯公国的领地，从此爆发了这场疫病。  
看到这里，斑觉得，如果扉间的假设成立，那么，这两个国家的民众就有救了！  
但斑转念一想，就算这种植物是可以救命，但瓦尼拉王国的气候恰好就不适宜这种植物的生长，就算知道了，也无法解燃眉之急。难道需要向邻国进口这种东西吗？那他们岂不是会提出无比苛刻的条件？就算疫病没能把瓦尼拉王国灭亡，他们也可以借此向瓦尼拉王国要求领土，以高价出售这些植物。  
如此用心，不得不说是很险恶。  
斑冷静下来，接着读。  
扉间还想到，此前自己和哥哥遇到过一个农夫，他说过自己已经较为成功地实现了这种野生植物的人工养殖，但苦于面积很小，若是想大面积拯救塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国的疫病，就要赶快找到这个人，将他的养殖经验告知那些大学城中的教授，看看是否能研究出人工大面积种植这种植物的方法。然后再将种植出的植物搭配其他草药，调配出新的特效药。  
只是，不知道那个人是否还活着……  
但是现在，哪怕仅仅是一线希望，也必须要用尽全力去把握。  
斑合上了手中的文书，深吸了一口气。  
包裹着皮革的马车在道路上飞驰，扬起一阵阵夏天的风。

斑根据柱间和扉间的记忆，找到了那个名为尤的小村庄。这个小村庄现在可以说是塔斯公国内唯一一个山清水秀、宛如桃花源一般的地方，农民们自给自足地生产着粮食，农妇们也干着自己的农活儿，丝毫没有受到外界疾病的影响。  
斑从村口数三间木头房子，找到了那个农夫的家。斑去的时候，家里还没有人，不过看着木门刚刚整修过，至少这里是有人住的，可见能找到疾病医治方法的可能性又高了许多。斑难耐心中的激动，他站在门口，和一众官员等着那个人回来。  
夕阳西下的时候，农夫拿着个鱼桶回来了。柱间和扉间儿时见过的农夫，现在也已经鬓发斑白，人近老年。知道门口等着的人是瓦尼拉王国的国王陛下，那人屈膝行李，然后就让斑进屋看自己种植的荻叶。院中的一块沙土地上，种植着几株红色的植物，在夕阳的照射下显得很是好看。农夫摘下一片叶子，让斑尝一尝。斑拉下自己的牛皮口罩，尝了一口，酸酸甜甜的味道。  
为了保险起见，斑向那人讨要了一把荻叶，要求官员速速送到距离这里最近的隔离区，将其熬成药水给隔离区里的病人试服，如果真的起了效果，那么就尽快通知瓦尼拉王国的教授，进行新药的研制。  
然而，一来一回也需要个三天左右的时间，这三天，斑只能耐心地等着。  
于是，斑根据扉间所写的信，找到了老伯爵隐退之后居住的别墅。  
俗话说，“我的小破屋，风能进，雨能进，国王不能进”。斑深深地明白自己是一个不速之客，于是便把扉间的信交给别墅的家仆让他去通传，自己在门口和三四个官员默默地等着，完全忘了前几天自己还毫无素质地闯进了扉间的城堡，势如破竹地数落了他一顿。  
不多时，家仆从别墅里出来，身后跟着柱间和扉间的父亲，也就是塔斯公国的老伯爵。  
家仆打开了栅栏门，老伯爵在门口向斑行礼，说道：“不知瓦尼拉王陛下驾临，此次真是照顾不周。”  
“哪里的话，”斑扶住了面前的人，“此次出巡实在是情况急迫，也没来得及向塔斯公国通传，突然叨扰，当是我等礼节不周才对。”  
老伯爵要求家仆为斑和其他随行的官员安排房间，并且去准备晚饭。斑则在别墅外脱下了自己的皮革保护服，要求官员将自己的保护服也脱下，然后用随身携带的消毒水在别墅外消毒。时值八月，皮革保护服又十分厚重，斑的皮肤都被蒸得发红，还不停地往下流汗。老伯爵见了，便又嘱咐家仆先备着洗澡水，再去准备晚饭。  
洗过澡，换过衣服，国王陛下又恢复了往常意气风发的样子，只是多日疲累导致面色不是很好，眼袋也重了好几圈。用过晚饭，斑在自己的房间里坐着，看着手中新拿到的疫区分布图，数着日子。自己离开王都已经将近一个月，疫病也逐渐在向王都扩展。如此情况下，如果一个月内还不能再找到治疗疫病的方法，恐怕一切就都完了。  
斑深吸了一口气，希望如扉间所猜测的那样，荻叶就是治疗疫病的对症之药。  
正想着如何进行下一步的工作，斑听到门口传来了敲门声。


	27. Chapter 27

听到敲门声，斑应道：“请进。”  
老伯爵叼了根烟斗，从门外进来。斑看到是柱间的父亲，立刻从书桌前站起，走上前去。老伯爵笑了笑，坐在茶几旁的单人沙发上。斑便坐在了对面的单人沙发上。  
“国王陛下这些天一直为了瘟疫的事情而费心，我这种已经隐退的人也帮不上什么忙，只能蜷缩在这种安全的地方，真是惭愧。”  
“您可千万别说这种话，柱间和扉间兄弟二人都在为自己的国家和我的国家出力，您不必感到惭愧。”斑说。  
听到瓦尼拉王主动提到柱间，老伯爵笑了笑，说：“犬子柱间真是给国王陛下添了不少麻烦。”  
想必就算身处塔斯公国，老伯爵也早就听了许多关于自己和柱间的传闻，斑一时觉得回不上话，局促地说道：“哪里。”  
想到柱间，斑觉得自己好像也已经离开古堡很久了。每每接到柱间的来信，内容基本上也都是汇报王都内的疫情控制情况，仿佛是从玄的文书上抄下来似的，少有提及自己的生活。估计是想写的话又不好意思写出来给斑看，所以就只能写这些有的没的。但即使如此，斑还是会把那些熟悉的笔迹一行一行看完整，折好放进信封收藏起来。每次想要回信的时候，斑想到自己每天看到的都是生生死死的场景，那些散发着骇人气味的隔离室，那些宛如鬼城的城市，那些因为无药可医而痛苦地呻吟着的老人与小孩，这些东西怎么能写给柱间看呢？要是写下来，恐怕柱间就得吓到亲自来这里陪他。可是别的，又没有什么可写。于是回信的事情就被拖了一天又一天，离开了一个多月，还是一封信都没回过。  
看着国王陛下复杂的表情，老伯爵也对两人之间的情愫猜到了几分，便岔开了话题：“近日来疫情是否有得到控制？国王陛下可对此有什么头绪？”  
于是，斑对老伯爵讲述了扉间的猜测，并且表示自己已经将荻叶送到离这里最近的隔离区，请病患试服，如果真的有效，就尽快想办法研究出大量种植的方法，以此控制疫病的进一步扩展。  
老伯爵一边听一边点头，仿佛是在认可自己儿子的智商和国王陛下的决断。  
但现在，一切都只是猜测，所有的一切，还得再等三天才能有结果。  
瓦尼拉王国的王都内，兄弟二人也都忐忑地在等待着。  
扉间一如既往地对斑的智商不是很放心，他生怕他走错了村再找错了人，然后错过一切不该错过的事。但现在他也不能跑到塔斯公国去看着这个傻冒工作，因为自己必须要陪在哥哥身边。今天是在隔离室的最后一天，明天就要和哥哥到古堡里去一同控制瓦尼拉王国的疫情，也不知道这些事情自己能帮上些什么忙。  
不过，扉间还是和少年的时候一样，坚信只要有哥哥在，一切就都有希望。  
柱间坐在寝宫的沙发上，允自发着呆。  
斑已经走了一个多月。虽然每天都有仆人来整理房间，但是由于被子很久没被盖过，现在已经泛出一点潮气。斑的信依旧没来过，也不知道他现在怎么样了。玄收到斑的文书，偶尔还是会和自己说哥哥已经走到了哪里，让自己放心。柱间支着下巴想，拥抱不到、亲吻不到的人，自己怎么能放心得下呢？  
偌大的房间里，仿佛处处都是两个人的影子。沉重的木门后，他曾经无数次地推开门，意气风发地朝自己走来。衣柜前，他曾无数次在阳光照进窗户的时候选着今天要穿着的衬衣。穿衣镜前，自己曾无数次温柔地帮他系好礼服的扣子。沙发上，两个人曾无数次吻得月亮都羞得躲到云彩后面。床上，两个人曾无数次交合，在性爱的欢愉中沉沦。他的眼睛泛着盈盈的水汽，脸颊绯红，跟着自己的动作喘息出声，仰着脖颈索求更多。然而现在看来，都好像是幻影一般，像一道无解的难题。  
而现在，死亡威胁着斑，也威胁着斑的子民，威胁着这片土地上美好的一切。于是，每个人都为了不让所有人的生活都变成这样的幻影，大家努力地寻找着这道难题的最终答案。在死亡面前，每个人都显得是那样渺小而微不足道，却还不得不向前迈出一步，哪怕是再害怕、再恐惧，也不得不为了保护自己心中重要的东西而前进，哪怕可能就此丢掉所有的一切。  
一个人的重要性会在他远离自己的时候，毫无节制地膨胀。  
一个人的重要性又会在自己即将失去他的时候，膨胀到心脏都承受不住的程度。  
但是现在，一切的一切都不能说。一旦说了，就是额外的累赘。所以他们都沉默着，沉默着等待最终黎明的来到，等待着自己爱的人摆脱死亡，等待着这片土地上的一切回归正轨，等待着他带着盈盈的笑意，回到自己身边。  
总会有一个清晨，鸟鸣唤醒阳光，阳光洒满田野，爱的人从田野的那头走来，微风吹起他凌乱的衣摆。他会用温暖的双手拥抱你的身躯，用柔软的嘴唇亲吻你的脸颊，然后在你耳边轻轻说着再也不想和你分离，带着温暖的笑意。

在别墅里不动声色地等待了两天，第三天的傍晚，官员派来的情报兵出现在别墅的黑栅栏前。情报兵跑得上气不接下气，仿佛是晚了一秒钟手里的情报就会失活一样。  
“国王陛下……”情报兵激动地几乎是要哭出来，“我们的国家……有救了……”  
斑从他手里几乎是抢过文书，文书中写到，隔离区的病患喝下了荻叶制成的药水之后，身上的水肿开始逐渐消退，呼吸道也开始恢复正常工作。有的中期病患在喝下药水之后，当天就退了烧，只留下了一些咳嗽的症状。  
没想到，扉间和柱间的童年经历就这样成为了拯救这个国家的关键。  
站在斑身后的老伯爵依旧叼着烟斗笑着，不做声。  
斑看过文书，深吸了一口气：“今晚我们就去请那位农夫，准备些工具把他的荻叶田保存起来，带回瓦尼拉王国的研究所，尽快交与医药学教授进行新型特效药的研制。”  
用过晚饭，斑在别墅门口与老伯爵告别。  
“这几天多谢您的照顾了。”斑郑重地鞠了一躬。  
老伯爵笑了笑：“国难当前，请您务必不拘这些小节。”  
“日后一定再来看望您。”斑走上去和老伯爵握了握手。  
“到那个时候，带着柱间一起回来吧。”老伯爵说道。  
于是，斑坐上马车，开始了新的路途。  
过了几日，玄在王都收到了哥哥从研究所发来的文书。文书中写道，经过在塔斯公国的试验，证实了荻叶的确是救治瘟疫的特效药，自己已经和一众官员赶回国内的研究所，想办法研究出能够大面积种植这种植物的方法。文书的最后还写道，替他向扉间道谢。玄长吐了一口气，合上了文书。  
哥哥在这种情况下，少见地坦诚了一次。  
“来人，帮我把柱间将军请来。”玄向门外呼唤道。  
在研究所呆了三五天，教授们也在进行紧锣密鼓地研究。按照农夫所说，这种作物最适合生长的土壤是较为干燥的砂质土壤，适合温度比较温暖气候，除此之外，还需要较为充分的日照。水分则是这种作物生长的关键，因为荻叶对于水分的变化非常敏感，雨水过多不能生长，雨水过少也不能生长，沙漠和草原交界的雨水刚好适合它的生存，所以必须通过人工灌溉控制水分。  
按照农夫的说法，教授们对斑带来的荻叶植物体进行了试种，的确在实验田中种出了一片又一片的荻叶。但因为需要通过人工灌溉控制水分，这种作物实现大面积种植的可能性不大。不过好在荻叶是一种野生作物，生长速度还是比较快的。因此，根据试验田中的作物和此前塔斯公国研究出的特效药相结合，研究所就研究并制成了一定数量的新药水，斑便赶快要求官员将这批药水送达南方病情严重的疫区和王都附近急速扩张的疫区。得到了新的特效药，瘟疫扩张的速度便立刻被控制住了。  
虽然疫区不再扩大，但是病患数量依旧很多。仅凭试验田中种下的这些荻叶根本无法救得了整个国家的燃眉之急，于是，斑和一众教授便想办法寻找能进一步扩大种植面积的方法。  
开过一次又一次研讨会议，听过了一次又一次争论，斑已经觉得身心俱疲。  
“国王陛下。”一位从未发过言的教授突然在这次会议上发声了，“我有个主意，只是……”  
斑先制止了会场内的喧闹，说道：“你说来听听。”


	28. Chapter 28

于是那位教授在一片寂静之中表达了自己的看法。  
要说瓦尼拉王国内没有适宜种植这种作物的地方，其实并不准确。应该说是现在的瓦尼拉王国国内没有适宜种植这种作物的地方。  
斑听他这么一说，愣了几秒钟。  
于是，教授觉得斑听懂了他的暗示，他便接着表示自己的看法。  
在北部，有一些山的背风坡少有雨水，呈现出高山荒漠气候。在海拔不是很高的地区，温度也合适这种植物的生长。加之高原地形，更能保证充足的日照。而且那些高原荒漠，没有荻叶这种作物的天敌，高原动物不以这种植物为食，更能促进这种作物的生长。  
只是，这些或许可以大面积种植的地区，现在已经是泉奈陛下的领土了。  
斑皱着眉头，这种情况下也没办法顾得那么多了，说道：“我会尽快和泉奈联系，让你们去北部山区试种。”  
于是，斑让其他官员拟好了文书，以最快的速度送到了瓦尼拉公国。果不其然，正如斑所预料的那样，泉奈没有丝毫龃龉就答应了哥哥的请求，这样的爽快反而让斑有一些心情复杂。为了妥善起见，斑留下了一部分研究人员继续在试验田种植荻叶、配置新药水，以保证有一定数量的特效药持续供应疫区，而自己随另一部分研究人员快马加鞭去往泉奈的国土内寻找适合荻叶生长的高原土壤。  
从研究所去往瓦尼拉公国的路程很长，可惜研究所的教授和学生们都是没有习过骑射的，就不能快马加鞭地赶到泉奈的领土内。一边是在盆中生长着的荻叶幼苗，一边是恶性瘟疫，如此紧张的情况下，也只能靠车夫赶赶时间。于是斑耐下性子，只能通过缩短休息时间尽快赶路。  
泉奈安排了一批官员在两国交界之处等候斑一行人。虽说是炎炎夏日，但瓦尼拉公国的高原山区却是十分凉爽，夜晚的风还有些凉意。斑看着教授们紧锣密鼓地开始了实验，自己总算是松了口气，觉得身心俱疲。  
“瓦尼拉王陛下，泉奈陛下希望您暂时移驾王都，在城堡内休息几日，等教授们研究出种植方法，再让您和他们面谈。”一位官员这么说着。  
大概是泉奈也猜到了这些日子哥哥也很累了，所以提议让他先歇息几天再操劳接下来的事。斑觉得自己在这里看着八成也是碍手碍脚的，思考了一番，便跟着一众官员去往了泉奈的城堡。由于北部的气候更为寒冷，不适宜农业发展，所以瓦尼拉公国的王都离南部的边境线很近，一行人驱车不到一天就到达了泉奈的城堡。到达时已经是深夜，可能是泉奈不想再让哥哥睡不好觉，便没有亲自出来接他。斑也觉得自己不好在这个时候和弟弟见面，便跟着家仆来到了准备好的客房睡下了。  
如此一睡，斑就睡了整整两天。醒来的时候，国王陛下只觉得自己浑身上下都酸痛难忍。在路上奔波的时候，倒也不觉得有多累，反而是放松些许，就明显地感到身体早已超负荷了。斑敲了敲自己不太清明的脑袋，看着窗外的阳光散漫地洒进来，一派平和。觉得自己来了这么久还没和弟弟见面，斑觉得应该去和他谈谈。  
清晨，泉奈不在城堡里。根据仆人的说法，每天早上，泉奈陛下都会一个人去爬山。斑根据仆人的指点，在城堡的后山上找到了泉奈。  
晨光熹微，泉奈一个人站在山顶上，身边一个人也没有。他身上裹着棕色的斗篷，瘦弱的身躯显得很是单薄。他望着南方，那是哥哥的国土所在的方向，仿佛能够看穿千里之外的人的动作一样。  
据说，思念着一个人的时候，甚至能从一张地图的红点儿中，看到那个人的一颦一笑。  
斑看到泉奈，发现他比走的时候好像又瘦了些。泉奈的体格本就纤细，现在更是宛如风一吹就会消失。自从泉奈从宫中搬走，两个人就再也没见过面。时光匆匆过去，像一本随意被翻动的书，呼啦啦地飞逝而过。而现在两人肩并肩，在这里遥望着远处的群山，听见远处明显地传来牛群哞哞的声音。  
“睡足了吗？”泉奈很温柔地问身边的人。  
“嗯。”斑答道。  
“刚刚从山区传来了消息，研究人员已经在几块比较适宜的地方种下了荻叶的幼苗，等个几日如果能试种成功，就在这些地方展开大面积种植。”泉奈知道哥哥最关心药物研制的问题，便直接向他禀报情况。  
“嗯，”斑皱着眉头，“这次又麻烦你了……”  
“别说这样的话了，哥哥。”泉奈转过头去看着他，“我们既然是兄弟，就不要说麻烦不麻烦之类的话。”  
斑无言。  
“临走之前，我也说过的，只要哥哥没事，我怎么都无所谓。”泉奈说，“我不希望哥哥因为觉得亏欠我什么，把自己带向危险。哥哥从来都不欠我的，一家人之间，不存在那么多算不清的账目。”  
泉奈仰起头，看着日出的晨光：“我明白哥哥对我的感情与对某个人的感情不同，但我只希望哥哥能别把我给你的帮助当成亏欠我的东西。每天都有无数的人在相遇，又有无数的人在分别，我和哥哥能有血缘关系，就已经是天大的幸运，所以我不想再去因为这个纠结那么多无用的事，也希望哥哥别再纠结那些事。”  
瓦尼拉公国晨间的山风还是有些凉，泉奈看见哥哥只穿了件长袖衬衣，觉得他可能会冷，便握住哥哥的手放进斗篷里捂着。  
斑听了泉奈说的话，顿时觉得做个好哥哥很容易，但又很难。他拉过泉奈，把他瘦弱的身躯抱在怀里，以哥哥的方式。  
泉奈靠在斑的胸口，觉得哥哥好像比原来瘦了一些，之前斑壮硕健康的身体现在变得有些虚弱。于是泉奈有些心疼，以弟弟的方式。  
经过研究人员的试种，终于找到了几块适合大面积种植荻叶的地区。于是斑立刻让官员撰写文书，部署了下一步的抗疫事宜。首先，将种植好的荻叶快速送往研究所，赶快制成新药。其次，对于国内的交通要道进行疏通，确保成品药以最快的速度送往各个疫区。再次，保证药水分发到各个隔离区，让每位病患按时按量服下新药。最后，继续做好消毒工作，进一步限制疫情的扩展。  
部署了以下事宜，斑准备驱车回到南部疫区，监督各隔离区的工作，确保成功控制疫情，再回到王都。这天，斑和泉奈匆匆道了别，就离开了瓦尼拉公国。  
“注意身体。”泉奈只说了这么一句。  
“嗯。”斑也只应了这么一句。  
说再多也是多余，说再多也没有必要，于是兄弟二人谁都没有再多说。  
泉奈看着哥哥的马车消失在自己的视野尽头，尘土飞扬。


	29. Chapter 29

经过一番波折，瓦尼拉王国的疫情终于在冬季即将来临之时彻底好转。今年的冬天来得猝不及防，冷空气一下子就席卷了这片大陆，没有给人一点还手的余力。自然的恩赐加上此前用大量荻叶制作出的特效药，瓦尼拉王国的疫区面积在快速下降。虽然病患的数量依然比较庞大，但是却很少再有被送进来的新感染者。康复的患者也在逐日增多，许多患者恢复了健康，一个接一个地走出隔离室，这让斑着实松了口气。然而，不明白这种病情会不会在严寒之中再次扩散，瓦尼拉王国还是周密地继续进行部署，以防病情的再次爆发。  
于是，一直呆在南部疫区的斑准备启程回到王都。  
虽然说现在疫情终于得到了控制，但妥善起见，斑还是决定回到王都后，先在王都内设立的隔离区呆上七天，确保自己没有因为去南方巡视而感染疫病，再回到古堡内。  
王都的隔离区设置在南城门下，是一间临时盖起来的木头房子。因为王都内基本没有发现疑似病例，所以被送到这里来的人也寥寥无几，和南部疫病严重地区设置的隔离区完全不是一个光景。那些隔离室弥漫着尸体、血液和消毒水的味道，几公里外就能让人毛骨悚然。  
管控隔离室的官员听说国王要在这里呆上七天，那必定是对隔离室进行了彻彻底底的消毒，以杜绝交叉感染的可能。这里的所有工作人员都穿着皮革制成的衣服，裹得严严实实，看上去让人觉得有些可怕。为了保证国王的安全，这里的官员使用了一间之前从来没有用过的隔离室，对隔离室的陈设也进行了一定的布置。斑在这里安置下来之后，便写信给古堡内的官员，要求把文书每日一次送到这里来。  
提笔写好公文，斑觉得柱间八成也知道自己回来了，不知道这个家伙正在古堡里干什么。  
看着隔离室偌大的玻璃窗，斑的心里隐隐有些期待。  
还有七天就可以回去了。  
突然想到柱间从塔斯公国回来的时候，也特意在南部的隔离室呆了七天，斑觉得有点好笑。  
唉，真的是两个傻瓜。

在隔离室的第一天。  
斑本来以为自己的七天也就是安安生生在这个地方读上七天的公文，然而从古堡送来的文书，第一本就很奇怪。  
那是一封空白的文书。  
里面夹着一张牛皮纸，裁成细长的形状，上面就写了两行字：“王子与牧羊人”、“请您欣赏”。熟悉的笔迹，然而内容却莫名其妙。  
斑拿起那张牛皮纸看了半天，一眼就看出来这是柱间那个家伙写的。然而不知道他想要搞什么名堂，觉得有点好笑。便把那张纸夹在文书里面，放在一边。  
从早上看公文看到下午，斑伸了个大懒腰，把看过的文书整理好，交给隔离站的工作人员。工作人员又送来煮好的预防药，斑也按时喝下。  
刚放下碗，斑就听到有人在外面敲自己的玻璃。  
斑知道在外面捣乱的那个家伙是谁。国王陛下看向玻璃，想搞清楚这家伙到底要干嘛。  
紧接着，明亮的玻璃上出现了几个玩偶。一个是带着尖角帽子、穿着白色衬衫的小男孩，另外几个居然是用干玫瑰花瓣儿扎成的羊。不用说，斑一看就知道这个羊群是谁的手笔。他突然有点担心，自己走的这一段时间，古堡的玫瑰花园不会真的已经被玄他们给薅秃了吧？  
紧接着，从隔离室的喇叭里传来了熟悉的声音：

很久很久以前，在某个村落里住着一个牧羊人。他每天都唱着约德尔小调，在村庄后面的山上放羊。好听的约德尔小调每天都跟着风飘呀飘呀，飘到山间的每一个角落，每一位上山砍柴的樵夫都竖起耳朵来细心聆听。然后小调又飘呀飘呀，飘到山下的村落里，每一个挤奶的农妇也都竖起耳朵来细心聆听。然后小调又飘呀飘呀，飘到都城的城堡里，城堡里的王子也竖起耳朵来细心聆听。  
一边讲着，玻璃上的玩偶也在一直更换。时而变成砍柴的樵夫，时而变成挤奶的农妇，最后变成了衣着华丽的王子，王子被一大捧漂亮的玫瑰花簇拥着，光彩照人。  
王子拥有一个大大的玫瑰花园，每一朵玫瑰花都在风里随着约德尔小调摇曳着，仿佛也在称赞这首小调真是太好听了。王子拥有一座大大的马棚，所有的马儿都仰起头来快乐地踢着蹄子，仿佛也在称赞这首小调真是太好听了。王子拥有一座宏伟的喷泉，喷泉喷出的每一滴水也都欢快地吟唱着，仿佛是在称赞这首小调真是太好听了。  
王子被这首自由的歌曲深深地感动了，他穿过花园，路过马棚，走过喷泉，走出城堡，想要去寻找这首歌的来源。

说到这里，玻璃上的玩偶就消失了，声音也消失了，留下一个未完待续。  
斑很想笑，也不知道柱间是怎么想到这么孩子气的方法来逗自己开心的。不过估计这个东西缺了玄肯定是做不出来。于是国王陛下忍住笑，很正经地在隔离室里给外面演木偶剧的人鼓了掌，表示期待他明天的表演。  
在隔离室的第二天。  
还是同样的时间，外面传来了敲玻璃的声音。斑听见那个人对着喇叭清了清嗓子，接着昨天的故事继续讲下去。

王子出了城堡，整座都城里都飘荡着好听的约德尔小调。王子出了都城，整座村庄都飘荡着好听的约德尔小调。王子走过村庄，整座山间都飘荡着好听的约德尔小调。王子穿过重重的群山，又走过重重的森林，终于在一条小溪旁找到了唱歌的牧羊人。  
牧羊人看到王子，赶快给王子鞠躬行礼。  
于是，玻璃上的玩偶真的就鞠了躬行了礼。  
王子对牧羊人说：“你唱的歌真的是太好听了，你可以教给我唱吗？”  
牧羊人爽快地答应了。于是他又唱起好听的约德尔小调，那小调又飘呀飘呀，飘过重重的群山，飘过山下的村庄，飘过王子的城堡，飘进了王子的心里。于是王子就学着牧羊人的调子，想办法唱出那样嘹亮清澈的声音。然而王子一张嘴，却什么都变了味儿。王子很窘迫，于是他又要牧羊人唱给他听。牧羊人又唱了一遍，王子又学了一遍，然而王子还是没有学会。牧羊人唱了第三遍，王子又学了第三遍，然而王子还是没有学会。就这样，两个人重复了好多好多遍，一直从艳阳高照唱到夕阳西下。

玻璃外的王子仿佛真的一脸窘迫，为自己糟糕的唱腔感到惭愧。斑觉得很是好笑，简直就像遇到棘手事情不知道如何处理的自己。就这样，今天的故事又结束了。国王陛下还是很捧场地给外面的表演者鼓了掌，等着第三天的故事。


	30. Chapter 30

在隔离室的第三天。  
敲玻璃的声音一如之前。

王子感到很奇怪，明明自己是用心学着牧羊人的唱法，为什么就是唱不出牧羊人的声音呢？难道是牧羊人的嘴长得和其他人不一样？于是王子走近了牧羊人，捏住他的脸，非要好好看一看，他和自己有什么不一样。牧羊人觉得有点尴尬，笑着想要躲开王子的手。然而王子还是捏住了他的下巴，左看右看，也没看出什么名堂。王子再走一步上前，吻住了牧羊人的唇。

玻璃上的两个人偶脸对脸站在一起，就是“王子吻上牧羊人的唇”了。

接过吻之后，王子还是没发现牧羊人的嘴和自己有什么不一样。  
于是王子拉着牧羊人说：“和我回到我的城堡里去吧，我想让你天天唱给我听。”  
牧羊人说：“不行啊，我还要放羊呢。”  
于是牧羊人匆匆躲开了王子，赶着羊群跑掉了。

第三天的故事又结束了。虽然剧本写得很蹩脚，但是国王陛下看得喜笑颜开，仿佛批了一天文书的疲惫都在爱人的声音中消失殆尽了。  
在隔离室的第四天。

第二天，王子依旧来到小溪旁。牧羊人坐在河边伤心地哭泣。  
王子看了很难过，便问他：“你怎么了？”  
牧羊人说：“我的羊群不见了。”  
王子很难受，便蹲下来摸着牧羊人的头：“和我到我的城堡去吧。”  
牧羊人说：“不，我要去找我的羊群。”  
王子说：“我的城堡里有一大片的玫瑰花园，那里的每一朵玫瑰花都喜欢听你歌唱。”  
牧羊人说：“不，我要去找我的羊群。”  
王子说：“我的城堡里有一座很大的马棚，那里的每一匹马都喜欢听你歌唱。”  
牧羊人说：“不，我要去找我的羊群。”  
王子说：“我的城堡里有非常宏伟的喷泉，那里的每一朵水花都喜欢听你歌唱。”  
牧羊人说：“不，我要去找我的羊群。”  
王子说：“你若是和我回去，你想要多少羊，我都送给你。”  
牧羊人红着脸，逃走了。

在隔离室的第五天。

于是，牧羊人便出发去找自己的羊群了。  
牧羊人走遍山间的路，都没有找到自己的羊群。  
牧羊人问路边的野花：“你们好！请问你们有看到我的羊群吗？”  
野花们纷纷摇头：“没有呀，没有呀。”  
牧羊人问路边的大树：“你们好！请问你们有看到我的羊群吗？”  
大树们纷纷摇头：“没有呀，没有呀。”  
牧羊人问路边的小草：“你们好！请问你们有看到我的羊群吗？”  
小草们纷纷摇头：“没有呀，没有呀。”  
大家都没有看到，那么羊群会到哪里去呢？牧羊人有点心急了。但他很羞怯，怕自己又在河边遇到那个王子，于是他继续走着自己的路，找着自己的羊群。

在隔离室的第六天。

王子发现牧羊人不再来河边唱歌了，王子便出发去找他。  
王子走遍山间的路，都没有找到自己的牧羊人。  
王子问路边的野花：“你们好！请问你们有看到我的牧羊人吗？”  
野花们纷纷点头：“他往那边去了。”  
王子问路边的大树：“你们好！请问你们有看到我的牧羊人吗？”  
大树们纷纷点头：“他往那边去了。”  
王子问路边的小草：“你们好！请问你们有看到我的牧羊人吗？”  
小草们纷纷摇头：“他往那边去了。”  
王子跟着大家指的方向，一直找呀找呀，但还是没找到牧羊人。王子有点心急了。他好害怕自己再也听不到好听的约德尔小调，他好害怕自己再也找不到自己的牧羊人了。

在隔离室的最后一天。

终于，王子在初见的河边找到了牧羊人。这一次，牧羊人哭得更伤心了。  
王子看了很难过，便问他：“你怎么了？”  
牧羊人说：“我的羊群被狼咬死了。”  
王子很难受，便蹲下来摸着牧羊人的头：“和我到我的城堡去吧。”  
牧羊人没说话。  
王子说：“我的城堡里有一大片的玫瑰花园，那里的每一朵玫瑰花都喜欢听你歌唱。”  
牧羊人的脸红了。  
王子说：“我的城堡里有一座很大的马棚，那里的每一匹马都喜欢听你歌唱。”  
牧羊人的脸更红了。  
王子说：“我的城堡里有非常宏伟的喷泉，那里的每一朵水花都喜欢听你歌唱。”  
牧羊人扭过头不去看王子。  
王子说：“你若是和我回去，你想要多少羊，我都送给你。你若是和我回去，只要你想要，连我都是你的。”

故事到这里就结束了。斑觉得莫名其妙，到底最后牧羊人有没有和王子回去呢？虽然是个很幼齿的故事，然而最后却留了个奇怪的悬念。斑躺在床上想，是不是柱间这个家伙故意吊自己胃口啊？反正明天就要见面了，到时候直接去问问他好了。  
在隔离室的第八天，柱间站在隔离区的门口，等待着自己的国王陛下归来。  
斑穿了身黑色的礼服，戴着白色的羊皮手套，披着暗红色的斗篷，还是那样逼人的气场，和临走时别无二致。  
柱间走到自己的爱人面前，单膝跪地亲吻了他的手背，说：“你终于回来了。”  
“嗯。”斑回应他。  
“斑，”柱间看着他很严肃地说，“我想抱抱你。”  
斑很大方地张开手臂，意思是“随便抱”。  
柱间歪了歪头觉得，就这么抱抱是不是太不隆重了？  
于是护卫队将军直接把自己的国王陛下打横抱在怀里，就这样抱上了马车。  
隔离站那些工作人员的表情，可以自行想象。  
或许因为在疫时，马车的四周都包裹着和隔离站工作服一样材质的皮革。柱间把斑抱到车上，转身和隔离站的工作人员说：“多谢你们这些日子的照顾了。”  
隔离站的工作人员行了个礼，目送着马车离开。  
啊，这两位果然就如传说中所说的一样，情比金坚！

斑看着柱间关上车门，通红着脸说：“喂，那么多人看着，你就……”  
柱间没给他把话说完的机会。他直接把斑抱到自己腿上，挤在角落里堵上了他的唇。许多日子没有见，斑又一个人在疫区巡视。柱间真的很担心他哪一天说不定就回不来了，提笔写了那么多信，没有一句话是他想说的。他想说他想他，他担心他，他还想问他是不是也在想他，但是他写不出来。  
然而现在好了，斑终于出现在他面前了，他想做什么都可以了。  
柱间撬开斑的牙关，将那些熟悉的地方再次进行一一的探索。他挑逗着斑的上颚，感受着怀里的人一阵阵发抖。他又用力地吮吸斑的两片唇瓣，仿佛想要把他的唇吃进肚子里。柱间的手摩挲着身上人的下巴，有点冰冰凉凉的挑逗味道。斑的身上有消毒水味儿，显得有些陌生，但柱间知道自己怀里正是自己爱的人。  
吻够了，柱间放开他。  
斑被这种突然袭击搞得有一点头脑混乱。他坐在柱间的腿上，皮革包裹的马车里一切都很昏暗，唯一能看到的就是爱人那双有神的眼睛。斑被他这样索求得有点不好意思，想找个话题岔开。  
“喂……”斑喘着气说，“那个故事的结局是什么啊……”  
“嗯？”  
斑觉得自己面颊滚烫：“就是你的那个王子与牧羊人的故事。”  
“啊，那个。”柱间恍然大悟。  
柱间靠在斑的身上，每一口气都喷在他的脖颈里，说：“牧羊人把王子抱进了他的马车，对着王子说，‘王子殿下，我不要你的羊，我只要你一个人就好了’。”  
斑听到这句话，只觉得自己浑身都要烧起来。  
黑暗中，斑明显感觉到，柱间的手已经伸进了自己的裤子里，直捣那个禁忌的部位。  
柱间说：“牧羊人还说，‘我的王子殿下，我等不及了’。”


	31. Chapter 31

马车已经驶进了古堡，然而车夫仿佛很明白车里发生了什么事，他没拉开车门等这两位下来，而是将马车停进黑暗的车棚，独自离开了。  
马车里的两个人衣衫凌乱，黑暗中的一切都凭触觉，什么都看不见。斑的礼服裤被柱间褪了一半，上身的西装被解开了扣子，衬衫被撩至胸前。柱间一边用手指开拓着许久未经光顾的后面，一边俯下身去舔舐斑的胸肌。斑在黑暗中看不见柱间的动作，只觉得柔软的舌尖在自己的胸前肆意作乱。被毫无章法的撩拨搞得有些按捺不住，不禁哼哼出声。  
柱间觉得后面开拓得差不多了，便俯下身去说：“我要进来了。”  
“嗯。”斑胡乱地答应。  
顿时，自己的后面被炽热的棍状物填满，斑不禁呻吟出声。柱间在黑暗中捉住斑的手，和他十指相扣，开始了猛烈的抽动。马车也随着柱间的动作不停抖动，明明是寒冷的冬天，马车内却因为激烈的运动充满了热量，温暖如春。柱间想俯下身去吻斑的唇，然而因为看不清楚，一会儿亲在额头，一会儿亲在鼻梁，一会儿亲在脸颊，怎么都找不对位置。  
“这……这里……”  
斑知道自己的爱人想亲吻自己，便故意出声好让他找到。听见身下人的声音，柱间立刻就找对了位置。一旦唇齿相接，那便是怎么都不想再放开了。  
古堡门口，玄的身边站着扉间和娜娜，还有一众留守在古堡内的官员。说好了今天上午国王陛下就要回来的，然而他们等到了中午，也没见着人影。  
玄一脸黑色，扉间也一脸黑色，娜娜更是一脸黑色。  
“怎么这么慢……不会是隔离站那边出了什么问题吧……？”  
玄没好气地说：“上午的时候，隔离站的马车就已经停在车棚里了。”  
一众官员都没懂，玄这句话是什么意思。  
玄清了清嗓子：“国王陛下和柱间将军，两个人，在车棚的马车里，八成是对某些事情在进行深入的交流，请各位再耐心等待片刻，给他们两位充足的时间。”  
深入的……交流……  
耐心等待……片刻……  
充足的时间……  
众人心里恍然大悟地“哦”了一声。  
好吧好吧，希望他们两个腻腻歪歪的人能快点结束，也省得我们一把老骨头还得在寒风中等着……  
终于，在众人真挚的祈祷之下，午饭之前，这两位腻腻歪歪的人还是出现在古堡的庭院里了。众官员集体鼓掌，欢迎瓦尼拉王平安归来。玄觉得这次的鼓掌比泉奈走那次还要真挚，尤其真挚，充分表达了大家站了一上午腿已经酸了的怨念。  
玄看着自己的哥哥还是那样意气风发，也算是放心了下来。不过想想，哥哥一回来，柱间将军就能拉着他在马车这种地方做这么激烈的运动，估计身体也没什么问题。斑的身后跟着柱间，两个人坚定地踏在古堡院中的大理石小路上。  
站在古堡门前，玄对斑说：“回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“回来就好。”  
斑刚想开口说话，玄就挑了挑眉：“天气这么冷吗？斗篷裹得这么严实？”  
于是，身后的官员发起了小声的窃笑。  
斑被自己的弟弟揶揄得无话可说，鸟么悄地轻轻踹了柱间一脚。  
柱间本来是能忍住笑的，结果看见自己的爱人这个反应，一不小心也笑出了声。  
回到古堡，斑和柱间说了句“你在这儿等着”，就进了寝宫去换衣服。  
柱间明显地看到自己的情人脸红了，他心里忍住笑，尽自己所能体会国王陛下被弟弟当众揶揄的愤怒。  
接下来的整整一天，斑都在书房里呆着，不停地和留守在古堡的官员见面、会谈，听他们讲王都现在的状况。疫病的控制还没有结束，虽然自从找到特效药之后，疫区的病患数量就开始逐渐下降，不停有病患痊愈，再送来的人也开始变得越来越少，但是一些善后问题还没有解决，灾区重建也开始提上国王的日程。  
国王在里面和别人谈事情，柱间就只能在外面站着。他在门外听着斑的声音，觉得很满足。不知不觉之中，斑居然走了这么久。柱间等着他，却不知道他什么时候能回来，甚至不知道他还能不能回来，他害怕，但是害怕也没用。现在爱人已经完好地回到自己身边，一种失而复得的快乐充盈了两个人的心房。  
听了一天，也说了一天，斑觉得有点头疼。处理好所有的事情，斑准备回寝宫去，然而柱间已经不在书房外了。斑觉得他可能是有什么护卫队的杂事先去忙了，以及，他今天上午都已经要了自己那么久，晚上应该没有必要再做了吧……  
这么想着，斑觉得自己又开始脸红。  
明明都已经是熟络到什么事都做过的人，现在却因为做爱而害羞，斑不太明白自己的心情。一定是玄那个家伙，当着那么多人的面拆自己台。之前对面子这个东西不怎么在乎的国王陛下，因为和情人分开了太久，可能是这种被触摸的快乐在短暂的分离后被无限放大，搞得国王陛下一时不大能招架得过来，现在突然开始在意这些有的没的了。  
回到寝宫，斑刚打开门，就直接被柱间抓住了。  
仆人们一看这个光景，好了好了，非礼勿视，赶紧溜赶紧溜。  
“你……”  
斑刚想说话，就被柱间按在墙上一通撩拨。嘴上吻着，手上又伸进衣服去触摸他的肌肤。在隔离区呆了七天，斑的身体好像修养得不错，肌肤恢复了之前的紧致，肌肉也恢复了之前的弹性，不再是临走的时候疲惫的样子，柱间很满意。  
或许是无力动作，也或许是不想动作，国王陛下和爱人吻了几个回合，才被爱人放开。  
“你今天都做了那么久了，还不够吗……”斑有点脸红，别过头去不看他。  
柱间硬硬掰过爱人的脸，要他害羞地直视自己：“你知道你走了多久吗？”  
斑的两只手搭在柱间的肩上，他认真算了算，说：“大概三四个月吧。”  
“你走了126天。”柱间看着他的眼睛，定定地说，“我每天都数着日子等你回来，等着能拥抱你、亲吻你、触摸你的肌肤，然后再和你合为一体，把你狠狠贯穿。”  
“……”斑说不出话来。  
“我每次给你写信，都想在信上写满‘我很想你’、‘你快点回来好不好’、‘我已经快要等不下去了’。可是我每次都写不出，只能静静地等你回来。”柱间的眼睛还是那样灼人而深情，“你知道我有多害怕，哪天你可能就回不来了。”  
斑当然知道。  
他也害怕自己一去不复返，永远和爱人阴阳相隔。  
“是我不好。”  
“你当然不好，你走了那么久，都不回信给我，也不告诉我你到底什么时候能回来。”柱间的手开始解斑的扣子，“你说说你这么坏，我应该怎么惩罚你，你应该怎么补偿我？”  
听到爱人的挑逗，斑只能叹了口气，无奈地迎合他：“你想要怎么惩罚我？”  
柱间想了想，说：“至少，你得把126天亏欠我的性事连本带利地还回来吧？”  
斑听到这句，顿时傻了，不知道该怎么接话，可能是因为真的觉得自己理亏，平时的伶牙俐齿在好不容易等到的情人面前顿时失去了作用。126天，那得做多久才能补偿回来啊，还得连本带利，别到时候自己没死在疫区，直接死在床上了，这算是怎么回事啊……  
柱间看到斑愣得和什么似的表情，心里觉得好笑。他忍住笑意，一本正经地说：“你看看，良宵苦短，我们还在这里聊这些有的没的，什么时候能把你欠我的都补回来啊？”  
把怀里的人打横抱起放在床上，熟练地褪下斑的裤子，柱间一把就握住了下身的关键部位开始慢慢揉搓。斑的呼吸就随着他的动作急促起来，每喘一声都因为真实而让柱间浑身发抖。他拉起斑的手，看到他的手上还带着黑色的羊皮手套，咬住食指的顶端，将手套摘下来。真实的温度，爱人的手还是那样的温暖而熟悉。柱间把斑的食指放进嘴里吮吸，看着身下人绯红的脸颊，觉得心都化成了水。  
“唔……柱间……”被进入的时候，斑口齿含糊地说着话，“126天的性事……我会一点一点补给你的……但是明天还要……谈疫区重建的事……今晚能不能少做一会儿……”  
听见自己的爱人这个时候还在想着国家大事，柱间有一点点不满意，他剧烈地冲击到斑的舒适点，听见斑粘腻婉转地“嗯”了一声。  
“那今天欠的改天也要补回来哦。”  
“嗯……我保证……分期付款……”斑又喘着补充了句，“用余下的一生来还清……”  
两个人就这个问题达成了协议，便先后泄了出来。  
柱间喘着气压在爱人身上，摩挲着他的头发。  
对这样的回答，柱间很满意，因为他知道，言出必行是一国之君的必备素质。


	32. Chapter 32

斑回到王都后，扉间就赶回了塔斯公国主办一系列灾后重建的事宜。灾区的重建一点一滴地进行着，然而玄继承国土的日子越来越近了。为了不让哥哥为难，玄主动提出，可以把继承国土的时间往后延。  
“我觉得延个一年两年也不打紧，反正又没什么可着急的。”玄这么说着。  
斑眉头皱得仿佛展不开：“不行，一两年也太长了。”  
“有什么的，反正我也才18岁。”  
于是所有的官员看着玄极力想要拖延继承国土的时间，斑则极力想要缩短推迟的时间，大家一致觉得，这场对话的角色是不是反了啊？  
“最晚延到明年四月，不能再长了。”  
玄无言。  
不过玄暗自在心中数了数，将近半年的时间，做好灾区重建应该是够了。玄叹了口气，表示同意。  
在斑和其他官员的共同努力下，灾区的重建工作逐步展开。一旦人的经济富足起来，国难暂时缓解，官员们就会开始想起一些不那么紧要的、有的没的的事情。  
比如说，瓦尼拉王国未来的子嗣问题。  
这个问题，实际上已经被一众前朝元老提点过了，但是斑没当回事。国家继承人嘛，这个玩意儿只要有不就得了？就算自己没有子嗣，那还有泉奈在，还有玄在，根本就没什么好操心的。基本上瘟疫的足迹已经在这片领土上消失了，于是，那些老骨头觉得是时候再把这件事情拿出来说说了。  
春光明媚的一天，玄想和哥哥谈些事情，然而书房里面，老骨头们正在就继承人的问题和斑龃龉。于是玄就在门外等了等，旁观这场没有硝烟的战争。  
“国王陛下，此前老身也和您说过许多次了。”一位老骨头十分苦心孤诣地说，“您现在早就已经过了成家婚配的年龄，再这么下去，瓦尼拉王国的未来堪忧啊。”  
斑看着手里的文书，顿时明白了他们要讨论的问题没什么实际价值，说道：“嗯，那你应该早一点说这些话，反正婚配的时间都过了，还有什么可急的。”  
第一位老骨头就这样败下阵来。  
“国王陛下，只要您能定下国家继承人，我们就不再向您提出这些问题。”第二位老骨头发话了。  
斑还是看着手里的文书，头都没抬：“嗯，那就泉奈啊，玄啊，未来还有泉奈和玄的孩子，实在不行也可以从叔父那里过继一个来，这不多的是吗？”  
于是第二位老骨头也这样败下阵来。  
第三位老骨头自告奋勇：“现在城堡里正好还养着一位腓尼王国的公主，您也冷落她许多时候了，现在娶她为妻，还能更好地促进两国关系。”  
斑表示：“我是国王，不是收容所，没有见一个就娶一个的道理。”  
第三位老骨头也无话可说了。  
第四位是个年轻许多的官员，大概正是人到中年的油腻时期，于是，他给出的理由也是十分油腻：“国王陛下，您现在正是交配欲望强烈的时候，不娶妻怎么能满足您呢？”  
大概是斑觉得这位提出的理由实在是过于大胆，已经大胆到不要脸了，所以王国陛下放下了手里的文书，定定地看了看那个官员。如此没脸没皮，看来是个不错的可用之才。  
虽然现在的国王陛下时常被自己的情人撩拨得接不上话，也时常被自己的弟弟揶揄到面红耳赤，但是面对外人，那还是该怎么伶俐就怎么伶俐。  
可能是记住了这个人的面相，斑重新拿起手里的文书：“我觉得柱间就可以满足我了。”  
玄被自己的哥哥惊得差点把手里的文书都掉了。  
柱间就可以满……足……他……了……  
玄实在是被自己的哥哥噎到需要消化消化，他觉得这么个风和日丽的日子不适合谈事情，自己还是先回房冷静一下吧。  
于是，过了些天，又是一个春光明媚的日子，玄重新整理了自己的思路，打算去书房找哥哥接着谈上次的事。恰巧，这次刚好就遇见哥哥闲来无事正在和柱间下棋。门口的人正要通报，玄制止了他，想听听这俩人能说什么悄悄话。  
玄叹了口气，自己已经被哥哥刺激得这么恶趣味了吗……  
此前斑的惊世之语很快就在古堡里传开了，一群吃瓜群众又为国王陛下和将军大人的绝美爱情乱蹦乱跳、大喊大叫了一阵，这两位还是那么的情比金坚！一众老骨头死都分不开的那种！柱间好歹也是古堡里的一员，听到别人嘴里都传着这么劲爆的新闻，所有手下的小弟都用含着桃色意味的眼神看着自己和国王陛下，而自己作为当事人却没能见证这个对于测量国王陛下脸皮厚度具有里程碑意义的场面，感到甚是遗憾。  
于是，借着两个人独处这个打情骂俏的好时候，柱间打算用不怎么正经的方式向自己的情人求证一下。  
切，说什么求证，分明就是对自己的情人光明正大地耍流氓吧！  
然而，这种少儿不宜的场面就好死不死地被玄撞见了。  
柱间走了步棋：“听说，你前两天把那些个老骨头们都吓着了？”  
斑一开始还没回味出他说的是什么事，想了想，说：“嗯，大概吧。不是我要吓他们，是他们心理承受能力太差了。”  
这种心理承受能力就敢来劝我娶妻？先回去苦行个几十年再来吧。  
柱间捉住斑的手，硬把他拉到自己腿上。斑也就任着他抱着自己，然后手在自己身上不安分地乱摸。春天已经来到了这片土地，今天斑穿了件有点薄的长袖丝质衬衣，隔着滑滑的布料，刚好能感受到身上人肌肤的滚烫。  
“听说你和他们说，我就能满足你了？”柱间把头埋在斑的胸前。  
斑觉得柱间的手搞得他有点痒痒的，按住他不安分的手握在手里：“你不能吗？126天的债我还没还清呢。”  
“得到国王陛下这样的恭维，我可真是要继续努力了。”柱间戳着他的胸口。  
“嗯，再接再厉，继续保持。”斑双眉一挑，“不过啊，你什么时候在棋技上也能抱着这样的态度就好了。”  
“……”  
“这局又要输给我了吧？”  
“……”  
“你又想蒙混过关了是不是？”  
柱间一脸讪笑地看着身上的人。  
“不过你蒙混过关的方式还不错，算了，这局就算是你赢了吧。”  
没想到国王陛下这次居然如此宽容，基本在下棋上从来没赢过斑的柱间有点热泪盈眶，问：“赢了有什么奖励吗？”  
斑抱着柱间的脖子想了想，对着他的唇吻了下去。唇齿相接，一派温馨。  
吻过一会儿，斑放开他，说：“这样够了吧？”  
柱间说：“才不够呢。”  
于是两个人又吻得难舍难分。  
玄在门外无语望天，顿时失去了想进去找哥哥谈事情的冲动。


	33. Chapter 33

被哥哥的两连暴击刺激到的玄，第二天直接冲到哥哥的书房。  
“哥，我要结婚。”  
斑以为自己听错了，问：“你说啥？”  
“我不管，我要结婚。”  
于是斑就听玄说了自己的想法。不过斑丝毫没有对玄的说法感到吃惊，玄表示自己要娶娜娜公主为妻。斑一直都知道自己的弟弟对于邻国来的公主很有兴趣，也听柱间讲了些他们之间的事儿，包括经常两个人一起在院子里聊天采玫瑰花什么的，嗯，八成主要是采玫瑰花。  
“你要娶她我没什么意见，”斑说道，“但是我不希望你是为了那帮官员说的话才想娶妻的，只要你真心喜欢她，我觉得就没什么问题。”  
玄双眉一挑：“那帮官员说的话？‘不能满足您’那句吗？”  
斑愣了一秒钟。  
自己的弟弟怎么老是喜欢拿这些事情开玩笑啊……  
“柱间将军的身体如此健康，我可真是羡慕哥哥啊。”  
说完这句，玄就留下满脸通红的斑转头走了。  
在两个人天天秀到没朋友的情况下，玄终于从中扳回一局。  
玄的婚礼定在三月底，正是玄要从瓦尼拉王国独立出去之前。春意正浓的时候，斑看着楼下车水马龙的车辆，感觉很少在春天看到这样的场景。由于瓦尼拉王国的许多重要仪式都定在冬天，所以每次有这样的场合，一般都是白雪皑皑。  
斑也知道玄考虑了很多，在独立出去之前娶妻，向这些官员们表示不需要再对瓦尼拉王国的王嗣问题考虑太多，只要三兄弟有其中一个有子嗣，这些人就不会再以此为理由对哥哥发表各种意见。虽然斑也知道玄确实是喜欢娜娜，但是考虑到弟弟这样的心思，还是觉得有一点五味杂陈。  
虽然玄有的时候也揶揄自己和柱间的事，但是真到这种大是大非上，他还是为自己的哥哥着想的。  
兄弟之间或许就是这样，就算很多话不说，彼此也都懂得。  
婚礼上，玄准备的最重大的节目居然是木偶戏，斑顿时明白了原来自己在隔离区看到的那处木偶戏果然是弟弟给柱间出的主意。娜娜穿着雪白的婚纱坐在舞台的最前面。斑坐在娜娜的左边，柱间挨着斑坐着，趁别人没注意拉着斑的手，后面则是坐了一众的他国来的贵族。塔斯公国的疫后重建还没有完全结束，所以这次扉间没有来。也或许是扉间实在不喜欢长途旅行，刚从瓦尼拉王国回国不久就又去，让扉间觉得很麻烦。不论如何，柱间都明白弟弟的心思，便没硬要他来。  
木偶戏的剧情基本上和柱间表演的剧情差不多，只不过是牧羊人变成了牧羊女。木偶戏结束的时候，全场掌声雷动。  
玄从舞台后面走出来，单膝跪地：“你愿意与我结为夫妻吗？”  
娜娜点了点头，平静的脸上挂着一丝不易察觉的笑意。玄单膝跪地，给娜娜戴上戒指，全场又响起如雷般的掌声。  
于是，娜娜就在所有贵族的众目睽睽之下问了句：“你这个木偶戏的意思是想暗示我你唱歌很难听吗？”  
在场的所有人都惊了。  
“不过没有关系，我不嫌弃你。”  
在场的所有人都说不出话了。  
玄的表情一时间变得非常好看。  
果然是能嫁进瓦尼拉贵族家的女孩子，和一般的女孩子她就是不一样。  
婚宴结束，斑又一如既往地在古堡组织了酒会，供好酒好赌的官员取乐。斑觉得之前疫时柱间都没有机会好好玩玩，就把自己的钱袋交给他，打了个哈欠回去歇着了。王子结婚，晚上肯定不会再有别的公务需要国王操心，正是个休息的好时候。于是斑躺在床上随便翻了两本书，想要按照平时的就寝时间准时休息。  
然而，这时候，还偏偏就冲进来了个不让他休息的人。  
柱间推开木门，看见自己的爱人正躺在床上伸懒腰，三下五除二地爬上床，直接按住斑的手。  
“不是让你去玩了吗？”斑眨巴眨巴眼睛，不知道这是个什么操作，“你怎么回来了？”  
柱间歪了歪头：“国王陛下，临阵脱逃可不行啊。”  
斑没明白，他哪里临阵脱逃了？  
“你那126天的债还清了吗？是不是想把我支走一个人清净啊？”柱间的另一只手已经从下面伸进了斑的睡衣，抚摸着他细小的穴口。  
斑被气笑了，这个人想和自己做爱就说想和自己做爱，瞎找什么理由，弯弯绕绕的还撩拨自己。  
于是斑伸出腿去踹他：“我好心好意让你去消遣消遣，你现在来打扰我睡觉还这么不知好歹。”  
柱间捉住斑的腿，在他的脚背上亲了一口，抗在自己的肩上。  
“对债主说这么不敬的话，债务可是要加倍的。”柱间俯下身去亲他。  
斑一挑眉：“那你想怎么着？”  
“我想……把你绑起来做。”  
“绑起来按几天算？”斑又一挑眉。  
唔，果然是国王陛下，算得真是清楚。  
柱间想了想，说：“就按三天算吧。”  
斑可能觉得还算划算，便把自己的手主动放在栏杆处等着柱间来绑。  
先褪下爱人的睡衣，又把他绑了个结结实实，柱间上下扫视着，仿佛在欣赏珍贵的艺术品。  
斑懒懒地说了句：“要干什么就快一点，误了明天的正事我就真把你支出去清静清静。”  
于是，第二天早上，玄和娜娜实在不是很明白，明明是自己结婚，为什么这两个人反而起得比自己还晚。这对儿新婚夫妇看着斑一边打着哈欠一边从楼梯上下来，黑着脸给国王陛下行礼。行过礼，一家三口开始围坐在桌前用早餐。看着斑手腕上用长袖衬衣都遮盖不住的痕迹，夫妻两人心照不宣地安慰自己，嗯，反正就不到一个月了，我就假装看不见你们在秀，对，假装看不见。  
婚礼结束后不久，玄的就任期也到了。因为婚礼时已经宴请了不少贵族，其间又间隔不长，玄的就任仪式办得十分低调。反正其他国家的贵族也已经大概明白玄要继承的国土是哪一块，也就没有必要再召开会议，大费周章。虽然现在疫区的恢复已经进入了尾声，但仍旧能看出瘟疫发生的痕迹，所以玄也不主张再次大操大办。  
这天，神官在礼堂唱念过经文，玄宣布了自己的国家，就以费玛王国命名。结束了一系列仪式，新国王便带着自己的新王后，在古堡门口向哥哥告别，准备去往自己的新国都。  
玄望着自己意气风发的兄长，实在不知道该说什么，憋出一句：“嗯，哥你要注意身体，你俩都要注意身体，各种意义上的注意身体。”  
斑无语望天，你要是说这个还不如不说呢……  
于是国王陛下无奈地拍了拍自己弟弟的肩膀，说了句：“保重。”  
斑看着玄和娜娜的马车慢慢地消失，突然想起了泉奈离开的时候，相似的光景。一个又一个兄弟从这里离开，自己终于也成为了这片土地上唯一的王。如此唯一，想来又觉得有一点难过。  
“柱间。”  
“嗯？”  
“我突然觉得，我们两个真的应该好好在一起，尤其是在这么多人都希望我们好好在一起的时候。”  
柱间明白斑是什么意思，但却没有回应他，只是站在他身边笑了笑。  
马车里的玄仰天长吐一口气，唉，终于不用再看见这两个麻烦的家伙了。  
就在这清净之中，突然还觉得有那么点伤感。认识到这一点的玄，低下头无奈地笑了。


	34. Chapter 34

玄的国土也已经从瓦尼拉王国分裂出去，现在的瓦尼拉王国面积已经缩小到原来的三分之一。加之大疫刚过，重建的成效刚刚显现出来。如此情况下，正是瓦尼拉王国国力最为空虚的时候。面对这么大的一块肥肉，如果周边的国家不搞些事情出来，那简直都对不起斑的政治直觉。  
于是就在这种情况下，塔斯公国发生了令人难以置信的宗教纠纷。  
事情是在塔斯公国西部的一个小村庄发生的。扉间收到自西部发来的文书，从头到尾细细读了一遍，叹了口气。本来，这片大陆上的宗教本身并无什么纠纷，大部分国家都是信仰同一种宗教的。其他较为弱势的宗教，基本都是多神教，教义也比较宽容。剩余的一些比较原始的村镇，如塔斯公国南部的几个小村落，也就是保留着一些原始的宗教信仰，通过类似于丰收节这样的原始祈祷形式表达出来。但是在这个时候能发生宗教纠纷事件，扉间也明白他们根本就不是冲着宗教来的了。  
这个事件本身并不是什么很重大的事，只是有一群某宗教的狂热分子从西南两个小国的国内来到塔斯公国传教，然而他们通过宗教的方式在村镇内骗取金钱，有的甚至拐骗幼女。这群人的险恶用心被村民们知道之后，一些青壮年集结起来，将这群谎称传教的宗教分子抓了起来，并且将其乱棍打死。  
然而好死不死地，这一群地痞无赖里不知道怎么就混入了一位西南某国家的王子。  
扉间一开始还没把这种小型暴乱当回事，毕竟只是一群正义的村民联合弄死了一个邪教头子而已，根本不需要自己操心。直到那个西南国家向塔斯公国发来了质问的文书，扉间才知道那群小混混里面居然混入了个王子。  
不是我说，你们那里的王子都这么不值钱的吗？  
于是扉间派人去调查了西南那个小国的皇室内部情况。王后育有两儿一女，都好好地在家里呆着，一个出门的都没有，于是扉间发了文书去询问这个人是算个什么王子。但是扉间没想到，这位国王已经不要脸到可以随便从街上薅一个都承认是自己儿子的程度了。  
国王发回的文书表示，这位传教士曾经到宫中游说，他的辩论技巧深得人心，于是自己收其为养子，并且赏赐金钱，要求他继续在各国之间游说传教。  
扉间放下文书。  
呸，我看你们就是想搞事情。  
本来，西南小国以为塔斯公国会对此表示歉意，然后向自己讨要和解条件。然而扉间接到了第二封文书之后干脆连回都没有回。不过也对，这种弱智说法，有什么好回的啊？  
和塔斯公国有关的事，必然是逃不过和塔斯公国比兄弟还亲的瓦尼拉王国，于是西南小国又因为此事发了封文书给瓦尼拉王。斑看到文书之后，皱了皱眉。自己是瓦尼拉的国王，又不是他们家的保姆，儿子看不好也要在自己面前丢人现眼吗？  
但不论怎么说，这件事情还是涉及到塔斯公国，于是斑把门外的柱间叫了进来，把手里的文书拿给他看。  
柱间看完后问道：“扉间是怎么处理的？”  
斑说：“他好像连文书都没回。”  
柱间想了想，说：“嗯，要是我，我估计也这么干。”  
斑点了点头：“我觉得我可能也会这样。”  
虽然斑和扉间这两个几乎不对付到没有一点默契的人居然在这件事上达成了惊人的共识，但斑早就知道这件事情没有这么简单。他从桌上抄起了另外一本文书，拿给柱间看。柱间读了之后，睁大眼睛看着斑。  
“明白了吧？”斑抱着胳膊看着他。  
原来，斑的情报官员在一个月前就从瓦尼拉国界上发来了文书，西南两国和东北两国已经开始整顿新的军备，估计不出多时就会发兵攻打瓦尼拉王国了，现在他们就是差一个正常或者也不用那么正常的理由。比如，现在我的养子死在你们村民手下了，虽然他干的事儿都不像人事儿，但我还是想给他讨个说法，什么的。  
“那，你打算怎么办？”柱间问。  
斑想了想，说：“我看这个事情无论是出在扉间辖下还是我的辖下都没什么区别。这四个国家既然有心打进来，就算这次暴乱中我们低三下四地给他们道歉了，下次他们还会再找别的理由，用别的事件当做借口来出兵。尤其是如果他们以此为理由要求割地赔款，我们的实力还会被他们削弱。”  
柱间点点头，觉得他说的有些道理。  
“虽然，给他们赔礼道歉那是不可能的，”斑皱着眉，“但是现在正是疫后的重建期，通过政治手段周旋个一段时间还是有希望的。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”柱间眨巴眨巴眼睛问道。  
于是斑起草了发往西南小国的文书，虽然写得冗长，但主旨就两个，一是这件事情我已经知道了，二是你打算怎么着。通篇文书虽然用了一堆外交专用客套话，但是毫无歉意。西南小国的国王看了，八成也料到瓦尼拉王会是这个态度，虽然心里窝火，但还是得压下火气给斑回文书。西南小国国王的文书，也写得无比冗长，但主旨也就两个，一是对发生了这种事情自己感到十分遗憾，二是问瓦尼拉王国能不能给个说法。  
于是斑又写了封文书过去，也没明确表示要不要给他们说法，只是请他们派个国使来瓦尼拉王国和自己面谈这件事。  
柱间下了步棋：“国王陛下打拉锯战的功夫可真是炉火纯青。”  
“谢谢柱间将军的夸奖。”斑一挑眉走了步棋，柱间的处境顿时变得艰涩起来。  
柱间一边皱着眉思考怎么走下一步，一边说着：“你这么能模棱两可地糊弄人，居然还能一口气答应我还那126天的债，真是不可思议。”  
看着柱间在棋盘上走了一步，斑沉着脸走出下一步，说：“我可一点都不觉得你这句话是在夸我。”  
一边看着棋盘上自己已经毫无胜利的可能，一边看着自己的情人好像还有点生气。柱间心中无奈地想着，看来自己又得好好哄哄他了。  
于是，一如既往地把对面的爱人拉到自己的腿上，抱着他。柱间一边拉住斑的手，一边讨好地说：“我知道你这么做是为了多拖一点时间，不论这场战争能不能打起来，先让疫区的农业再恢复一段时间，王都的军备也再准备些时候。打不起来是最好，打得起来我们也不怵他们，对不对？”  
斑一挑眉：“我觉得你模棱两可糊弄人的功夫可比我炉火纯青多了。”  
“唉，这种政治手段是皇家子弟的必修课嘛。”柱间在斑耳边轻轻说，“而且，只有面对你的时候，我才有玩这种手段的兴趣。”  
斑被他这么一撩拨，反而有点不好意思，脸红着“切”了一声，赶紧躲开他。柱间一边笑着一边把他拉回来，抱着他和他接吻。两个人唇齿缠绵了一阵，柱间放开了身上的人，戳着他的胸口悄悄说：“而且，我也知道，你自己也想还那126天的债，是不是？不然以你的性格，谁能强迫得了你啊。”  
“知道就好。”斑白了他一眼，对准他的唇又吻了下去。  
每次两个人下棋都是仆人们最窘迫的时刻，因为永远都不知道应该什么时候进去叫晚饭。


	35. Chapter 35

没过多少时间，西南小国便同意了派国使来访问。但此次派来的国使好像是王后的弟弟，因为从小娇生惯养，整个人都弥漫出一股傲慢的味道，尤其是觉得这次过错在瓦尼拉王国，便更是用鼻孔看人。斑已经很久没见到这种华而不实的草包了，如果他不是抱着西南小国国王那种故意来挑拨两国关系的愿望来的，斑可能还愿意多和他糊弄两个汇合，见识见识他的智商。  
国使的作死行为始于进门的那一刻。  
由于现在玄和泉奈都已经不在古堡了，斑便派了柱间去引导国使。不论怎么说，柱间也是塔斯公国的上一任伯爵、现任伯爵扉间的哥哥，接待一个国使还是绰绰有余的。然而，这位国使则对此表示很不满意。  
“为什么不是国王亲自来接？我一点都看不出瓦尼拉王求得两国友好的诚意。”  
柱间愣了一下，说道：“瓦尼拉王国没有国王亲自接待来使的规矩……”  
“规矩都是人定的，何必对那些条条框框过于在意？何况，我听说过瓦尼拉王本人可不是个为规矩所束缚的人。”国使上下扫视着柱间，一脸不耐烦的表情。  
“您说得对。”  
身后跟着几个随从，斑穿了件简单的便装从古堡门内走了出来。虽然是接见国使这样隆重的场合，斑居然没有换礼服，只穿了件白色的低领丝质衬衣就跑了出来。柱间看着自己的爱人两眼炯炯有神，嘴角微弯，内心升腾出一种不好的预感。  
完了，这家伙估计是在憋大招了。  
“我确实不是个在意规矩的人，所以今日一身简朴，也希望贵国来使不要见怪。”  
国使看见斑这样一副仿佛刚练完射箭就跑回来了的着装，丝毫没有隆重的意味，心里肯定是不痛快。他恨不得瓦尼拉王戴个假发打个粉扑再画个浓妆出来，以表示自己的重要，但自己先前刚说了不在意规矩，现在也拿不出别的什么话来反驳他，于是只能很不愉快地行了个礼。  
见国使行了礼，所有的在场官员也对斑行礼。  
柱间则是一如既往，单膝跪地亲吻了斑的手背。  
国使看到一众人之中，只有柱间对斑行了吻手礼，顿时愣了。早就听说瓦尼拉王身旁有个如胶似漆的男情人，好像是塔斯公国的原伯爵、现伯爵的哥哥，但他就是没想到居然就是来迎接自己的这位，顿时对自己给他难堪的行为有一点发怵。  
待众人立定站好，所有古堡里的官员都猜测到瓦尼拉王估计要狠狠地噎他一噎了。唉，你说说这傻孩子干啥不好，非得去招惹柱间将军，轻则下不来台，重则被膈应到几天吃不下饭，就连玄这位王子殿下都对自己哥哥的花式秀恩爱无法抵挡，您还是自求多福吧。  
于是，大家都开始期待斑的精彩发言，等待瓦尼拉王的训话。  
“瓦尼拉王国确实是没有国王亲自接待使节的规矩，我此前想着，若贵国来使是个在意规矩的人，自己要是来接就违背了您的意愿，所以就派了柱间将军引导来使。”斑歪了歪头，“柱间将军是塔斯公国的原伯爵，想着大概能衬得上您的地位。”  
全场寂静无声。  
“况且，这古堡的所有人都知道，”斑顿了顿，“柱间将军在，如同我在。柱间将军到，如同我到。”  
全场惊了，这俩人秀恩爱真的不分时候。  
“所以我想出了这么一个双全的办法，既能衬得出您的地位，又能符合规矩，只是没想到您居然是个不在乎规矩的同道中人。”斑一挑眉接着说，“您一来就这么急切地和我面谈，看来是对两国友好十分执着，我深感欣慰。”  
是个人都知道这帮人来分明是寻找战争理由的，根本不是为了两国友好来的。斑这么一说，反而让来使们觉得很是窘迫，一时间谁都说不出话来。  
国使被斑这么一说，顿时觉得自己不应该对柱间将军的迎接表示不满，所以开始对自己无脑作死的行为进行找补：“瓦尼拉王陛下如此良苦用心，我等居然没能看出，真是惭愧。若是这样的话，那真是感谢柱间将军了。”  
柱间刚想笑笑表示算了，然而斑一挑眉横在柱间前面：“难为来使如此体贴，为了消除您一行人心中的愧疚，就请您不要把我这次出门迎接的行为当做是来接待您了，就当是我觉得柱间将军为了等您站了一上午，特意慰劳他接他回去吧。”  
众人再次惊了，这恩爱秀得也太……清新脱俗了！  
本以为国使认个错国王陛下就能放过他了，没想到斑居然说出“你别以为我特意跑下楼是来接你的其实我是来看我自家情人的”这种话，关键这话说得还无比合理，合理到好像真的就是在照顾来使的心情。  
众人以为上次那句“柱间就可以满足我了”就是国王四两拨千斤的最高峰，原来自己真的是太年轻太天真了。这次的精彩发言，恐怕又能被载入史册，让古堡内的腐男腐女尖叫几天。  
听到这句话，又没办法反驳，国使咬牙切齿地愣在原地，默默地承受瓦尼拉王的暴击。  
斑看到他如此表情，很是满意，便转过头去看柱间。柱间可能也没想到斑能说出这么秀恩爱不分场合的话，好像也被吓到了。  
斑很淡然地微笑着问他：“站一上午累了吧，下午就别去站岗了，回去歇歇。”  
“嗯。”柱间几乎是条件反射般地点了点头。  
国王陛下看自己的惊世之语居然还吓到了自己的情人，心里已经笑翻了天，但是他只能忍着，不能表现出来。斑邪念一起，觉得还可以再捉弄一下面前的爱人和旁边愣到说不出话的国使，于是踮起脚尖在柱间的左脸颊上蜻蜓点水般啄了一口。  
于是，众人再次宛如雷劈，愣在原地。  
妈呀，今天到底是什么日子？居然能捞到这么多八卦实锤？！  
柱间被斑的浅浅一吻拉回到了现实，顿时觉得在斑的蜻蜓点水里感觉出了一些恶作剧的味道。柱间看着斑出够了风头，顿时觉得，反正今天恩爱都已经秀到邻国去了，再过分一点应该也没有什么所谓了。何况这家伙居然还存心捉弄自己，这一局说什么都得赢回来才行！  
于是柱间也带着一脸仿佛很善良的微笑，回答道：“辛苦国王陛下特意从楼上下来接我，我真是感激涕零，如果不能犒劳一下您，那可真是太过意不去了。”  
斑没想到柱间居然这么快就反应了过来，躲都没来得及躲，就被柱间逮住了双唇，准确地吻了下去。于是，就在一众人面前，这一对儿情人就开始唇齿缠绵。好在柱间也没有太过分，吻了一个回合，就放开了斑的唇。斑这次真的是被自己的情人吓着了，完全没想到他居然在那么多人面前直接舌吻自己，回过味儿来之后，脸“腾”的一下就红了。  
果然啊果然，问世间情为何物，不过一物降一物。  
意气风发的国王陛下，伶牙俐齿的国王陛下，天不怕地不怕的国王陛下，只有将军大人一个人才能制得住。  
看见斑红着脸呆在自己怀里，柱间对这样的反应很是满足。将军大人转过头去对已经无法做出任何反应的国使说道：“舟车劳顿多日，您也该歇息一下了，请您到古堡餐厅里与陪同官员一起用午饭吧。”  
于是大家一起进了门，又上了楼，明显看到斑用手肘狠狠地捅了一下柱间的胳膊，柱间又讨好似的抱住斑的腰。  
啧啧啧，这还吃个什么午饭啊，瓜都吃饱了……


	36. Chapter 36

先把一众吃瓜群众惊到手里的瓜皮都掉了一地、又被自己的情人狠狠将了一军、然后又和自己的情人闹了闹脾气撒了撒娇、再然后又腻腻歪歪着把气消了的国王陛下，终于拾起了自己那颗飞速运转的政治头脑，对现在的情况开始进行分析。  
斑明显看出来西南小国派来的这个国使，根本就不是个有什么谈判才能的政治人物。在宫廷之中，产生这种没什么才能空留一身傲慢的人，是件挺正常的事。但这种人就只适合在家里好吃好喝养着惯着，反正皇室一族也养得起惯得起。让这种人出来参与谈判，那就是很失败的政治行为了。  
所以说，西南那个国家就没指望此次来使能真正解决这则政治事件，倒像是想让他好好闹一闹，搞得两国关系更为不好，再多给瓦尼拉王国扣几个帽子，让他们发动战争的理由更为丰满一点。  
看来，他们的军备已经准备得很充分了，就差赶紧发了兵打进瓦尼拉王国了。  
斑在书房里皱着眉头，看着国境线发来的文书，大概也明白了一战是在所难免。他合上了文书，算着日子，国使在古堡还会呆一段时间，然后回国也需要一段时间，下战书也需要一段时间，自己回应战书还是需要一段时间。一来一回，拖上半个多月应该还是有希望的。于是斑立刻发文给南方地区曾经受过疫灾的地方，要求他们马上点查各地区的粮食还剩多少，趁接下来的时间马上进行粮草的调配。此前的军队整编和军备准备已经都做得差不多了，接下来还要整编王都的军队，以应不测。  
另一面，西南小国派来的草包国使必然是怎么都不肯松口，第一要求塔斯公国伯爵扉间必须要向西南小国的国王赔礼道歉，第二要瓦尼拉王国赔款割地。无论一帮官员磨破了嘴皮子，都不愿意撤回自己的诉求。斑也就明白了，这些话八成就是他出门前国王教给他的，要他完完全全按照这样来讲，无论听到什么条件都不能松口。反正他们也都知道瓦尼拉王国向来不杀来使，就算他们跋扈一点，瓦尼拉王也不会怎么样。就像娜娜公主，就算给柱间下了药让他做了些不可描述的事，不是也完好无损地嫁给玄当了皇后吗？  
斑突然觉得自己的良苦用心完全没被这帮人珍惜，也明白了他们就是为了打这场仗而来的。国王陛下表示，你们的条件我们不答应，剩下的要怎么办，你们自己看着吧。

话没说那么决绝，但是草包国使也十有八九明白了国王陛下的意思。谈判桌上两方不欢而散，什么也都没再说。虽然斑也明白西南两国和东北两国迟早都要发动这场战争，但表面功夫还是做得很足。知道那位国使喜欢赌博，离开的前一天晚上，斑还是在舞厅摆了酒会让他玩个痛快。  
毕竟，我们瓦尼拉王国还是个大国，不像某些个国家，把街上随便一个传教士就能认作王子，也不像某些个国家，因为国王没亲自来接就闹得天翻地覆，还不像某些个国家，因为一些小事斤斤计较，还拿此当做战争的蹩脚理由。  
总不能，失了我们的大国气度不是？  
斑看着自己身边的人，觉得他可能也因为这几日的谈判搞得不太愉快，就问他想不想去玩一玩。  
柱间看着国王陛下有神的双眼，先是很严肃地点了点头，然后又很严肃地摇了摇头。  
“你要是想玩的话，我就陪你去。”斑看他这么违心的样子，还觉得有点好笑。  
能玩的时候，就要趁机尽情地玩，反正等战火烧到这片土地的时候，可能就更没有心情了。  
当瓦尼拉王带着自己的护卫队将军出现在舞厅门口的时候，所有的官员几乎都愣了。大家很明白，在平时情况下，国王陛下是不参与这种他觉得很无聊的活动的。然而今天却大驾光临，本来喧闹的舞厅突然就变得很沉寂。大家站起来，纷纷向国王陛下行礼。那位国使看到斑，也自然是一副不悦的表情，站起来很不情愿地行了个礼。  
“不用在意我，你们自己玩自己的。”斑找了个沙发坐下，拿过一杯香槟。  
于是，沉寂的舞厅慢慢又变得喧嚣起来。舞厅中最为重要的人物现在反而显得十分不起眼，所有的贵族都在努力把自己的身家性命放在这张小小的桌子上，只有国王陛下一个人坐在角落里，手拿着高脚杯，所有的目光都聚集在柱间一个人身上，仿佛所有的喧嚣都与他无关。有官员想过去和他搭话，但是没有去；又有贵族女子想和他搭话，但是也没有去；还有西南小国的其他使节想和他搭话，但是最终谁都没有去。  
斑的眼中只有他一个人，仿佛他就是他毕生的筹码。  
再说到西南小国的草包国使，前几日在古堡门口被斑给了一个大大的下马威，一直想着临走之前再送他个饯别礼。但以他的头脑，那是怎么都想不出来该怎么给斑和柱间这对儿小情侣什么教训的。然而，虽然这位国使没有什么政治头脑，但是在赌桌上倒是手气好得非同一般。于是，他挑了挑眉，在喧嚣之中叫了柱间的名字。  
“柱间将军，”他说道，“听说你也是位时常流连于赌桌之间的人，不如今天我们就来赌一局吧。”  
那位作死还没作够的国使一边说着，一边往柱间所坐的赌桌旁走。舞厅里的所有人听见有人这么说了，便都慢慢安静下来，看这个人是要玩些什么手段。柱间所坐的赌桌上，所有的人都愣了一下，然后慢慢退开，等那位国使坐下。  
于是就这样形成了一对一的局面，只剩好像被遗忘的国王陛下一个人坐在角落里，眉头紧皱。  
“我们赌一局，如果你赢了，我就答应你想尽办法说服国王，让他不出兵攻打瓦尼拉王国，此次的事情一笔勾销。”那位国使说道。  
所有人沉默着，等他继续往下讲。  
接着，那个人又说：“如果你输了，那我就要你的命。”  
所有人倒抽了一口冷气。大家大概明白了国使在打什么主意，如果柱间和他赌这一局，就有失去生命的危险；可如果柱间不赌这一局，就会显得柱间为了自己保命而不愿意为国献身。虽然这种赌局显得有些扯淡，但是也确实是这位国使能想到的暂时膈应一下柱间将军的最好办法了。  
然而，后面他会不会被膈应回来，这又是另一码事儿了。  
就在所有人都在等着柱间会怎么回答这个人的话时，斑从角落里走出来，二话不说就推翻了两个人面前的赌桌。  
看着桌上的纸牌的筹码哗啦啦散落了一地，所有的人都愣了，包括赌桌前的两个人。  
“您说出这么孩子气的话，一点都不像是个负责任的外交官。”斑淡淡然地说，“且不说您的赌局怎么样，这种以国家大事为筹码的赌局，柱间只是我的子民之一，没有权利也没有义务在这种事情上和您打这种赌，请您不要把这种赌注下在我的护卫队将军身上。”  
“按照您说的，您如果真的有能力阻止贵国的国王停止战争，就不会被送到瓦尼拉王国作为外交使节。”国王陛下的语气还是淡淡的，“况且，就算您有能力说服贵国的国王，另外三国的国王您也能想办法说服吗？就算此次的事件一笔勾销，以后您能保证贵国的国王不再随便认个被杀死在我国国土内的贵国公民做养子吗？”  
“我认为我的话已经说得足够客气了，可是您现在又说出这种话来，那我便不得不再一次驳了您的面子。您知道不杀来使是瓦尼拉王国的规矩，您也知道我和您一样不是个遵守规矩的人，所以请您不要一而再再而三地挑战我的创新精神。”  
说罢这些，瓦尼拉王留下一众面面相觑的官员，自行离开了。  
夜里，斑站在寝宫的窗口看着西南小国的国使连夜从古堡离开，长长的马车队走了好一段时间。柱间从寝宫门口进来，望着自己的爱人沐浴在月光下，笔直地站着。虽然两个人都明白这位国使是因为怕被杀，所以夹着尾巴连夜逃走，极其狼狈。但是这种无比滑稽的场面却怎么也不能把这两个人逗笑。  
“斑。”柱间从背后抱住他，“你今天说了那样的话……”  
国王陛下脸色凝重，什么话都没说。  
两个人沉默了一会儿，斑才缓缓开口：“我们都知道，这场战争根本就无法避免，我只是在今天晚上把话挑明了而已。”  
“这不是你的错，不是我的错，也不是扉间的错，更不是那位国使的错。”斑说道，“如果硬要说是谁的错，那大概就是时代的错，是人心的错。”  
“你害怕吗？”柱间让斑面朝自己，不再去看那人离开的痕迹，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“害怕有什么用。”斑埋在柱间胸前闻着熟悉的味道，“当整个世界都在犯错的时候，为了证明自己是对的，能做的事情就是摆正这个世界，用自己的方式去战斗。”  
有一些事情的残酷性一直都存在，只不过有一些人不愿意去承认也不愿意去相信。可是当他们承认和相信的时候，却反而比那些毫不在意的人更有勇气去面对一切。


	37. Chapter 37

按着斑计算的日子，西南小国的战书如期而至。也和斑提前探听到的情报相同，西南两国和东北两国再次结成了互保同盟，并且以西南某国王子被杀为名，准备出兵瓦尼拉王国。于是，瓦尼拉联军与四国联军的战争很快就拉开了帷幕。  
东北两国的军队是自东北向南进军，西南两国的军队是自西南向北进军。所以最恰当的计划自然是分两路，一路向北迎击东北两国的军队，一路向南迎击西南两国的军队，当然还需要留一很大一批军队在王都，以防西部又有别的国家趁虚而入。然而问题就在于，应该请谁来带兵。斑当然是希望自己能够亲自前往战场，仿佛对其他的军官都不是很能放心。但是柱间对于这样的计划很是不满，毕竟战事还没紧迫到必须要国王陛下出马的程度。  
“就算你想替我去，现在南北各有一支军队，你一个人怎么也不可能顾得了两处战场。”斑又是连头都没抬，很淡定地否决了柱间不让他上战场的提议。  
柱间无话可说。  
于是这场本来就很沉重的对话，在两位小情侣的拌嘴之中变得更加沉重了。  
龃龉了半天，一些官员提议让国王陛下到东北部和泉奈一起作战，再让柱间到西南部和扉间一起作战，但是柱间反而很坚决地否决了。  
“国王陛下去西南，我去东北。”柱间眼神坚决，“我们分别在这两个战场作过战，对于地形条件比较熟悉，反而胜算大一些。”  
柱间接着说：“虽然兄弟作战可能默契更高，但实际上将士之间并不是很熟络，就算将军互相熟悉也没有什么太大的意义。何况这次战争来势汹汹，对方看似是早就做好了准备，我们并没有那么多摸排地形的时间，不如请熟悉的人去作战更有优势。况且国难当前，扉间和泉奈也不会带那么多私人情感到这种事情里来，各位尽可放心。”  
两人都没想到，这样的提议居然就成为了改变两人命运的关键点。  
斑抬起头听完了柱间的分析，表示了认可：“那就按你说的办吧。”  
战时的气氛还是一如既往地沉重。整顿军队需要几天的时间，这几天，古堡之中的所有人都非常紧张，仿佛是呼气吸气都要用尽全身的力气似的。本来斑在外人面前就很不苟言笑，遇上战争更是顶着一张扑克脸走来走去。所有人遇见斑和柱间则都是很沉重地鞠躬行礼，然后再很沉重地离开。虽然斑觉得这些人仿佛是做好了自己要战死的准备，觉得有点不悦，但大家确实也是担心即将离开的国王陛下，斑也就懒得在这种时候再计较这些细节。  
柱间和斑是两个马上就要各赴战场的人，这些天又是一副各怀心事的样子，谁都对情事没了什么兴趣。斑已经接连几天没让柱间到自己的房间里来了，柱间也很有默契地每天在自己的小房间里睡着。两个人隔着一堵墙，各自辗转反侧着，死亡和战败带来的压力让这两个人都不知道该不该向对方诉说。说多了，会给对方带来压力；不说，自己又会觉得难过。毕竟对方是现在唯一一个可以尽情诉说心事的人。  
之前也不是没有因为战事分开过，可是这次是两个人都要上战场，两个人都担心对方的安危，甚至都不知道还能说出什么话来劝对方宽宽心，也不想让对方因为自己要走而觉得心里不是滋味。加之此次的战争和当时的突袭不同，从军队数量上和战前准备上能看出是一次蓄谋已久的战争。瓦尼拉王国刚刚遭遇大范围的疫病，此次战争的后备供给能不能跟得上也是很大的问题。如此外忧内患的时候，偏偏玄的即位也不能再拖下去，瓦尼拉王国的国土又再次缩小。从各个方面来看，瓦尼拉王国其实都很不利。  
在这种无比焦灼的气氛中，由于东北的军队需要的人数比较少，比去往西南的军队更早整顿完毕，柱间便要早斑两三天出发。  
在出发的前一天，斑在书房里混乱地翻着文书，只觉得那些字在自己眼前乱蹦乱跳，令人心烦。别说柱间不希望自己的爱人亲临战场，斑也不想拿自己情人的性命去冒险。可自己是瓦尼拉的一国之君，绝对不能在这种事情上优柔寡断，因为害怕自己或别人战死沙场就犹犹豫豫，这对谁都没有好处。  
虽然道理谁都明白，但大战在即，斑还是很紧张。嘴上说着满不在乎，实际上心里早就紧张得要命，可偏偏又不能把这种紧张表现出来，尤其是在柱间面前。  
斑只觉得自己指尖发凉，他唤来仆人，问：“柱间在外面吗？”  
“在。”  
“把他叫进来。”  
“是。”  
柱间顶着浓重的黑眼圈出现在斑的书桌前，两个人就这么沉默着，面面相觑。  
斑叹了口气：“陪我下盘棋吧。”  
“好。”  
柱间明显感觉到斑的心思完全不在这盘棋上，每一步都走得匪夷所思，要不是柱间故意让了他几步，斑早就被柱间将了军。斑好像也明白自己的这盘棋下得心神不定，就算柱间一再救场，斑也还是输给了柱间。  
“你第一次在下棋上输给我呢。”柱间有点愣愣地看着他。  
斑也一脸愣地看着棋盘。  
如果这次战争有输家，我多么希望你活着回来，让我成为面临死亡的那一个。  
虽然两个人都这么想，但最终还是谁都没说出口。因为两个人都明白，这样的话在上战场之前是怎么都不能说的。  
“你……”斑皱了皱眉，“希望你也能像这盘棋一样凯旋归来。”  
摆了摆手，斑实在无心继续下棋，留了柱间一个人在屋子里，自己走开了。  
晚上，斑实在不知道自己第二天该不该去送柱间离开。按规矩来说是应该要去的，自己一面想去一面又不想去。想去的原因是，这种情况下，有些人真的是多看一眼，就多一眼可看了；不想去的原因是，他怕自己没那个决心看着柱间消失在古堡门口。  
如之前一样，斑很不喜欢自己这种状态，他不应该怕死，也不应该怕别人死，尤其是在国难当前的时候，尤其是在现在这种情况紧张的时候。但是他抑制不住这种心情，无论如何都不行。被这种情感冲昏头脑的他让自己觉得很害怕，怕自己不能接受柱间战死的可能。抱着被子在床上滚了两圈，斑实在是难以自抑地坐起来。  
他走到寝宫门口，思索了一阵。  
就去看一眼。  
就看一眼。  
纠结了一段时间，斑还是推开了两扇沉重的木门。  
斑惊呆了。  
柱间就和他一样，纠结地站在门口。  
两个人一旦在这种情况下见面，情愫必然是一泻千里再也不能抑制了。  
柱间直接将斑逼到木门上，撩起他的丝质睡衣，用手触摸着大腿上紧致的肌肤。斑也扯着柱间的衣服，想把他抱得更紧。两个人在门内就这样一轮又一轮地接吻，有些事情不能说，那就干脆用触摸来表达。有些话不能讲，那就干脆用接吻来让对方明白。  
其实这些，不说不做，两个人心里也透亮的，只是却都要表现得好像不明了罢了。  
我知道你在意我，但是我为了让你去的义无反顾，我只能假装我不在意你，也不在意你对我的在意。  
柱间把斑打横抱起放在床上，自己压了上去。知道第二天自己还要远征，两个人都没有打算做到最后。柱间褪去身下人的睡衣，又脱下自己的睡衣，疯狂地用手触摸着身下人的每一寸肌肤，仿佛要将这些触感全部都留在记忆里。两个人都这样疯狂地触摸着，谁都不想再往下继续。他们又疯狂地接吻，交换体液，又很有节制地停止。  
柱间用力地把斑抱在怀里，什么话都说不出来。  
斑也用力地抱着他的脖子，什么话都说不出来。  
在这种时候，仿佛说什么都是错的，说什么都是多余的。  
晨光熹微，斑帮柱间穿戴好铠甲，冰冰凉凉的触感从斑的指尖传到心里，惹得他一阵发慌。他把自己常年使用的佩剑送给自己的爱人，上面还镌刻着瓦尼拉王室的家徽。  
若我不能与你同去，就让我的剑陪着你吧。  
穿戴完毕，斑看着镜中的爱人，是优秀的军官模样。  
斑握住柱间的手，仿佛战友一般：“活着回来。”  
柱间微笑着摸了摸斑的头发。  
“我别无所求，只求你活着回来。”  
柱间没应声，只是点了点头，在斑的唇上印下一个离别之吻，如蜻蜓点水，如春风拂过，如月光洒满粼粼的水面。  
斑点点头，意思是柱间现在可以走了。  
寥寥几句，足矣。  
说得太多，反而是一种累赘。  
最后也没能坚决地送他离开啊，斑望着天花板感叹。他走到窗前，看着柱间在楼下和别的官员交代着什么，然后领着浩浩荡荡的队伍离开，消失在自己的视野边缘。


	38. Chapter 38

不论现在斑的内心有多么纠结，他都不能沉浸在这种痛苦之中。柱间已经先自己奔赴战场，自己也马上要到西南部去应战。斑甚至有点庆幸，这次不用自己那样痛苦地守在古堡里等着他回来。  
没过两天，斑的军队也整顿完毕。玄还从自己手里调拨了两支军队到瓦尼拉王国王都驻守，以防不测。  
临出征前，斑自己一个人在射箭场射箭。现在他的身边已经一个人都没有了，两个兄弟都在其他的国度成为自己国家的王，柱间也已经奔赴了属于自己的战场。只差自己到西南部和扉间汇合，再与敌军进行交战。连射十支箭都射偏了，斑有点心烦。他定了定神，瞄准靶心，终于一箭射中红心。斑放下手里的弓，望着头顶飞过的飞鸟，想着远在东北的爱人，诚心诚意地祈祷他能快点平安回来，回到这个有人等待着他的地方。  
孤独的国王等了几天，去往西南部的军队也整顿完毕，按照预先计划的路线出发了。斑一面根据情报部队传来的情报思考作战计划，一面在心中计算着柱间的部队大概已经走到了什么地方，忍受着这种和心爱之人越走越远的痛苦。部队行进了几天，就完成了与西南部的塔斯公国部队的汇合。  
战场之中，飞沙走石，斑和扉间一句话都不想多说，尽量将全部精力都放在制定战略和选择战场地形上，丝毫不想浪费多余的脑力。  
毕竟，牵挂东北的那个人，就已经耗费了过多的力气。  
扉间看斑的表情还是一样的厌恶，因为这次哥哥亲自带兵去往东北，扉间的表情还有点纠结。尤其是他看到斑的表情比他还纠结的时候，他心里就更纠结了。之前扉间和斑也在西南战场并肩作战过，那个时候的斑还是年轻气盛的样子。现在他对柱间亲自带兵出征好像颇为在意，在意到有的时候会看着地图发呆，视线紧紧盯着柱间的战场。  
扉间不知道这两个人之间的感情发展到了什么地步。不过目前看来，当时可能刚刚发芽不久的种子现在已经成长为一棵参天大树，树的根部盘虬卧龙，将心脏包围贯穿，一旦拔出，整个人都会就此崩溃。  
看他这副模样，又加上现在是战时，扉间实在也不想多说什么。何况自己也很担心身在东北的哥哥，又有什么底气去嘲笑面前的人呢？  
扉间回到自己的营帐，开始制定下一步的作战计划。他叹了口气，看来他们都不是成功的军事家啊。  
世间诸人，皆受制于此罢了。

柱间预料得不错，因为斑在西南战场曾经作过战，所以对西南部的作战条件非常了解，总能一举选择最优势的作战环境，但由于对方来势汹汹，对于瓦尼拉王国的西南边境也作了充分的摸排，所以双方在西南战场龃龉了很久。战事已经展开了半个多月，双方的将士都已经疲惫了。斑和扉间也多次亲自出战，身上留下了许多原本没有的伤痕。由于瓦尼拉王国的南部正是上次疫病中受灾比较严重的地区，军事补给也不是很能跟得上，斑着实为此捏了把汗。  
扉间也努力从塔斯公国尽量多地调来军队，毕竟上次疫病中，斑十分强硬地把他送到柱间身边，亲自来到南部视察疫区、控制疫病，他也不想欠斑这个人情。虽然以斑的说法，这只是还他之前被扉间救的人情而已，但扉间还是因此对这个之前自己颇有偏见的瓦尼拉王有所改观。虽然扉间的偏见大部分来自于这个人抢走了自己的哥哥，但无论怎么说，他还算是个有担当的合格统治者，气场也颇为骇人。  
“你不能再调动塔斯公国的常规部队了。”斑很烦躁地否决了扉间的提议。  
“可是现在的状况，西南的两个国家补给非常之快，调动军队也非常迅速，如果等待瓦尼拉王国从王都再调动部队来，怎么可能补给得上？”扉间狠狠地拍了拍地图。  
“那万一他们直接一举攻破塔斯公国怎么办？”斑更是生气，“你看看现在塔斯公国都城的军队还剩多少？难道你想无家可归吗？”  
“要是瓦尼拉王国西南边境陷落了，你肯定要被俘，那个时候整个瓦尼拉王国的人民都要无家可归，不差我这一个。”扉间也毫不客气。  
剑拔弩张的气氛充斥着整个军营，这两个人吵起架来，那肯定是哪个将军都不敢插嘴。  
于是，意料之中的不欢而散。  
好在这个时候，玄从费玛王国发来了文书。玄表示即将派几支费玛王国南部的精锐部队直接支援瓦尼拉王国。他八成也料到西南战场龃龉了这么久，应该到了一决胜负的时候。他八成也料到，这个时候王都的军队补给不上，塔斯公国的常规部队也不能随便调动，最快的方式就是自己直接从南部边境的军营拨调部队去支援。他更知道，以自己哥哥那个性格，就算是被打死也不会主动向他求援。  
玄真是很无奈，自己的哥哥什么时候能改改这种打掉牙肚子里咽的傲娇性格啊。  
于是玄主动拨了精锐部队去支援。  
娜娜王后知道这件事情之后，很面无表情地说：“管他干嘛？让这个秀恩爱的死在自己家门口不就好了？”  
玄再次无奈。好嘛，傲娇的这里还有一个……  
娜娜说完这句话，表情突然变得很凝重。玄很少见娜娜有这么沉重的表情，猜着八成是出了什么事。但娜娜什么都没说，只是摆摆手走了。玄知道她可能觉得现在这些事情还不好和他讲，所以也没有问。反正如果需要自己帮忙，她迟早都会和自己说吧。  
文书一般会比部队行进快个几天，加之费玛王国的南部边境比王都要近一些，斑在心里计算着，加上整顿军队的时间，大概要个两三天。于是斑又据此制定了新的作战计划，只要顶过这两三天，等玄的军队和补给一到，就可以发动最后的反攻了。  
接到玄的文书，斑才算安心下来。他走出自己的营帐，今夜的天气很好，满天繁星。浓浓的春意无情地浸润着战场，河岸边的树也自顾自地发了新芽，仿佛这里的厮杀打斗都与它们无关，想来有些残忍的味道。战争之中的人哪有那些空闲来欣赏春日的生机呢？远在东北的他想必也是一样的心情吧。  
西南战场离柱间的家乡很近，斑突然发现自己居然都没有和柱间一起去塔斯公国看看。前两次踏进他的领地，不是被扉间救回去，就是为了视察疫情独自深入，斑却从没有和自己最想一起的人去看看爱人曾经生活的地方。想必那里也是满天繁星，不再是上次那样充满刺鼻消毒水味道的样子。  
想和他一起在儿时游玩的草地上打滚儿，想和他一起爬山，想和他一起在山坡上看星星，想和他一起在溪水里游泳，想和他在溪流上打水漂，想和他一起看山间飘过的云，想和他一起闻春天的花香，然后在柔软的草地上尽情地接吻和拥抱，互相抚摸，说最肉麻的悄悄话，展开最舒心的笑。  
然而现在，这种情况下，越美好的幻想越显得残酷。尤其是想着，这样的战争让他和自己的子民脑中这样无数美好的幻想破灭，就显得愈加残酷。  
斑闭上眼睛，不敢再多想和柱间有关的事。想得再多，无非就是不停地提醒自己有多么离不开那个正命悬一线的人罢了。他深吸一口气，没有熟悉的爱人的气息，只有无情的花香钻进他的鼻孔，带着无情的春意。  
无论如何，你一定要活着回来……  
最后的两三天，真的是千钧一发的时候。斑根据地形诱敌深入，一举歼灭了一支大部队。敌军由于也在等待补给，便觉得这样随意出击反而更容易落败，干脆就按兵不动，想要干耗着塔斯公国和瓦尼拉王国的联军，觉得他们南部本来就粮食紧张，大概要不了多久，为了赶快结束战争，肯定会自乱阵脚。没有想到的是玄的支援部队居然还比想象中快了点，于是三支部队联合出击，不仅将敌军赶出国境线，还在敌国深入了几十公里。  
斑本来是不想再入侵敌国的，但是玄派来的部队将军说，这次国王说什么都不能再顺着哥哥的意了，必须打出国境线，有必要的话可以直捣王都。  
斑无语望天，好吧，看来玄真的可能比自己有帝王特质。  
于是西南战场的战争就此宣告结束，玄的部队直接占领了新侵占的领土，并且呈剑拔弩张之势。为了保护王都，西南的两国终于投降，斑最后才松了口气。


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章柱间巨巨要暂时死亡一下，虽然后面要活过来，但是还是预警一声！

结束了恶战，军队需要休整。于是斑决定在西南边境逗留些日子再回去，但自己也有些担心王都的状况，也不知道东北边境现在怎么样了。因为之前都全心全意地和敌国周旋，斑都没来得及过于细想和柱间有关的事。或许不是来不及，而是真的不敢。但不论如何，这么多些日子，柱间居然还是一封文书都没发来，斑有点害怕了。  
于是斑提笔写了封文书交给情报兵，询问东北战场的近况。  
不过斑又想着，那可是柱间啊，反正他是怎么都不可能出事的，对吧……  
就算心里这么安慰着自己，可是斑却觉得，自己说的话自己都不信。  
于是，怕什么来什么，战争结束后的第三天，西南边境终于接到了由王都接转的文书。  
接到文书的时候，斑正在拆着绷带，看到有东北边境发来的文书，立刻就从床上坐了起来，把医疗兵吓了一跳。听到是东北战场发来的，斑本来心里放心了点儿，然而翻开文书一看，发现是泉奈的笔迹，不是柱间的。他心里“咯噔”一下，定了定神，才敢接着看下去。  
泉奈的文书写得非常迟疑，其中弯弯绕绕陈述了很多事情。泉奈先是大致讲述了东北战场的战况。说柱间将军得到了情报兵发来的文书之后，大概根据敌军的规模进行了战略准备。情报中敌军的数量和柱间将军所带兵的数量差不多，但为了保险起见，柱间将军还是发文书给泉奈，请他帮忙调度几支部队以防不测。泉奈知道东北战场即将发生战事，选择了几支部队从瓦尼拉公国出发，算着日子，差不多能和柱间在东北部汇合。  
然而不测就在这里发生了。情报兵的情报可能是被敌军用某种手段偷换过了，敌军派出的数量远远不止侦察兵侦察到的数量。柱间所面对的军队，几乎是柱间军队的三倍。不仅如此，这两个国家还派出了部队直接在瓦尼拉公国和瓦尼拉王国的边境上阻击泉奈派出的部队。这样的战术几乎让人觉得匪夷所思，这样的两个小国，如此做法简直就是孤注一掷了，此战不赢，那整个国家的军队系统恐怕都要崩溃。  
斑读到这里，他明白了。  
西南战场根本就不是这场战争的重点，东北战场才是真正险恶的地方。八成是四国联军觉得瓦尼拉王国会选择自己去往东北和泉奈一同作战，而柱间八成会和扉间一同作战，瓦尼拉王国的一众官员一开始也确实是这么想的，兄弟作战肯定是颇有默契。而柱间的提议才让他去往西南边境和扉间一同作战。所以四国联军几乎是把所有的筹码都压在了东北战场，无论如何，活捉也好杀死也好，必须擒获军队主力。可惜他们没料到的是，去的人还真就不是瓦尼拉王斑。  
斑想到这一步，他愣了。  
他不知道柱间提出当时那个提议的时候，有多大的可能是想到了对方的险恶用心，他甚至都不知道柱间有没有想到这一层。柱间这样的选择，和拿他的命换自己的命有什么区别？斑也明白，只要柱间预料到四国联军有百分之一打算算计斑的想法，就不会让斑去冒这个险。所以他偏偏就没有说破，因为他知道如果他说出来东北边境比西南边境险恶得多，斑就怎么都不会同意让柱间去东北带兵。  
战争就是一场博弈，所有人都倾尽家产在赌。  
东北两国在赌。  
他们赌兄弟情深的斑和泉奈两兄弟一定会并肩作战，他们赌情报兵一定能偷着把情报换出来，他们赌小部队一定能拖延泉奈的支援。  
可惜，斑却真的没有去东北战场，他们赌输了。  
柱间也在赌。  
柱间在赌斑不会想那么多，柱间赌斑对自己的无条件信任，柱间赌自己能平安回来。  
然后，他赌赢了前两者，却没赌赢后者。  
所以柱间也赌输了。  
因为柱间赌输了，斑也输了。  
在残酷的战场上，从来就没有赢家。  
斑觉得自己呼吸越来越急促，他在一众军官面前用尽全力镇定下来，继续读下去。  
柱间的部队受到三倍人数军队的狙击，泉奈接到前线发来的文书，才知道大事不好，以最快的速度整顿军队，带兵前去救援。泉奈先是和自己之前派出的军队汇合，击退了扰乱后方支援的部队，然后立刻奔赴东北战场。然而一来一回，等他赶到的时候，柱间的军队已经只剩下三分之一，并且龟缩到东部，只能等待王都的救援。  
而关于柱间，泉奈则是直接从柱间最信任的军队首领口里听到了他的死讯。  
甚至连尸体都没有找到。  
斑合上那本文书，顿时觉得自己没什么好说的，放在桌子上，走出了军营。  
扉间看到他这个反应，八成也知道自己的哥哥出事了。扉间几乎是抢过那本文书，以最快的速度读完，文书的角都被扉间捏到变形。  
读罢，扉间扶着桌子，也是一句话都说不出来，成串儿的眼泪止不住地落下来，却一点声响都发不出。  
自打柱间的死讯传来，整片军营的气氛就愈加沉重，没有一个人能为打了胜仗而高兴。  
斑在自己的营帐里坐了三天。  
斑计算着日子，西南战场的军队已经休息了将近一周，是时候赶回王都了。  
斑的脑子里很混乱，但又很清醒。混乱是因为，“柱间已经不在了”这种想法几乎击溃了他的神经。清醒是因为，斑知道自己现在要做什么。  
就算是死了，我也得亲自把你从东北带回来。  
就算是死了，你也只能死在我的面前。  
扉间看着斑出奇地冷静，只是一个人坐在营帐里，一点声响都没有，甚至让人怀疑他是不是已经殉情了。扉间又因为斑的冷静无比窝火，他开始怀疑哥哥在这个人心里是不是真的有那么重要，或者说，哥哥这种一命换一命的行为到底是值不值得。  
但探讨值不值得这个问题，其实本身就不值得。  
柱间宁肯赌上自己百分之百的性命，也不愿意让爱人面对百分之一的危险。  
每每当斑想到这一层，就无比自责。为什么当初他就那么简单地听了柱间的意见？为什么自己总是不能把这些事情放在心上？为什么自己甚至在柱间临走之前都没能多陪陪他？为什么自己不能用自己的命来换对方的命？  
可惜很多问题，本身就得不到答案。  
还没有和他一起手牵手走过他长大的地方，还没有和他一起在儿时游玩的草地上打滚儿，还没有和他一起爬山，还没有和他一起在山坡上看星星，还没有和他一起在溪水里游泳，还没有和他在溪流上打水漂，还没有和他一起看山间飘过的云，还没有和他一起闻春天的花香，还没有和他在柔软的草地上尽情地接吻和拥抱，互相抚摸，说最肉麻的悄悄话，展开最舒心的笑。  
当所有的幻想真的都变成了幻想，再问什么问题都无法挽回了。  
第三天的夜里，斑从营帐里走出来，对着一众武将说：“明早，我们启程回王都。回到王都后，集合王都所有可以调动的部队，随我一起北上，此次战争的目的，是直接攻下东北两国的都城。”


	40. Chapter 40

扉间看着斑正常得不能再正常的样子，反而对这个人很不放心。本着对哥哥负责的原则，扉间还是觉得自己应该跟着斑的军队，去哥哥殉难的战场看一看。大概两个人都是这样的心情，没亲眼确认柱间确实死了，这件事情怎么就都不算完。  
从西南战场到古堡大概需要四五天的路，加上是大部队行进，自然还是要慢一些。没人知道国王陛下现在是什么样的心情，也没人敢去触他的霉头。除了自己召见的人，其他人来觐见，斑都直接拒绝，仿佛把自己封闭起来了似的。扉间心里也装着事，自然不想去关心斑的心里在想什么。两个人都对柱间的罹难矢口不谈，但是两个人心里明显装的都是这同一件事。  
斑觉得，从西南战场回到古堡，在古堡还要整顿军队，然后再带军队到东北战场，实在需要太多的时间。于是，斑直接写信给王都，要求他们整顿所有的剩余部队，留下一部分常规部队，等到自己率领的军队回到王都，就换新整顿的军队直接出发，一点休息的时间都没有留给自己。同时，斑还写信给东北部的泉奈，表示自己即将出发去往东北，让他等待和自己汇合。  
远在东北的泉奈已经和敌军对峙了许多天，柱间一战损失惨重，而对面的军队也折损不少。看来柱间确实是在战争中尽力了，然而无奈力量差别悬殊，最后只剩得三分之一。泉奈的两批支援和柱间的剩余部队在东北等待着王都的军队来支援，对面的军队也暂时没有了动静，看来是之前和柱间的一战损失了不少的补给，现在正在想办法由国内支援而来。  
泉奈在帷帐中坐着，对面不动，他也不想妄动，尤其是在这种不知道哥哥打算下一步怎么办的情况下。泉奈愣愣地看着桌上的纸和笔，不知道该不该写新的文书寄给哥哥。但又觉得自己好像也没什么可写的，只能这么等下去。泉奈不敢想象哥哥的心情，也用不着去想，谁都能猜出来现在的斑心里除了柱间的事，八成也啥都没有了。  
泉奈叹了口气。  
之前自己曾经多次和哥哥谈过两国合并的事，不论是暗示还是明示，哥哥一直都对自己的主张不是很认同。但是现在柱间将军已经出了事，泉奈自己也觉得应该早点和哥哥把合并的事情再说清楚一点，这些没有意义的战争说不定就不会发生。可哥哥和自己看重的东西并不一样，又或许是如果泉奈回到瓦尼拉王国，哥哥会觉得亏欠他什么，所以斑一直不愿意让泉奈回去。  
但上次他也和哥哥谈过了，兄弟之间，哪有那么多亏欠不亏欠的呢？  
斑回到古堡，连门都没有进，直接带着整顿好的新军从古堡出发。扉间看着斑的眼睛里布满血丝，仿佛是唯一一处能让人看出他还牵挂着柱间的蛛丝马迹。在这种状态下带兵打仗，扉间不禁怀疑斑能不能得胜归来。万一一不小心再把自己搭进去，算是怎么回事啊？  
不过在斑的思路里，从来就不会考虑自己的退路。  
“我也跟着一起去。”扉间皱着眉，望着骑在马上的斑说道。  
“随你开心。”斑没理他，自顾自走在队伍最前面。  
所有的官员都在古堡门前给国王送行。所有人心里都清楚，这次国王是真的生气了。虽然斑没有对任何一个人发火，甚至连一句过分的话都没有说，但是从来不主张入侵其他国家的瓦尼拉王，这是第一次说出“直捣王都”这样的话。此次战争，虽南部已经平定，且有玄派来的部队镇守，但是北部被东北两国联军入侵的地区面积还是很大，要靠王都的军队和泉奈的军队一起打赢这一仗，也不是非常简单的事。官员们面色凝重，有一些家仆已经泣不成声，然而斑却连头都没有回。  
不管是为了自己的爱人，还是为了战区内的人民，他还是义无反顾地去了。  
从王都到东北战场需要好几天的时间，现在的情况下，每一分每一秒都显得无比珍贵。只要多一秒到达战场，战区内的人民就能少一秒的灾难。妻离子散，饿殍遍野，男子被抓去做壮丁，女子不是被杀死就是被强迫充做军妓，斑很清楚战争中的一切。国王的斗篷随风飘扬，他骑着白色的马匹冲在队伍的最前面。  
不仅如此，不管是生是死，他承诺过无论如何都要把柱间带回去，为了这个诺言，哪怕搭上自己的性命都必须实现。  
因为说话算话，一直都是国王最首要的人生信条。

自娜娜十几日前收到了一封来自故乡的信，她的脸色就日益凝重。  
等了这么多日子，终于，故乡发来了第二封家书。  
娜娜定了定神，用拆信刀打开了火漆封好的信封，这才敢拆开来看。一口气把所有的字母都读完，娜娜终于长吐了一口气。她觉得是时候找玄谈谈这件事了。  
玄在书房里埋头看着瓦尼拉南部发来的文书。文书里写道玄的军队对战区内的人民进行了必要的安抚，战区内也没有爆发其他的问题，玄才放心下来。瓦尼拉王国本来就不喜对外征战，而且此前瓦尼拉王国的实力也不需要通过对外征战不断扩张。因此，对于战俘，一直也采取安抚的政策，尤其禁止军队在战区内肆意杀害敌国人民。玄和斑也践行着父辈的信条，虽然说在这片大陆上这实在是有点荒唐，但是有些信仰的东西就那么信仰下去说不定也是一件好事。  
而好事，其实正在发生。  
娜娜敲了敲门。  
“进来。”  
玄看见正是自己的王后，而她手里又捏着印有腓尼王国标志的信封。玄知道现在是需要自己出马的时候了。  
“有什么事？”  
娜娜把手里的信放在玄的桌子上，说：“你看看吧。”  
玄疑惑地拿起桌上的牛皮纸，展开来读了读，不禁大惊失色。

原本，从王都赶到东北战场需要六七天的时间，但因为此次战事紧急，大部队只用了五天就到达了泉奈驻守的营地。  
泉奈看见斑的眼里布满血丝，眼袋也加重了许多，就知道这些日子哥哥也不怎么好过。泉奈心疼得眉毛都拧在一起，斑只是摆了摆手，让他不要放在心上。  
泉奈把手里的剑递给哥哥，那是一把镌刻着瓦尼拉王室家徽的剑，闪烁着耀眼的银光，正是柱间临走之前，斑亲手帮他佩戴在身上的。  
斑看到那把剑，有几秒的失神。  
他想起那天柱间临走之前给他的最后一个吻，如蜻蜓点水，如春风拂过，如月光洒在粼粼的湖面。  
斑不自觉地抚上了自己的嘴唇，好像是在回味那一天那最后一个离别之吻。  
扉间抱着胳膊，眉头紧皱。  
三个人都低着头，就这么沉默着。  
半晌，斑说：“泉奈，现在把你知道的战区的情况说给我听听。”  
“好。”  
于是兄弟二人进了营帐，一直到深夜都没出来。  
第二天早上，斑从营帐中走出，集合了所有军队的将领，将下一步的进攻计划讲得清清楚楚。驻扎军队现在目前侵入的是瓦尼拉王国东北部的西北角，也就是和两国接壤的地方。由于目前两军的数量其实相差不多，但瓦尼拉王国的军队是主场作战，对地形反而比较熟悉。先由适合在高原山区作战的泉奈军队从北部出击，柱间剩余的部队因为经过了休整，更适合绕到南部出击，斑带来的军队直接从东向西行进，三面夹击将剩余的敌军赶出国境线。如果前期作战顺利的话，三军汇合后，分为两批，分别进军两国的王都。  
斑也考虑过玄会不会派兵来增援，但想了想，南部已经拨调了许多费玛王国的军队，王都的军备已经受到了影响。费玛王国虽然西部靠海，算是一个天然屏障，但在这种时候贸然调离太多军队也不是好事。另外，费玛王国北部的军备本来就不是特别充沛，因此，在这种情况下，斑还是希望玄不要擅自再调兵来比较好。  
临出征的前一天，斑集合了所有士兵，在他们面前发表了自己的演说。  
“现在，战区的情况大家应该也看到了，不需要我在此赘述。这场战争已经持续了一个多月，无数无辜的生命在战场丧生。他们其中的许多人是你们的战友，是你们的朋友，也是我辖下子民的亲人，还是我的子民的爱人。”  
“大家也都知道，我的爱人已经死在了这片对他来说很陌生的土地上。临走之前，我没能陪在他身边。这样的悲剧不仅是我个人的悲剧，更是这个国家所有人的悲剧。我想我或许并不是一个好的统治者，我没能阻止这样的悲剧发生。但是至少我们现在还活着，我们还具有阻止更多悲剧发生的可能。”  
“一件事情或许会很糟，但一件糟糕的事情并不是能让人失望的理由，看到一件事情很糟糕然而却没有人去改变它，这才是真正让人绝望的事。现在，我们每多行进一步，或许就可以减少一个悲剧，减少一个悲剧的发生。”  
“国家决不是为了让人民牺牲而存在，也绝不能无止境地、贪婪地要求他的子民献出自己的一切，尤其是宝贵的生命。国家中的每一个人，都是一个独立的、鲜活的个体。国家绝不能为了保护自己而要求他的子民放弃所有，但现在，我希望你们能自愿地在这片土地上踏出自己的每一步，不管你们是想要保护自己的亲人、朋友、爱人，还是别的什么，都没有关系。我郑重地代表我所有的子民，感谢站在这里的每一个人，也感谢那些所有长眠于此的将士，包括我自己的爱人。他们终将被我们找回，被我们带回他们熟悉的地方，然后镌刻于永恒之石。”  
如此一来，瓦尼拉保卫战的最后一战就此打响，所有的人都已不是能置身事外的人。  
泉奈望着天空飞过的飞鸟，在空中划过漂亮的弧线。  
飞鸟因为拥有翅膀而自由。  
而人，是因为拥有想要守护的人，才拥有了翅膀。  
经过战前的充分准备，所有将士的积极性都被调动了起来。原本在战区驻守的人，都十分积极地将自己知道的所有地形情况告诉刚刚从王都迁至此处的新军。  
开战的当天，斑看到了那位传来柱间死讯的军官。斑佩戴着那把剑，非常郑重地拍了拍那个人的肩膀。那名军官表情凝重而复杂，欲言又止，但还是什么都没说，郑重地给斑行了个礼。  
不需要再多说了。  
我们的战争，就此开始。


	41. Chapter 41

风卷残云。  
战场上，风云变幻，每一秒都伴随着生命的流逝，每一分钟都有新的鲜血滋润这片荒芜的土地。  
斑每天都带着军队冲在队伍的最前面，他知道自己不能害怕，如果自己害怕，后面的人会更加害怕。这片土地上，有太多的人等着他们带回来，等着他们缅怀，再等着他们铭记一生。于是他们挥舞着剑，如疯子一般保护着自己的土地，保护着自己的亲人，保护着这双单薄的手能够保护的一切。  
大概是与柱间的一战已经耗费了敌国大量的人力物力，使得敌国对战区的补给有些拮据。加之瓦尼拉王国北部的气候远不如南部那样适宜农耕，能从战区剥削的粮食或者其他补给品也十分有限，加上整顿军队也需要很多军队内的粮草支撑，所以他们心惊胆战的，每天都期待着从敌国运送来的粮草，但是好像每天都没有。斑的军队也很害怕他们的补给会很快送达，所以尽量在加快进军的速度。就在双方都在努力和时间赛跑的状况下，敌国的补给迟迟没有送达，所以斑的军队也就很快地将侵略区的面积缩小到了三分之一。  
但斑还没有放下心来，因为他们还没有打到柱间牺牲的战场。  
斑每天都在数着日子，生怕晚了两天就不能把柱间的尸骨带回王城。  
泉奈也明白哥哥的心情，加上在这种情况下，实在是不能对战局掉以轻心。  
但泉奈也很奇怪，为什么敌国的补给过了这么多天还没能送到呢？  
于是，在这种急迫之下，斑终于带着军队冲过了国境线，成功实现了三军交汇，准备进行下一步攻击。  
瓦尼拉联军驻扎在三国边境，正是柱间将军牺牲的战场。斑在夜晚之时仰望星河，只觉得北部地区夜晚的冷空气甚是刺骨，自己的爱人居然睡在如此寒冷的地方，与他温暖的性格甚不匹配。经过蹂躏的战场，过了这么多时间，现在必然是什么都找不到了，一切生命都化作一抔黄土，归入世间的轮回。  
斑也明白，就算这一仗赢了，死去的人也不能复生。但是抱着不让更多的人死去的愿望，活着的人还是要咬着牙走下去，哪怕浑身沾满鲜血，哪怕脚步沉重到再也抬不起来，哪怕心里已经难过到无法忍受，如果不能继续走下去，就一定会有更多的悲剧发生。  
因为贪婪是人与生俱来的病。  
泉奈看着哥哥的背影，显得有些无助。即使是万人之上的王，在浩瀚的宇宙之下也会显得渺小。泉奈看着斑就这样沉默地立足于爱人丧生的土地之上，看着天空中的星子，仿佛在寻找爱人那双清澈而明亮的双眸。泉奈不忍再看，给哥哥批了条斗篷，拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，站在他身边，什么都没说。有些难过的路只有自己一个人能走过，就算身边有再多的人，也难以释怀心中的痛苦。泉奈深深地明白这其中的道理，因为他也曾经走过这样的路。他只希望这样的路对于哥哥是最后一段，剩下的，如果柱间将军不在，就由他和玄来陪哥哥走完。  
瓦尼拉联军跨过了国境线，标志着战局真正实现了扭转。其中一个国家看到瓦尼拉王国如此的气势，在瓦尼拉联军跨过国境线之后便投降了。而另外一个国家还在强硬地抵抗。  
不愿投降的国家，正是娜娜公主的祖国，腓尼王国。  
对于投降的国家，瓦尼拉王国必然是不会再继续深追。对于不愿投降的国家，斑对将士表示，为了一绝后患，直接从国境线进军，击溃王城。从国境线到王城，大概要经过六七座城市和大大小小的村庄。加之之前和柱间一战实在是调动了国内太多的军队，现在这些城市的防卫工作已经是无比薄弱，瓦尼拉联军势如破竹，几乎用了不到三天时间就已经攻破了三座城池。  
就在战争即将取得胜利的时候，玄从费玛王国发来了文书。  
当晚，瓦尼拉联军正在新攻下的城池内驻扎，进行着一系列安抚民众的工作。斑也在领主的城堡内制定下一步的作战计划，突然有人来报，玄发来了紧急文书，要瓦尼拉王立刻批阅。  
费玛王国的信使身边还跟了支小队，看来是在送信过程中暗中保护的部队。一般来说，文书是由专门负责情报的部队进行传递，每支小队的人数大约是五六人。对于非常重要的文书，国王可能会派一直部队在暗中保护。因为如果护送文书的人数突然增多，反而会被人注意，增加文书被劫走的风险。一本文书，是要重要到什么地步，玄才会派专人来保护，以保证文书安全送到呢？斑有点奇怪，接过那本文书，打开一看，里面夹着封信。  
斑拆开信封，发现居然不是玄的笔迹。  
如此秀气的字……  
难道是娜娜的？  
斑本来以为娜娜是想给自己的国家求情，然而读下去一看，斑愣了。斑定了定神，把整篇文书读完，长吐了口气，又反复读了一遍，拿信的手都在不停地颤抖。斑的呼吸越来越急促，他冷静下来之后，唤了一声：“来人。”  
“是。”  
“帮我把那位军官请来。”  
娜娜信中的主旨其实就一个，其实柱间将军还活着。

此事，或许应当从腓尼王国自身的政局说起。  
小国内的政治总是受到周边大国的影响，腓尼王国也是一样。腓尼王国国内向来就分别为主战派和主和派，主战派一直视瓦尼拉王国为自身的最大宿敌，主张一定要扩张军备，最好能在瓦尼拉王国自身实力衰落的时候一举入侵，改善腓尼王国的生存状况。然而主和派则表示，以自身的力量，完全不足以与瓦尼拉王国抗衡，何况瓦尼拉王一直主张不随意侵占其他国家，如果贸然出击，反而会将祸水引向自身，不如安分守己，发展生产，保障人民的日常生活。  
这种政治上的对峙逐渐扩张到了国家生活的方方面面。  
老国王，也就是娜娜的祖父，是一位主和的君主。现任国王是老国王的大王子，一直对父亲的软弱无能深感痛恨。大王子继位后，严厉打击各位在朝的主和官员。大王子的王妃，也就是娜娜的母亲，本来是一位主和官员的女儿，老国王为了让自己的儿子亲近主和派，才促成了这次联姻。新国王即位后不久，娜娜出生了，随即，新国王就以与其他官员私通的名义处死了娜娜的母亲，娶了主战官员的女儿为妻，以展示自己主战的决心。  
至于私通这件事，到底是存在还是不存在，只能由在世的人扪心自问了。  
娜娜的母亲本育有一儿一女，女儿便是娜娜，儿子就是腓尼王国的大王子。大王子深知自己的母亲成为了政治角逐的牺牲品，觉得不论是政治斗争还是战争都只能造成无谓的灾难，便成为了坚定的主和派。正因如此，大王子一直都被国王冷落，并且一直想找理由废黜大王子，立新王后的儿子为王储。新王后育有三个儿子，其中两个尚且年幼，二王子和大王子就王储的问题一直针锋相对。  
但不需要多说就能知道，被国王冷落的大王子自然在政治角逐中处于劣势。要不是凭着在朝的主和官员极力相护，以及作为嫡长子的身份优势，大王子恐怕早就一命呜呼了。  
作为旧王后的女儿，国王早就想把自己不喜欢的娜娜公主扫地出门了。因此，当初和瓦尼拉王国签订条约的时候，腓尼王国提出要把娜娜送到瓦尼拉王国，其实也有国王自己的私心在。  
斑其实是知道腓尼王国内一直有两股势力的，并且也知道老国王退位后，主战势力就以压倒之势胜过了主和势力，也没把这件事情太当回事。兵来将挡，水来土掩。主和势力如果向瓦尼拉王国投之以木桃，那瓦尼拉王国就报之以木李；主战势力如果重燃战火，那瓦尼拉王国自然也就是把他们打出去完事。因此，在当时的主和派被国王威逼、不得不把娜娜公主送到瓦尼拉王国来的时候，斑也没有对娜娜公主怎么样，后来甚至同意玄娶娜娜公主为妻。  
娜娜作为战俘，加上主战派在古堡内安插了那么多内线，主和派一度以为瓦尼拉王肯定会把娜娜直接贬为官奴，或者直接杀之了事。然而斑则恰恰就没有这么做，将主和派可以依靠的一支力量保留了下来。斑没想到的是，恰恰就是他保住了娜娜公主，这一举动救了柱间一命。


	42. Chapter 42

再说到柱间一战。根据娜娜了解到的情况，由于各种机缘巧合，柱间并没有当场殉难，而是被当做普通的士兵俘虏被带回了腓尼王国的王都。本来国王是打算直接杀了这批战俘了事，然而当时的一位主和派外交官员在古堡见过柱间将军，他一眼就认出了那些士兵里有一位瓦尼拉王国的大将。他很明白如果国王将柱间将军处死，那腓尼王国必将未来不保。但同时，他又不能暴露柱间将军的身份。那位官员便私下里联合其他的主和派官员，尽力保住了这批战俘的性命。他们上书国王，表示这批战俘未来一定还有其他的作用，现在和瓦尼拉王国的战争还没有结束，会出现什么意外情况谁都不知道，假如哪一天瓦尼拉联军真的打到王都之下，逼上这批战俘上城头守城，也能给予联军一定的心理牵制。  
一向求稳的国王觉得他们说得也不无道理，于是决定将杀降的事情先放一放，直接将这一批战俘关到了王都边缘独立的地牢里。  
虽说是保了柱间将军一命，但是生死一战后，柱间还是伤得不轻，连开口说话和自由活动都有困难。柱间在这种情况下都没有被腓尼王国的军队直接当场杀死，而是被当做战俘带回了王都，甚至被带回王都还能活到现在，不得不说简直就是一个接一个的奇迹。好在地牢的主管官也是主和派某官员的儿子，于是他们就在暗中对柱间进行了医疗救治。地牢的生活条件虽然极度恶劣，但柱间将军不至于死在狱中。  
做好了这一切，主和派官员便想尽办法和瓦尼拉王国取得联系。现在正是战时，腓尼王国和瓦尼拉王国的一切政治联系都已经切断。而且在这种情况下，如果朝中有人光明正大地与瓦尼拉王通信，必然会被认为是奸细。信件若是被截下，柱间的事情更会被暴露。到那个时候，不光是柱间要死，那批主和派的官员同样要跟着陪葬。因此，他们只能拜托商队将信送至费玛王国的娜娜王后手里，再经玄的手，把柱间还活着的消息告诉斑。  
娜娜以保险起见，还是写了封信给祖国的官员确认。一来写清楚柱间的样貌特征，让他们再次确认那个人确实是斑日思夜想的柱间将军，毕竟这种事情要是弄错了那可不是好玩的。二来确认这确实不是什么主战派玩出来的政治套路。再次收到祖国传信的娜娜确认了一切事宜，便让玄快马加鞭发信给斑。一旦斑真的打到王城，就算主和派官员再说什么，都有可能会保不住柱间的命。谁都知道对于斑来说，腓尼王国那点破地远不如他的柱间将军重要，所以只要晚一步就有可能阴差阳错。然而一来一回，收到信件时，斑已经打进腓尼王国的领土了。  
斑收到信之后第一时间传唤了跟在柱间身边的那位军官，要弄清楚到底发生了什么事。  
那位军官读过娜娜的信，第一时间就留下了眼泪。  
于是，那位军官说出了实情。  
生死一战之前，柱间发现情报出现了错误，而且当时的两国联军已经对瓦尼拉军队形成了包围之势，柱间当机立断地表示，这次大家一定要尽全力突破重围，在这种情况下，每殉难一个人都是无谓的牺牲，不如想尽办法保留实力，等待泉奈或者来自王都的援军汇合，再继续作战。他把自己的剑交给突围小队的队长，也就是这位军官，并且表示，如果他不能从战场上下来，就不要再探听他的消息，直接把这把剑交给斑，并且告诉他自己已经战死了。  
柱间明白，除非自己死掉，不然斑很有可能甚至愿意用北部的领地换自己一命。他不能让自己的爱人放弃自己深爱的领土和子民，他不能让自己的爱人面临这种根本无法抉择的抉择，因此哪怕可能被俘，可能受刑，可能会被折磨而死，他也愿意直接掐灭所有可能生还的希望。哪怕这种可能性只有百分之一，他也要杜绝这种可能性的发生，哪怕代价是付出自己的生命。  
然而好在，至少这一次，命运是宽容的。

扉间本来是想向斑确认明后两天的行军计划，然而偌大的城堡里已经找不到他的人了。  
扉间赶紧叫来泉奈，问这是怎么回事。  
泉奈看着空荡荡的书房，笑着摇了摇头。  
“哥哥已经出去了。”  
“出去了？”扉间听泉奈这么一说，顿时愣了，“这个时候，他去哪了？”  
“你这个问题问得很没有意义。”泉奈没有对这个问题进行正面回答。  
这么要紧的时候，哥哥会不告诉任何人擅自出城，除了那个人，还有谁能让他这么义无反顾地离开呢？  
于是泉奈表示，早些时候，他就看见斑带着几支小队出了城堡，身边还伴着那位柱间将军队中他最信任的军官一起，现在估计已经出城了。说罢，泉奈从桌子上拿起那两张薄薄的牛皮纸，放在扉间手里。  
扉间读完，大惊失色：“这个傻子不会是自己去救柱间了吧？”  
“你觉得他看见这封信，还能坐得住吗？”泉奈问。  
扉间质问道：“你什么都知道，为什么不拦住他？”  
“你觉得我能拦得住他？”泉奈双眉一挑。  
扉间无言。这话说得没错，这种情况下，谁都拦不住他。  
如此情况，既然斑已经知道了柱间在敌军的手里，多挪动一步，柱间的生命危险就多一分。但如果不继续行进，柱间就永远都在敌军的手里，永远都回不到他身边。所以斑采取了对自己最险恶而对柱间最安全的办法，就是自己组成小队去救他。  
宁肯搭上自己百分之百的性命，也不能增加对方百分之一的危险。  
在这个地方，两个人是何其相似。  
久久地，扉间叹了口气，问：“那现在我们要怎么办？”  
“相信他，等着他。”泉奈的语气淡淡的，“现在哥哥已经去了，如果我们再派人跟去，人数过多，肯定会暴露。而且，军营里也需要有人驻守，不能让所有的将士变成无头苍蝇。另外，主将不在，明后天的行军计划必然要改变，现在我们需要控制行军的速度，一不至于让他们看出瓦尼拉王不在军营内，二还不能威胁到柱间将军和哥哥的生命安全。”  
扉间很头疼，他捂着头回答道：“你说的有道理，那么就这样办吧。”  
只能祈祷斑这个傻冒能在这种时候靠谱一点……  
毕竟是和哥哥有关的事，他应该不会那么不过脑子吧。


	43. Chapter 43

天快要亮了。  
斑的小队只有十几个人，大家骑着马，尽自己所能快速向腓尼王国的王都行进。  
斑计算着时间，从城堡出发到王都大概需要一天。根据娜娜的信里所写的情况，关押柱间的地牢在王都的西南方向。但现在正处于战时，对于来往人员一定会查得很严。于是，在快接近王都的村落里，斑的小队买下了几辆马车，穿着之前从另一个东北小国国境线上购买来的衣服，装扮成商队，准备潜入王都。  
由于斑一行人都尽自己可能地快速行进，大约第二天下午就到达了王城。  
王城的大门果然把守森严。斑从自己身上将那把佩剑卸下来，藏在马车的座位下面。那位柱间将军很信任的军官走下马车和那些守卫们交谈，守卫们一开始还表示出一脸怀疑的态度，然而军官偷偷地塞了个钱袋到他手里，又让他去查看自己的马车。守卫们看装束觉得他们是邻国的人，毕竟是同盟国家，心中的怀疑就减了几分。现在邻国已经投降了，也有很多战区内的民众流亡到腓尼王国来，便也没觉得这些人有什么不寻常。  
粗略地翻看了马车，幸好这帮人也没有哪个认识瓦尼拉王。斑低着头，十分淡然，仿佛就是个普通的仆人。  
演啥像啥恐怕也得是一国之君的必备素质吧。  
马车慢慢驱动，驶向城西南角，一行人在一家旅馆处歇下来。现在所有人都对这里的地形不熟悉，摸排周边状况就成为了最紧要的事。既然是秘密的地牢，应该就没那么容易能被人发现。本来斑是希望自己亲自去看看那个地牢到底藏在什么地方，但是这一提议被那位军官直接否决了。  
“您一定不能亲自去，万一出了什么意外状况，我们不跟着您，实在是无法解决。”那位军官想了想，“这样吧，由我带着三四个人假装成一批商人小队，去那附近转上一转，您和剩下的人在旅馆中等我们回来。若是今天下午能摸排好情况，我们今晚就出发去救柱间将军。”  
斑虽然很不放心，但是如此状况下，也只能答应下来了。  
斑在房间里坐着，手里握着那把银光闪闪的佩剑，允自想着什么。剩下的将士也都沉默着，一句话不说，等着军官和其他的人探查地形后回来。  
大约晚饭时分，那名军官带着其他的军士回来了。他在旅馆中坐下，给所有人讲述自己摸排的情况。  
城西南角基本上没什么建筑物，除了一些店铺，就只有一家兵器仓库。于是军官走上前去，表示自己是个卖兵器的生意人，问他们的头头是谁。兵器这种东西，一般都是国家控制、国家制造，没有那么容易就被私人生产。于是他们以为这帮人是来找茬的，刚想哄他们走。军官解下了自己腰间的剑，说自己是从各个战场拾取战利品，然后进行仿制的行当。因为此前自己的父亲是一位兵器锻造师，自己便从父亲那里学了些手艺。可是锻造普通的兵器并不能赚什么钱，自己干脆就开始走访各国，想办法摸清楚各国的铸剑技术和铸剑方式，进行仿造。这可是把脑袋别在裤腰带上的生计，现在正是战时，他们能从邻国来到这里已经是很不容易了。  
那帮人听说他学过兵器铸造，好像顿时想起了什么，和他说让他等着。  
紧接着，一个看起来好像官职高一些的人从里面走了出来，请他进去。  
与此同时，军官留了两个人在仓库外看马，自己和另外两个人进去了。  
那人神秘兮兮地把门窗关上，问他能不能把快速把废铁废剑变成兵器。  
那位军官不太明白他的意思，便让他说得更明白些。他说前一段时间，因为二王子负责战时兵器铸造的事情，又适逢自己的母亲要过生日，就偷偷从军费里挪了好大一笔给自己的母亲准备生日贺礼。然而，既然军费不足，要么，兵器的数量要减，要么，兵器的质量要减。于是这一批出产的剑都没有做好防锈措施，基本上还没有被拿出来用，就已经坏了一大半。国王对此自然是非常生气，尤其是在战争时期，兵器供应不上，那还用说别的吗？  
军官听到这里霎时明白了，怪不得前一段时间敌军的补给怎么都跟不上，原来是因为这个。  
那人接着说，但是现在正处于战时，这种消息自然是不能让全国上下的人都知道。这种消息一旦泄露到敌军耳朵里，敌军必然会抓住这种弱点乘胜追击。另一方面，国王一直想把主战派的二王子扶上王储的位置，更不能在这种时候把这种丑事散播出去，否则肯定会影响官员和民众对于二王子的看法。如此情况下，又不能公开处罚二王子，也不能放着战争不管，国王便勒令二王子赶快想办法把这批废铁变成新的兵器。于是二王子现在正在想办法把这批废铁重新铸造，但是这样需要花费太长的时间，二王子便让所有的兵器仓库招揽人才，尽快废物利用，产出新的刀剑。  
军官听到此，心生一计。  
“我的徒弟里有一个能做此工的，只是他现在还在旅馆中等我回去。”军官说道，“您要是有耐心等等，我今晚晚饭后带他来和您谈谈这批活计，您说怎么样？”  
那人听他这么一说，必然是喜出望外，连连道谢。  
留在门外看马的两个人，也偷偷趁机到兵器仓库的后院去看了看。兵器仓库有七八个，只是其中有三四个都空空如也。既然没有那么多的兵器可放，为什么还要建那么多的仓库呢？看马的军士猜测，可能是因为地牢需要很大的地下面积，如果在地牢上面设立一些民用商业区，地牢就很容易被这里的居民发现。可如果就放着上面的空地，又有可能被人趁虚而入，便只能建了几个空仓库来遮蔽。  
接着，军官开始讲述今晚的作战计划。  
由于，他们还不知道地牢的入口在哪里，自己只能先和两三个将士进去与那位仓库管理人交谈。留斑和其他两三人在门外看马，然后趁机潜入后院，想办法寻找地牢的入口。剩下三人在附近准备好马车，一旦救出柱间将军，就立刻接应。  
斑听过后，点了点头表示认可。  
这场行动中，所有人都提心吊胆。将士们提心吊胆的是自己的王可能会死在这场营救行动中，斑则是害怕自己的情人无法救出，也害怕自己若是死在了这里，剩下的战局该如何办。不过想着有泉奈和玄在，应该无论如何都会有办法吧……  
夕阳之下，所有人都耐下性子等待着夜晚的来临。


	44. Chapter 44

夜幕降临。  
斑骑在马上，穿着普通的仆人装束，觉得自己握着缰绳的手都在微微颤抖。他觉得自己好像已经能听到爱人的呼吸，但是又觉得这好像是幻觉。斑强忍着心中的激动，按捺住自己的心情，跟在那名军官的身后。  
军官再次来到了兵器库，并且带着三名军士进了门，让剩下的三个人在门外看马。  
一切都按照计划在顺利进行。  
斑和另外两名军士分头去寻找地牢的入口，并且约定好回来的时间，如果都没有找到，接头后再继续寻找。为了三个人的安全，谁都不能在找到地牢后擅自行动。约定好所有的事宜，三个人便分开了。  
三个人猜测地牢的入口大概会藏在某一个仓库的周围。由于仓库的门是锁着的，所以他们只能偷偷从窗户翻进去。又要躲避兵器仓库中巡逻的军士，又要寻找地牢的入口，实在是非常困难，而且非常浪费时间。眼看就要到接头的时候了，然而三个人谁都没找见传说中的地牢入口在哪里。三个人又有一点害怕军士的推断是错误的，说不定地牢的位置并不在仓库之中而在别的地方。  
其中一个军士刚从仓库中出来，打算去接头，就不巧被一位巡逻兵看到了。  
“喂！你是什么人，在这里干什么？”  
军士赶快说：“我是今晚那位兵器锻造师的家仆，您这里实在是太大了，我想去方便一下，可是怎么也找不对地方。”  
巡逻兵看他这么一说，便给他指了茅厕的位置。  
军士也只能在巡逻兵的目光之下进了茅厕，出来的时候，巡逻兵已经不在了。军士长吐一口气，刚准备离开去和斑汇合，他发现茅厕旁有一个甚是怪异的小木屋。这种木屋建在这里是做什么用的呢？一开始军士以为是堆肥用，但附近木屋附近并没有什么奇怪的异味。军士从腰间掏出根铁丝开始撬锁，撬开之后发现木屋里堆着很多茅草。扒开茅草，军士敲了敲地板，发现是中空的。撬开地板，一截楼梯就出现在他的目光里。  
他惊喜地睁大了眼睛。  
汇合之后，一行三人快速来到那座甚是奇怪的木屋前，顺着楼梯走了下去。楼梯并不是很长，但斑明显感觉到地下潮湿阴冷的水汽，一股又一股钻进自己的衣服里。他居然被关在这么冷的地方，斑很是心疼。于是三个人沉默着往下走，终于走到了尽头。铁栅栏内，躺着一个白衣青年。  
斑的双手攥紧了拳头。  
那就是他日思夜想的人，那个就算是化成灰他也能认出来的人！  
几个月了，斑无论如何都没想到两个人居然会在这种地方相见。  
柱间比临走时瘦了很多，身上还缠着绷带。听到声响，牢内的人动了一下，但是柱间却好像没有力气坐起来，只是翻了个身。斑赶紧走到牢门前，用颤抖的双手撬开门锁，冲进牢内。柱间穿的衣服很薄，整个人的嘴唇都被冻得有些发紫。斑看了揪心似的疼，赶紧把自己的外衣脱下来给他穿上。  
把柱间伏在自己的肩上，斑和另外两个人赶快扶着他想要出去。  
柱间睁开眼睛，看见爱人熟悉的脸，有一点震惊。但是他什么都说不出来，发紫的嘴唇缓缓扇动，斑知道他在叫自己的名字，便嗯了一声表示回应。  
“我在这里，我在。”斑安抚似的在他脸上亲了一口，“我现在就带你回去。”  
柱间的脸颊冰凉，皮肤也冻得发白。  
三个人费尽力气爬着楼梯，本来短短的楼梯现在显得无比得长。斑每一步都小心而坚定地走着，肩上扶着柱间，他就觉得内心升腾出无限的勇气。既然我在这里找到了你，无论如何都不能再失去你了，无论如何都不能！  
然而，就在这时，不知道是这三个人哪里不小心，触动了地牢的机关。

仓库里的巡逻兵突然躁动起来，呼喊着什么。仓库里的管理人听到外面一片喧嚣，很不耐烦地问出了什么事。一位军士刚想从仓库内出去看看，军官突然站了起来。  
“得罪了。”  
仓库内的人应声倒地，四个人人手一把铁剑，留下了鲜红的血液。  
原来，为了保险起见，这里的每个地牢都是独立建造的，每一个牢房的入口都只能通向一个监狱。于是，虽然知道有人触动了机关来劫狱，但是巡逻兵并不知道是哪一个监狱被入侵，所以只能分批一个一个去看。那名军士发现的监狱恰巧就是关押柱间将军的那一所，这也可以说是万幸。等到有军士去通报管理人的时候，他们发现，偌大的仓库里已经没有了人，只剩下管理者的尸体躺在地上。  
机关内还设置了攻击的系统，由于身上扛着人，斑的抵挡不是很顺利，一不小心就在小腿处中了两箭。虽然身上疼痛难忍，但是斑还是忍着剧痛把柱间扶上了马。两名军士分别驮着斑和柱间，赶快和仓库外赶马车的将士汇合。那名军官为斑断后，四位军士骑着马杀出重围。  
斑和柱间坐在马车里，另外的军士在外分散开保护着马车，赶车的军士把鞭子甩得啪啪响。趁着仓库还没来得及向城内的巡逻系统反应，就护着马车杀出了城。  
斑在车内抱着柱间，自己身上的伤口还在流血。马车疾驰了许久，确认没有追兵追来，军士在田野里对斑的伤口做了紧急处理。由于没有及时对伤口进行处理，现在的状况十分不容乐观。赶快进行了包扎，只希望伤口不会腐烂，否则到时候就有截肢的危险。  
但是斑都不在乎。一条腿换回柱间的一条命，他反而觉得很值。  
斑用预备的斗篷裹着柱间的身子，让他靠着自己能睡得更舒服一点。斑感觉到自己怀中的人不再发抖了，手也不再是那么冰凉，抱得更紧了一些。柱间在牢内的生活环境应该很差，不仅潮湿冰冷，估计伙食肯定也不怎么样。身上的伤虽然做了应急处理，但是还是有些恶化。等回到驻地，一定要赶快对他进行救治。  
斑又想起其余被俘的军士，心中有点难过。  
战争，终于要结束了。  
第三天的清晨，斑和柱间的马车到达了城堡。  
扉间和泉奈看到自己的哥哥终于平安归来了，心中长舒了一口气。扉间的眉毛扭得几乎要解不开，尤其是看到柱间的脸几乎是全无血色、白得毫无生机的时候。看到斑即使腿上伤得很重，还紧紧地抱着柱间的那一刻，泉奈低下头叹了口气，淡淡地笑了。  
是啊，一切都应该结束了。


	45. Chapter 45

柱间被救回之后，瓦尼拉王国的军队终于再无后顾之忧地攻下了余下的城池。  
国王被俘，女眷和王子们被软禁在城堡中，这场战争就这样结束了。  
照顾着斑和柱间的伤势，一批国王部队先回到瓦尼拉公国的城堡，对两位伤员进行救治。斑的腿因为没有及时进行处理，伤口已经有些恶化，恐怕要恢复很久才能好。柱间将军虽然此前的伤口做了紧急处理，但还有一些比较重的伤没能好好救治，加之地牢里的恶劣环境，也需要休息一段时间。  
经过这些起伏和波折，斑感叹自己何其幸运。这其中也多亏了娜娜，如果没有她，恐怕在自己打进腓尼王国的时候，柱间就已经性命不保了。  
是时候回去了，回到自己的古堡去。  
清晨，瓦尼拉公国的冷空气比之前的更加刺骨，但是一派清新。斑问了随从泉奈的下落，便向山里走去。受了伤的国王陛下带了护卫队的一支队伍，自己却不要别人扶着，拄着拐一点一点走着崎岖的山路。  
第一次来到这里，斑是在城堡后山的山坡上发现的泉奈。他披着件棕色的斗篷，削瘦的背脊在连绵的群山中显得很是单薄。他像个孤独的牧羊人，眺望着自己的国家，就像看着令人爱怜的羊群。  
或许泉奈知道离别的时候要到了，他才在哥哥第一次和自己见面的地方等着。  
朝阳还没升起，树林显得有些阴翳。  
泉奈知道哥哥来向他道别了，他也知道以哥哥的性格，如果自己站着，他哪怕受伤了也是一定要站在自己身边的。所以泉奈暗暗叹了口气，在冰凉的石头上坐下。  
斑也明白他的意思，就坐到他身边去。  
“要回去了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
兄弟二人沉默了一阵。  
时间过得很快，一来一回，不知道已经流逝了多少年月。  
“哥哥还不考虑瓦尼拉王国合并的事情吗？”  
斑愣了一下，大战刚刚结束，他没想到泉奈会再次提起这个很久之前的话题。  
之前瓦尼拉王国遭遇疫病，泉奈也写信来问过，自己要不要去北部高原地区避难。可是自己是一国之主，自己要是弃国而逃，他的子民会作何感想？然而，阴差阳错，即使再不想麻烦自己的弟弟，疫病对症之药却需要泉奈领土内的环境进行大面积种植，最终还是靠着泉奈的帮助才能渡过难关。  
“这次，我不是站在哥哥的立场上来说这样的话。”泉奈眼神悠远，“而是站在瓦尼拉王国的未来这样说。”  
“唔。”  
“哥哥有没有想过，瓦尼拉王国的未来怎么办？”  
斑知道泉奈在指什么，子嗣问题在之前已经被许多官员拿出来提点过了。现在瓦尼拉王国正处于多难时期，现在一场大战又已经结束，自己也已经不再如之前那般年轻，子嗣问题终究是瓦尼拉王国逃不过的问题。  
“想过。”斑回答道。  
“我也想过，”泉奈说，“我知道哥哥的选择是什么。”  
虽然泉奈不在宫中，可是他知道为什么玄要在继位之前娶妻。不否认玄对娜娜公主确实有所倾心，但是瓦尼拉王国的未来也是玄考虑的一个重要因素。  
“哥哥应该知道，我也不会娶妻。那么这将成为瓦尼拉公国最大的隐患。”泉奈说，“我不像你那样，你还拥有扉间和柱间两兄弟，瓦尼拉公国唯一一个天然优势就是高原地形，易守难攻。可是这种东西，不足以保护我的国家。”  
斑看着远方的朝阳一点点升起。  
“既然我们的国土迟早都是要交给玄的，那还不如早一点合并，还能省去瓦尼拉王国的许多磨难。”  
斑刚想开口。  
泉奈立刻说道：“若是哥哥想劝我结婚的话，那还是免开尊口了。既然我知道自己没有了可能，那我还是希望能用我喜欢的方式走完这一生。”  
斑叹了口气，问：“那离开这里之后，你打算怎么办？”  
“若是哥哥和玄需要我，我会回古堡去。”泉奈说，“若是你们不需要我，那就不用关心我未来的事情了。”  
“回去吧，泉奈。”斑无奈地笑着说，“我和玄都需要你。”  
“那哥哥想过等瓦尼拉王国重新合三为一的时候，你要去哪里？”  
斑认真地想了想：“不清楚，不过估计会到塔斯公国去看看。”  
泉奈仿佛听到了预料之中的答案：“柱间将军回来之后，哥哥是不是还没和他说过话？”  
斑皱了皱眉：“我们俩之间的事儿，你就不要那么关心了。”  
泉奈笑了两声，斑听着就觉得有些窘迫。  
这个孩子真是把一切事情都看得无比明朗，若是再强势一点一定是一个好的帝王苗子。玄则是更能把很多事情看得清楚，虽然有的时候他的性格让斑也觉得难以捉摸，但是把王国交给自己的亲弟弟，自己还算是放心的。至少在十几年内，自己和柱间还在，就算发生什么事，也还能兄弟齐心、一起解决，就像疫病时一样，最终还是依靠着大家的力量才解决了所有的难题。  
泉奈站起来，拍拍自己身边的兄长：“一来一回的，你和柱间将军应该真的很久没见了吧，他一定有很多话想和你说。”  
“我知道。”  
“未来，他还有很多事想和你一起做。”泉奈意味深长地说了句。  
斑用一脸很复杂的表情看着他。  
“若是有想说的事情，就赶紧对他说吧。柱间将军是个很好的人，我对他很放心。”泉奈搀扶起自己的哥哥，“我送你回去。”  
斑没有拒绝自己的弟弟，两个人在熹微的晨光中慢慢地往回走。  
终于，春意也播撒到了这片土地上，带着阳光温暖的香气。


	46. Chapter 46

柱间在瓦尼拉公国的城堡躺了三四天，身体已经有了好转，脑筋什么的也都重新灵光起来。想想自己之前派部下骗斑说自己已经死在战场上的事情，不禁心怀惴惴。当时的情报出了问题，联军的数量比预料之中多了两倍。眼看着撤退和求援都不是最好的选择，柱间不得不选了自己最信任的部下，将斑的佩剑交给他，若是自己被俘，一定要告诉斑说自己战死沙场，千万不能让他知道自己被敌军抓走。  
如果斑知道自己被敌军抓走了，肯定会在进军上无比慎重，不会像之前那样风卷残云一般直接打到王城门口，自己也会被当成谈判的筹码而被加以利用，这相当于是用自己的命去赌战争的胜利。也幸运在娜娜公主对自己的照顾，否则估计真的不一定要遇到什么可怕的事。  
柱间能明白斑听到自己死讯那一刻的心情，更能明白斑又知道自己的死讯无非是安抚他让他安心打仗时的心情。  
唉，可是明白有什么用啊。这次可真是事情大条了。  
柱间有点欲哭无泪。  
然而再肝颤也迟早要面对自己的爱人，毕竟两个人互相日思夜想，这么多日子没有见，总不能说余生就这样都不见面了吧？  
柱间从床上坐了起来，向门口的家仆问了斑的房间在哪个方向，就横下一条心去了。

听见敲门声，斑以为是哪个官员来禀报王都的国事，他头都没抬，淡淡然说了声“请进”，继续低着头看自己手中的文书。  
柱间把门关上，手都在颤抖，做足了思想准备才敢转过头去看着斑的脸。  
真的是很久没见了，斑的眼袋好像比之前又重了些，但整个人依然散发着神采奕奕的光芒，依旧是那样无与伦比的气场。  
虽然做足了心理准备，但是看见对方的时候，心还是化成了一滩水，曾经的情愫宣泄得难以把持。  
“斑……”  
国王陛下愣了一下，听见熟悉的声音，他皱着眉颤抖着声音说：“你怎么来了……”  
“我……”  
“你……你快点回去……”  
斑的表情很是痛苦，要不是他腿伤着，柱间都怀疑他是不是会立刻逃走。想到这里，柱间走到斑的身边，定定地看着他。  
“你……你别看我啊……”斑很倔地扭过头不看他。  
柱间觉得他不对劲，扳过他的脸愣是要看他。  
他第一次看见他哭了。  
这是两个人相遇这么久以来，斑第一次哭了。柱间每一次看到他，都觉得他是神采奕奕、风度翩翩的，哪怕是在床笫之欢这种事情上，他也永远都是一副强硬的态度。柱间以为他会生气，会气愤地指责他，会生气地告诉他一辈子都不想看见他了，但是他没想到斑居然哭了。两个人在地牢里见面的时候，斑还是面色坚定，一如既往。  
这种表情里有担心，有自责，有气愤，有说不清的思念，还有许多说不尽的情愫。  
柱间突然想到，那次斑犯傻一个人跑去塔斯公国送死，他死死地压着身下的恋人，在他身上哭的时候，也是这样的表情。  
他霎时就明白了。  
柱间温柔地抚上斑的眼睛：“你要是不想让我看见你哭，我就把你的眼睛遮住好不好？这样就当做你没在我面前哭过。”  
斑的心里很难受。  
就是听见柱间死讯的那一刻，自己也没有这么难受。面对着扉间和泉奈，斑知道自己不能认输，知道就算是他死了，他也得死在自己面前，所以才会立刻整装待发，亲自前往东北，一直打到王都。可是现在，自己最信任的人一旦站在自己面前，知道自己是可以在这个人面前安心哭泣的时候，所有的软弱都在一瞬间爆发了。  
能不害怕吗？在听到自己心爱的人死了的时候，能不害怕吗？  
漫漫长夜，漫漫人生，没有了你，那该是怎样的黯淡啊？  
所以斑不敢见他，他知道自己当时看见柱间哭是多么的难过。如果自己在他面前哭出来，那一定也会让他很难过。  
可是现在两个人见面了，斑的泪水就流个不停，怎么都止不住。他拉下柱间的手，握在自己的手里，温温热热的，还是之前那种令人心安的温度。  
柱间在他身边坐下，看着他无声无息地流泪。  
半晌，斑才颤颤巍巍地开口了：“我很想你。”  
“嗯，我也想你。”  
“我很害怕。”  
“是我不好，让你害怕了。”  
“我很担心你。”  
“我知道。”  
“我知道你说那样的话是害怕我被敌国威胁，我也知道你是抱着必死的决心去的，我也知道你说那种话不是让我故意伤心，但我就是很难过……”  
“我都知道。”  
柱间拉过斑，很郑重地吻住了他。那是一个很温柔的吻，仿佛是月亮在安抚星辰，露水在安抚花朵，而柱间在安抚自己的爱人。  
“你应该也很难过吧，看到我个样子，所以我才不敢见你。”  
柱间把斑的头靠在自己的胸前：“不会啊，因为我知道，你一定是忍到现在才敢哭出来吧？你一定没有在扉间和泉奈面前哭吧？你那样的难过和害怕，只敢在我的面前表露出来吧？我想到你忍了那么久，哭出来可能比你忍着不哭更让我好受一点。”  
斑抱住爱人的腰，在他胸前和猫咪似的蹭了蹭。  
于是两个人抱得更紧。  
“你的腿好些了吗？”  
“这点小伤，都不碍事。”  
“你总是爱逞强。”  
“……”  
“我以为你会生气的。”  
“我当然生气。我怎么能不生气？”  
柱间知道自己的爱人在撒娇，笑了两声，抚了抚他额前的碎发：“那要怎么样，我的国王陛下才能原谅我呢？”  
“你说呢？”  
柱间立刻心领神会，他把斑打横抱在怀里，在他耳边轻轻耳语道：“遵命。”  
泉奈在门外和仆人说道：“今天不要再让别人进来，不论是什么人，都说国王陛下需要休息，有什么事情明天再来觐见。”  
“是。”  
就是说，有什么话就赶快说，等到说完，一切便都明朗了。  
泉奈一边走着，一边笑了两声。


	47. Chapter 47

月色正好。  
今天的柱间很温柔，生怕碰到斑伤的那条腿。柱间先用口帮斑释放了一次，很久不经抚慰的身体现在变得异常敏感，也可能是心爱的人给这种情欲又多了许多加成，没过多久就泄了出来。柱间爬上去吻他，嘴里带着咸咸的味道。接下来的冲撞也很温柔，斑几乎没有感觉到疼痛。今天国王陛下也异常地听话，大概是身子伤着不敢做得过于激烈。柱间也明白，于是温柔地挑逗斑其他的敏感位置，时而夹住成熟的浆果轻轻揉搓，时而握住稚嫩的囊袋加以抚慰，时而伏在耳根上轻轻吹气，时而坏心眼地堵住洞口不让他泄出来。  
斑被身上人这么一撩拨，难以自持，各种轻哼和娇喘都从嘴里泄了出来。他又扳过柱间的头索吻，唇齿缠绵，两个人又抱得更紧，身下也加快了动作。  
没过多久，两个人就都在涨潮之时满意地停下了。  
很久未经情事的刺激，两个人都有些过于激动。汗水黏黏的，散发出性事独有的诱惑气味。柱间把头埋在斑的头发里，闻着爱人的味道，令人安心。两个人紧紧抱着，难舍难分。  
“还生气吗？”  
斑又蹭了蹭，不理他。  
本来就没有在认真生气，被他这么一问，反而有点认真了。  
“你现在带着伤，只能服侍你到这种地步了。”  
斑还是不理他。  
“回头等你身体好了，你想让我怎样我就怎样。”  
斑还是不理他，等着柱间的话。  
“到时候，无论是把你绑起来，还是要我吃什么奇怪的药物，还是要我用什么奇怪的道具，还是让我猛烈地冲撞你，我都让你满足。”  
斑抬起头看着他：“好了好了，我本来就没怎么生你的气。”  
柱间嘿嘿嘿地笑了，他当然也知道自己的爱人就是在撒娇而已。  
“不过你刚刚的提议我觉得还是不错的，回去可以试一试。”  
唔，这种好像商量国家大事的口气到底是怎么样啊……  
“我们什么时候回去？”柱间抱着斑，温柔地问。  
“过两三天就可以回去了。”  
“回到我们熟悉的地方？”  
“嗯，熟悉的地方。”  
柱间回忆起之前两个人在古堡的河边第一次发生了性爱，后来又在寝宫同床共枕，再后来的战争和瘟疫，现在两个人躺在这里，依旧深爱对方。一场浩大的战争再次结束，两个人要一起回到曾经那个相遇的地方去。  
“我一度就觉得，这次可能是要我自己回去了。”斑埋在柱间胸前，闷声说。  
“是我不好，让你这样痛苦过。”  
于是又是一次缠绵的接吻，和爱的人一起吻过多少次都不会腻。  
“你不用道歉，”斑居然有点脸红，“我已经说了不会怪你了。”  
“斑。”  
“嗯？”  
“回去让我照顾你好吗？”  
“照顾我？什么意思？”  
“你的腿伤了，而且是因为我伤的，我有义务天天跟着你。”  
“你本来就在天天跟着我，你是我的护卫队将军啊。”  
“我要寸步不离地照顾你的伤。”  
斑虽然不明白他是什么意思，但是爱人都这么说了，他觉得也无所谓。  
“只要你愿意，怎么都好。”  
“我觉得，我已经没有必要再住在你隔壁了吧，不如把隔壁改成书房吧，这样你伤着会客还是批阅公文都能方便一点。”柱间说。  
“可以。”  
“斑。”  
“嗯。”  
“你想在我面前哭的时候，尽可能随意地哭。”  
“……”  
“我明白，我是唯一一个你可以毫无顾忌展露情绪的人，我知道作为一国之君，很多时候是不能表现自己的脆弱的，但是在我面前，你可以。”柱间揉着他的头发，“想哭的时候你可以哭，想笑的时候可以笑，想撒娇的时候可以撒娇，想生气的时候可以生气。”  
“你可别在这种时候说这种话。”斑的头埋得更深了。  
“因为我喜欢你的各种样子啊，哭的，笑的，难过的，开心的，跋扈的，张扬的，撒娇的，意气风发的，神采奕奕的，还有在床上的时候那种挑衅的充满情欲的。你的各种样子我都看过，所以你完全没有必要有所顾忌。”  
斑又开始说不出话来。  
自己的心情被爱人这样照顾着，怕是心都快要化了。  
“唉，这么一想，我对瓦尼拉王国还真是意义重大啊……”  
斑“切”了一声：“你可别自吹自擂了。”  
说完这句话，斑自己都笑了。柱间看到怀里的人笑了，自己也笑了。

第二天，斑就明白了柱间说的“寸步不离”是什么意思。  
从起床开始，只要斑的伤腿要沾地，柱间就把他横抱在胸前。从帮他穿好衣服开始，从床边到餐厅，从餐厅到书房，从书房到卧室，柱间就这么抱着他招摇过市，后面跟着一堆护卫队的小弟。护卫队的各位小弟们仿佛已经对这两个人的恩爱司空见惯，完全没有放在眼里。反而是城堡里的各种仆人和官员，着实被国王的哥哥吓了一跳。  
然后，柱间就清晰地听到身边的一个女仆摔了茶壶。  
唉，这里的佣人不行啊，要是在古堡，大家早就对这种事情心不惊肉不跳了。  
斑一开始还有点抵触，但还是敌不过柱间的软磨硬泡，国王陛下只能屈服于情人的温柔攻势，淡淡然地躺在他的怀里，随便他抱来抱去。  
吃饭的时候，柱间还硬要喂给斑吃。  
“……我伤的是腿，不是手。”  
柱间很强硬地插着一片鸡肉让他吃。  
“……我自己可以吃。”  
柱间表示你不吃我就一直举着。  
斑只能很头疼地吃下柱间手里的肉，然后继续吃下柱间递来的各种食物。  
“你别以为我不知道，”斑趁柱间靠过来的时候小声说，“你就是想趁机天天抱着我。”  
“知道就好啊，”柱间嘿嘿笑着又递来一口肉，“知道那你就快点好起来，这样你就可以自由来去，不用被我抱来抱去了。”  
斑“哼”了一声，非常真挚。  
对面的扉间表情很是难看。  
泉奈看着这三个人，置身事外地捂着嘴笑。  
泉奈和扉间就每天看着这两个人同进同出、同寝同食，泉奈司空见惯般帮哥哥收拾着回去的行李。扉间也觉得自己到了该离开的时候，他也明白自己要是跟着这两个人回去八成会不爽一路，所以打算先行离开。  
“你，别累着我哥，听见没有？”扉间很不爽地看着沙发上的人。  
靠，又不是我让他抱的好吗？  
斑一脸生气地看着他。  
柱间一脸黑线，这俩人也太不对付了吧？只要见面就会吵起来……  
把扉间送到门口，柱间拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“一直以来谢谢你了，扉间。”  
“你可别说这种话，尤其是为了那个人。”  
“我是真心的啊……”  
“你还是回去和那家伙腻歪吧。”扉间摆了摆手。  
看着弟弟不耐烦的样子，柱间笑了两声。  
听见哥哥笑了，扉间也笑了两声。  
“有时间的时候回来看看。”  
“估计过不了多久，我们就会在塔斯公国待一阵子。”  
“我猜也是，这种情况之下，估计要不了多久，玄就该继位了吧。”  
“嗯。我觉得斑大概是这么打算的。”  
“如果你回来，爵位的话……”  
“如果有爵位，我就要一直待在塔斯公国了吧？可是那个时候，说不定斑会想出去转转。”  
“果然是为了那个人啊，大哥。”  
“但谢谢你，是真心的。”  
柱间很真诚地抱了抱自己的弟弟，以哥哥的身份。  
送走扉间，柱间回到房间里。斑看完了今天的文书，拿着本什么别的书在看。  
“今天看得好快啊。”  
“有很多文书泉奈已经帮我看过了。”  
自己说过需要他之后，两国合并也需要准备一些事宜。然而知道哥哥伤着，又刚结束了大战，泉奈一面顾着哥哥的面子，把自己筛出来的文书拿给斑看，另一面把需要斟酌费神的文书都揽在了自己手里。  
斑有点无奈，感叹了句：“这么下去，估计要不了多久我就可以退位了。”  
“这样不是也很好嘛，这样以后你就不用非要起那么早了。”  
斑简直不知道该怎么接话，以后没了国王的威严还不得被这个人拿捏得死死的吗！  
“要是你不吵我，我还能再多睡很久。”斑一挑眉怼了回去。  
柱间有点开心。  
“你要不要准备去吃晚饭？”  
“……还没到晚饭时间好吗？”  
“你要不要去花园里转转？”  
“……我伤成这样怎么去转啊？”  
“那你现在要不要去睡一觉？”  
“……我不困。”  
柱间没找到抱斑的理由，闷闷不乐地继续思索还有什么理由能让他从沙发上下来。  
斑很淡定地向柱间招了招手，柱间凑过来，斑耳语道：“你要是想抱我就直说，别耍这些花样。”  
柱间愣了一下，讪笑了两声。  
“但是呢，我又没说不让你抱。”  
柱间的眼睛好像是被这句话点亮了似的，立刻就闪烁出期待的光芒。  
斑思索了一阵，合上了手里的书，说道：“你把我抱到楼下，陪我下盘棋吧。”  
“好！”  
靠在柱间的怀里，斑叹了口气。  
唉，恐怕是早就被拿捏得死死的了。


	48. Chapter 48

于是，当柱间将军抱着斑出现在古堡门口的时候，所有的官员和家仆都热泪盈眶。  
啊，果然他们还是和之前一样，情比金坚！总能闪瞎别人的眼睛！  
柱间很是骄傲，你看看我们这里的人，心理素质多好！  
玄知道自己的哥哥回来了，就请王后娜娜来慰问。  
“玄怎么没跟着一起来啊？”柱间问道。  
看着斑被柱间安安稳稳放在原本是柱间卧室的会客室里，娜娜很平静地说：“玄觉得我们两个秀不过你们俩。”  
斑很淡定地说：“那是自然。”  
娜娜一脸黑的表情很是精彩，她说：“我记得之前国王陛下不是这么没气量的人。”  
“在这种事情上，我向来不喜欢谦虚。”  
柱间笑了两声。  
身后的官员也都忍着不笑出声来。  
陪着娜娜吃过晚饭，斑让她自便。反正也是住过很久的地方了，她总不可能迷路。最多也就是在花园薅几朵玫瑰花，也不值得他放在心上。  
柱间抱着斑，把他放在寝宫的大床上。  
一切都是那么熟悉，仿佛他们不曾离开。  
柱间很精密地帮斑换着衣服，解开繁琐的扣带，露出斑精壮的胸膛。柱间拆下绷带，斑的伤也有了些好转。柱间又脱下自己的衣服，在浴室放好了水，把斑抱到澡盆里，还用浴巾先裹住了有伤的腿。  
斑毫无动作，享受着情人对自己的照顾。  
柱间细心地洗着斑身上的每个地方，当碰到身下的那处时，柱间摸着有些鼓鼓的囊袋，问道：“今天想要吗？”  
自打那天在泉奈的城堡做过一次，顾忌着斑的腿还伤着，柱间和斑一直都没发生过性事。  
其实两个人早已不是频繁发生性事的年纪，两个人之间的爱情也早已过了需要性事来维持鲜活的阶段。  
“我还好，”斑盯着浴缸里的那只手，“只要你不再接着撩拨我。”  
那要是这么说的话……  
柱间开始慢慢揉搓手中的柔软，他俯下身去握住那处慢慢开始变硬的部分，耳语道：“要到床上去吗？”  
斑的眼睛中开始泛出水光，呼吸也开始急促。他摇了摇头，拉过柱间的头索吻。  
都已经开始糟糕了，还怎么能到床上去啊……  
柱间耐心地开拓着后面，斑感觉到柱间的手指被已经有些凉的水浸湿，凉凉的触感刺激着敏感的内壁，惹得自己不停发抖。柱间害怕会不小心弄湿斑的腿，又把两条腿横在浴缸上，扶着自己的那处挺了进去。于是两个人在熟悉的房间却从未有过性事的地方做了几次，直到斑觉得餍足了，舔了舔嘴唇。柱间也明白了他的意思，在他嘴上啄了一口。再次洗干净身体，抱着斑出了浴室，两个人换了睡衣。看斑安稳地躺下了，柱间吹熄了灯，摸着黑也爬上床。  
“你可不能早衰啊。”柱间抱住斑，开玩笑道。  
“……等我伤好了，你会后悔说过这句话的。”  
回忆到两个人曾经在这里发生过无数次激烈的性事，斑把鼻子埋在枕头里，仿佛能闻到过去的时光。  
“斑。”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得我可能比我想象的还要离不开你。”  
“说得好像我会给你离开我的机会似的。”  
柱间笑着抱得更紧了些。  
“这次可是我把你从死神手里抢回来的，下次无论你去哪里我都会把你找回来。”  
“不久之后，泉奈也要搬回来吗？”  
“嗯，”斑有点头痛，“等他回来之后，我可能就真的没什么事情可做了。”  
柱间笑着点了点他的鼻子：“还不是你的弟弟们心疼你。”  
斑白了他一眼。  
“那泉奈回来之后，接下来的事……”  
“要想三国重新合一，怎么也要有个名堂吧。最好的办法就是等玄有了孩子……”  
“我觉得应该也不会太慢。”  
“所以，赶紧把那个女人送回去。”斑摆了摆手。  
柱间好像是反应了一下“那个女人”是谁，歪着头想了两秒，说道：“玄这次派王后来，不仅仅是让她来看你吧。”  
“大概，”斑说，“是娜娜想和自己的父亲见一面，所以玄才让她来的。”  
娜娜的父亲，也就是腓尼王国的国王，已经跟随大部队被带回瓦尼拉王国的王都关押。  
“你是不是还要好好谢谢人家？”柱间在斑的鼻子上又轻轻亲了一口。  
“谢她什么啊？”斑虽然明白，但是故意嘴硬不说。  
柱间知道斑又在耍小脾气，笑着说：“谢谢她对我的照顾啊。”  
斑“切”了一声，说：“早知道你现在这样天天把我抱来抱去，还不如把你冻死在地牢里算了。”  
柱间无奈地叹了口气：“你还是这么不坦诚。”  
斑闭上眼睛，不搭理他。  
柱间贼兮兮地靠过来，把头埋在斑的颈窝里，哈了两口气，低沉地说：“不坦诚的人是要被惩罚的哦。”  
斑一听这句话，顿时觉得不妙，刚想逃跑，可惜腿上有伤行动不便，结果被柱间一把捞回怀里。柱间坏心眼地故意爬搔着斑的敏感点，还一个劲往他背上吹气，搞得国王陛下躺在情人怀里娇喘连连，频频发笑出声。  
两个恩恩爱爱的人就这样在偌大的寝宫里一边说着悄悄话，一边打情骂俏。  
过去的那些令人焦虑的时光已经云开雾散，剩下的就是两个人如何手挽手走完余生的路。

虽然嘴上说着不感谢娜娜，但斑还是特意派了官员带她去见腓尼王国的国王。  
娜娜来到牢房内，父亲住的房间还算干净整洁，看来斑确实是一直奉行着不虐待战俘的原则。狱卒打开门，娜娜找了把椅子坐在父亲对面。  
娜娜觉得父女二人很久没见了，面对面坐着居然会觉得有些陌生。  
“你来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我知道你迟早会来的。”  
“我也知道，你知道我会来。”  
“哦？为什么这么说？”  
娜娜的表情很淡漠：“被俘到现在，以你的心气，还没有自尽，那就是在等着见我而已吧。”  
腓尼国王不说话了。  
“说吧，你有什么要求？”娜娜问。  
腓尼国王冷笑了两声：“你这样的口气，真像个王后。”  
“我就算像王后，也是费玛王国的王后。”娜娜说，“现在，要和你签协议的是瓦尼拉王国，这里的事情，我说了不算。”  
“那你又何必到这里来问我？”国王嗤之以鼻。  
“因为，不管怎么说，你还是我父亲。”娜娜说，“虽然我一点都不想承认，尤其是，我亲眼看到了你是怎么陷害我母亲的。”  
那个时候，娜娜还是非常懵懂的年纪，只有三岁。那天，自己陪母亲在书房里看书，有位仆人端来了国王陛下送来的吃食。自己为母亲采了玫瑰花装饰房间，娜娜看着书房里的母亲面色不太对，本来想问问母亲是怎么回事。就在这时，一位官员从门外走了进来，母亲便忍着不适让娜娜赶快离开。离开后的娜娜还是对母亲不放心，于是又返回来看。书房的门开了一道缝，那个官员就已经把无法反抗的母亲压在地上了。两个人衣衫凌乱，母亲的眼角还流着眼泪。  
娜娜慌了，想去找父亲，但是她不知道父亲在哪里。她想让所有的仆人去看看母亲，但是所有的母亲都对她这个不受待见的公主视而不见。  
后来，母亲就被杀了。  
腓尼国王低着头，不知道该说什么。  
“反正你也是将死之人了，你有什么要求，若是我能做到的，我可以帮你。”  
“你能让二王子成为新的王储吗？”国王陛下双眉一挑。  
“第一，现在腓尼王国如此境地，会不会被灭国都要看瓦尼拉王的心情。第二，二王子若是成为新君，我的哥哥肯定会被他杀死。第三，你的王后和你的王子们能不能活下来，完全看他们自己好自为之。”娜娜说，“所以我不能答应你的这个要求。”  
“果然啊。”腓尼国王抬头。  
看着面前，自己的女儿。自打娜娜被送到瓦尼拉王国来，父女二人就再也没见过面。娜娜好像比临走时成熟了许多，毕竟现在已为人妻，不久还要成为人母。自打母亲离开，娜娜就再也没穿过豪华的衣服，每天都穿着普通的棉布裙子，就好像是个普通的农村女孩。就算现在当了王后，她也还是穿着一身素衣，无一丝金线装饰，也无一颗珍珠点缀，仿佛一直都在缅怀着什么。  
但是既然已经走到了这一步，再说什么亏欠不亏欠也已经没什么意义了。  
“这场战争，我赌输了。”腓尼国王说，“我也没想到二王子居然能在这个时候做出这么傻的事情，我对他太信任了。”  
娜娜没说话。  
“愿赌服输，我也不在这件事情上有什么怨言。”腓尼国王接着说，“对你和你母亲，我做的事情就是已经做了，再说什么你都不会原谅我，所以我也不想让你原谅我。”  
娜娜还是没说话。  
“如果可以的话，就让我的家人和子民们，少牺牲几个，便是几个吧。”腓尼国王说，“至少，不要让我的错误去惩罚别人。”  
娜娜点了点头，表示应允了。  
于是父女两个什么都没再说。娜娜起身离开，衣摆擦过铁栅栏，步履如风。  
娜娜走出牢房，望着晴朗的天空。此时已近夏季，阳光正好。  
虽然那个人对自己做了无数残忍的事，但是想到他即将离开，心里居然还是会觉得有一些难过。娜娜闭上双眼，留下两行泪水。  
三日后，牢房中传来腓尼国王自尽的消息。


	49. Chapter 49

腓尼国王死后，签订合约的事情便由娜娜王后的哥哥大王子来操持。与瓦尼拉王国的一战，已经全然改变了腓尼王国的政治格局，主战派再也无法抬头。大王子一直持着主和的态度，在妹妹娜娜的帮助之下，与瓦尼拉王国签订了同盟协定，并且成为了与塔斯公国一样的附属国，两方协定在一方遭到攻击时，另一方出兵保护。腓尼王国国王的头衔依旧保存，但腓尼国王必须接受瓦尼拉王国的爵位，并且定时觐见。  
大王子加冕为新的腓尼国王后，合约便正式生效了。新王后及其家人全部在牢中自尽，不过意外的是，大王子居然救下了几乎已经断气的二王子。两兄弟在这种情况下终于握手言和，达成和解。大王子还承诺二王子会好好照顾王后的另外两个儿子，给他们应得的爵位和官职。果然应了娜娜的那句话，是生是死，全凭好自为之。  
合议签订后，斑的腿也在柱间将军的“特殊照顾”之下完全康复，丝毫没有被伤过的样子。与此同时，泉奈也计划着搬回古堡，出任瓦尼拉王国的执政官，开始准备两国合并的事宜。  
临走时，是哥哥和柱间在古堡门口送行。回来时，也是一样。  
只是临走时的白雪皑皑，现在已经换成了浓浓的夏意。  
虽然此次事件好像无比郑重，但是斑只是拍了拍泉奈的肩膀。  
“回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“回来就好。”  
旁人看来，与其说是两个偌大的王国即将合并，不如说是出门练习骑射的弟弟终于回来，而哥哥就在门口等着他一起用晚餐。一切都是如此的云淡风轻，仿佛泉奈北上的时光不曾流走过。  
虽然说没什么好大张旗鼓的，只是自己宠爱的一个弟弟回家了而已，但是斑还是明白，该有的程序还是得走，省是省不得的。  
两国合并当晚，斑和往常一样组织了小型的酒会。知道柱间已经很久没有沾赌，也知道自打上次之后，没有自己的允许，柱间不敢再踏进舞厅一步，所以斑很慷慨地表示允许柱间久违地去玩玩。  
然而，让众人没想到的是，当晚的酒会进行到一半，柱间将军称自己有些头痛，想要出门去转转。结果，满身酒气的将军就这么直愣愣地闯进了国王的寝宫。对于这件事情，古堡里传播着各种说法。有人说是将军玩到一半，突然觉得放着国王陛下一人独寝实在是不忍心，所以玩到一半干脆就回去了。还有人说将军是故意叫仆人拿来了烈性酒，猛喝了好几杯，才壮着胆子冲进了国王的房间。更有甚者大胆猜测将军在自己的酒杯里下了药，就是为了半夜的突然袭击。  
这种八卦，尤其在各国贵族都齐聚一处的时候，特别容易蔓延开来。  
然而事情的真相究竟是怎么样呢？  
当夜，斑虽然让柱间放手去玩了，但还是担心再发生上次的事。所以就专门让自己的女佣人从自己的酒窖里拿了瓶酒给柱间喝。恰巧这位女佣人对于酒并不是很了解，虽说斑只是让她拿一瓶普通的白葡萄酒来，但她错手拿成了烈性的白兰地。  
更巧的是，柱间这个酒痴并没有喝出来什么不对，直到酒会进行到一半，他感觉自己好像醉得有点过分，在这种情况下赌钱那不就等于给人家送钱吗？于是柱间就和同桌的几个人说自己先出去醒醒酒，结果迷迷糊糊之间就走到了寝宫里面。柱间将军要进寝宫那肯定是谁都不敢拦的，从仆人到护卫队都毕恭毕敬地给酒气沉沉的将军敬了礼。  
斑刚睡到一半，突然身上就压了个人，肯定是吓得惊醒。然而醉了之后的将军知道自己身下是深爱的国王陛下，干脆掀开被子直接就压得斑不能动弹，对准嘴唇就吻了下去。斑以为又出了什么事，刚想生气，没想到柱间直接用一只手就按住了斑的两只手，另一只手直接伸到后面进行开拓。  
“乖……乖一点……”  
听见柱间在自己耳边这么一说，斑立刻就软了下来，任自己身上的人施为。  
后果可想而知，腿脚刚刚好利索的国王陛下被酗酒的将军大人直接做到连床都起不来。  
斑看到舞厅里那瓶被喝了个精光的白兰地，立刻就明白了是怎么回事。  
虽然第二天起来确实是感觉腰酸背痛，但是想起前一天晚上柱间暴雨般的亲吻和粗暴的冲撞……  
感觉还是挺不错的。  
本来以为会受处罚的女佣人战战兢兢等来了国王奖赏的一大袋金币，整个人都吓傻了。  
别国贵族看到斑和柱间这样难以割舍的情谊，基本上也被震撼了。一国之君的脾气那得有多大啊，半夜睡得刚好被人吵醒，一点起床气没发不说，还超级满足地让对方想干嘛干嘛，临了还给始作俑者额外重赏。啧啧啧，这两人真是情比金坚！看来之前流传的各种关于这两个人的色情谣言，那都不是胡编乱造的。  
柱间知道这件事情则是一脸发黑，他非常愤怒地质问国王陛下：“你这样是在鼓励别的仆人继续用烈性酒坑我吗？！”  
“可我感觉你压在我身上的时候还是挺开心的。”斑走了步棋，丝毫没理会柱间的控诉。  
柱间真是无语望苍天，这个世界上怎么会有这样的人啊！  
斑皱了皱眉头：“我都没有怨你半夜袭击本王了，你怎么还有这么多怨言？”  
柱间更是一脸黑色，黑到擦都擦不干净的那种。  
“啊，你又输了。”斑一脸无辜地成功将了柱间的军。  
靠，你喜欢半夜被袭击是吧？那我就让你再尝尝半夜被袭击的感觉！  
当晚，柱间故意没有按时到国王寝宫里去，估计斑也在想这个家伙跑到哪里去了。但想想白天的时候他一副气鼓鼓的样子，估计这件事情还没完，肯定也得让他撒撒气闹一闹才能结束。想到这里，国王陛下倒是不觉得有什么担心了。  
不就是玩嘛，逗自己家情人对于这俩人来说那都是相当得心应手。  
于是国王陛下想看看这次他能搞出什么花样，干脆就熄了灯爬上床等着。等着的时候斑还是觉得有点好笑，拿被子蒙着头，好几次笑出声来。等到半夜时分，他听见隔壁会客室通往寝宫的那道门被打开了。  
啊，原来这小子躲到隔壁去了。  
不过这样一来，斑总是知道柱间没出什么事，反而安心下来。  
斑躲在被子里听着脚步声一点点走进，几次差点笑场。  
“喂。”  
估计柱间也知道自己没睡，走到床前还唤了一声。  
斑觉得好笑，主动掀开被子。柱间直接摸着黑把他按在床上，斑也没想挣脱，反而对爱人的突然袭击很是配合。于是，国王陛下眼睁睁看着柱间用绳子把他的手又绑在了栏杆上。  
“唉，又来这一套啊。”斑的语气还有点失望。  
斑两只手都被绑起来，还是很好死不死地挑衅着面前的人，相当具有冒险精神。  
柱间俯下身在他耳边悄悄说：“谁让你就吃这一套呢？”  
斑有点脸红，很不服地扭过头不看他。  
可惜这样的傲娇毫无力度。将军大人说中了，他确实很吃这一套。  
柱间望着床上被自己绑起来的情人，月光勾勒出有力的躯体，紧致的皮肤上留下战场厮杀的痕迹，黑暗中反而显得神秘而又诱惑。这副身体看了也不知道有多少次了，但每次看的时候，反而都会燃起新的欲望与爱恋。他伸手摸上斑的腰，摩挲着那些凹凸不平的伤痕。斑以为他会和平常一样二话不说就上来干一点不可描述的事，而这种轻柔的抚摸却实在让他始料未及。柱间的手指因为多年练习射箭，留下了许多的茧，这种摩挲反而带来了难以言说的情欲刺激。斑觉得腰间痒痒的，有点想笑又笑不出来，心里觉得不够，想要更多的抚慰和快感。  
“喂，你怎么了？”斑有点不好意思，伸出脚去蹬他，“你要有气就快点撒呀，现在你这是干嘛？”  
该不是该绑的绑了，到该上的时候反而心疼他了吧？  
“你不用心疼我，反正……”  
柱间愣了一下，想看看斑在这个时候还能说出什么语不惊人死不休的话。  
“反正你大部分袭击我的时候都和没吃饭一样，对吧？”  
柱间无语望苍天，所以说世界上为什么会有这样的人呢？为什么还让自己好死不死地爱上了呢？  
柱间黑着脸从床头柜里摸出那个紫色的小盒，自打上次他向斑“报复”过一次之后，这个盒子就一直安安静静躺在床头柜里。后来又遇上瘟疫和战争，两个人又一来一回多日没见，现在一切又仿佛回到了原点。  
这个时候无论怎么玩玩闹闹都是令人心安的。  
柱间打开那盒粉末，用手沾了一些，本想直接往嘴里放，后来觉得这样太便宜床上的人了。于是柱间嘿嘿一笑，用手指直接涂抹在斑胸前的两颗浆果之上，仿佛是在松饼上撒了细细密密的糖霜。柱间俯下身子，一边舔舐着白色的粉末，一边动手脱自己的衣服。斑晚上应该是好好洗过身子了，身上散发着玫瑰花的味道，加上粉末的微苦，仿佛禁忌的情事那样让人无法自持。  
斑感受到自己的敏感被照拂着，顿时觉得体内的神经被慢慢撩拨开来，下面的东西也一再胀大。然而现在两只手都被束缚着，只能不自觉地拱起腰往柱间身上蹭。柱间明白身下的人已经想要了，可就是想捉弄他一下。吃干净了胸前的糖霜，柱间的衣服也已经都被扔在了寝宫的地上。于是柱间又从小盒里沾了些白色的粉末，直接涂在斑那寸硬朗的端口上，俯下身一点一点地开始舔舐。  
国王陛下只觉得柱间的每一次都好像舔舐在自己的心上，不知道那种粉末是不是也有外用的效用，身下的敏感器官一会儿宛如要在抚慰中化作春水，一会儿又觉得是燃起了熊熊烈火，不被猛烈地纾解就永远都无法熄灭。  
“喂……你……吃那么多……明早……会头痛的……”  
柱间觉得药效大概是起了，听见这个时候，身下的情人还在关心自己，只觉得心都快要化了。他双眼迷离地看着斑已经泛起水汽的双眸，托起他的脸深情地吻了下去。斑觉得吻得他再也难以把持，直接伸出腿摩挲着柱间的后背，做出了盛情的邀约。  
吻过一阵，柱间把沾着脂膏的手指插入细密的穴口。  
斑看到他沾着春药的那只指头上还留了些，说：“看你吃得那么开心，给我也尝一点吧。”  
柱间把手指伸到斑的嘴里，在他的小舌上轻柔地摸了一阵。斑觉得有点苦，并没有想象中的那么好吃，然后撇了撇嘴。柱间却会错了意，以为他吃得还不够，皱了皱眉，又从盒里沾了些粉末涂在自己的下唇上，直接吻了上去。这是个带有苦涩气息的吻，但两个人还是享受得很满足。  
于是身下的穴口终于做好了迎接冲击的准备，在药物的作用下，两个人只觉得一切的交合都充满灼人的热度，热到几乎让两个人都要融化了。斑的眼角滴落了几滴咸咸的泪水，被柱间一次又一次吻去，嘴角也留着点点的水痕，仿佛退潮时留下的痕迹。  
“斑……”  
激烈情事中的人呼唤着爱人的名字。  
“嗯……？”  
被猛烈冲击的人也含糊地应和着。  
“我觉得……每一次看到你的时候……好像就会重新爱上你……”  
不知道是不是药物的作用，任何言语都化成催情的热度，让人沉浸其中无法自拔。


	50. Chapter 50

然而第二天，两个人都头疼到完全起不来床。  
泉奈心里又好气又好笑，虽然他知道哥哥不是个会沉迷男色的人，但是面对柱间将军嘛，还是不要那么容易下定论了。  
“把今天的文书都拿到楼下书房去吧，我来批阅。”  
“是。”  
“然后，今天你们在寝宫门口守着就是了，不用进去伺候。”  
“是。”  
昨天不可描述的声音一直从半夜持续到清晨，鬼都知道寝宫里发生了什么事啊好吗？谁想进去啊？八成又是看到什么不可描述的场景……还是算了。  
于是，参加合并典礼的众贵族还没来得及回去，就又听到了十分劲爆的八卦。  
关于这件事，古堡里又流传出了很多的说法。有人说，这是柱间将军给国王陛下准备的什么情趣小惊喜。还有人说，他们两个一直从半夜直接做到第二天早上。还有甚者，居然传出了这两个人一直在玩情趣play，国王陛下绑在床上被撩拨得各种求饶柱间大人却一直逗他不愿意停之类的。  
咳咳，后者听起来好像更像某些吃瓜群众勾勒出的什么色情读物。不过以国王陛下的性格，就算是难以自持也不会求饶的好吗？  
反正这两个人啊，他就是情比金坚！那木匠锯子都剌不开的那种！  
再说说置身事外的那两个人，真的是做爱一时爽，起床火葬场。前一天晚上那个不该吃太多的东西实在是吃得太多了，做完一觉就睡到下午，醒来的时候两个人都头疼欲裂，爬都爬不起来。斑感觉到柱间的那个东西还在自己的身子里插着，然而完全没有力气去管。他趴在床上，听见身边的柱间先哼哼了几声，然后很吃力地从他的身上爬下去。柱间看见斑也一脸憔悴的样子，居然扑哧一声笑了。  
喂，到底是因为谁才变成这样啊？你怎么还笑得出来啊？  
心里虽然这么想，斑却还是跟着也笑了出来。  
然后两个人就趴在床上埋在自己的胳膊里笑个不停。  
真是，和小孩子似的。  
“你看看你，我就说你早衰了吧你还不承认。”柱间埋在胳膊里笑得不能自持。  
斑很理直气壮地指责他：“要不是你吃那么多不该吃的药，我怎么会变成这样啊？”  
“喂喂喂，那你后来还那么开心地说也要吃？”  
“我哪里有开心了？”斑非常严肃地说，“我是看你吃起来好像很好吃，我才说想要吃的！”  
柱间神秘兮兮地凑过来，用一只胳膊抱住斑的脖子，凑在他耳边说：“是你很好吃，不是那个药很好吃。”  
斑听他这么一说，有点害羞，小脾气顿时就上来了：“去去去，别碰我，我腰疼。”  
“我碰的是你的脖子又不是你的腰。”柱间一脸委屈。  
“你碰我的话，我哪里都疼。”斑扭过头不看他。  
柱间煞有介事地点点头：“确实，昨天晚上真的是哪里都碰了来着。”  
国王陛下被自己的情人气到没脾气，扑哧一声就笑了出来。  
柱间活动活动筋骨，从床上爬起来。做完之后也没来得及清理，到处都是黏黏腻腻的。  
“我抱你去洗澡吧？洗完给你按一按腰？”  
斑听他这么一说，很有架子地翻了个身，伸出一只手来表示“准了”。  
柱间看他这个样子，还是觉得很好笑，把他打了个横抱在胸前，往浴室走。  
“喂喂喂，你轻一点好不好，我的腰还在疼呢……”  
“嗯，我下次记住轻一点。”  
“……我说的不是这个。”  
洗过澡之后，柱间给斑换了身便服，把他放在床上揉着他的腰。两个人埋在厚厚的毛毯里面，一派温馨平和。  
“唉，真的是年纪大了，不能再像年轻一样每次都做得那么剧烈了。”柱间一边温柔地给情人按摩，一边感叹道。  
“并不是每次都做得那么剧烈，只是这两次有某个不知死活的家伙非要搞出点事情来。”斑非常义正言辞地纠正他。  
柱间听他这么说，有点生气，在他腰上挠了两爪子。  
斑被这么一刺激，笑了两声，赶紧躲开柱间的攻击。  
“你能不能别老和小孩子似的……”斑喘匀了气，然后恶人先告状。  
柱间听他居然毫无悔意，直接一把把斑压到身下，然后直接上下其手。虽然说不过这个嘴坏心软的家伙，但总有办法让他闭嘴。先是在腋下掏了数记，又在腰上随意抓搔。斑被裹在毛毯里面，想要逃又逃不出去，只能在身上人的黑手之下又笑又喘。  
“你每次……能不能……别这样……闹啊……”国王陛下被自己的爱人闹得没有办法，只能傲娇地求饶。  
柱间看见身下的人面色绯红，衣衫凌乱，直接对着唇就吻了下去。  
于是两个人裹在毛毯里就这样温暖地接了个吻。  
吻够了那张很坏的嘴，柱间才把斑放开。  
“你每次都这样……说不过我就……”斑脸红地往一边躲。  
柱间看他躲到一边，又逼过去抱着他，两个人就挤在一张毛毯里滚来滚去。  
“咳咳，我说啊。”  
门口传来了泉奈的声音，吓得两个人心跳漏了两拍。  
“闹也闹够了，该吃饭了吧两位？”  
斑咳嗽了两声，赶紧推开柱间，从床上爬起来整理好衣服。就算被爱人制得死死的，好歹自己还是泉奈的哥哥、瓦尼拉的国王，出了这间屋子，该怎样的硬派还得是怎样的硬派。  
柱间笑了两声，回应道：“麻烦泉奈王子亲自来叫晚饭了，我们这就下去。”  
听着泉奈的脚步声离开了，柱间也从床上爬起来，看着穿衣镜前面的斑，在夕阳的晕染下还是那样的灼人，走到他身后很满足地抱着他。  
斑突然觉得柱间来到这里的时候好像和自己差不多高，现在已经比自己高出半头有余，想起现在的他横抱着自己已经是那样的轻车熟路，不再像原来一样胆战心惊，不禁感叹岁月的流逝。  
“你到底吃了什么啊长得这么高？”斑用自己的手比着柱间的身高，不满地咂咂嘴。  
柱间把斑翻了个面，直接顶到镜子上，伏在他耳边说：“我每天都吃什么难道你不知道吗？”  
“……”  
斑已经越来越接不上这个人的话了。  
“每天被我吃的人？”  
然后这个人还不忘补刀。  
斑脸红得不行，想推开这个男人又推不开，柱间在他嘴上亲了一口才肯放开他。  
于是斑拿出在情人面前已经所剩无几的瓦尼拉国王的威严，清了清嗓子，很严肃地说：“闹归闹，在泉奈面前我们还是要严肃一点的。”  
生怕自己笑场，说完这句话，斑就赶快往门口走。然而却并没有达成自己的目的，还没踏出门，就失声笑了出来。

泉奈很是好脾气地坐在楼下等他们两位出现。  
之前柱间是和护卫队一起用餐的，但是斑的腿伤了之后，他就一天从早到晚都跟着斑，寸步不离地看护，所以干脆斑就很大方地要他和自己一起吃饭了。反正往上数几辈的话，柱间好歹也是瓦尼拉王国的伯爵，一起吃也不算失了规矩。  
规矩这个东西，斑需要的时候就拿来用用，不需要的时候就直接扔到九霄云外想都想不起来。  
等着他们俩磨磨叽叽地从楼上下来，泉奈看着盘里已经放得半冷的烤鸡，觉得这鸡还真是可怜。  
于是三个人就这样沉默地吃着饭。  
泉奈看见对面的两个人小孩子似的斗气，你碰我一下我碰你一下，一不小心就笑了出来。泉奈这么一笑，对面的两个人才发现自己的行动早已经被别人察觉了，“腾”的一下双双脸红。  
泉奈觉得甚是有趣，开口说道：“今天玄那里发来文书了。”  
“咳咳，嗯，”斑被呛了一口，“玄说了些什么？”  
“是喜讯，娜娜公主好像有孕了。”泉奈煞有介事地说，“看来玄还是挺努力的。”  
对面的两个人愣了一下，无话可说。  
“不过，再努力，要是伤了身体也不好。”  
两个人低着头，谁也说不出话来。  
“虽说现在两国已经合并了，我也可以帮哥哥照看大部分国事，但还是希望哥哥能保重身体。”  
斑在柱间的大腿上狠狠戳了一下。  
“而且哥哥现在年纪大了，也应该照顾一下自己的身体。”  
柱间又捅了斑一下。  
“不然，等到玄接手国王位置的时候，哥哥恐怕就要……”  
两个人双双抬头，等着泉奈的下文。  
“受不了了吧。”  
泉奈的嘴角拉出个诡异的微笑，他用餐巾擦擦嘴，表示用餐完毕，行了个礼，离开了。  
受——不——了——了——  
国王陛下和将军大人当然明白泉奈说的“受不了”绝对不是说在国家事务方面受不了，而是说在某些难以描述的方面可能会身体受不了……  
斑无语望苍天，怎么现在泉奈也来揶揄自己了……  
于是今夜为了补眠早早躺在床上的国王陛下，不禁连连哀叹。  
“你怎么了？”柱间从背后环抱着斑，问道。  
“我觉得我在你们面前越来越没有国王的威严了……”斑垂头丧气地说了句。  
然后斑还补了一句：“尤其是你。”  
柱间“扑哧”一声笑了出来。  
斑听到背后的人居然还笑，不听话地要从他怀里挣脱出去。  
柱间抱得更紧了些，向他解释道：“对于我来说，你首先是我的爱人，其次才是我的国王。至少现在来说是这样。”  
不知道斑是觉得自己挣脱不出去，还是说被柱间的话安抚了，斑转了个身面对他，安静下来等着他接着说。  
“而且啊，之前我一直特别喜欢你那种威风凛凛的样子，现在我也特别喜欢你这种向我撒娇的样子。我说过了啊，我懂得你作为一国之君的无奈，所以你可以尽可能地朝我撒娇，就算你在我面前不像个国王，在爱人之外，我也会像尊敬国王一样尊敬你。”柱间捏了捏他的鼻子，“你什么样子我都喜欢，变成什么样子我也都不会离开你。”  
柱间又想了想，说：“而且我觉得你一直都很像个国王啊，毕竟泉奈和玄是你的弟弟，亲兄弟之间相互揶揄不是常有的事嘛。”  
说到这里，柱间好像想到了之前扉间逼自己背宗教史笔记的事情，不由得笑出声来。  
柱间又牵起斑的手，说：“你看，你的一双手里掌握着这么大的瓦尼拉王国，如果你的土地之内居然没有一个地方、一个人，能让你尽情地撒娇，和你尽情地嬉闹，不是也会觉得很寂寞吗？所以至少在这里，我能够分担你的所有秘密和痛苦，也能接受你所有不为人知的一面，这不也是很好的事情嘛。”  
本来斑只是随便感叹两句，听到柱间这么认真地解释和安抚他，瞬间觉得自己的做法很小孩子气，反而有点不好意思。想到之前，自己每一次难过的时候，柱间都能理解自己的心意，让斑觉得甚是窝心。  
斑埋在柱间的颈间说：“我突然觉得，有你真是太好了。”  
“嘛，不过啊，”柱间挑了挑眉，“你嘴巴那么坏，和你相处久了，怎么也会被你感染一点吧？你也不能怪我有时候老是怼你啊。”  
斑顿时就僵在了柱间的怀里。  
刚才的感动立刻就烟消云散了。  
斑一脸皮笑肉不笑地看着柱间说：“我的嘴真的有那么坏吗？”  
柱间很一本正经地认真想了想，说道：“有没有，那得尝了才知道。”  
于是柱间就对准斑的唇又尝了个够。  
被情人吻到说不出话来的国王陛下顿时就释怀了。  
嘛，其实这样，也不错。


	51. Chapter 51

斑临走时，古堡里只剩下他自己。然而现在战争结束了，曾经住在古堡里的人一个又一个迁回古堡。继泉奈迁回古堡任执政官之后，玄马上也要带着娜娜迁回来了。第二年的春天，娜娜在费玛王国诞下皇子，夫妻二人便开始打理搬回瓦尼拉王国的事宜。斑发下诏书，等到玄迁回国内，瓦尼拉王国和费玛王国即将合并，自己即将退位，由玄接任瓦尼拉王的位置。  
在诏书上签字的那一刻，斑知道，新的时代就此来临。  
经过一番波折，瓦尼拉王国从逐步分裂又走向和平合并，其间种种曲折，但现在回想起来都已经是过去的风波，烟消云散。  
吃罢晚饭，泉奈正在书房整理着剩下的文书。斑从门外敲了敲门，走进来。  
“今日的工作都结束了？”  
“嗯，托哥哥的福。”  
斑有点不好意思：“别这么说，自打我从东北回来，你基本就没有再让我处理头疼的事。”  
“那是因为哥哥回来了，瓦尼拉王国就没有什么可头疼的了。”泉奈把一摞一摞的文书摆放好。  
斑说：“我不是那么伟大的人。”  
泉奈说：“哥哥不需要成为那么伟大的人，哥哥只要做一个合格的国王就可以了。”  
兄弟二人沉默了一会儿。  
“等到玄回来，哥哥就要出门了吗？”泉奈问道。  
“嗯，觉得自己就任国王这么多年，这片领土上实在有太多该看的东西没有看过，”斑说，“我觉得多去看看，或许能在将来帮上玄的忙。”  
“第一站准备去哪里？”  
“塔斯公国。”  
“果然是这样。”  
泉奈笑了两声，斑也跟着笑了。  
“和柱间将军说过了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“他听了肯定很开心。”  
“或许吧。”  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“自打你从东北战场回来，就笑得比以前多了。”  
“……”  
“我的心思还和之前一样，只要哥哥没事，我怎么都好。”  
“一直以来谢谢你了，泉奈，”斑说，“希望玄的孩子也能有你这么好的兄弟。”  
“我倒是希望玄的孩子能有个像你这么好的哥哥。”泉奈笑了笑。  
两个人对视了一眼，同时笑出声来。  
玄是在春天离开古堡的，回来的时候，也同样是春天。春天来临的时候，满城都飘着好闻的花朵香气。古堡前新种的玫瑰花也又开了一季，煞是好看。斑看着弟弟的马车逐渐从视野的尽头靠近自己，和离开时刚好相反，仿佛是那么多的波折岁月都不曾发生过，只是时光在生命中开了个玩笑，然后又允自缓缓倒带。  
玄从马车上下来，又万分小心地把自己的王后从马车上扶下来。娜娜怀中抱着婴儿，穿着宽松的白色裙子，十分简朴。就像她刚来到古堡时那样，就像个普通的农村姑娘。夫妻二人微微弯腰，向国王陛下行了一礼。泉奈走上前去，郑重地抱了抱自己的弟弟。比起斑，泉奈和玄分别的日子更长。  
在场的所有官员和贵族也向即将成为国王的玄行礼。兄弟三人在所有人的注目下，一起走进古堡，走进他们曾经一起居住的家，走进他们未来还将要度过一生的地方。  
玄的加冕典礼当晚，按照规矩，在古堡内举办了隆重的晚宴。  
柱间在宴会厅内找了半天都没找到斑的身影。他出了舞厅下了楼，看见月光下，一位青年笔挺地站在院中。斑穿了件普通的低领衬衣，背着手，望着空中的弯月。  
“喂。”柱间走过去问，“你在做什么呢？”  
斑听到熟悉的声音，也没有回头，答道：“什么都没做啊。”  
两个人突然都觉得，这样的场景，这样的对话，仿佛很久之前就发生过。  
柱间走到斑的身后，从背后抱住他的腰。斑也没有动作，任自己的爱人抱着，靠在他怀里。晚春的风十分舒适，不至于寒冷，也不至于燥热。微风吹过两个人的面颊，吹过庭院中的梧桐树，吹过嫣红的玫瑰花瓣。  
柱间在斑的耳边摩挲着，问道：“你看起来有一些迷茫。”  
“没有。”斑回答道，“我只是想，我在位的这么多年来，发生了那么多的事情，我也从一个少年长成了如此模样，不知道我是不是个合格的国王。”  
“过去的事情都已经过去了，很多事情原本就是无法避免的，你自己心里也清楚，对吧？”柱间也抬头看着月亮，“反正从明天起，你就不是瓦尼拉王了，剩下的问题，就让后人来纠结吧。”  
“说的也是，”斑有些无奈地笑了一声，“明天我就不再是你要守护的国王陛下了，我也只是瓦尼拉王国的一个普通小民了。”  
柱间走到他面前，单膝跪地，亲吻了他的手背说：“我永远都是你一个人的皇家骑士。”  
经年之前，古堡门外，落雪满天，一个少年在另一个少年身旁说，“我要成为你的皇家骑士”。  
经年之后，庭院之中，花香满径，柱间单膝跪地，在斑面前说，“我永远都是你一个人的皇家骑士”。  
斑突然觉得，时间好像带走了很多，但是又好像什么都没带走。  
曾经失去的弟弟一个又一个地归来，曾经失去的爱人也再次完好无损地站在自己面前。无论自己是不是个合格的国王，命运都已经对自己如此宽容。  
既然如此，又何必再去纠结那些无解的问题？  
于是，斑把自己的爱人扶起来，主动贴上了他的唇瓣。斑从来都没吻得如此主动过，仿佛是要将面前人的一切吸进肚子里。他伸出小舌肆意地撩拨着柱间的神经，要将自己想说的一切融化在体液交换之中。柱间也明白斑的意思，便好脾气地依着他。两人缠绵了一阵，终于将对方放开。  
此时此刻，两个人的眼中，仿佛只能看得到对方。  
“国王陛下该就寝了，”柱间凑在斑的耳边轻轻说道，“让你的皇家骑士把你送回去吧。”  
“嗯。”斑小声地应了一句。  
柱间将面前的人打横抱起，脚步坚定地走向了古堡的大门。


	52. Chapter 52

玄继位后，斑表示自己要出巡辖下的各个地区。在位这么多年，若不是前一段时间的瘟疫，斑可能都没有了解过远方的民情。因此，斑觉得去看看自己不熟悉的领地，非常有意义。于是玄给了斑一个虚职，要他出巡全国各地，考察民情，以供以后参考。  
而柱间将军，当然是出任斑的护卫队一直跟在他身边了。  
临走前，两个弟弟在古堡门口给哥哥送行。娜娜靠在玄的怀里，抱着刚出生的王子。  
“好好照顾王子殿下，”斑看着玄说，“以后一定能成大器。”  
玄歪了歪头：“哥，我觉得自打有了儿子你好像都不关注我了。”  
斑没想到自己的弟弟居然这样和自己撒娇，有点无奈。他笑着拍了拍玄的肩：“因为我一直都相信你啊，就像你相信着我和泉奈一样。”  
玄想了想，也对，便释怀了。  
斑又和娜娜说：“喂，虽然你现在已经成了瓦尼拉王国的王后，但我还是希望你能对我的玫瑰花手下留情。”  
于是娜娜的一脸黑色也便是意料之中了。  
娜娜想，这个人不仅秀恩爱，而且还性格很烂。  
娜娜瞥了他一眼，没理他。  
柱间在一旁憋笑。  
面对泉奈，斑什么都没说，走上前去抱了抱他，泉奈也微笑着拍了拍哥哥的背。  
放开哥哥，泉奈说：“注意安全，和柱间将军要好好的。”  
斑很郑重地点了点头。  
斑和柱间的马车越走越远。斑看着车窗外的原野，春光正好，阳光正好，一切都是刚刚好的样子。每一次都是自己站在古堡门口给弟弟送行，没想到，居然还有弟弟给自己送行的一天。斑这么想着，突然觉得心里有点五味杂陈。  
柱间看到怀里的人脸色有一点凝重，便不由分说地扭过斑的头，强硬地吻住了斑的双唇。热烈的吻如田野间的阳光，却又温暖如春风。斑感受到柱间的小舌挑逗着自己的口腔，肆意地侵略属于自己的一切，便只能更热烈地回应他。纠缠了一会儿，两个人才放开，各自喘着粗气。  
放开的时候，斑的眼神里已经不再存留着那样的惆怅了。  
柱间看到爱人的眼睛重新澄澈起来，感到很满意。  
“不要再想不开心的事情了。”柱间用手指点在怀中人的鼻尖上。  
斑有点不好意思地“嗯”了一声。  
柱间突然坏心眼地笑了两声，说：“你还记不记得，我们曾经在马车里做过什么事情？”  
听到这句话，斑突然就脸红了。  
谁能忘得了啊？那一次柱间在自己耳边轻轻说，“我等不及了”。于是两个人就在马车里合二为一，紧紧纠缠在一起，不知道泄过多少次才算满足。还晾着一众官员在古堡外站着，最后还被玄揶揄。  
那些过去的时光，现在看来都已经像是一本古书，偶尔拿出来，吹散表面的灰尘，随意翻开看看，还是有许多令人面红心跳的内容。  
看见怀里的人不答话，柱间便用手指戳他的胸口。  
“记得啊。”斑被他这么一撩拨，只能低着头红着脸说。  
柱间又坏笑了两声，突然起身把斑压在了身下。  
“要不……我们再来一次？”  
逼仄狭小的马车里，爱人就在自己的身上看着自己，两双眼睛炯炯有神。斑愣了一下，突然想起这次的马车四周可没有皮革布的遮挡，和上次那回完全不是一个光景。  
“不行……会被看见的……”  
斑赶紧伸出手去推身上的人，可惜被压着，双手又使不上力，完全推不动。柱间看见自己身下的人一边害羞地红着脸，一边伸出双手推自己，实在是可爱得令人把持不住。于是柱间伸出手来将他的两双手抓住压在身侧，和他十指相扣，俯下身又去吻他。一开始斑真的有点害怕柱间会和他在这种情况下和他做爱，还不停地抗拒。但是斑抗拒一分，柱间就压住他三分。在情人的唇齿撩拨和压制下，斑终于让他肆意妄为了，还伸出小舌和他缠绵。  
然而没想到，吻过之后，柱间居然把斑扶了起来，两个人又重新坐好。  
“我逗你玩的啦，怎么能这么就做下去。”  
斑听见柱间这么一说，知道他是在捉弄自己，顿时小脾气就上来了。斑生气地推了他一把，扭过头不看他。柱间看见斑这个样子，赶紧笑着把他抱在怀里哄。  
“我看你，好像还有点失望啊。”柱间凑到他耳朵边上说。  
斑红着脸不理他。  
“等我们到了目的地，我一定满足你，好不好？”  
斑还是不理他。  
“国王陛下这么美丽的躯体，万一让别人看到了，我多吃亏啊，对不对？”  
斑听到他为了哄自己居然能说出这么无耻的话，被气笑了。  
柱间看到斑笑了，自己也笑了，然后又拉过斑和他接吻。  
马车的玻璃上，全是两个人幸福的影子。

此次出巡的第一站是索门。  
在疫时，斑来到索门的时候，索门几乎已经被摧残成一座死城。此次来访，一方面是因为索门距离塔斯公国很近，几乎是顺路。另一方面，斑也想来看看疫后重建的成果如何。  
除此之外，索门也是柱间年少时留学的地方，斑也觉得自己应该来看看。  
曾经被疫病摧毁的城市，现在又重新繁荣起来。大小商队来来往往，商业街市张灯结彩，各种商品琳琅满目。大学也重新开了学，教授和学生搬回曾经的校舍。在河上摇着船唱歌的揽客渡人，也载着老少市民开始了自己的生意。  
斑和柱间也坐着游船，看着运河两边的繁华街景。  
柱间看着自己和扉间曾经住过的校舍，也早就送走了一批又一批的学生，又迎来了一批又一批的学生，不仅有些感叹。一所学校就是这样，每年必然会迎来送往，有进有出。这也便是世间的轮回与规律吧。  
在索门的这段日子，斑视察了商业街区，听取了许多商人代表的意见。随后，斑还去往了普通的街道，观察了普通百姓的生活。接着，斑也去了大学，与那些和自己一起为了研制疫病特效药的教授见了面，聊了聊天。最后，斑和这里的地方官员进行了会谈，就建设城市提出了一些新的想法。  
柱间则是寸步不离地一直跟在斑的身边，微笑着看他和所有人握手、谈话。依旧是那样神采奕奕的样子，依然是那样逼人的气场，自己的情人几年如一日地守护着自己的子民和国家，就如他几年如一日地深爱着自己。  
在索门的最后一天，两个人去了酒馆。年轻人在酒馆里就自己喜欢的东西随意交换着意见，有的谈着文学，有的谈着艺术，有的谈着政治。柱间和斑仿佛被年轻的气息感染了似的，喝了许多酒，一杯接一杯，仿佛两人还是初见时的年纪。  
回到住处，刚打开门，柱间就把斑按在了门上，开始疯狂地和他接吻。  
喝了那么多酒，接下来自然就是无比热烈的性事。  
斑也毫不示弱，他直接把柱间压在地上，一边吻着他，一边去扯他身上的衣服。地毯软软的，暖暖的，两个人就在地上滚来滚去，一会儿是斑在柱间身上握着他的硬挺上下撸动，一会儿是柱间在斑的身上吻着他胸前的两颗果实。在地上缠绵了几个回合，两个人终于坦诚相见。柱间直接把斑扶起来，顶在墙上猛烈地进入。两个人疯狂地接吻，谁都不愿意离开谁。  
喝醉了之后的斑嘴角一直带着笑意，仿佛是蕴着酒的甜味儿。他歪着头，眼睛噙着朦胧的水汽，还有些放肆的撩拨味道。每次被触到兴奋点，斑就仰着脖颈放肆地叫嚷，带着勾人的尾音，然后叫着柱间的名字要他给自己更多。柱间从来没见到过如此诱惑的爱人，加上酒精的催情，便更是无节制地索求着怀中的人。就算明天可能会头痛，就算明天可能会误事，他们现在谁都不想去想那些，只想在对方的怀里一次次放纵自我。于是，他们疯狂地摩挲着对方的头发，疯狂地抱着对方的躯体，疯狂地吮吸着对方的嘴唇，疯狂地对着爱人大笑，将所有的情欲都泄在这一夜之间。  
做够了，两个人就抱在一起，盖着薄薄的毛毯睡在地上。  
不论明天去往何方，见什么人，做什么，只要你还在我身边，我就觉得够了。


	53. Chapter 53

斑和柱间一起到达塔斯公国南部的别墅，是在七月。  
塔斯公国的南部气候要比瓦尼拉王国温暖得多，夏季也要燥热得多。  
老伯爵知道自己的儿子要带着老国王回来，便提前在别墅门口等候。  
阳光从叶间照射下来，形成点点光斑，甚是好看。柱间想起自己去往瓦尼拉王国的时候，也是这样的天气。扉间知道自己的哥哥要回来，也从城堡赶来南部的别墅，等着一家团聚。仔细想想，自从柱间离开了塔斯公国之后，一家人就少有团聚的时候。  
一个温暖的下午，老伯爵在门口站着，看着柱间和斑的马车渐渐行进到古堡门口。老伯爵的身旁站着个小男孩，约莫十三四岁的样子。  
柱间先从马车上下来，又把斑从马车上扶下来，两个人手挽着手走到别墅前。  
老伯爵叼了根烟斗，先是把目光放在两个人的手上看了一会儿，然后便微笑地看着两个人慢慢走近。老伯爵给斑行了个礼，斑便也回了礼给老伯爵。  
“老身给国王陛下行礼是应尽的责任，国王陛下给老身行礼，怕是不太合规矩吧？”老伯爵调侃道。  
“我现在已经不是国王陛下了。”斑听出了其中的揶揄味道，有些局促地回答。  
柱间皱了皱眉，很不好意思：“父亲，你也明白是什么意思，就别说这种话了吧。”  
老伯爵当然明白，斑给他行那个礼，是以柱间爱人的身份行的。  
老伯爵笑了两声，摸着身旁小男孩的头。  
小男孩有点怕生，望着柱间叫了声“哥哥”，然后又用怯生生的表情看着斑。  
“国王陛下。”男孩行了个礼。  
“这个也是哥哥。”老伯爵握着烟斗，说道。  
“这位不是刚刚退位的瓦尼拉王陛下吗？”  
“现在是你哥哥的爱人。”老伯爵吸了一口，“所以也要叫哥哥。”  
柱间和斑愣了。  
“哥哥。”小男孩又毕恭毕敬鞠了一躬。  
从大门里出来两位女佣人，和老伯爵说两间客房已经准备好了。  
“两间？”老伯爵皱了皱眉，“扉间有自己的房间吧？”  
“这两间是给国王陛下和柱间少爷准备的。”  
“那就不用了，留间大的给他们两个住就行了。”老伯爵很淡然地说道，“哦，还要挑一间床大一点的。”  
女佣人意味深长地“是”了一声，转身干活去了。  
斑和柱间的脸色霎时变得非常好看。  
刚回来就被各种揶揄是怎么一回事儿啊……  
扉间的马车在傍晚时分到达别墅。知道哥哥回来，扉间特意从城堡的酒窖里拿了最好的红酒，留给晚餐的时候一家人一起享用。  
小男孩看到扉间回来了，立刻就冲出别墅去迎接他。兄弟二人一起走过长长的走廊，进了客厅。柱间搂着斑在沙发上看着本什么书，看起来像是在看书，实际上你捅我一下我捅你一下，不知道在闹什么小孩子脾气。  
扉间无视这两个人的行为，揉着小男孩的脑袋问。“菲利普最近有没有好好背书？”  
“有啊。”菲利普非常认真地讲给扉间听，“现在每天都要学历史、哲学、文法，每天还要练习骑射。”  
“可真是辛苦啊。”扉间面无表情地说，“宗教史学到了吗？”  
柱间僵在了沙发上。  
“学到了。”菲利普认真地点头。  
“觉得难吗？”  
“唔，比文法是难一点，但菲利普还是学得会。”  
扉间意味深长地“嗯”了一声：“比某个家伙好多了。”  
柱间的表情变得很好看，斑则是在一边忍着不笑出声。  
自己被弟弟冷嘲热讽，斑还笑得置身事外，柱间很是不满，在他腰上不轻不重地捅了一下。  
“菲利普是第一次见到国王陛下吧。”扉间看了这两个人一眼，又面无表情地问。  
斑僵在了沙发上。  
“嗯。”小男孩点头。  
扉间转过头去看着菲利普：“菲利普觉得他怎么样？”  
“唔，很帅啊。”菲利普很诚实地回答道。  
柱间明显地“切”了一声，斑听见了，又在柱间的腰上捅了一下。  
扉间很淡淡然地说：“你别看他长得帅，当年可是个能把自己性命都支援没了的傻冒。”  
于是斑的表情又变得很好看。  
“咦？”菲利普甚是疑惑，“可斑哥哥不是国王陛下吗？国王陛下会干出这种傻事吗？”  
“会啊，”扉间点点头，“那个时候啊，大哥可是离开了他很长时间，他忍不下去了，就干了这么傻的事。”  
小男孩顿时好像懂了：“怪不得父亲说，斑哥哥是柱间的爱人。”  
于是，沙发上的两个人脸色都双双变得很好看。  
老伯爵老远就闻见了客厅里的硝烟味儿，笑了两声，进客厅来叫了四个人去餐厅吃晚饭。

柱间扉间两兄弟加上斑一起吃晚饭，那一定是吃得刀光剑影，一来一回，妙语连珠，甚是精彩，比某些城市大学里的辩论赛要精彩得多。老伯爵一边默默吃着盘子里的鸡胸肉，一边听着扉间的冷嘲热讽和斑的直言回怼，以及柱间被夹在其中不得不做调和人的无奈。老伯爵第一次觉得吃个饭都这么有意思，年轻人的世界还真是丰富多彩啊。  
吃罢晚饭，斑回房收拾两个人的行李。柱间蹑手蹑脚钻进房间，后面一个拦腰熊抱，把斑吓了一跳。  
“干嘛？”  
“走走走，我带你出去。”  
“去哪里？”  
“你跟我去就好了嘛！”柱间在斑的脸上啄了一口。  
斑听见自己的爱人这么一个劲儿的撒娇，不禁笑出声来，跟着柱间出了别墅的大门。  
老伯爵和扉间站在书房的落地窗前，看着月光之下的两人小孩子似的拉着手，跑过院中长长的大理石路，消失在大门口。  
“今天……是丰收节吧。”扉间说，“哥哥小时候老是吵着要看天灯。”  
老伯爵叼着烟斗，笑了，想起每到丰收节的时候，柱间就闹着要去看天灯。拗不过柱间，老伯爵就只能带着两兄弟到别墅的后山上去看村民们跳舞，然后看他们的天灯带着真挚的祈祷，飞向遥远的天际。  
“扉间，我有的时候觉得把柱间送到瓦尼拉王国去对你很残忍。”  
扉间摇摇头：“那都已经是很久之前的事了。”  
“过几天，菲利普要到索门去留学。”  
“就像我们当年那样？”  
“嗯。”  
“父亲是知道我不会结婚，所以才从叔父那里把菲利普过继过来的吗？”  
老伯爵抽了口烟：“你这样揣测我，岂不是太小气了？”  
“……”  
“况且你叔父已经去世很多年了，我退位之时就考虑过把菲利普过继到家里来。”  
扉间没搭话。  
“也算是我欠自己弟弟的吧，”老伯爵眼神悠远，“不是每一对兄弟都能像你和柱间、斑兄弟三人那样的。”  
扉间还是没搭话，他知道父亲的话里充满了故事，但也不想再去深究。  
时间就像猝不及防的大雨，冲刷着记忆的小道，将所有的足迹都洗刷得不再清楚。于是我们在雨中挣扎前行，等到雨过天晴的时候，手中还牵着曾经的人，一切足矣。


	54. 终章

柱间拉着斑一直往外跑，上了后山，找了块草地，柱间直接躺在柔软的草地上，示意斑躺在他旁边。  
夏季的夜晚充斥着舒适的凉意，白天被滚烫的日光结结实实熨过一遍的草地，现在还泛着丝丝温暖，躺上去甚是惬意。  
斑想起之前自己在军营前，望着漫天的繁星，那些和他一起草地上打滚儿、和他一起爬山、和他一起看星星的愿望，居然就这样实现了。听着耳边轻抚过的风，斑觉得有些失神。经过失去的人，总是会感到幸福是那样的虚幻，但却又很真实。  
“你在想什么？”柱间眨巴着眼睛问他。  
“没想什么啊。”斑随便回答了一句。  
“不对，”柱间一翻身压在斑身上，“你有事情瞒着我。”  
“哎呀，真的没有。”斑别过头去不看他。  
柱间眯了眯眼，两只作乱的手伸进了斑薄薄的丝质衬衣，调皮地撩拨着身下的人。斑被柱间闹得娇喘连连，笑着躲开。柱间又俯下身去和身下的人接吻，斑的双手也抱住身上人的后背，舌尖软绵绵的，身下的草地也是软绵绵的，身上的人也是软绵绵的，就连心都是软绵绵的。  
闹了好一阵，两个人才放开。  
等斑平复了呼吸，他用手指戳着身上坏心眼的人：“喂，你带我来这里到底是干嘛？”  
柱间嘿嘿笑了两声：“今天是丰收节。”  
“丰收节是什么？”  
“等一下你就知道了。”  
远方飘来拍手和踏步的声音，柱间一个激灵从地上坐起来，又把斑从地上拉起来。  
“你看！”  
一切都是柱间记忆中的模样，那些温暖的篝火，那些朴实的舞蹈，那些欢快的村民，大家都在这个夜晚表达着自己对丰收最真挚的祈祷。大家拍着手，踏着步，交换舞伴，尽情欢笑。  
“丰收节是塔斯公国南部村庄为了祈祷秋季的丰收而设立的节日，这一天所有村民都会点起篝火，跳舞狂欢。”柱间揽过斑的肩膀，神秘兮兮地说，“一会儿还有重头戏呢。”  
斑看见柱间煞有介事的样子，就和吃到糖果的小孩子一样，觉得有点好笑。但为了照顾柱间的自尊，斑还是装作很好奇的样子问：“什么重头戏啊？”  
“再等一小会儿。”柱间眼里放光地盯着山下的村庄。  
不多时，河边的少女们先放起了第一批天灯。第一批天灯逐渐飘远之后，第二批天灯又再次飞起。一轮又一轮的天灯先后飞向天际。柱间和斑肩并肩躺在草地上，视野之内全是橘黄色的光点，那些光点慢慢地飘至高空，再飘得更远。它们仿佛是拥有着自由的灵魂，化作温暖的点点星河。  
柱间翻了个身，和斑面对面，然后俯下身去和他接吻。柱间吻得很温柔，却又索求得很热烈。他吸吮着斑的嘴唇，又轻巧地撬开身下人的牙关，探索着口内每一处敏感的神经。吻够了，柱间放开身下人的唇。斑睁开迷离的双眼，漫天的光点都是柱间的背景，心爱的人被晕染成最温暖的颜色。柱间俯下身，在斑耳边轻轻说了句话。  
“你是我人生中最闪耀的灯火。”  
就是这样了。有些爱情无关身份，无关性别，无关背景，只关乎心灵。它们有时沉浸于性爱，有时又游离于性爱之外。它们有时是面对死亡的纠结，有时是日常生活的间隙。它们有时是分别与重逢的起伏，有时又只是个孩童气的玩笑。它们有时化作满天繁星，有时又成为人生一页上甩出便无法收回的墨点。但说白了，就是那么一个人，充盈另一个人的一生，占满另一个人的整个心房。


	55. 一段超长又超没节操的番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女仆play出没注意！

夏季结束了，与此同时，斑和柱间在塔斯公国的旅程也结束了。  
斑打算带着柱间先回古堡住一阵，监督一下弟弟们的工作，然后再北上，去之前泉奈掌权的地区进行视察。  
玄自打接到哥哥的信就一脸复杂的表情，好久没见了，能见到斑，确认一下哥哥的身体状况，确实是一件好事。  
不过嘛。  
看见他们俩秀成那个样，的确对自己的精神是不小的冲击。  
唔，看来确认一下斑的身体状况，还真是一件十分必要的事情。  
泉奈看见玄的两条眉毛都已经打结了，“扑哧”地笑出声来。  
夏秋之交，两个人回到了熟悉的地方。  
玄和泉奈站在古堡门口，恭迎老国王回到自己的家乡。虽然说是老国王，但是斑的岁数和玄也差不多大，嘛，为了表示敬意，玄觉得还是在自己心中加一个“老”字比较好。  
“你之前的寝宫，装潢摆设什么的我都没有动过。”玄一边吃着晚饭一边讲，“随时等着你们回来。”  
娜娜王后面无表情地说：“随时等着你们回来回忆往事。”  
斑挑了挑眉：“那还真是谢谢你们夫妻俩的好意了。”  
柱间和泉奈在旁边憋笑憋得很是辛苦。  
“这次打算要住多久？”玄问道。  
斑想了想，说：“住不了多久，也就住几天吧。”  
娜娜王后则是一副“你早走我早清静”的表情。  
“心情好的话可能会多住几天。”斑看到饭桌上唯一一个女性的表情，挑了挑眉补了个刀。  
娜娜“哐啷”一声，直接把叉子掉在了地上。  
柱间和泉奈又在旁边憋笑憋得很是辛苦。  
晚饭之后，是个人都知道老国王和他的护卫队将军要干什么了，所以纷纷避让。玄表示白天的文书还没看完，自己要去书房看文书了，请两位自便。泉奈表示有两个外交官需要见面，就不陪着他们了，请两位自便。娜娜则是很直白地说，懒得陪着他们，直接回房看书去了，也请他们两位自便。  
回到寝宫，的确如玄所说，一切还都是自己走时候的样子。虽然弟弟嘴上说着不想让自己回来，但实际上还是每天叫人把这里收拾整洁，等着自己回来。果然亲兄弟之间，有些东西不说，彼此也都知道。随手拿起一本桌上的书，斑倚在桌子上看。回忆起之前和柱间在这里夜夜调情的时光，斑的脸突然有些红。  
不过说起来，吃过晚饭柱间就不见了，这家伙躲到哪里去了？  
恐怕又去准备什么奇怪的play了。  
想到这里，斑又有点脸红，还有点紧张。他一会儿翻开一页一会儿又合上，突然有点心急。  
其实两个人已经很久没有过于激烈地做爱了，自打几个月前在索门那一次，后来在塔斯公国拜谒的时候，几乎没怎么有过性事。一方面是年纪大了，一方面是两个人早就不需要性事来维持关系，所以也无所谓做与不做，想要的时候就做一做，不想要的话就躺在床上说悄悄话。每次都会温柔地环抱对方，说说自己在旅程中的想法，偶尔小孩子似的拌拌嘴吵吵架，也很开心。  
但是一想到柱间现在可能在谋划什么明早让自己起不来的事，斑就有点心跳加速。  
唉，可真是年纪大了，连这种事情都会让自己紧张……  
斑用书捂着脸，从落地窗看向窗外，以求平复自己的心情。夏季还没有完全从这里褪去，庭院中的树木还是郁郁地支撑着天际。今晚的月光很是明亮，从巨大的窗户之间透过，照在脸上，令人安心。  
没过多久，斑听见背后有个人蹑手蹑脚地在靠近他。斑心里觉得好笑，谁都知道这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙是谁，于是也不转过去拆穿他，就在那里站着，看他能干嘛。  
柱间果然从背后猛地抱住自己的爱人，嘿嘿地笑了两声。  
“你干什么去了？”斑问自己身后一脸神秘笑容的人。  
“准备了点东西。”柱间把头支在斑的肩上。  
斑拿手里的书轻轻拍了拍他：“准备什么去了？”  
“你这么着急知道啊？”  
“反正……”斑的音调突然低了下来，“等会儿你不是都要用到我身上吗……”  
柱间看着自己怀里的人好像脸红了，甚是可爱，在他脸上啄了一口。  
“快点告诉我是什么东西。”斑看他这么神秘，反而有点隐隐地兴奋。  
柱间拿手指头戳他的腰：“你紧张了？”  
“切。”  
“啊，你居然因为这种事情紧张了！”  
“你吃过晚饭也不来陪我，神秘兮兮地消失这么久，我肯定紧张你啊！”  
“……我说的不是那个紧张。”  
斑突然很认真地说：“不过我要和你先说好，你想怎么做都行，就是不能再吃那个药了。”  
“你在担心我的身体吗？”  
“我不光担心你的身体，我也担心我自己的身体。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
“别笑了！赶紧告诉我你准备了什么东西啊！”  
“是你自己说怎么做都行的。”  
“嗯，怎么做都行，只要你开心。”  
柱间听见自己的爱人都做出了邀约，那也没必要藏着掖着了。他先嘱咐了外面的仆人今晚不用再伺候，明早也不需要叫早，然后又把门关得严严实实。回到屋里，柱间先把所有的窗帘都拉上，把所有的月光都隔绝在门外。然后又吹熄了房间里的灯，只留了床头的两盏。斑看着他这样大张旗鼓，更加觉得他八成是准备了什么不可告人的东西。  
柱间走到斑身前，开始动手解他的衬衣扣子。斑就呆呆地站着，等待着情人对自己的鱼肉。  
“喂，你心跳好快啊。”柱间把手放在斑的胸膛上，很真诚地说。  
斑不耐烦地拍掉他的手：“谁让你一直吊我胃口。”  
“嗯，你是真的很紧张。”  
柱间很熟练地脱掉了两个人的衣服，偌大的寝宫里两个人已经坦诚相见。柱间把斑顶在墙上，炙热地吻了一阵儿，吻到两个人都已经开始喘着粗气才放开。  
斑从这里知道，正片八成是要开始了。于是柱间笑了两声，把斑推到穿衣镜面前，从不知道什么地方拿出来一个白色的围裙。斑一眼就认出来了，这是古堡里女仆穿的围裙。  
“你想让我穿这个和你做？”斑还很认真地在镜子面前比划了两下。  
“是你说怎么做都行的啊。”柱间从身后抱住他。  
斑想着反正也就是情侣之间的情趣消遣，点了点头，表示应允了。毕竟自己也是一众弟弟们的表率，说话算话这种素质还是要保留下来的。  
“那说好了你今天不能吃那个药。”斑很淡定地把围裙套在自己的脖子上。  
柱间很贴心地帮他系好背后的带子，伏在他耳边说：“你现在还在担心我，不担心一下你自己吗？”  
斑一脸“你不要小瞧我”的表情，“切”了一声：“你还能把天翻过来不成？”  
柱间从背后抱着他：“我觉得……有的时候你是不是太宠我了？国王陛下？”  
白色的围裙在昏暗的灯光下略略发黄，显出一些情欲的味道。下摆刚好遮住隐秘的位置，露出国王陛下肌肉均匀的大腿。腰部的束带则是刚好凸显出斑凹凸有致的腰身，胸部的两颗果实则是若隐若现，更加神秘。  
“我早就不是国王陛下了。”斑看着镜中的自己，还煞有介事地照了照。  
“你永远都是我的国王陛下，我永远都是你的护卫队将军。”  
“你马上就要把我变得一塌糊涂了，现在说这种话不亏心吗？”  
柱间看着镜中的人，觉得身下的情欲已经膨胀得差不多了，就拉过斑的脸索吻。于是两个人又吻了一轮，柱间把他打横抱起，放在床上。  
“今天我还要把你绑起来哦。”柱间从床头柜上拿起绳子。  
斑则是很大义凛然地伸出手，表示“随便绑”。  
于是床笫之间，一派春光旖旎。国王陛下被双手束在栏杆上，身上的围裙更是表现出情欲的气息。柱间觉得自己快等不下去了，可是好戏才刚刚开始。他吞了吞口水，坏笑了两声，从床头柜里摸索着什么东西。  
斑皱了皱眉：“说好了不能吃那个药的。”  
“当然。”  
没想到柱间从床头柜抽屉里拿出两支女仆专用的小扫把，一般都是用来打扫家具上的灰或是擦镜子之类的用。斑突然就明白了这个人要干什么了。  
还真是怕什么来什么，明知道自己身体敏感，自己的爱人还偏要拿这种东西来刺激自己。不过想想扫把上羽毛的触感，斑又觉得浑身上下都兴奋地发抖，就在这种想要又不想要之间，鸡皮疙瘩几乎是掉了一地。  
“你在抖啊，”柱间摸了摸他的大腿，“害怕吗？”  
“唔……我没有害怕……”斑有点迟疑地说，“你想干什么就快点……”  
柱间觉得他就是害怕了，于是拿着扫把压在他身上，现在他的大臂上划了两道。明显地感觉到身下的人浑身一震，柱间对这种反应很是满意。斑只觉得大臂上宛如雷击，酥酥麻麻的感觉击溃了所有的心理防线，柔软的羽毛几乎是划在自己的心上，难以自持。这种兴奋的感觉从身上一直蔓延到脚底，整个人都几乎要软了下来。  
“唔。”斑不禁呻吟出声。  
看着身下的人面色绯红，狠狠地咬着嘴唇忍着这种过分的快感，柱间觉得自己下面也胀得难受，但是这种撩拨才刚刚开始。  
“这把扫帚我是洗过的，那我现在就要给国王陛下做全身清洁了。”  
斑听着他这个时候还有心情说着下流的话挑拨他，只觉得心跳得更快。柱间的扫帚从大臂一路滑到腋下，滑到侧胸，从围裙侧边溜了进去，直逼胸前的两颗果实。斑觉得仿佛身体上有千万支羽毛划过，挑逗着自己敏感的神经，想要逃离这种快感的本能让他扭曲乱动，然而柱间稳稳地坐在他的身上，自己再如何想跑都跑不了。这种被挑逗的痒感几乎要占据斑的大脑，不至于想笑，但是却激得身下的某个部位开始暗暗膨胀。  
斑哼了好几声，声声都戳在柱间的心上。  
柱间一会儿用扫把点在两颗果实上，一会儿又用扫把在果实周围画圈。柱间看到自己身下的人呼吸越来越急促，大概能想象到这种刺激给爱人带来了多么大的快感。觉得这里照顾得差不多了，两把扫帚划过优美的腰线，直逼最私密最脆弱的部位。  
柱间撩起围裙，斑也知道他下一步想做什么了，心里有点害怕，但是又有点期待这种情事的刺激，所以他咬着嘴唇还是不肯说。  
“你还好吗？”柱间看他喘着粗气，生怕自己玩得太过分。  
“你……你快点……”  
看着自己的爱人这个时候还在催促，大概也明白了他矛盾的心情。于是柱间也就不再避讳这些了，温柔的毛刷直逼硬挺的端口，柱间明显觉得身下的人差点都弹了起来，对于这种反应，柱间很满意。于是一把扫帚细心地照顾着细小的穴口，时不时溜到下面去刮搔柔软的囊袋，时不时在会阴出一顿刮搔，另一把则是在大腿内侧画着圈。斑从来没受过这样的刺激，只觉得自己脑中嗡嗡轰鸣，敏感部位被细腻的羽毛一掠而过，带起一身的涟漪。这种快感过于剧烈，惹得国王陛下的额头汗意丛生。  
舒适是真的舒适，刺激也是真的刺激，在这种轮流攻势之下，斑觉得自己实在是忍不下去了，他喃喃地叫着柱间的名字，十分混乱。  
“柱间……柱间……快点……给我……”  
斑的呼唤都已经带上了婉转的尾声，柱间觉得差不多了，但还是想再和自己的情人玩一玩恶劣的情趣游戏。  
于是柱间很坏心眼地说：“你说这个吗？你要就给你。”  
柱间把斑的一条腿扛在自己肩上，又拿了个枕头放在斑的腰上，以防受伤。总是被柱间光顾的穴口现在毫无保留地出现在柱间的目光里。柱间拿了把扫帚轻柔地扫过细密的穴口，一会儿在穴口边缘画着圈，一会儿又无情地点刺在穴口正中央。另一把扫帚依然不留情面地照顾着硬挺的端口。出口已经流出了透明的黏液，还有点泛白，可见身下的人儿此时是多么兴奋，难以把持。  
被这样一刺激，斑已经连话都说不出来了。他流着生理性的泪水，闭着眼睛嗯嗯啊啊地哼着什么，婉转粘腻。满脑子都是柱间和他两把调皮的扫把，仿佛是柱间和他坠入了羽毛铺垫成的天堂，然后一度沉沦再也无法离开。  
实在是忍不下去了。斑这么想着，他觉得再这么下去可能自己都不需要用到后面说不定就能高潮。虽然柱间根本没有把任何东西放进自己后面的入口里，但是斑觉得这些撩拨全都印在了甬道的深处，只想要柱间赶快把这股邪火熄灭，不然自己可能迟早会被这种快感吞噬。他无意识地挺起腰部在柱间身上磨蹭，可惜每次靠近一点，都是羽毛的触感点刺在自己的小穴上，几乎快要耗光自己的力气。  
柱间觉得身下的人实在是被撩拨得等不下去了，自己也已经差不多想要释放，就丢开手里的扫帚，直接伸了根手指进去。斑觉得自己的兴奋终于得到了纾解，粘腻地哼了几声，情不自禁地往柱间身上靠。柱间第一次见到斑如此心急地要他进入，知道自己八成是玩得有点过分了，有点心疼。他伏下身子，细细密密地吻着斑的脖颈，想要安抚他。  
“等一等……马上就好了……”  
斑听到自己爱人的声音，睁开迷离的双眼，看见柱间的脸，才半回过神来，斑不停地叫着柱间的名字，要他进入自己。  
“柱间……快点……给我……好不好……”  
听着情人的邀约已经变成了恳求，柱间只觉得顿生怜爱，连心都快要化了。他加快了手指抽插的速度，从一根变成两根，再变成三根，受过刺激的身体，连甬道里都是软软的黏黏的，仿佛就等着他赶快光临。柱间觉得差不多了，赶快对准小穴，毫无顾忌地刺了进去。斑感受到空虚之处被膨胀的欲望灌满，顿时觉得心里的痒感减轻了不少，殷勤地挺着腰让爱人赶快冲刺。看见自己的情人眼神迷离，身上穿着情欲的围裙，还拱着腰要自己赶快动作，柱间已经再也忍不了了，疯狂地抽插着。  
斑对情人的这种温柔的粗暴很是满意，应和着爱人的节奏哼哼出声。柱间解开绑着斑双手的绳子，斑抱住柱间的脖颈，两条腿缠在他身上，恨不得他能再深入一点。两个人之间全无缝隙，完美贴合，难舍难分。柱间握住斑的硬挺上下撸动，两个人就在疯狂的冲刺中先后泄了出来。  
斑解脱了似的喘着粗气，柱间看到他被自己玩得有一点难以消受，刚想认个错道个歉，没想到斑翻了个身，直接抓住了柱间的硬挺，还想往自己的身体里塞。  
“你……撩拨我那么久……你以为这就……完了……？”斑上气不接下气地说。  
可惜斑的手上完全没什么力气，刚射过一次的分身却硬不起来。斑甚至都有点心急，好像是感觉自己身体里的欲望还没得到纾解。看到自己的情人因为自己硬不起来而一脸疑惑的表情，柱间觉得甚是好笑，又甚是可爱，身下的硬挺又再一次胀大。柱间把斑翻了个个儿，背朝上地压在床上，自己一边撸动下身，一边安抚他。  
“别心急啊我的国王陛下。”  
“那我刚才……要你给我……你都不给我……”  
斑的话里好像还带了点委屈，柱间更是觉得好笑，于是安抚地吻在他的背上，斑感觉到背后的吻，安心了些，喘着气等着爱人的再次进入。  
“是我不好，马上就满足你。”  
等着分身硬起来的间隙，柱间还拿起身旁的扫帚，看见上面的黏液现在都已经干得差不多了，又坏心眼地在斑最敏感的后背上来回刮搔。斑觉得后背受到刺激，整个人都差点瘫在床上，嘴里又嗯嗯地哼着。柱间对爱人的反应很满意，觉得下身也差不多了，就扔掉扫把，扶着爱人又冲刺了进去。斑跪得不是很稳，柱间只能用两只手抱住他，再全力冲刺。感受到每一次都冲击在自己的兴奋点上，斑抑制不住地喘出声音来。围裙沾了许多汗液和别的体液，摸起来有点发凉，和体内的热度刚好形成鲜明的对比。  
“吻我……柱间……吻我……”  
斑转过头去向柱间索吻，不知道是不自觉的还是有意识的。柱间想起来今天还没怎么吻过自己的爱人，就大方地献出自己的嘴唇供他品尝。于是一派旖旎之间，狂乱的性事再次逼出了两个人体内的精华，然后两个人叠在一起瘫在了床上。  
喘了一阵，斑才意识到刚刚自己在性事之中说了什么不该说的，做了什么不该做的。  
靠，瓦尼拉王的脸面都在自己的情人面前丢尽了！  
不过这种东西真的存在吗……  
柱间看见斑把自己的脸深埋在胳膊里，明显地感受到了他的抑郁。他戳了戳斑的头，斑把脑袋埋得更深不愿意看他。柱间知道今晚玩得有点过，就温柔地抱着他等着他发火。被绑起来什么的我都忍了，穿女装围裙什么的我也都忍了，自己居然被情人的两把扫帚撩拨到难以自持、多次邀约，这也太丢人了！斑的心里不知道哪里来的一股闷气，然后他红着脸数落自己。  
问题在于，这种奇怪的围裙play和奇怪的扫帚play还让自己感觉很兴奋、很舒服……  
真是完蛋了！真的被这个男人拿捏得死死的了！  
“斑……你怎么了……”  
“我没事……”  
“是不是我玩得太过分了？”  
“没有……”  
然而一句“没有”无意识地脱口而出，斑就后悔了。  
柱间“哦”了一声，说：“那你是害羞了？”  
斑的心里“咯噔”一声，推开身上的男人坐起来：“你……你……你别说了。”  
柱间一把捉住他，把他抱到腿上：“是我玩得有点过了，你不要生气了好不好？”  
“我……我……我没生气……”  
看着怀里的人一脸怀疑人生的表情，身上的围裙也被靡乱的液体沾湿，两缕碎发还被打湿粘在脸上，情欲的气息也完全没有褪去，柱间觉得还可以再逗他一下。  
“那你就是觉得很舒服？所以害羞了？”  
斑扭着头不看他。  
柱间又“哦”了一声，他拿起身旁的扫帚坏心眼地扫在斑光溜溜还流着白色液体的大腿上，感受到怀里的人一震，又颤抖着抱紧了自己，柱间心里很是想笑。  
“你要是喜欢，要不我们再来一次？”  
斑把头埋在柱间的头发里，半晌，居然憋出一个小声的“嗯”。  
柱间以为自己听错了。  
这家伙今天居然这么坦诚？是被刺激到失智了吗？  
“可是先说好，你不许吊我那么久的胃口……”斑想起刚才被撩拨到浑身发抖又不能纾解，那种兴奋感令人着迷又令人害怕。  
柱间温柔地说：“好好好，刚才是我不好，让你难受了那么久，下次再也不这样了。”  
得到了爱人的保证，斑安心地躺下，还非常自然地把手放在栏杆处等着柱间来绑他。柱间看到斑这个样子，觉得身下的人真的是太可爱了。  
柱间嘿嘿地笑了两声：“刚才我们正面做过了，你这次翻过来，背朝上吧。”  
斑想了想，觉得好像也没什么区别，于是就翻了个身，等着柱间把他绑好。柱间抄起手边的绳子，把身下的人又绑了个结结实实。  
他伏在斑的耳边，用扫帚扫了扫他的耳朵，惹得斑又发出一阵阵颤抖。  
“这次绑住你，可就没那么容易解开了。”  
斑心里有点发虚，可还是很硬气地说：“难道你还能翻天不成？”  
柱间想了想，回答道：“能不能翻天，那得试试才知道，你说对不对啊我的国王陛下？”  
柱间嘿嘿地笑了两声，直接用扫帚去撩拨斑最敏感的后背，围裙的背后可不像胸前，还有些遮挡和逃避的空间，可怜的背部就只能任得身上的人随意宰割。斑感受到自己的后背遭到攻击，两只手又被绑着，完全没有办法抵抗，这种本能想要逃避但却无法逃避的束缚感又将这种兴奋多次加成，国王陛下只能用喘息和闷哼来缓解心中的快感。柱间对这样的反应很是满意，于是俯下身去握住另一把扫帚，直接攻击斑的前端出口。  
“那就让我们开始吧，国王陛下。”  
床笫之间的狂欢，这才是正式开始呢。

正如玄所料的那样，他就知道这两个人肯定又得磨叽到第二天将近傍晚才起得来。  
尤其是昨天听管事的女佣人来和自己说，柱间将军鬼鬼祟祟地从杂物间拿了条女仆的围裙，又找了两把女仆用的扫帚，然后鬼鬼祟祟地又进了寝宫，还鬼鬼祟祟地把门关了个严严实实，还特意鬼鬼祟祟地吩咐佣人们不要擅自进来，他八成就猜到这两个人之间要发生点什么了。  
玄很头疼地放下了手里的文书，心想哥哥都多大的人了，这么毫无节制的玩这种羞耻play身子真的受得了吗……  
于是他决定暗搓搓地告诫一下这两个人不要这么无节制地玩这种情趣游戏，好歹也顾忌一下自己的身体好吗！  
虽然这种方式，可能并不见得很妥当……  
吃晚饭的时候，斑和柱间才磨磨蹭蹭地从原国王的寝宫里走下来。泉奈看见斑手腕上难以用长袖衬衣遮挡的痕迹，就知道昨天晚上八成发生了些很愉悦的事。  
“这么热的天，哥哥还穿长袖衬衣啊，可千万别中暑了。”泉奈先发制人，直捣重点。  
“短袖的衣服丢在塔斯公国了，没带回来，不得已就只能穿长袖出来了。”斑很勉强地接下了第一回合，然后不忘用手肘狠狠地捅了柱间一下。  
“那我吩咐杂物间那边的人，赶快请裁缝给哥哥做两身新的吧。”泉奈想笑又不能笑，但还是给了哥哥一个台阶下。  
“嗯。”斑应了两句，有点心虚地喝了两口汤。  
“说起杂物间，”玄可就不会像泉奈一样给斑台阶下了，“昨天有人来找我说，丢了点东西。”  
柱间几乎是条件反射般地问了句：“什么东西？”  
斑一听到这句话，差点把刚喝下去的汤喷出来。  
你还好意思问？丢了什么东西你不知道吗？  
斑狠狠地捅了柱间一下，意思是你快把嘴给我闭上。  
“不过我觉得应该也不是什么城堡里的人偷的，就一条围裙和两把扫帚，完全没必要冒着这么大的风险跑到古堡里面来，”玄一挑眉，“是不是啊，哥？”  
斑还没来得及想怎么把弟弟怼回去，娜娜王后就继续补刀：“要下令古堡内的人去找找吗？”  
泉奈已经捂着嘴笑得叉子都在抖了。  
玄还真是一语致死，斑觉得玄完全没有泉奈那么好对付，好歹泉奈还顾及着自己的面子，玄可真是毫不留情地调侃他们俩。  
嘛，不过，管他的呢。反正之前他们俩还有什么羞耻的事情没做过，打完仗回来就被拖进寝宫，误食了春药被护卫队抬回床上，然后还有什么在大门口当众接吻，腿伤了被自己的情人抱来抱去……这点儿事儿对于他们俩来说，完全都不算事儿好吗！  
羞耻心都是那天边的浮云。  
这回就当给许久没什么好八卦的古堡佣人们一点谈笑的素材吧。  
“不用找了，”斑面无表情地说，“那些东西是我拿的。”  
玄一愣，娜娜听见这句话也愣了。  
哇，他们果然还是没有猜测到老国王的底线。  
斑甚至感觉到身边的佣人们都浑身一震，一条围裙两把扫帚，我的天啊，怪不得听寝宫的佣人说昨天柱间将军老早就把门锁了个严严实实，原来是和老国王研究了这么羞耻的新型play……  
现在老国王还能这么淡定地把这些事情说出来，这定力也真是令人佩服。  
玄黑着脸说：“哥，你拿那些个东西是要干嘛……”  
“你真的想知道吗？”斑双眉一挑，“要不我详细地和你说说？”  
玄和娜娜已经傻了，柱间和泉奈则是捂着嘴笑个不停。  
“你要是觉得丢了那些个破烂不甘心，我赔给你钱就是了。”斑又转头和柱间说，“回头从行李里面拿点钱送到杂物间去。”  
泉奈很明智地把自己的汤盘推得远了点，等着哥哥还能说出什么精彩的话来。  
玄觉得自己的警示完全没起到作用，憋了半天，说出一句：“你是不是有点……太宠着情人了……”  
斑歪了歪头，说：“我觉得我一直都这样啊，难道不是吗？”  
说罢，斑从盘子里插起一片火腿，递着叉子送到柱间嘴边。  
全场的人已经都傻了，除了泉奈之外。  
柱间憋着笑接受了爱人递来的吃食，咽下之后还很恶意地在斑的脸上亲了一口。  
全场的人已经都对这一对儿无话可说了。  
娜娜无语望苍天，问：“这家伙已经不是国王了，我们能不能把他丢出去啊？”  
玄知道自己完全说不过对面的哥哥，做了个停止话题的手势：“好了好了你自己注意身体我也没什么可说的了……”  
所有的佣人几乎是激动得热泪盈眶，这些个信息足够他们八卦个一段时间了。就算老国王退位了，这一对儿也还是那么的情比金坚！

不过嘴硬归嘴硬，昨天玩得有点过分，到了晚上还是觉得困意很快就铺天盖地席卷而来。于是柱间早早和斑洗过身子，就爬上床等着入睡。  
柱间想起今天饭桌上的明争暗斗，还是没抑制住笑出声来。  
“你还好意思笑？”斑非常严厉地质问背后的人。  
柱间被斑这么一说，反而笑得更厉害了。  
“你说说你，拿点儿东西还被人家发现，”斑很认真地数落他，“你怎么这么不靠谱啊？”  
所以说这件事情的重点居然是自己拿东西被发现了而不是昨晚折腾了他一晚上吗？  
柱间靠在斑耳边悄悄说：“看在我昨天把你服侍得那么舒服的面子上，你就别怪我了好不好？”  
想起昨天的女仆围裙和羽毛落在敏感之处的触感，斑又抖了两下。  
斑红着脸不理他。  
“那国王陛下要我怎么办？”柱间问。  
斑还是不理他。  
“要是再玩这种游戏，恐怕得多等一段时间了，毕竟你弟弟都提醒你注意身体了。”  
斑还是不想理他。  
柱间见自己怀里的人居然又这样不坦诚，把手伸进睡衣在他腰上点了两下。斑赶紧推开他的手，躲开他的恶意玩笑。两个人一来一回，又这么闹了一会儿。被情人这么一调戏，斑反而没了生气的力气，“扑哧”一声笑出来。柱间见怀里的人笑了，就把他扳过来面对着自己，和他接吻。缠绵的吻仿佛是吸走了怀中人的怒气，等放开的时候，两个人对视了一眼，都笑了。  
“你啊你，回头把围裙洗干净，把扫帚也刷干净，给人家送回去，听见没有？”斑搂着柱间的脖子，好像在命令，又好像在撒娇。  
“只要你舍得就行。”柱间抱着斑的腰，在他鼻子上又啄了一口。  
斑“切”了一声：“一堆破烂有什么舍不得的。”  
“是吗？”柱间又在他腰上戳了两下。  
斑想了想，说：“好吧好吧，你喜欢的话就把那些东西留下，把钱给玄送过去，听见没有？”  
柱间埋在斑的颈窝里深吸了两口气：“你真的很宠我啊，国王陛下。”  
“知道的话下次做事情就聪明一点，在我弟弟面前给我留点面子。”斑无奈地摸了摸柱间的头毛。  
谁让是自己的爱人呢？不宠着还能怎么办？  
玄听到杂物间的女仆人说，柱间真的给他们赔了围裙和扫帚的钱，脸色那是相当精彩。  
唉，算了算了，反正只要哥哥开心就好了。  
玄这么头疼地想着，也没忍住“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 能看到这里的各位我感觉也真是太他娘的有缘了【握手】。这篇文不管质量如何，我自己写来还是蛮开心的。虽然我是一个写同人一定要编一堆奇奇怪怪情节的人，但是又不是很擅长写情节（感觉和岸本叔有点像……），所以在文里也杂七杂八埋了很多的伏笔。这篇文的脑洞来源于斑斑“战场玫瑰”的绰号，于是就有了这种意气风发的角色设定。其中的许许多多梗也蛮沙雕的，比如借了《音乐之声》里木偶剧的梗，还有很多大家拌嘴吵架的桥段，写的时候我自己都被奇奇怪怪的斗嘴笑得不行……反正搞同人的意义就在于快落，与其为了一些无聊的事情吵架还不如写写文看看文画画图……原著的设定实在是有很多我不是很明白的地方，所以就写了这篇还是以爱情为主旨的耽美向同人，以及开心地开各种车。反正废了那么多话，山长水短，能见面都是缘分，也希望看到这里的各位大佬们能开开心心吃粮。我们有缘再见叭！


End file.
